Un nouveau départ
by rayast
Summary: Les Bladebreakers ont remporté les tournois asiatique et américain. Un nouveau tournoi est organisé mais pourront-ils le remporter ? Les enjeux sont grands et leurs rivales ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. Sans oublier leur vie scolaire mouvementée !
1. Prologue

(Bonjour à tous, ceci est ma première fic donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! 

Disclaimer : les personnages de Beyblade appartiennent à Takao Aoki mais les autres sont à moi donc pas touche (rires) !!

Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, bonne lecture !)

**Un nouveau départ.**

(Comme vous l'avez vu, ce qui est souligné et entre parenthèses sont les pensées et commentaires de l'auteur.

Je vous fais une petite description (non physique) des personnages même si vous les connaissez déjà car j'ai effectué quelques petits changements.)

Présentation des personnages :

Tyson Granger

Age : presque 14 ans.

Caractère : Tyson est très dynamique, il adore manger (comme un goinfre), dormir (comme un loir) et le Beyblade. Il a toujours confiance en lui (parfois un peu trop), il est plutôt du genre à foncer sans trop penser aux stratégies.

Relations : c'est le meilleur ami de Max, il s'entend bien avec Ray et Kenny mais il ne s'entend PAS DU TOUT avec Kai.

Famille : ses parents sont archéologues et souvent absents. Il vit chez son grand-père qui enseigne le kendo.

Sa toupie : elle est blanche (en fait elle est grise mais moins que celle de Ray donc je dis « blanche » pour ne pas mélanger) et possède un spectre du nom de Dragoon, un dragon bleu. Il peut provoquer des tempêtes et est principalement offensif.

Max Tate

Age : 14 ans.

Caractère : Max est toujours de bonne humeur et optimiste. Il est très sympa et cherche toujours à bien s'entendre avec les autres. Il adore le Beyblade. Il est très « speed » ce qui peut être déroutant si on ne le connait pas bien. Dans les combats il mise beaucoup sur sa défense d'acier.

Relations : c'est le meilleur ami de Tyson, il s'entend bien avec Ray et Kenny mais pas trop avec Kai.

Famille : ses parents sont séparés : il vit avec son père au Japon et sa mère vit aux Etats-Unis.

Sa toupie : elle est verte, son spectre est Draciel : une « tortue » mauve. Il est principalement défensif mais peut quand même attaquer.

Ray Kon

Age : 15 ans.

Caractère : Ray est calme, sérieux et mature mais il sait quand même s'amuser ! Il adore le Beyblade et les arts martiaux qu'il pratique depuis qu'il est tout petit. Il cuisine très bien et a beaucoup d'intuition (féline (rires)). Dans les combats il est plutôt offensif mais réfléchit et pense aux stratégies.

Relations : il s'entend bien avec tous les membres de l'équipe (même Kai).

Famille : sa famille habite dans son village natal en Chine (je parle de sa famille plus tard mais c'est moi qui ai tout inventé).

Sa toupie : elle est grise et son spectre se nomme Driger, c'est un tigre blanc (qui apparaît vert). Il est principalement offensif et a une bonne endurance.

Kai Hiwatari

Age : 15 ans.

Caractère : Kai est froid et pas très bavard car il n'a pas eu un passé très heureux. Il vit seul avec son grand-père, un riche homme d'affaires toujours absent et sévère, dans un immense manoir (là j'ai effectué un petit changement, il n'y a pas de Biovolt) Il n'aime pas du tout être dérangé surtout par Tyson. Il donne de très bons conseils malgré le fait qu'il parle très peu.

Relations : il ne s'entend pas du tout avec Tyson et pas trop avec Max et Kenny. Le seul qu'il supporte un peu est Ray.

Famille : ses parents sont décédés et il ne lui reste que son grand-père : Voltaire.

Sa toupie : elle est bleue et contient Dranzer, un phénix rouge. Il est plutôt offensif mais possède aussi une bonne défense.

Kenny Hanson (je ne connais pas son vrai nom donc j'invente. Si quelqu'un le connaît, n'hésitez pas à me le dire)

Age : 13 ans.

Caractère : Kenny est un vrai petit génie de l'informatique. Il connait énormément de choses sur les toupies. Il s'occupe des toupies des Bladebreakers et élabore des stratégies avec l'aide de Dizzi, son spectre qui se trouve dans son ordinateur portable qu'il ne quitte jamais. Il est très intelligent et à même sauté une classe. Il est plutôt sympa et sérieux.

Relations : il s'entend bien avec Tyson, Max et Ray mais pas trop avec Kai.

Famille : ses parents tiennent un petit restaurant.

Autre : il ne possède pas de toupie et ne joue pas au Beyblade.

Dizzi

Elle est l'unique « fille » de l'équipe (c'est un spectre), elle est très intelligente et aide beaucoup Kenny. Elle peut parfois avoir mauvais caractère. Elle se trouve dans un ordinateur portable ce qui lui permet de parler.

M. Dickenson

C'est le président de la Fédération Mondiale de Beyblade (FMB) et c'est aussi le créateur/manager des Bladebreakers.

Prologue :

Tyson, Ray, Kai, Max et Kenny forment les Bladebreakers, l'équipe nationale de Beyblade du Japon. Ils ont remporté le tournoi asiatique en Chine et le tournoi américain aux Etats-Unis. Ils y ont respectivement battu les White Tigers qui est l'ancienne équipe de Ray et les All Starz dont l'entraîneur n'est autre que Judith, la mère de Max. Ensuite, Tyson, Kai, Max et Kenny sont rentrés au Japon alors que Ray est lui retourné en Chine dans son village natal. Ils ont été très heureux de revoir leur famille sauf Kai qui est quand même soulagé de ne plus avoir à supporter Tyson toute la journée. Une semaine plus tard, Ray a quitté la Chine pour rejoindre ses amis au Japon où il habite chez Tyson et ils attendent tous le prochain tournoi avec impatience.

Cependant, après un peu de repos bien mérité, ils ont dû retrouver les bancs de l'école pour entamer une nouvelle année scolaire. Et oui, malgré le fait qu'ils soient « de grands champions de Beyblade mondialement connus et admirés de tous » (expression made in Tyson, bien sûr (rires)), ils doivent aller à l'école comme n'importe qui.

Ils vont tout les cinq dans le même collège qui comprend aussi le lycée. Il est public mais comme il a une grande réputation, il faut réussir un examen pour y être admis. C'est un établissement bien équipé, il possède : des salles de cours spacieuses et agréables, une salle de musique, une salle informatique, une salle de cuisine, une grande bibliothèque, un terrain de sports, un gymnase et même une piscine. De plus, chose rare, le port de l'uniforme n'est pas obligatoire et les élèves peuvent s'habiller comme bon leur semble.

Cette nouvelle année scolaire s'annonce palpitante, entre cours, tournois et rencontres, les Bladebreakers auront fort à faire. Comme le dit si bien Tyson : HYPER-VITESSE !!


	2. La rentrée

Chapitre 1 : la rentrée.

(Les pensées des persos sont en _italique_.)

C'est aujourd'hui la rentrée pour les Bladebreakers et Tyson est miraculeusement arrivé à l'heure. En effet, Ray a réussi à le réveiller en lui mettant sur la figure une serviette trempée dans de l'eau froide (imaginez la scène (rires)). Ce qui n'a pas été très apprécié par Tyson mais il n'en a pas tenu rigueur à Ray. Il faut dire que sans ce dernier Tyson serait condamné à manger la cuisine de son grand-père qui n'est pas fameuse et il n'est, lui-même, pas très doué pour ce genre de choses.

Arrivés dans le hall d'entrée, ils examinèrent le panneau où était affiché la répartition des classes et ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient tout les cinq dans la même classe : la 3ème 2 avec anglais en LV1 et chinois en LV2. Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers leur salle de classe tout en bavardant. Et Tyson était encore en train de se plaindre.

« -C'est pas juste ! Ray est chinois donc il est avantagé par rapport à nous pour les cours de chinois.

-Mes notes de chinois seront meilleures que les vôtres mais je serais désavantagé en japonais, lui expliqua Ray, calme comme toujours.

-Tu parles pourtant très bien japonais, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de problèmes. En plus, c'est pareil pour moi qui suis américain. J'ai de très bonnes notes en anglais, et sans difficultés ! rajouta Max avec un grand sourire.

-Alors vous voyez, j'ai raison ! s'exclama Tyson.

-C'est faux. Ray et Max sont désavantagés en japonais et je te rappelle que la quasi-totalité des cours sont en japonais, dit Kenny voulant raisonner son ami.

-Tout à fait. D'ailleurs, Tyson, je te ferai remarquer qu'ils ont, malgré leur léger désavantage, de meilleurs résultats que toi, rappela Kai. Je me demande comment tu as fait pour passer l'examen d'entrée.

-Je l'ai aidé dans ses révisions, annonça le petit brun à lunettes. C'est donc normal qu'il ait réussi.

-Hé !! protesta l'intéressé. »

Max, Ray et Kenny se mirent à rire, suivis peu après par Tyson mais Kai resta impassible (comme d'habitude). Entre temps, ils étaient arrivés devant leur salle. Ils entrèrent, s'installèrent et… furent assaillis par les autres élèves !! Après quelques minutes de « Félicitations pour le tournoi américain ! », « Je peux avoir un autographe, s'il te plaît ? » et autres (auxquels ils se prêtèrent bon gré, mal gré selon les cas), le professeur arriva.

Les élèves regagnèrent leur place en silence tout en observant leur professeur : il était plutôt grand, ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient bruns et il semblait gentil. Il se présenta : il s'appelait M. Kaji et sera leur professeur principal et leur professeur de chinois tout au long de l'année. Après leur avoir donné leur emploi du temps et les avoir fait remplir une fiche de renseignements, il leur proposa de se présenter chacun à leur tour pour faire connaissance. Kenny, désigné le premier, commença.

«-Je m'appelle Kenny Hanson, j'ai 13 ans et je suis passionné par l'informatique et le Beyblade, bien que je n'y joue presque pas. Mes matières préférées sont les maths et la physique qui me sont très utiles en tant que technicien des Bladebreakers.

-_Il a l'air d'être un élève sérieux et je ne crois pas que j'aurais des problèmes avec lui_, pensa M. Kaji. Très bien, au suivant !

-Je suis Kai Hiwatari et j'ai 15 ans. J'aime le calme et le Beyblade. Je n'ai aucune matière préférée et je suis le capitaine des Bladebreakers.

-_Il a l'air froid mais je ne pense pas avoir de problèmes avec lui_, se dit le professeur. Suivant !

-Je m'appelle Ray Kon, j'ai 15 ans et je viens de Chine. Je suis membre des Bladebreakers et comme mes coéquipiers vivent ici, j'ai décidé de venir les rejoindre. J'adore les arts martiaux et le Beyblade que je pratique depuis longtemps. J'aime autant toutes les matières mais en particulier la cuisine.

-_En voilà un qui ne risque pas de ne rien comprendre à mes cours. _Suivant !

-Moi je suis américain, je m'appelle Max Tate et j'ai 14 ans. Je suis aussi membre des Bladebreakers. J'aime le Beyblade et m'amuser. Ma matière préférée c'est le sport.

-_Il a l'air sympathique._ Bien, suivant !

-Je m'appelle Tyson Granger, j'ai presque 14 ans et je suis le dernier membre des Bladebreakers. Comme Max, j'aime le Beyblade et m'amuser. Je n'aime aucune matière en particulier.

-_Il semble sympathique mais j'ai l'impression qu'il faudra le surveiller._ »

Les autres élèves se présentèrent et après avoir rencontré leurs autres professeurs, chacun rentra chez lui. Après avoir déjeuné, les Bladebreakers s'étaient retrouvés au sous-sol du magasin du père de Max pour s'entraîner. Tyson et Max avaient décidé de faire un petit match et étaient face à face, de part et d'autre du beystadium. Kai était adossé au mur et Ray, l'arbitre, allait leur donner le départ. Soudain, ils furent interrompus par Kenny qui s'était installé plus loin pour filmer le match avec Dizzi.

« - Arrêtez !! Venez-voir, j'ai reçu un e-mail de M. Dickenson : il nous dit de nous entraîner sérieusement car un tournoi est organisé dans deux mois.

-SUPER !! crièrent Tyson et Max en sautant de joie.

-Nous allons devoir beaucoup nous entraîner, indiqua leur capitaine.

Cette remarque calma un peu leur enthousiasme.

-C'est super ! En plus nous avons quand même du temps pour nous entraîner, constata le chinois. Quel tournoi est-ce ?

-J'allais justement y venir, M. Dickenson nous a envoyé toutes les informations nécessaires. Par contre, il y a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Par laquelle je commence ? demanda Dizzi.

-Commence par la bonne pour ne pas gâcher notre joie tout de suite, déclara Tyson.

-Bon d'accord. La bonne nouvelle c'est que ce tournoi est le tournoi national donc nous n'avons pas besoin de voyager. En plus, vous n'avez pas besoin de passer les éliminatoires : vous commencez directement par les quarts de finale.

-Mais on y a déjà participé ! intervint Max. C'est à la fin de ce tournoi qu'on a formé les Bladebreakers.

- Exact, confirma Kenny. Il a lieu chaque année et cela fait presque un an que l'équipe des Bladebreakers existe. Et voici la mauvaise nouvelle : pendant ce tournoi c'est la composition de votre équipe qui est en jeu. Les quatre demi-finalistes composeront l'équipe nationale du Japon.

-En clair, si l'un de nous perd aux quarts de finale, il sera remplacé, résuma Kai. C'est ça ?

-Parfaitement ! répondit Dizzi.

-Ça n'arrivera pas ! On est les quatre meilleurs beybladeurs du Japon ! Personne ne pourra nous battre, affirma Tyson. En plus, on n'a qu'un match à gagner pour accéder aux demi-finales.

-Mais si deux d'entres nous se retrouvent face à face pendant les quarts de finale ? s'inquiéta Ray.

-C'et impossible, il y aura quatre groupes et vous serez dans des groupes différents pour éviter cela, lui expliqua Kenny.

-Donc si on est chacun le meilleur de notre groupe, les Bladebreakers resteront comme ils sont, dit Max.

-Vous avez tout compris ! s'exclama Dizzi.

-Ça ne pose pas de problème que je sois chinois ? Je ne vis même pas au Japon !

-Non, tu fais partie des Bladebreakers donc tu as le droit de participer au tournoi. Par contre, les autres participants devront obligatoirement habiter au Japon, annonça Kenny.

-Assez parlé, on commence l'entraînement ! s'exclama le capitaine des Bladebreakers.

-C'est parti !! s'écrièrent les autres. »

(Voilà, le premier chapitre est fini. Si vous aimez Kai, je pense que le prochain vous plaira. Petite information, cette fic est aussi publié sur fanfic-fr (où elle est plus avancée) et je vous conseille de la lire là-bas. Ici je n'ai pas de couleur donc ça risque de devenir confus et je risque de prendre du temps pour publier ! A plus !!)


	3. Motivation

(Salut !! Merci à **SNT59 **pour sa review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Voici le chapitre 2, bonne lecture !)

Chapitre 2 : motivation.

Il y a deux semaines, les Bladebreakers ont appris que le tournoi national aurait bientôt lieu. Depuis ce jour, ils ont alterné cours et entraînements sous la direction de Kai. Ce dernier n'y allait d'ailleurs pas de main morte et les entraînements devinrent plus durs et plus nombreux. Or, un jour qu'ils s'entraînaient près de la rivière, Tyson en eu assez.

« -J'en ai marre et je suis crevé !! J'arrête tout !!

-Pas question, tu reprends ton entraînement, lui ordonna sèchement son capitaine. Ce n'est pas encore l'heure de faire une pause.

-Non, je refuse ! Ça fait deux semaines qu'on s'entraîne comme des fous alors qu'il nous reste un mois et demi avant le tournoi.

-Justement, c'est peu, répliqua Kai.

-Peu ? C'est largement suffisant pour se préparer. Après tout ce n'est que le tournoi national et on est les meilleurs ! Pourquoi s'entraîne-t-on autant ? J'ai l'impression qu'on s'entraîne plus pour le tournoi national que pour le tournoi asiatique ou américain !

Il se tourna vers les autres membres de l'équipe qui avaient arrêté leur entraînement pour observer la scène.

-Vous en pensez quoi ?

-Je trouve que tu exagères un peu (beaucoup !!) ! Mais c'est vrai qu'on s'entraîne dur, admit Max. Si on s'entraîne autant à un mois et demi du tournoi, qu'est-ce que ce sera plus tard ?

-Moi, je n'ai pas remarqué de changements.

-C'est normal, tu travailles trop ! lui reprocha son spectre. D'après mes statistiques, il est vrai que vous travaillez beaucoup.

-Je l'ai aussi remarqué, confirma Ray. Mais Kai doit avoir une bonne raison, n'est-ce pas Kai ?

Ils se tournèrent tous vers leur capitaine en l'interrogeant du regard.

-…

-Eh ! Ne restes pas silencieux ! Réponds ! s'exclama Tyson.

-…

-Argh !! Ça ne sert à rien de parler avec toi ! se plaignit-il.

-Dans ce cas, ne parles plus, ça nous fera des vacances ! Bon, on continue l'entraînement !

-Hé, je…, commença le japonais à la casquette.

-Et pas de discussions ! l'interrompit son capitaine.

-D'accord, se résigna Tyson. Mais tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis, murmura-t-il sans que Kai l'entende. »

Ils reprirent leur entraînement et se séparèrent ensuite pour rentrer chez eux. Kai, voulant réfléchir un peu, ne rentra pas directement chez lui. Il s'installa dans l'herbe près de la rivière et se mit à réfléchir. La nuit était tombée et les étoiles commençaient à apparaître tandis qu'un léger vent frais se levait.

« -A quoi penses-tu ? demanda doucement Ray.

Kai sursauta intérieurement (je ne sais pas si c'est possible (fou rire)) mais son visage resta impassible.

-_Il m'a surpris ! Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver ! Heureusement qu'il n'a rien remarqué._ Que fais-tu là ? Tu n'es pas rentré avec les autres ?

-Ne changes pas de sujet, déclara le chinois avec un léger sourire victorieux et ironique. Je t'ai surpris n'est-ce pas ? C'est normal, je me déplace comme un félin (que tu es d'ailleurs (rires)) et se déplacer silencieusement est une des bases des arts martiaux. Et ne dis pas le contraire, je te connais bien et j'ai vu que tu étais surpris.

-Hn ! Pourquoi poses-tu la question si tu connais déjà la réponse ?

-Parce que j'en avais envie.

-Hn ! Passons, que me veux-tu ?

Avant de lui répondre, Ray s'installa à côté de lui et contempla le ciel.

-Je veux savoir pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant pour ce tournoi.

-Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, répliqua son capitaine.

-C'est faux, sinon tu ne nous forcerais pas à nous entraîner autant. Alors, pourquoi ? Connais-tu quelqu'un qui participe et qui risque d'être dangereux pour nous ?

-Pas du tout. D'ailleurs, je ne connais pas les participants.

-Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi agis-tu comme cela ?

-…

Ray se tourna vers Kai et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Moi, j'ai ma petite idée… Tu as beau dire le contraire, je pense que tu nous aimes bien et que tu ne veux pas que l'un de nous quitte les Bladebreakers. Et c'est pour éviter cela que tu nous fais nous entraîner autant. Alors, ai-je raison ? Et ne mens pas, cela ne marche pas avec moi ! précisa Ray.

Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques minutes sans se quitter des yeux. Finalement Kai soupira, baissa lentement les yeux et finit par répondre à Ray.

-… Bon, très bien. Je l'avoue, tu as raison. Mais ne dis rien aux autres.

-Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour nous, on peut se débrouiller, déclara le chinois en se levant. Pas vrai les gars ?

Tyson, Max et Kenny (avec Dizzi bien sûr) apparurent, ils s'étaient cachés un peu plus loin pour écouter la conversation.

-Ray a raison, on est les plus forts et on peut se débrouiller, affirma le japonais à la casquette.

-En fait, Kai est très gentil, s'exclama le blond en souriant.

-Vous voyez, mon idée était excellente… commença le génie.

-NOTRE idée !! le coupa Dizzi.

-D'accord, notre idée était excellente. Ray, tu connais vraiment bien Kai. Mais quand même, tu aurais pu nous faire part de ton idée puisque tu avais tout deviné. De plus, tu t'entends bien avec lui et il te fait confiance. Si c'était Tyson, Max ou moi qui avions deviné, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué !

-Ce n'est pas que je le connais bien, mais je dirais plutôt que je lui ressemble. Je ressens exactement la même chose que lui, je ne veux pas que notre équipe change. Et je pense que c'est aussi parce que j'ai des points communs avec lui que je m'entends bien avec lui et qu'il me fait confiance.

-Moi je ne trouve pas que tu lui ressembles, ou alors un peu seulement. Tu n'es pas aussi froid que lui et tu sais t'amuser !

Kai, qui s'est relevé, se tourna vers son éternel rival.

-Tyson… commença-t-il avec un air menaçant.

L'interpellé rit nerveusement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Ah, ah, ah… Passons à autre chose. Ray, Kai, il ne faut pas vous en faire, les Bladebreakers resteront comme ils sont. Nous allons tous faire des efforts et nous entraîner alors ne vous inquiétez pas. Et n'oubliez pas que je suis le champion du Japon, avec moi on va très facilement gagner !

-Toujours aussi modeste ! De plus, ce n'est pas pour vous que je m'inquiète. C'est pour moi ! Ce n'est déjà pas facile d'être votre capitaine, il ne faudrait pas que je tombe sur d'autres pires que vous.

-Hé ! On peut dire la même chose, ce n'est pas un cadeau d'avoir un capitaine comme toi, répliqua Tyson.

-Hn ! Tu peux partir si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire !

-Grrrrrr !!

-Je savais déjà que tu étais un ventre à pattes mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais un chien, ironisa Kai avec un sourire narquois.

-Kai !! Tu… cria Tyson.

-Stop ! Arrêtez un peu. Bon, on ferait mieux de rentrer chez nous. Il commence à se faire tard, leur indiqua Ray. »

Les autres acquiescèrent et après s'être salué, ils se séparèrent. Tout en rentrant chez lui, Kai se dit qu'à l'avenir il devra faire plus attention et se méfier de tous. Et même de Ray !

(Voilà, c'est fini, je sais que c'est court (très court !) mais je voulais montrer que Kai n'est pas si taciturne qu'il en a l'air. Au début de l'anime il parlait vraiment très peu et était peu sociable mais ça ne me convenait pas trop donc… tadaa ! Un petit chapitre pour lui (grand sourire) ! Dans le prochain, on va… je n'en dirais pas plus ! Comme je suis gentille je vais vous donner le titre : « Rencontres » (j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir tout dit là (goutte sur la tempe)). Les reviews sont acceptées et n'hésitez pas à me dire la moindre faute que vous remarquez ! A plus !)


	4. Rencontres

(Salut !! Merci à **SNT59** pour le commentaire, ça m'a fait plaisir !! Effectivement, "taciturne" convient mieux à Kai que "froid". Je cherchais justement un mot pour bien résumer la personnalité de Kai sans vexer ses fans, merci !! Je vais changer ce que j'ai écrit dans la chap précédent ! J'espère que je n'ai pas vexé les fans de Kai, encore désolée !!)

(Ce chapitre est un peu plus long. Bonne lecture !!)

Chapitre 3 : rencontres.

(Lorsque les paroles des persos sont entre "..." , ils parlent dans une langue que vous découvrirez un peu plus loin.

Ces trois scènes se passent à peu près au même moment.)

Le dimanche suivant la découverte des motivations de leur capitaine, les Bladebreakers avaient prévu un nouvel entraînement. Ils étaient chacun de leur côté et devait se réunir à 14h00 près de la rivière.

Du côté de Ray :

Le chinois se promenait dans le parc de la ville qu'il aimait pour son calme. Il se dirigea vers un endroit qu'il avait découvert : une petite clairière entourée d'arbres et de buissons (ce n'est plus un parc, c'est une forêt (goutte sur la tempe)). Il s'approcha et entendit une voix claire et féminine. Il pénétra dans la clairière et vit une jeune fille de dos, en train de chercher quelque chose dans les buissons. Elle se parlait à elle-même dans une langue bien connue de Ray.

« -"Il ne devrait pas être loin… Je suis sûre qu'il est par là.

-Tu cherches quelque chose ? Puis-je t'aider ?" lui demanda Ray dans la même langue qu'elle. »

La jeune fille fut surprise, elle sursauta et se retourna. Ray l'observa : elle était chinoise et elle était presque aussi grande que lui. Elle était mince et d'une très grande beauté, mise en valeur par une tenue simple qui lui allait à ravir. Elle portait un dos nu noir avec des broderies dorées en forme de fleurs (comme sur les robes chinoises), une mini-jupe rouge, plissée, pas trop courte et des chaussures chinoises (comme celles de Ray) noires avec un dragon rouge brodé sur chacune d'elle.

Les traits de son visage étaient fins et empreints de grâce et de douceur, ce qui contrastait avec ses yeux. Ces derniers étaient bleus nuit, envoûtants et semblables à ceux d'un félin. On pouvait y lire une grande détermination et un caractère bien trempé. Ses cheveux étaient longs, lisses et noirs. Ils lui arrivaient aux hanches et étaient attachés en queue de cheval par un ruban de soie rouge. Elle portait une montre et des boucles d'oreilles serties d'une pierre rouge en forme de rose.

Pendant un moment, la jeune fille observa Ray avec méfiance puis, rassurée, elle lui sourit.

« -"Bonjour, je m'appelle Lin et toi ?

-Je m'appelle Ray, ravi de te rencontrer.

-Moi de même.

-Dis-moi, comme tu parles ce patois chinois et que tes yeux sont comme les miens, je suppose que tu habites près de la chaîne de montagnes « Crocs de Félins ».

-Pas vraiment. En vérité, je n'y habite pas mais jusqu'à mes quatre ans je vivais au village Sumicat.

-C'est mon village ! s'exclama Ray, très surpris.

-Vraiment ? Quelle coïncidence ! Tu as peut-être déjà entendu parler de ma mère qui est originaire de ce village. Elle se nomme Ayumi Ming.

-Ayumi Ming… répéta-t-il tout en réfléchissant. Mais oui ! Bien sûr que je la connais : c'est la meilleure amie de ma mère !

-Tu es le fils d'Atsuko Weï-Chane ?

-Oui, maintenant son nom de famille c'est « Kon ».

-Comme le monde est petit !

-Oui. Au fait, parles-tu le japonais ?

-Oui, et toi aussi, je suppose."

-Tu supposes bien, répondit Ray. Pourquoi ne parlais-tu pas le japonais ? Tu attirerais moins l'attention.

-Je viens d'emménager ici et je pensais être plus tranquille en parlant ce patois chinois peu connu.

-Je te comprends. Ne cherchais-tu pas quelque chose tout à l'heure ?

-Ah oui, merci de me le rappeler ! J'ai perdu mon collier et je suis sûre qu'il est par ici.

-Je peux t'aider à le chercher, proposa gentiment Ray.

-Je ne dis pas non, merci beaucoup ! lui dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire. »

Ray lui dit que ce n'était rien et ils se mirent à chercher. Quelques minutes plus tard, le garçon trouva un collier : c'était une fine chaîne en or avec un cœur, en or lui aussi, pour pendentif. Sur ce dernier étaient gravés un « L » et un « C ». Ray appela Lin et lui tendit sa trouvaille.

« -Est-ce bien ton collier ?

-Oui, c'est le mien. Je te remercie infiniment !

-J'ai été ravi de t'aider. Pourrais-tu me dire quelle heure il est, s'il te plaît ?

Elle regarda sa montre et se mit à paniquer.

-Oh non ! Il est 14h05 ! Je suis en retard !

-Mince, moi aussi !_ Kai va me tuer, il déteste qu'on soit en retard ! Même de quelques minutes !_ »

Lin le salua en lui disant à bientôt et elle lui donna un bisou sur la joue. Elle partit en courant, le laissant sans voix et le visage légèrement rouge. Ray répondit à son salut en balbutiant, puis il se ressaisit et courut pour rejoindre son équipe.

Du côté de Tyson :

Tyson rentrait chez lui après avoir fait quelques courses pour le dîner. Il se demandait ce que Ray pourrait cuisiner de bon et était donc perdu dans ses pensées. Il bouscula quelqu'un et ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux par terre.

« -Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Je suis désolé, s'excusa Tyson, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

Il leva les yeux et regarda la personne qu'il avait bousculé. C'était une jolie jeune fille, mince et qui semblait à peu près de la taille de Tyson. Elle portait un petit haut vert pomme à bretelles qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus du nombril, un petit short bleu ciel et des tennis blanches.

Ses yeux étaient bruns, bridés et pétillants de malice. Ses cheveux, de la même couleur que ses yeux, étaient lisses et lui arrivaient aux épaules. Ils étaient attachés en une queue de cheval par un élastique blanc. Elle portait également une montre, un collier avec un pendentif en forme de chien ainsi que des boucles d'oreilles assorties au pendentif. Elle se releva et tendit sa main à Tyson pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Tyson accepta son aide et se releva.

« -Ce n'est pas grave, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Je m'appelle Meiko et toi ?

-Moi c'est Tyson. Enchanté.

-Enchantée aussi. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je viens d'emménagé ici et je ne connais pas encore bien la ville. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a un dojo de kendo par ici. Est-ce que tu peux me dire où il est ?

-Je peux faire mieux que te dire où il est, je vais t'y emmener, lui annonça Tyson avec un grand sourire.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je ne veux pas te déranger.

-Cela ne me dérange pas du tout. C'est mon grand-père qui tient le dojo et j'y habite avec lui.

-Oh, je vois ! Dans ce cas, je te suis ! »

Ils se mirent en route et commencèrent à parler. Tyson apprit que Meiko était originaire d'Osaka. Son père, japonais, était photographe animalier et souvent absent. Sa mère était française, mère au foyer et s'occupait de Mitsuki : sa petite sœur de trois ans. La passion de Meiko c'était les animaux et elle adorait plus particulièrement les chiens.

Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer pendant qu'ils bavardaient et étaient arrivés devant chez Tyson. Ils entrèrent, déposèrent les courses et se dirigèrent vers le dojo. Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit de pas précipités et virent débouler le grand-père de Tyson, son sabre en bois à la main et hurlant : « TYSON !! ». Il essaya de porter un coup à son petit-fils qui, ayant l'habitude, réussit à l'esquiver. Seulement, Meiko était derrière Tyson et allait recevoir le coup à sa place. Heureusement, elle réagit très rapidement et se décala juste à temps. Le sabre s'abattit avec fracas à l'endroit où elle était une fraction de seconde plus tôt.

« -Oups ! Je n'avais pas vu que tu étais accompagné, s'exclama le grand-père.

-GRAND-PERE !! hurla Tyson. Tu aurais pu blesser Meiko !

-Je te prie de me pardonner, jeune fille, dit le vieil homme en se tournant vers Meiko. Mais je dois dire que tu as d'excellents réflexes et je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu te toucher.

-Ce n'est pas grave et je vous remercie pour ce compliment. Au fait, je m'appelle Meiko et je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

-Moi de même. Dis-moi, tu ne voudrais pas apprendre le kendo ? Avec des réflexes pareils, tu ferais une excellente kendoka !

-Non merci. En fait, je suis venue ici pour vous demandez si je pourrais assister à quelques-uns de vos cours de kendo en tant que spectatrice. Je m'y intéresse et on m'a conseillé d'observer différents sports de combats pour apprendre de nouvelles techniques.

-« Apprendre de nouvelles techniques » ? Quel sport pratiques-tu ? questionna le grand-père.

-Je pratique les arts martiaux depuis cinq ans.

-Cinq ans ! C'est normal que tu ais d'aussi bons réflexes ! s'exclama Tyson.

Meiko lui répondit par un sourire.

-Oh, je vois ! s'exclama le grand-père. Ça ne me pose aucun problème. Si tu veux tu peux rester, je dois donner un cours tout de suite. D'ailleurs mes élèves sont en retard, annonça-t-il en regardant la pendule accrochée au mur. Il est presque 14h10 !

-QUOI !! 14h10 !! crièrent Meiko et Tyson. Je suis en retard !!

Ils rirent un moment devant la mine ahurie du pauvre vieil homme qui croyait avoir vu son petit-fils en double. Après s'être calmée, Meiko reprit la parole.

-Bon, je dois vraiment y aller ! Je reviendrais une autre fois si ça ne vous dérange pas, annonça-t-elle.

-Reviens quand tu veux ! lui répondit le grand-père.

-Merci beaucoup ! A plus ! s'écria Meiko avant de partir en courant. »

Tyson et son grand-père la saluèrent aussi puis le beybladeur se dit qu'il ferait mieux de se dépêcher et partit en courant.

Du côté de Max :

Max gardait le magasin de son père car celui-ci s'était absenté un moment. Il n'y avait aucun client et Max commençait à s'ennuyer. Soudain, la clochette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Max leva les yeux et vit entrer une jeune fille.

Elle était aussi grande que lui, mince et jolie. Elle portait un haut blanc sans manches décoré par des oiseaux, une jupe plissée de couleur rose pâle qui lui arrivait un peu en dessous des genoux et des tennis de la même couleur que sa jupe. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et ondulés. Ils lui arrivaient au milieu du dos et n'étaient pas attachés. Ses yeux étaient verts, son regard doux et elle semblait gentille et un peu timide. Elle portait un collier avec un oiseau en pendentif, des boucles d'oreilles en forme d'oiseaux et une montre.

« -Bonjour, je m'appelle Max. Ravi de te rencontrer.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Bess. Ravie de te rencontrer aussi.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Euh, eh bien, je viens d'emménager dans cette ville et je suis juste venue voir ce qu'il y a, expliqua Bess timidement.

-D'accord et bienvenue. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas, demandes-moi, indiqua le blond.

-Merci, répondit-elle en souriant. »

Max lui montra les articles du magasin et elle s'intéressa particulièrement aux pièces de toupies. Ensuite, ils discutèrent un moment. Bess venait d'Angleterre, sa mère était japonaise et son père anglais et ils étaient tout les deux professeurs. Elle avait aussi un grand frère de 18 ans : Daniel. Elle était venue au Japon avec son oncle, sa tante et sa cousine chez qui elle habitait. Elle adorait les oiseaux. Tout à coup, la clochette retentit c'était M. Tate (le père de Max) qui était de retour.

« -Bonjour monsieur, je m'appelle Bess et je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

-C'est réciproque, répondit-il en souriant.

Il se tourna vers son fils.

-Merci d'avoir gardé le magasin et je suis désolé d'être en retard.

-En retard ? questionna Max étonné.

-Oui. Tu m'avais bien dit d'être rentré pour 14h00 car tu devais rejoindre les autres, n'est-ce-pas ? Il est déjà 14h10 !

-Oh non, se plaignit Bess, je suis en retard. Au revoir et à bientôt !

Elle partit en courant.

-Au revoir et à bientôt ! répondirent-ils.

-Bon, moi aussi il faut que j'y aille, reprit Max. J'en connais un qui va être furieux ! A plus, papa ! »

Il partit lui aussi en courant.

(Voilà !! Que pensez-vous de mes persos ?? Je les ai beaucoup décrit pour que vous ayez un aperçu de ce à quoi elles ressemblent. Le prochain chapitre est la suite directe de celui-ci et a donc pour titre : « Rencontres (suite) ». On va voir Kenny et Kai, enfin si Kai veut bien me pardonner d'avoir dit qu'il était froid.

Kai : ………………………

Moi (à genoux) : Pitié, pitié, pitié !! J'ai besoin de toi pour le prochain chapitre !!

Kai : Débrouille-toi ! ………………………

Moi (en pleurs) : Est-ce que je ne me suis pas assez excusée ??

Tyson (avec un grand sourire bête): Mais on n'a pas besoin de lui !! Je peux prendre sa place, si tu veux !!

Tous (même Kai) : NON !!

Bon, laissons les Bladebreakers régler leur problème (goutte sur la tempe). Une question : Quel est votre personnage préféré (dans toute la série)?? Moi c'est Ray (grand sourire), je l'adore !! A plus !!)


	5. Rencontres suite

(Bonjour à tous !! Je tiens à remercier **SNT59 **pour sa review et ceux qui lise ma fic sans me mettre de comms' (enfin, s'il y en a (goutte sur la tempe)). Bonne lecture !!)

Chapitre 4 : rencontres (suite).

(Les deux premières scènes de ce chapitre (ce qui se passe du côté de Kenny et de Kai) se passent à peu près au même moment que les trois du chapitre précédent.)

Du côté de Kenny :

Le technicien des Bladebreakers avait décidé de faire un tour dans le magasin d'informatique de la ville. Il voulait faire faire un petit « bilan de santé » à Dizzi. A peine entré, il fut interpellé par un des employés qu'il connaissait bien.

« -Salut Kenny ! Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Salut ! Je pense que Dizzi a besoin d'un petit « bilan de santé ».

-Ok ! Je termine ce que je suis en train de faire et je m'en occupe. Tu peux aller dans la salle d'attente (Tiens, j'ai du confondre « magasin d'informatique » avec « cabinet de médecin » (goutte sur la tempe)).

-D'accord.

-Attends une minute ! Dis-moi, connais-tu d'autres personnes ayant un ordinateur qui parle comme le tien ?

-Je n'ai pas un ordinateur qui parle ! Dizzi est mon spectre et elle se trouve dans mon ordinateur. Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne connais personne qui soit dans le même cas que moi. Pourquoi ?

-Va dans la salle d'attente et tu verras. »

Kenny se dirigea vers la salle d'attente en se demandant ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il entra et aperçu une jeune fille avec un ordinateur portable allumé sur ses genoux et en train de discuter avec lui.

La jeune fille était plutôt petite, comme Kenny, elle était jolie, mince et avait l'air sérieuse. Elle portait un haut violet sans manches, un pantacourt en jeans et des tennis bleu pâle. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, allaient jusqu'à ses épaules et formaient une tresse retenue par un élastique violet. Ses yeux étaient bleu-vert, elle portait une montre, des boucles d'oreilles en forme de dauphins et un collier dont le pendentif est également un dauphin. Kenny s'approcha, s'assit à côté d'elle et, prenant son courage à deux mains, commença à lui parler.

« -Euh… Bonjour, je m'appelle Kenny et toi ?

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Alice et je viens d'arriver dans cette ville. Je te présente Chiza, ajouta-t-elle en désignant son ordinateur.

-Nous sommes enchantées de te rencontrer, rajouta une voix féminine venant de l'ordinateur portable.

-Moi aussi. Est-ce que je peux te poser une petite question Alice ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Eh bien… Est-ce que Chiza est ton spectre ?

-Oui, comment le sais-tu ? questionna-t-elle surprise.

-Attends, je te montre, lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Kenny alluma son ordinateur portable et expliqua la situation à Dizzi. Il la présente à Alice et Chiza. Ces dernières furent très étonnées car elles pensaient, comme Kenny et Dizzi, être les seules dans ce cas. Ils se mirent à bavarder tout les quatre.

Alice était originaire d'Angleterre et ses parents, l'un anglais et l'autre japonaise, étaient informaticiens. Il était donc assez naturel que sa passion soit l'informatique. La raison de sa présence dans ce magasin était la même que celle de Kenny. Un peu plus tard, ils suivirent chacun un des employés, chargé de faire le « bilan de santé » de Dizzi et Chiza. Alice et Kenny sortirent du magasin au même moment.

« -Comment va Dizzi ?

-Très bien, et Chiza ?

-Elle est en pleine forme aussi. Je suis désolée mais je dois te laisser. Je suis en retard, j'avais rendez-vous à 14h00 et il est déjà 14h10 !

-Mince, moi aussi ! Au revoir et à bientôt !

-Bye, à bientôt !

Ils se séparèrent et partirent en courant vers le lieu de leur rendez-vous respectif.

Du côté de Kai :

Kai se dirigeait vers un terrain vague où il avait l'habitude de s'entraîner seul. Il y entra par un étroit passage entre les murs de planches. Il remarqua la présence d'une jeune fille qui tourna la tête à son entrée.

Elle était à peu près de la taille de Kai, mince et plutôt jolie. Elle portait un haut gris sans manches décoré de cristaux de neige bleus pâle, une jupe blanche, plissée et mi-longue et des tennis grises.

Ses yeux étaient gris et bridés et son regard, froid, un peu triste mais également doux. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et lisses, ils lui arrivaient aux épaules et n'étaient pas attachés. Elle portait une montre, des boucles d'oreilles en forme de marguerites et un collier avec pour pendentif une marguerite aussi.

Kai s'était approché et ils étaient face à face. Ils s'observèrent un moment, aucun d'eux ne baissa les yeux. La jeune fille esquissa un sourire.

« -Bonjour, mon nom est Rika et le tien ?

-… Kai.

-Enchantée. Est-ce toi qui t'entraînes ici ?

-Enchanté. C'est peut-être moi qui m'entraîne ici… Mais en quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?

-En rien. En tout cas, si c'est toi, tu es très fort. Ce terrain est dévasté et la cause semble être une toupie.

En effet, on pouvait remarquer de nombreuses traces de brûlures et des sillons, probablement laissés par une toupie.

-Tu as l'air de t'y connaître en matière de Beyblade.

-… Peut-être bien, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux. J'aimerais beaucoup t'affronter un jour.

-… C'est un défi ?

-Non, juste une proposition. Je pense que ce serait un match intéressant.

-… Tu n'es pas d'ici ?

-Exact, je viens de Chine. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

-Parce que les beybladeurs d'ici ne valent pas grand-chose. Mais puisque que tu viens de Chine, j'accepte ta proposition. Prépare-toi ! s'exclama le capitaine des Bladebreakers.

-Non, j'aurais bien aimé t'affronter maintenant j'ai des choses à faire. En plus, j'ai un rendez-vous à 14h00.

-C'est toi qui me proposes un match et maintenant tu te cherches des excuses. Tu te défiles ? railla Kai.

-Pas du tout, répliqua Rika sèchement. Je ne me défile jamais ! On se reverra et on pourra se battre. A bientôt !

-… On verra. »

Rika partit et Kai décida de s'entraîner un peu. Cependant, ses pensées se tournaient sans cesse vers cette jeune fille qui avait osé le défier. Certes, elle n'était pas d'ici mais n'avait-elle donc jamais entendu parler des Bladebreakers ? Pourtant ils avaient remporté deux grands tournois et l'un d'eux s'était même déroulé en Chine ! Elle devait être forte ou folle ou les deux en même temps ! En tout cas, il attendait impatiemment le jour où leurs chemins se croiseraient à nouveau pour pouvoir l'affronter.

« -_Je dois me concentrer, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de penser à une fille ! … Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! C'est un adversaire !! Fille ou garçon, ce n'est pas important !_

Il entendit au loin la cloche de l'église qui sonnait 14h00.

-_ Zut, je suis en retard ! Et il me faut environ quinze minutes pour atteindre le lieu de l'entraînement. Tous les autres seront certainement arrivés et j'entends déjà les remarques et les sarcasmes de Tyson. »_

Arrivé au lieu d'entraînement des Bladebreakers, il vit qu'effectivement il était le dernier arrivé.

« -Ce n'est pas possible ! Kai est en retard ! C'est la fin du monde !

-Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde, ventre sur pattes !

-Je ne suis pas un ventre sur pattes !!

-Ah bon ? C'est vrai, je dirais plutôt que tu as un trou noir pour estomac ! railla Kai.

Ray soupira en observant la joute verbale des éternels rivaux et décida d'intervenir.

-Allons, ne vous disputez pas. Tyson, je te rappelle que tu étais en retard. D'ailleurs nous étions tous en retard : je suis arrivé le premier mais j'étais en retard, ensuite il y a eu Tyson, Max et Kenny à peu près au même moment et en dernier Kai. »

Les Bladebreakers se racontèrent leur rencontre respective qui était la cause de leur retard. Ray eu droit à des remarques, de Tyson surtout, car en repensant à Lin, il avait rougi. Kai en eu aussi sa part car c'était bien la première fois qu'il était en retard et s'intéressait à une fille. Kenny et Max échappèrent à ce supplice en menaçant Tyson. L'un de ne plus s'occuper de Dragoon et l'autre de ne plu jamais lui parler.

Mais celui qui eu droit au plus grand nombre de railleries fut Tyson : son capitaine lui rendit la monnaie de sa pièce avec les intérêts et le chinois ne s'était pas privé non plus. Il était même allé, prenant exemple sur Max et Kenny, jusqu'à menacer le japonais de ne plus faire la cuisine. Après que le calme fut revenu, ils purent enfin commencer leur entraînement.

Dans un autre quartier de la ville, dans le sous-sol d'une maison, se trouvaient cinq jeunes filles (devinez lesquelles). Ce sous-sol était composé d'une salle de sport, d'un atelier et d'un beystadium. Les cinq jeunes filles étaient près du beystadium, quatre d'entres elles étaient assises sur un banc tandis que la dernière était debout face aux autres. Elle semblait être la chef. Elles venaient de relater leur rencontre avec, chacune, un des membres des Bladebreakers.

« -On a eu beaucoup de chance : rencontrer les Bladebreakers avant le tournoi ! s'enthousiasma Meiko. En plus, ils ont l'air sympas ! J'espère qu'on deviendra tous amis même si nous sommes rivaux pendant le tournoi ! Pas vrai les filles ?

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, se faire de nouveaux amis est toujours intéressant. Et même le destin semble être de notre côté (exactement ! C'est moi (grand sourire)!), il suffit de voir ces rencontres providentielles !

-Merci Bess. Cette journée a vraiment été mouvementée. De plus, rajouta Meiko avec un sourire taquin, Lin est tombée amoureuse ! C'est tout bonnement incroyable ! Vu le nombre de garçons que tu as rejeté, je pensais que tu finirais vieille fille ! J'ai hâte de connaître Ray, il doit être exceptionnel pour avoir réussi à voler ton cœur !

Lin devint écarlate et Meiko se mit à rire, suivie par Bess, Alice et Chiza tandis que Rika se contentait d'un sourire amusé.

-Meiko ! Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Et arrêtez de rire !

-Ce ne sont pas des bêtises, ahahahaha, répliqua la brune entre deux éclats de rire. Tu n'as qu'à voir ta tête ! Lin qui rougit, c'est très rare ! Ahahahahaha !

Lin ferma ses yeux de félins pour reprendre son calme et une couleur normale. Elle les rouvrit pour adresser à Meiko un regard sévère qui la calma instantanément ainsi que les autres.

-Bon, ça va ! Je l'avoue : Ray ne me laisse pas indifférente mais je ne pense pas que vous êtes bien placées pour parler, dit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Meiko, Bess, Alice et Rika rougirent et, gênées, détournèrent ou baissèrent les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Apparemment on est toutes tombées amoureuses d'un des Bladebreakers mais n'oubliez pas, cela ne change rien à nos intentions.

Les autres acquiescèrent, même l'amour ne les détournera pas de leur objectif : la victoire.

-Parfait ! Il est temps de s'entraîner, le tournoi est dans un mois et demi. Alice et Chiza, je compte sur vous pour filmer et analyser l'entraînement et pour s'occuper des toupies. Rika, Meiko, en place pour le premier match et Bess tu arbitres, ordonna Lin.

-C'est parti ! HYPER-VITESSE !! crièrent-elles en chœur.

(C'est fini !! A bientôt et laissez-moi un petit comm' s'il vous plaît !!)


	6. Surprises en tout genre !

(Salut à toutes et tous !! J'espère que vous allez bien !! Je suis désolée, je devais publier hier mais mon ordi débloquait. Bonne lecture !!)

Chapitre 5 : surprises en tout genre !!

Le lendemain de toutes ces rencontres, un lundi, les Bladebreakers étaient en classe. M. Kaji leur annonça une grande nouvelle.

« -Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui nous allons accueillir cinq nouveaux élèves ou plutôt cinq nouvelles élèves !

Les élèves se mirent à chuchoter, se demandant comment étaient les nouvelles.

-Vous pouvez entrez, annonça le professeur.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Lin, Rika, Meiko, Bess et Alice à la grande surprise des Bladebreakers. Elles entrèrent sous les murmures des élèves et se présentèrent.

-Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Lin Shido et j'ai 15 ans. Je viens de Chine et j'adore les arts martiaux et le Beyblade. J'apprécie toutes les matières. »

Sa beauté n'était pas passée inaperçue et la plupart des garçons avaient été conquis. Par contre, les filles n'étaient pas de leur avis et lui jetèrent des regards noirs ou envieux. Un garçon osa même lui demander si elle avait petit ami. M. Kaji s'indigna et lui dit que ce n'était pas des choses pas des choses à demander. Lin reprit la parole.

« -Ce n'est pas grave monsieur. Je voulais d'ailleurs mettre les choses au clair.

Elle se tourna vers le garçon et lui sourit, les yeux fermés.

-Non, je n'ai pas de petit ami mais…

Son sourire s'effaça et elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, laissant apparaître ses beaux yeux bleus nuits dont les pupilles n'étaient plus que deux fentes. Son regard glacial figea l'assistance qui fut parcourue par un frisson de peur.

-… Que ce soit bien clair : je n'en cherche pas. Si l'un de vous veut le devenir et vient me le demander… il devra s'attendre à repartir avec un refus ! Et s'il insiste trop, je me ferais un plaisir de lui donner une petite leçon d'arts martiaux que je pratique depuis une dizaine d'années.

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un silence pesant et Lin décida de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Donc je ne marcherais pas trop sur vos plates-bandes, les filles, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire et un clin d'œil. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, même si je ne cherche pas de petit ami, j'espère avoir de bons amis autant chez les filles que chez les garçons ! »

Les filles accueillirent cette déclaration avec joie : une beauté qui n'allait pas abuser de son charme était la bienvenue ! Du côté des garçons, on pouvait entendre des soupirs de soulagement : Lin n'était pas si méchante, elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse un peu tranquille !

« -_Ça c'est une fille avec un sacré caractère !_ Bien, tu peux aller t'asseoir… à côté de Ray, indiqua M. Kaji en le désignant. Il vient aussi de Chine et pourra t'aider si tu as besoin d'aide.

Lin se dirigea vers Ray et s'assit à sa droite en lui faisant un magnifique sourire auquel il répondit.

-Bien, continuons !

-Bonjour, je me nomme Rika Aisu et j'ai 15 ans. Je suis mi-japonaise et mi-chinoise. J'adore le Beyblade, les arts martiaux et les plantes. J'aime toutes les matières. Une dernière chose : le discours de Lin vaut aussi pour nous, informa-t-elle en désignant Meiko, Bess et Alice.

-Vous vous connaissez toutes les cinq ? demanda le professeur.

-Oui, depuis plusieurs années, répondit Rika avec un sourire.

-Bien, tu peux t'asseoir à côté de… Kai.

Il le montra et Rika alla s'asseoir à la droite du russe qui la regarda avec méfiance. La jeune fille aux yeux gris se contenta d'un léger sourire mystérieux et amusé.

-Salut, moi c'est Meiko Mizuki, j'ai 14 ans et je viens d'Osaka. J'adore les animaux, plus particulièrement les chiens, le Beyblade et les arts martiaux. Ma matière préférée c'est le sport.

-Va t'asseoir… à côté de Tyson, dit-il en le désignant.

Meiko s'installa à la droite de Tyson tout en lui faisant un sourire et un clin d'œil auxquels il répondit.

-Euh… Bon… Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Bess Evans et j'ai 14 ans, annonça-t-elle timidement. Je suis mi-anglaise, mi-japonaise. J'aime beaucoup les oiseaux, les arts martiaux et le Beyblade. Je n'ai pas vraiment de matière préférée.

-Bon, tu peux t'installer… à côté de Max.

M. Kaji le désigna et Bess s'installa à la droite du blond qui lui sourit. Elle lui répondit par un sourire timide.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Alice Taylor et j'ai 13 ans. Je suis mi-anglaise, mi-japonaise et je suis la cousine de Bess. J'adore l'informatique, les arts martiaux et le Beyblade, bien que je n'y joue pas. Ma matière préférée c'est la physique.

-Tu peux t'asseoir à côté de… Kenny, indiqua-t-il en désignant le petit génie. »

Alice s'assit à la droite de Kenny et ils se sourirent. Les cours de la matinée passèrent et l'heure du déjeuner arriva. Max proposa aux cinq jeunes filles de déjeuner avec eux (les Bladebreakers) et elles acceptèrent avec plaisir. Ayant chacun amené son propre déjeuner, ils décidèrent de manger dehors sur une tables prévue pour cela au lieu d'aller à la cantine.

Ils allèrent dans la cour et se dirigèrent vers une table, encouragés par Meiko qui avait l'air très pressée de déjeuner. Elle ne cessait de sautiller partout, toute contente. Ils s'installèrent à l'ombre d'un grand cerisier en fleur, d'un côté les filles et de l'autre les garçons. Ils déballèrent leur repas et commencèrent à manger tout en discutant.

« -C'est une surprise que vous vous connaissiez toutes les cinq et que l'on vous ait justement rencontré, dit Ray.

-Car il se trouve que nous aussi on se connaît depuis près d'un an, ajouta Max.

-Vous devez nous connaître, nous sommes… commença le ventre sur pattes… euh Tyson (sourire innocent).

-Les Bladebreakers…, continua Lin.

-… L'équipe nationale de Beyblade du Japon…, compléta Bess.

-… Les vainqueurs des tournois asiatique et américain…, dit Rika.

-… Nous avons suivies tout vos matchs à la télévision…, informa Alice.

-… Et nous comptons bien vous battre pendant le tournoi du Japon !! déclara Meiko déterminée. »

L'air sembla se figer de surprise comme les Bladebreakers. Tyson avait les yeux comme des soucoupes, la bouche grande ouverte et la bouchée qu'il s'apprêtait à manger retomba mollement dans son plateau repas. Ray, Kai et Max avaient les yeux écarquillés de surprise et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Kenny se mit à tousser violemment, ayant avalé de travers et Max lui tapa machinalement dans le dos pour lui éviter la mort pas asphyxie.

Ils avaient entendu qu'elles aimaient le Beyblade dans leur présentation et ils se doutaient bien qu'elles le pratiquaient. Mais de là à ce qu'elles soient leurs prochains adversaires pendant le tournoi ! Ils étaient estomaqués et sans voix. Tyson se ressaisit le premier et dit :

« -C'est une blague ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieuses, j'espère.

-A-t-on l'air de plaisanter ? questionna sèchement Rika.

-Non, pas du tout. Mais vous êtes… répondit le japonais à la casquette.

Ray plaça sa main sur la bouche de son coéquipier pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment : son instinct lui disait que Tyson allait sortir une énorme bêtise qu'il finirait par regretter (comme d'habitude, quoi (rires) !).

-Ne faites pas attention à ce qu'il dit, il est juste extrêmement stupéfait, expliqua le chinois.

-Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps pour que le seul neurone qui constitue son cerveau assimile la nouvelle, se moqua Kai qui avait lui aussi un mauvais pressentiment et cherchait à détourner la conversation.

A ces mots, l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus enleva brusquement la main de Ray qui l'empêchait toujours de parler. Il lança à Ray et Kai des regards noirs et répliqua :

-Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi !! Je sais parfaitement ce que je dis !! Je voulais juste dire que c'était bizarre car vous êtes des filles !!

Il y eu un énorme « BAFFFF !! » et on pouvait voir Tyson qui se tenait la joue. Cette dernière était rouge et un peu enflée. Lin était debout et très en colère, sa main était levée et ses pupilles s'étaient rétrécies pour former deux fines fentes.

-AÏEEEEEEEEE !! hurla Tyson. Tu es folle ou quoi ? Ça fait hyper mal !!

-Je te rassure, je suis parfaitement saine d'esprit et c'est normal que ça fasse mal : c'était le but recherché, assena Lin furieuse. »

Elle plaqua violemment ses baguettes sur la table et s'éloigna en laissant son déjeuner à peine entamé. Les Bladebreakers se demandaient ce qu'il venait de se passer car ils ne comprenaient pas grand-chose. Rika était impassible mais ses yeux reflétaient la colère, Alice et Bess étaient gênées mais en même temps de mauvaise humeur alors que Meiko se sentait sur le point d'exploser. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

« -Non mais ne va pas bien dans ta petite tête !! cria-t-elle. Depuis quand le Beyblade est un sport réservé uniquement aux garçons ??

-Je pense qu'ils ont compris, c'est bon Meiko.

-D'accord Rika, dit la brune en se renfrognant.

-J'admet que cet idiot a dit une bêtise mais ne pensez-vous pas que Lin a réagit trop violemment ? demanda le russe.

« Cet idiot » ouvrit la bouche mais son capitaine lui lança un regard l'air de dire « Ferme-la ! Tu en as déjà bien assez fait ! ». Il referma sa bouche et bouda.

-Kai a raison, donner une gifle à Tyson est un peu exagéré, dit Max.

Ray et Kenny acquiescèrent doucement.

-Je l'avoue, ça peut paraître exagéré pour quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas Lin, admit Rika.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de vous le dire, Ray…

Un ange passa, puis un autre et encore un autre, rendant l'atmosphère de plus en plus lourde.

-On a qu'à demander à Lin, elle revient, annonça Bess.

Effectivement, Lin revenait et semblait désolée et penaude. Elle s'inclina devant Tyson et lui présenta ses plus plates excuses.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, Tyson, s'excusa Lin. Je me suis laissée emporter.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas. Et je suis solide, ce n'est pas une petite gifle comme ça qui va me tuer, fanfaronna Tyson en bombant le torse. »

Kai posa son doigt sur la joue de Tyson qui avait reçue la « petite gifle comme ça » et ce dernier fit un bond en hurlant et en se tenant la joue. Ils éclatèrent de rire sauf Kai et Rika qui eurent quand même un petit sourire amusé et Lin qui se sentait coupable. Quand la douleur s'atténua, l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus rassura la jeune fille aux yeux de félins en lui disant que ce n'était vraiment rien, que cela l'aidait à s'entraîner à supporter la douleur et qu'il l'avait bien mérité pour avoir dit une si grosse bêtise. Cela rasséréna Lin qui lui promit de faire des efforts pour se contrôler. Ils continuèrent leur repas en reprenant leur discussion.

« -Lin, tout à l'heure j'ai dit aux garçons que ton geste pouvait paraître exagérer si on ne te connaissais pas. Je pense qu'ils se demandent ce que j'ai voulu dire mais je ne leur ai rien dit. Après tout c'est ta vie.

-Je vois, Rika, merci beaucoup.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de nous le dire, rassura Ray. Cela ne nous regarde pas.

Lin sourit pour le remercier et décida qu'elle pouvait bien leur en parler… du moins en partie.

-En fait, la mère de mon père a toujours voulu un petit-fils car comme cela il garderait le nom de la famille. Or, je suis enfant unique. Je suppose que vous savez qu'en Chine, les hommes dirigent et les femmes obéissent. De plus, on préfère souvent les garçons aux filles car grâce à eux la famille survit et se perpétue.

Quand j'ai quitté le village Sumicat avec mes parents c'est la famille de mon père qui s'est occupée de moi. Surtout ma grand-mère car mon grand-père est mort quelques temps après. Elle est, avec mes parents, la seule famille proche qu'il me reste. Mes parents sont tous les deux enfants uniques et ma mère n'a plus ses parents.

Ma grand-mère est gentille mais elle me disait tout le temps qu'elle aurait préféré que je sois un garçon. Cela est toujours resté gravé dans ma mémoire, comme si ces mots étaient imprimés dans mon esprit. Non pas que j'aimerais être un garçon, je suis bien comme je suis. Mais à chaque fois qu'on dit que je suis une fille et donc que je dois faire ci ou que je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est plus fort que moi ! Je me révolte ! raconta la jolie chinoise aux prunelles bleues.

-Et cela ne s'est pas amélioré depuis la création des Cats' Eyes, rajouta Rika.

-Les Cats' Eyes ? interrogea Kenny.

-Oui, c'est le nom de notre équipe formée il y a quatre ans. Lin est notre capitaine et Chiza et moi sommes les techniciennes de l'équipe, informa Alice.

-Depuis la création de notre équipe, nous avons beaucoup voyagé et nous avons rencontré un grand nombre d'adversaires tous plus différents les uns des autres, conta Meiko les yeux dans le vague, signe qu'elle était plongé dans ses souvenirs. Et la plupart d'entre eux ont réagis comme Tyson et on reçu la même punition ! Avec en plus une défaite cuisante à la suite d'un match !

-Vous devez être fortes, conclu Ray. Ça vous dirait de faire un match contre nous ?

-Tu me dois un match, Rika.

-Je ne l'ai pas oublié, Kai, ne t'en fais pas.

-Alors c'est d'accord ? s'impatienta Tyson. »

Rika, Meiko, Bess et Alice tournèrent la tête vers leur capitaine pour attendre sa décision Lin réfléchit un moment et, voyant les visages suppliants de ses coéquipières et ceux impatients des Bladebreakers, elle céda finalement. Mais elle imposa une condition…

(C'est fini !! Essayez de deviner quelle est la condition de Lin et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !! Ce n'est pas une condition extravagante, elle est très simple. Le prochain chapitre arrivera mercredi normalement. Bye !!)


	7. Surprises en tout genre suite !

(Salut !! Bonne lecture !!)

Chapitre 6 : surprises en tout genre (suite) !!

Mais elle leur imposa une condition : ce serait un match amical et l'utilisation des spectres serait interdite.

« -Vous avez des spectres ? demanda Kai.

-Bien sûr mais on préfère se réserver pour le tournoi, déclara Rika. Alors ça vous va ?

-Parfaitement ! s'écria Tyson au nom de son équipe.

-Bien, tout est réglé. Si on faisait ça cet après-midi après les cours ? proposa Lin. »

Les Bladebreakers acceptèrent et décidèrent d'aller au magasin de M. Tate. Ils changèrent de sujet tout en continuant leur plateau-repas à peine entamé à cause de la grande discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

« -Dis Meiko, tu es toujours si pressée de manger ? questionna le blond. Parce que là, sans vouloir te vexer, tu es pire que Tyson !

-MAX !!

Les autres rigolèrent ou sourirent, amusés.

-Non, je ne suis pas tout à fait comme ça d'habitude. Mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial.

-Pourquoi est-ce un jour spécial ? demanda le chinois curieux.

-Et bien… Pour fêter notre premier jour d'école, c'est Lin qui a préparé notre repas à toutes les cinq. Et Lin cuisine très, très bien !! Alors j'en profite !!

-Meiko, tu exagères !! s'exclama Lin les joues rouges. Je te rappelle d'ailleurs que tu as décidé de venir prendre tes repas chez nous le plus souvent possible ! Donc, le repas d'aujourd'hui n'est certainement que le premier d'une longue liste et ta mère va finir par croire que sa cuisine est infecte !

-Mais non ! protesta la brune. Ma mère sait que j'adore sa cuisine et comme ça elle peut tranquillement s'occuper de Mitsuki.

-Hum… On pourrait savoir pourquoi tu as dis « nous », Lin ?

-Oui, Max. En fait Rika et moi habitons ensemble.

-Il doit s'agir d'une grande maison pour accueillir deux familles.

-C'est vrai que la maison est grande mais nous ne sommes que deux à l'habiter. Nos parents sont à l'étranger pour leur travail donc Lin et moi s'occupons de la maison, seules.

-Waouh !! Ça doit être un sacré travail ! devina Tyson. »

Les deux filles confirmèrent et la discussion revint sur la cuisine du capitaine des Cats' Eyes à la gêne de celle-ci. Les garçons, curieux de voir si les compliments de Meiko étaient fondés, piochèrent dans le plateau-repas de leur voisine d'en face après leur avoir demandé la permission. Ils goûtèrent ainsi la cuisine de Lin qui attendait impatiemment leur verdict qui ne tarda pas.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Meiko ! C'est délicieux ! Tu es vraiment une excellente cuisinière Lin ! s'extasia Ray.

Ces compliments firent rougir leur destinataire qui toussa, gênée et finit par reprendre une couleur normale sous les rires discrets des autres filles.

-En plus Ray parle en connaissance de cause : il cuisine très bien lui aussi. Et moi aussi je trouve que c'est excellent !! C'est l'une des meilleures choses que j'ai jamais mangé !

-Et nous en sommes témoins, manger est une des spécialités de Tyson, renseigna Kenny. J'avoue cependant que tu cuisines vraiment bien ! Il faudrait qu'un jour tu rencontres mes parents qui tiennent un petit restaurant.

-Moi aussi je suis d'accord avec eux ! C'est trop bon !! complimenta Max. Et toi Kai, qu'en penses-tu ?

-… Il est vrai que c'est bon.

-Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que cela vous plaise, déclara Lin heureuse.

-En parlant de cuisine… Rika est-ce que ce ne serait pas ta famille qui gère les restaurants « Délices d'Asie » ? questionna Ray.

-Oui, ils appartiennent à ma famille. C'est ma mère qui les gère. Tu les connais ?

-Bien sûr, j'y ai travaillé à un moment.

-Ce ne serait pas le restaurant où on t'a retrouvé lorsqu'on est allé en Chine ?

-Exactement Tyson.

-C'est une chaîne de restaurants très connue et réputée. Il y en a partout dans le monde ! Rika appartient donc, comme Kai, à une famille riche !

-On peut dire ça, admit Rika. La famille de Kai est riche ?

-… Mes parents sont décédés alors que j'étais petit. C'est mon grand-père, Voltaire Hiwatari, qui m'a élevé. C'est un riche homme d'affaires.

-Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas pour tes parents, s'excusa la jeune fille aux yeux gris.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Tu sais… Je te comprends, moi j'ai perdu mon père il y a cinq ans, annonça Rika avec tristesse.

-C'est toujours dur de perdre un être cher à son cœur, affirma Bess compatissante.

-Mais il faut se relever et continuer à vivre sans toutefois oublier, rajouta Lin. »

Après ces sages paroles, les beybladeurs finirent leur repas en parlant de Beyblade, des cours et des professeurs. Alice et Kenny se découvrirent de nombreux points communs et, étant tout les deux des génies, purent discuter de tout ce que le commun des mortels (leurs coéquipiers (rires) !) ne pouvait pas comprendre. Lin, Rika, Ray et Kai étaient de bons élèves sans égaler les techniciens des Bladebreakers et des Cats' Eyes et ils s'entendaient plutôt bien.

Tyson et Meiko s'entendaient à merveille et s'échangèrent leurs astuces pour mettre en colère leur capitaine. Sur ce point, Meiko n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Tyson car elle avait appris à ses dépends que mettre Lin en colère c'était comme faire une tentative de suicide : très dangereux et même mortel. Et elle avait bien retenue la leçon ! Le champion japonais de Beyblade ne la contredit pas, il avait déjà fait les frais d'un emportement et ne voulait pas voir ce qui arrivait lorsque la capitaine des Cats' Eyes était vraiment en colère. Quant à Max et Bess, ils s'entendaient bien mais la blonde restait quand même un peu intimidée.

Après avoir rangé leurs affaires, ils quittèrent leur table pour se rendre dans leur salle de classe. Ils furent arrêtés dans un coin de la cour par une des filles de leur classe : Kaede Sakurada. Elle était assez grande, mince, élancée et plutôt jolie. Ses cheveux bruns et bouclés étaient courts et n'étaient pas attachés. Elle avait des yeux marrons et portait un jean, un débardeur blanc et des ballerines blanches aussi.

« -Je m'excuse de vous déranger mais j'aimerais te poser une question, dit-elle en se tournant vers Lin.

-Je t'écoute, quelle est ta question ?

-Ne serais-tu pas Lin Ming, la championne du monde junior de gymnastique et de patinage artistique solo ?

-Si c'est moi, confirma Lin, un sourire aux lèvres. Comment le sais-tu ?

-Je suis la présidente du club de gym du collège et je t'ai toujours admiré !! s'exclama-t-elle des étoiles dans les yeux (comme Tomoyo dans CCS !). Je suis si heureuse de te rencontrer !!

-Merci, tu as un excellent sens de l'observation, complimenta Lin.

-Hum… Lin tu pourrais nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Je suis perdu là ! indiqua Max, perplexe.

-Nous aussi ! affirmèrent ses coéquipiers en chœur.

-Eh bien, lorsque je participe à des compétitions de gymnastique ou de patinage artistique, je prends un autre nom. Je me fais appeler Lin Ming qui est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère.

-Et que veux-tu dire en parlant de « sens de l'observation » ? interrogea Kenny.

-En plus de changer de nom, Lin met des lentilles vertes et laisse toujours ses cheveux attachés en chignon pour éviter qu'on la reconnaisse. Mais cela ne marche pas toujours, expliqua Alice en regardant Kaede qui discutait avec Lin.

-Kaede, cela m'arrangerais beaucoup si tu gardais ce secret pour toi. Tu es d'accord ?

-Bien sûr, Lin. Pas de problèmes.

-Merci, j'espère qu'on deviendra de bonnes amies.

-Moi de même ! Bon, je vais vous laissez, à tout à l'heure en classe ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'éloignant.

-A tout à l'heure ! lui répondirent les autres. »

Ils s'éloignèrent et entrèrent dans le bâtiment où se trouvait leur classe. Le couloir des troisièmes était plutôt vide à part quelques groupes d'élèves qui discutaient entres eux. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte de la salle, Lin s'arrêta en entendant une voix familière. Elle tourna la tête dans la direction d'où provenait la voix et un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

Elle se précipita vers un groupe de trois garçons du même âge qu'elle : deux d'entres eux étaient blonds et le dernier brun. Lin, après avoir poussé un « Taki !! » retentissant, pris dans ses bras le brun sous les regards ébahis des Bladebreakers et des deux blonds. Ces derniers s'éclipsèrent en saluant leur ami qui serrait la chinoise dans ses bras. Devant cette scène, un certain chinois sentait des aiguilles lui transpercer le cœur et une colère sourde gronder en lui contre ce garçon qui se permettait un geste si familier avec Lin.

Taki était beau, grand, brun et bien bâti. Il portait un T-shirt blanc, un pantalon noir et des baskets grises. Les Cats' Eyes s'approchèrent en faisant signe aux garçons de les suivre. Lin se détacha de Taki (le brun si vous n'avez pas compris (rires) !) pour lui faire la bise et ils se tournèrent vers les autres.

« -Je suis heureux de vous revoir les filles bien que ce soit une vraie surprise, indiqua Taki tout en faisant la bise aux Cats' Eyes.

-Nous sommes dans le même cas que toi, répliqua Rika au nom des filles.

-Eh bien Lin, tu ne me présente pas tes nouveaux amis ? demanda Taki tout en passant un bras autour des épaules de Lin et en regardant les garçons.

-Mais si, j'allais le faire. Alors les Bladebreakers, je vous présente Taki Sanada, un ami d'enfance. Taki je te présente l'équipe nationale de Beyblade du Japon : Kai leur capitaine, Ray, Max, Tyson et Kenny leur technicien, nomma-t-elle tout en les désignant.

-Enchanté, dit Taki.

-… Enchanté.

-Ravi de t'avoir rencontré, lança sèchement Ray sous les regards surpris des Cats' Eyes et de Kai._Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais je ne l'apprécie pas trop, bien qu'il ait l'air sympathique… Ce n'est pourtant pas dans mes habitudes… Et je le trouve trop familier avec Lin !! Je serais jaloux ?? Qui sait… Peut-être que je suis effectivement un peu jaloux… _

-Content de te connaître !! s'exclamèrent joyeusement Max et Tyson.

-Moi de même. « Sanada », ce ne serait pas le nom d'un orfèvre de renom qui possède de nombreuses bijouteries dans le monde ?

-Absolument, c'est mon père. Je suis impressionné par tes connaissances, Kenny.

-Merci.

La cloche annonçant la reprise des cours retentit. Lin sortit de sa poche un bout de papier et un crayon. Elle griffonna quelques mots avant de le donner à Taki qui l'interrogeait du regard.

-C'est ma nouvelle adresse et mon numéro de téléphone. Rika et moi serions heureuses de recevoir ta visite mais pas cet après-midi. On a déjà quelque chose de prévu.

-Ok, à bientôt.

-Bye ! »

Ils rentrèrent tous dans leur salle pour suivre les cours de l'après-midi dans la bonne humeur. Sauf l'un d'entre eux qui semblait plongé dans ses réflexions et était… un peu jaloux peut-être !

(Le prochain arrivera samedi ! Il parlera des matchs, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! A bientôt et les reviews sont acceptés !!)


	8. Matchs

(Salut à tous !! Je suis en retard, je sais, désolée mais j'ai été occupé ces derniers jours.)

Chapitre 7 : matchs.

Les cours de l'après-midi étaient terminés et il était 16h30. Les Bladebreakers et les Cats' Eyes se dirigèrent vers le magasin de M. Tate où Lin, Rika, Meiko et Alice firent sa connaissance. Ils descendirent ensuite au sous-sol et discutèrent sur l'ordre et la composition des matchs.

Kai leur rappela qu'il devait se battre contre Rika et les autres donnèrent leur accord. Ils se turent un moment pour réfléchir aux autres matchs. Max proposa que chaque membre des Bladebreakers affronte la fille qu'il avait rencontré en premier. Tout les beybladeurs approuvèrent et il fut décidé que les matchs, d'une seule manche, se passeraient ainsi :

1. Tyson vs Meiko

2. Max vs Bess

3. Ray vs Lin

4. Kai vs Rika

Les deux équipes se mirent chacune d'un côté du beystadium. Alice et Kenny allumèrent leur ordinateur pour expliquer la situation à leurs spectres qui découvrirent l'équipe adverse.

« -Maintenant que tu connais la situation et nos adversaires, Dizzi, j'ai quelques consignes pour toi.

-Je crains le pire, Chef.

-Premièrement, enregistre les matchs et scanne leurs toupies.

-Comme d'habitude.

-Et deuxièmement, analyse leurs stratégies et essaye de mesurer la puissance de leurs spectres, bien qu'elles ne vont pas les utiliser. Crée un nouveau fichier nommé « Cats' Eyes » et met-y tout ce que tu récolteras. Je t'en demande beaucoup mais étant donné qu'elles vont participer au tournoi national, il faut se préparer.

-Compris, Chef ! Je vais faire de mon mieux ! »

Du côté des filles, c'était à peu près le même discours que tenait Alice à Chiza. Peu après, Tyson et Meiko se placèrent face à face et se préparèrent. La toupie de Meiko était bleue-verte comme les yeux d'Alice. Max décida de donner le signal de départ.

« -Vous êtes prêts ?

Les deux beybladeurs inclinèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-3, 2, 1…

-HYPER-VITESSE !! s'exclamèrent Tyson et Meiko en envoyant leurs toupies.

Elles atterrirent au milieu et firent quelques tours du beystadium pour s'échauffer ce qui laissa le temps à Dizzy de scanner la toupie de Meiko.

-La toupie de Meiko est basée sur l'attaque mais sa défense n'est pas mauvaise. Elle ressemble à celle de Tyson. Par contre, elle est plus rapide.

En effet, la toupie blanche de Tyson fut rattrapée et les deux toupies s'entrechoquèrent, créant de nombreuses étincelles.

-C'est bien Catsu ! Continue !

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser faire ?! Dragoon, Attaque Tempête !

Profitant du fait que Catsu s'était légèrement éloignée, Dragoon provoqua sa tornade mais cela n'eut aucun effet !

-Hein ?? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Chef ??

-Hum… C'est incompréhensible ! Sa toupie n'est pas plus lourde, sa vitesse de rotation est normale et, bien qu'elle soit supérieure à celle de Dragoon, sa vitesse reste dans la moyenne. La seule explication est que cela soit une capacité de son spectre ! Qui n'est pourtant pas sorti ! Méfie-toi !

-Trop tard ! Catsu, à l'attaque !!

Catsu traversa la tornade sans être gênée et fonça vers son centre où se trouvait une toupie blanche.

-Ah non ! Il n'est pas question que je perde comme ça ! Dragoon, Attaque Tempête puissance maximale !

Dragoon augmenta brusquement sa vitesse de rotation et la tornade s'intensifia.

-_Aïe, aïe, aïe ! La densité de l'eau a beau être supérieure à celle de l'air, ma Catsu ne tiendra pas !_ »

A ce moment la toupie bleue-verte s'envola comme pour confirmer l'hypothèse de sa propriétaire. Heureusement, elle tournait encore normalement mais pour combien de temps ? Meiko décida de bluffer pour déstabiliser Tyson tout en se félicitant d'être bonne actrice.

« -Eh bien mon petit Tyson, Catsu va très bien il me semble, railla-t-elle doucement. Certes elle s'est envolée, et je te félicite pour ça, mais ce n'est pas comme cela que tu vas me battre !

-C'est ce qu'on verra, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. N'oublie pas que ta toupie est prisonnière de ma tornade donc je peux lui faire ce que je veux. Dragoon fais-la sortir du beystadium !

-_Et zut ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! Réfléchis, réfléchis… J'ai trouvé ! _Catsu accélère ta rotation !

La toupie bleue-verte obéit et la tempête n'eut plus d'effets sur elle. Elle se mit à chuter et se dirigeait vers… Dragoon !

-On y est Catsu ! Tsunami Power !

Avec une vitesse et une puissance décuplée par la chute et son attaque, Catsu fonça sur Dragoon comme propulsée par un tsunami.

-Dragoon, esquive !!

La toupie blanche esquiva de justesse mais malheureusement pour elle, la bleue-verte se mit à sa poursuite sans ralentir et la rattrapa peu à peu.

-Il va se faire avoir, déclara Kai.

-Dizzi, tu ne trouves rien pour l'aider ? questionna Max.

-Je fais ce que je peux !

-Je crois que c'est trop tard, annonça Ray en montrant l'arène.

En effet, Catsu avait rattrapé Dragoon et l'avait envoyé dans les airs.

-C'est parfait Catsu ! Ejecte-le ! Tsunami Power !!

La toupie bleue-verte s'élança mais Tyson eut un éclair de génie (oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bien de Tyson qu'on parle (rires) !!).

-Dragoon, Attaque Tempête vers le sol !! »

Suivant les ordres de son maître, Dragoon provoqua une Attaque Tempête vers le sol ce qui le propulsa encore plus haut et lui permit d'esquiver une nouvelle fois Catsu. Les Bladebreakers félicitèrent leur coéquipier pour cette excellente idée. Ce répit ne fut cependant que de courte durée. A peine retombée, la toupie bleue-verte s'élança à nouveau.

« -Cette fois tu ne pourras pas l'esquiver ! Tsunami Power, puissance maximale !!

Catsu fonça une nouvelle fois sur Dragoon qui était toujours dans les airs et l'éjecta sans difficulté avant que Tyson ait eu le temps de réagir.

-… Euh, eh bien… Meiko a gagné, bafouilla Max.

Tyson récupéra sa toupie et resta silencieux. Max, Ray, Dizzi et Kenny essayèrent de le réconforter sans grands succès. Kai décida de prendre les choses en mains.

-… Tyson, il va falloir t'entraîner beaucoup avant le tournoi. Mais… tu t'es quand même bien défendu, le rassura son capitaine avec un sourire en coin.

Tyson releva la tête et ses yeux retrouvèrent leur éclat déterminé. Il promit de s'entraîner dur. Meiko, qui avait récupéré sa toupie entre temps, s'avança vers Tyson.

-T'en fais pas Tyson ! En plus c'était un beau match ! Si j'ai gagné c'est surtout grâce à la chance et à l'effet de surprise. En fait, c'est toi qui avais l'avantage car l'air bat l'eau et je t'avoue que j'ai bluffé : si Catsu était restée plus longtemps dans ta tempête, elle se serait arrêtée. Et n'oublies pas qu'on ne pouvait pas utiliser nos spectres donc tu n'as pas montré tout ce dont tu es capable !

-Elle a raison, c'était juste un match amical. C'était bien Meiko, la félicita Lin qui s'était avancée avec les autres. Mais pendant le tournoi tu n'aurais peut-être pas gagné donc il va falloir s'entraîner dur. Encore une chose, évites de bluffer même s'il est vrai que la plupart de tes adversaires tombent dans le panneau. Cela peut être dangereux et aussi se retourner contre toi.

Meiko acquiesça et chacun reprit sa place sauf Max et Bess qui se firent face. Ils se préparèrent, la toupie de Bess était jaune.

-C'est moi l'arbitre! s'écria Meiko en se plaçant entre les deux beybladeurs. 3, 2, 1 et…

-HYPER-VITESSE !!

La toupie verte se plaça directement au centre tandis que la jaune faisait le tour du beystadium.

-La toupie de Bess est équilibrée et n'est pas basée sur un seul critère. Max devrait avoir l'avantage car sa défense est supérieure à l'attaque de Bess, supposa Dizzi.

-Allez Max !! encouragèrent Kenny, Tyson et Ray.

-Ta spécialité est la défense… Bien puisque tu ne comptes pas m'attaquer, je vais faire le premier pas. Chifa, à l'attaque !

Chifa accéléra et prit son élan en faisant quelques tours du beystadium. Elle fonça ensuite sur Draciel mais fut violemment repoussée. Elle recommença plusieurs fois sans succès : Draciel ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

-Tu n'arriveras pas à percer la défense de Draciel, prédit Max.

-C'est ce qu'on verra. Bon, je vais changer de stratégie… Chifa, prend ton élan et saute le plus haut possible !

La toupie jaune accéléra, prit son élan et fit un saut de plusieurs mètres avec pour point de chute Draciel.

-Parfait ! Vitesse de rotation maximale pour l'Attaque en Piqué ! Et n'oublie pas l'Anneau des Vents !

-_L'Anneau des Vents ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien être ?_ Draciel, esquive !

La toupie verte essaya de se déplacer mais elle semblait entourée par un mur invisible et resta donc sur la trajectoire de Chifa.

-L'Anneau des Vents est une attaque qui immobilise mes adversaires grâce à un mur de vent placé tout autour de leurs toupies et même au-dessus ! Mes attaques suivantes sont donc inévitables.

-Je ne peux peut-être pas t'éviter mais je compte sur la défense de Draciel pour limiter les dégâts ! _Allez Draciel, j'ai confiance en toi !_ »

L'impact entre les deux toupies fut très violent. Cependant, Chifa fut renvoyée et atterrit très affaiblie au bord du beystadium. Draciel avait été renvoyé une dizaine de centimètres plus loin et était aussi affaiblie mais moins que Chifa. Max, voyant qu'il avait l'avantage, passa à l'attaque. La toupie jaune résista tant bien que mal mais finit par se faire éjecter.

« -Max est le vainqueur ! s'exclama Meiko.

Les beybladeurs récupérèrent leur toupie et Bess se tourna vers le blond, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Félicitations ! C'était un beau match !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Tu n'es pas trop déçue ?

-Pas du tout ! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu et ce n'était qu'un match amical.

Le reste des Bladebreakers et des Cats' Eyes rejoignit les deux blonds qui furent félicités.

-Ce n'était pas mal Bess. Ta combinaison était comme d'habitude : parfaite ! On va encore s'entraîner jusqu'au tournoi. Par contre, ne sous-estime jamais tes adversaires. Je pense que tu as légèrement sous-estimé la défense de Max. Sinon, garde toujours ta bonne humeur, même après une défaite ! Le Beyblade est un sport et un jeu, il faut donc savoir être bon perdant même si c'est parfois difficile.

-D'accord, Lin ! répondit la timide Bess avec un grand sourire.

-Bon, maintenant c'est mon tour ! Tu es prêt, Ray ?

-Bien sûr !

Ils se placèrent face à face et se préparèrent. La toupie de Lin était rouge.

-Je m'occupe de l'arbitrage, informa Rika. 3, 2, 1 et…

-HYPER-VITESSE !!

A peine arrivées dans le beystadium, les deux toupies s'entrechoquèrent sous une pluie d'étincelles. Aucune des deux ne prit l'avantage, elles se séparèrent et se mirent à se poursuivre. Driger était derrière la toupie de Lin.

-La toupie de Lin est équilibrée et elle est bien faite je trouve.

-Merci Dizzi, répondit Lin avec un clin d'œil. C'est moi qui l'ai conçue.

-Je vais finir par être jaloux, moi ! bouda le technicien des Bladebreakers.

-Mais non, ne t'en fais pas ! Pour nous tu es le meilleur technicien du monde et c'est aussi grâce à toi qu'on est de si bons beybladeurs !

-Merci Max, c'est gentil !

-Tu es aussi un membre des Bladebreakers à part entière, ajouta Tyson.

-Et moi alors ?

-Mais c'est valable pour toi aussi Dizzi !

-Merci mon petit Maxou !

-De rien. Maintenant on ferait mieux de suivre le match ! »

Les deux toupies avaient continué leur course-poursuite pendant la discussion. Driger s'était rapproché de la toupie de Lin, toujours devant lui. Ray ordonna à Driger d'attaquer avec sa fameuse « Griffe du Tigre ». Après une brusque accélération, Driger allait percuter la toupie rouge mais au dernier moment, elle sauta et atterrit derrière lui.

« -Tu ne pensais quand même pas m'avoir si facilement ?

-Non, ce serait beaucoup trop facile mais j'aurais au moins essayé.

-Bon, c'est mon tour ! Chunraï…

-Non ! la coupa Ray. Driger, à l'attaque ! _Je ne dois pas la laisser m'attaquer. Elle ne doit pas être la capitaine pour rien et en plus, je ne sais rien sur ses attaques._ »

Driger changea brutalement de direction et se dirigea à toute vitesse sur Chunraï. Celle-ci fit un brusque écart au dernier moment et l'esquiva. Loin de se décourager, la toupie grise attaqua la rouge sans répit mais aussi sans succès. Chunraï se contentait de sauter ou de changer brutalement de direction. Ce petit jeu dura quelques minutes, Ray commençait à être exaspéré et Lin décida de réagir. Driger se dirigeait une nouvelle fois sur Chunraï, elle sauta derrière lui et…

« -Ça suffit maintenant ! Chunraï ! Les Crocs de la Panthère !

Chunraï augmenta sa vitesse de rotation et fonça à toute allure sur Driger. Ray n'eut pas le temps de réagir : l'impact, d'une puissance inouïe, éjecta la toupie grise que Lin rattrapa en plein vol.

-Lin remporte le match ! annonça Rika.

Chunraï revint docilement dans la main de sa propriétaire. Cette dernière fit le tour du beystadium et rendit Driger à Ray après l'avoir examiné rapidement.

-Tiens Ray, elle n'est pas abimée. C'était un superbe match ! complimenta-t-elle avec un sourire irrésistible.

-Merci. Je suis d'accord et j'espère que l'on pourra s'affronter à nouveau. Mais avec nos spectres ! dit Ray avec un sourire.

-Moi aussi ! J'ai très envie de voir la puissance de Driger ! Le légendaire tigre blanc et le spectre le plus puissant de notre village !

-Et moi celle de Chunraï ! Sa puissance doit être impressionnante ! Mais ce n'est pas un spectre du village, non ?

-Effectivement, je te raconterais peut-être un jour comment nous nous sommes rencontrées.

-Je sens que ce doit être très intéressant ! »

Lin ria en acquiesçant et ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leur équipe. Lin fut félicitée par ses coéquipières qui étaient presque sûres de sa victoire et Ray reçut lui aussi les félicitations de ses coéquipiers. Cependant, son capitaine resta silencieux, complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

« -Qu'y-a-t-il Kai ? Tu m'en veux parce que j'ai perdu ? demanda Ray légèrement inquiet.

-… Non, tu as fait ce que tu pouvais. Je pensais juste à Lin… Elle est très forte. Ray, tu es un des meilleurs beybladeurs que je connaisse. Lorsque tu perds c'est souvent parce que tu es trop sûr de toi. Or, là tu as été prudent, je l'ai bien vu. Et pourtant, on voyait la différence de niveau entre Lin et toi. Aucune de tes attaques ne l'a touchée et elle, en une attaque, elle t'a battu. J'aimerais beaucoup l'affronter.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est très forte, confirma Kenny. Mais là c'est un match contre Rika qui t'attend et elle est déjà devant le beystadium. »

Kai tourna la tête et vit qu'en effet Rika l'attendait. Il la rejoignit, se plaça face à elle et ils se préparèrent. La toupie de Rika était blanche (vraiment blanche et non grise claire comme celle de Tyson).

-Je vais arbitrer, déclara le neko-jin (une façon de dire homme-chat). 3, 2, 1 et…

-HYPER-VITESSE !!… »

(Voilà !! Le dernier match est dans le prochain chap, qui va gagner d'après vous ?? Kai ou Rika ?? Ou alors un match nul ?? Bien, je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre arrivera parce que je reprends les cours mercredi. A plus !!)


	9. Matchs suite

(Hello tout le monde !! J'espère que vous allez bien !! Encore merci à **SNT59** pour ses reviews !! Bonne lecture !!)

Chapitre 7 : matchs (suite).

(Voici le dernier match amical entre les Bladebreakers et les Cats' Eyes.)

« -HYPER-VITESSE !! »

Le premier choc, violent, eut lieu dans les airs. Les deux toupies furent renvoyées un peu plus loin et atterrirent dans le beystadium. A peine arrivées, elles s'entrechoquèrent à nouveau comme aimantées l'une vers l'autre ou plutôt poussées par la volonté de leur propriétaire respectif. A travers la pluie d'étincelles, on pouvait apercevoir les deux toupies et la bleue semblait avoir légèrement l'avantage.

« -La toupie de Rika est basée sur la vitesse, aussi bien la vitesse de mouvement que celle de rotation. Pour le reste elle est équilibrée, annonça Dizzi.

-Dranzer, les Flèches de Feu !!

La base de la toupie bleue s'enflamma et fondit sur la blanche qui l'esquiva habilement à la dernière seconde.

-_C'était juste !_ Je pense que je devrais refroidir un peu l'atmosphère… Chanaï, Cristaux de Glace !

De fins cristaux de glace, coupants comme du verre, furent envoyés sur Dranzer qui en esquiva la plupart. La toupie bleue en reçut quand même quelques-uns, ce qui l'affaiblit un peu.

-_Je ne peux pas perdre ! _Dranzer, les Flèches de Feu, puissance maximale !!

La toupie bleue s'enflamma une nouvelle fois et se transforma en boule de feu. Elle se précipita sur Chanaï à toute vitesse.

-Chanaï, Cristaux de Glace à volonté!!

Malheureusement pour Rika, sa contre-attaque ne servit à rien. Les cristaux de glace fondirent avant de toucher Dranzer car la chaleur du feu était trop forte. La violence de l'impact éjecta Chanaï.

-Kai a gagné le match, déclara Ray. »

Les deux beybladeurs récupérèrent leur toupie et, après un petit examen, virent qu'elles n'étaient que légèrement abimées : l'une par le feu, l'autre par la glace. Tous les autres approchèrent même les deux techniciens qui amenèrent leurs spectres. Ces deniers pouvaient ainsi écouter et prendre part à la discussion.

« -Ce n'était pas mal Rika mais rappelle-toi que la glace est vulnérable face au feu. De plus, tes cristaux sont fins et fondent donc facilement. J'ai l'impression que tu étais trop sûre de toi. En tout cas, on a encore besoin d'entraînement.

-Bien Lin, j'essaierais de faire plus attention, promit Rika un peu honteuse de s'être surestimée. Kai, je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu t'affronter. C'était un beau match bien qu'il n'ait pas duré longtemps.

-Tu n'es pas trop mauvaise, tu as même réussi à abimer Dranzer.

-Ah, je m'excuse pour ça, répondit-t-elle avec un air contrit.

-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est réparable et Chanaï a aussi eu sa part.

-Ce n'est pas grave non plus.

-Bien, au final nous avons fait match nul avec deux victoires pour chaque équipe, résuma Lin.

-Vous êtes fortes, j'ai hâte qu'on s'affronte pendant le tournoi ! dit Tyson impatient.

-Nous aussi ! répliquèrent les Cats' Eyes.

-Que diriez-vous de poursuivre notre conversation devant une bonne tasse de thé ? proposa Max. Nous n'avons qu'à monter à l'étage vu que j'habite au-dessus du magasin. »

Les autres approuvèrent et ils remontèrent au rez-de-chaussée. Max prévint son père et il se dirigea vers le fond du magasin suivi des autres. Ils empruntèrent un escalier et débouchèrent sur un couloir qu'ils suivirent. Deux portes se trouvaient à droite, deux autres à gauche et le couloir s'ouvrait sur une grande pièce. Il y avait des fauteuils, un canapé et une petite table basse à gauche alors qu'à droite se trouvait une table haute (à la taille occidentale quoi, pas la japonaise où on doit se mettre à genoux) face à une télévision.

De l'autre côté se trouvait une autre porte qui reliait le salon/salle à manger à une petite cuisine. Ils s'installèrent à la table de la partie salle à manger sauf Max qui était passé dans la cuisine pour préparer le thé. Il fut rejoint par Bess qui lui proposa son aide qu'il accepta. Pendant ce temps, les autres parlaient des matchs qui venaient d'avoir lieu et même Chiza et Alice étaient de la partie. Les deux blonds arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard chargés de plateaux contenant un service à thé et des biscuits. Après s'être restaurés et reposés tranquillement, ils reprirent la discussion sur les matchs.

« -Comme vous le savez, nous avons suivis tous vos matchs à la télévision, rappela la capitaine des Cats' Eyes. Nous avons donc un bon nombre d'informations vous concernant alors que ce n'est pas du tout réciproque. Je ne trouve pas ça très équitable et je pense qu'une petite présentation de nos capacités respectives arrangerait un peu les choses. Ça vous intéresse ?

-Est-ce vraiment une question à poser ? demanda Kai légèrement irrité. _J'ai l'impression qu'elle se moque de nous ! Et je déteste ça !_

-Eh bien, si vous pensez trouver des informations seuls ou si vous êtes trop fiers pour les accepter, nous n'avons pas de raison de nous fatiguer, expliqua Rika.

-Mais nous aimerions beaucoup vous vaincre sans que cela soit dû à votre ignorance de nos capacités, ajouta Bess.

-Cependant, nous n'allons quand même pas vous révéler tous nos secrets : ce serait trop facile, indiqua Meiko.

-Après tout en tant que champions vous devriez pouvoir faire face à n'importe quelle situation, conclu Alice.

-Alors ? Votre réponse ? questionna Chiza.

-Moi je suis pour, répondit Ray. Je comprends ce que vous ressentez : vous voulez une vraie victoire éclatante après nous avoir battu à la loyale !

Max et Tyson se regardèrent en acquiesçant et s'écrièrent :

-Nous aussi on est d'accord !! C'est ce que recherchent tous les vrais beybladeurs !! »

Kenny accepta aussi, impatient d'avoir des données sur lesquelles travailler avec Dizzi. Cette dernière se réjouissait un peu moins à l'idée de passer quelques nuits blanches. Tous les regards convergèrent ensuite vers le capitaine des Bladebreakers. Ses coéquipiers ne savaient pas qui l'emporterait : la fierté du russe ou son « esprit du Beyblade » ? (je ne savais pas trop comment appeler ça, désolé !!) Kai ferma les yeux, plongé dans un dilemme intérieur. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il rouvrit les yeux et hocha la tête en direction de Lin dont le visage s'éclaira.

« -Parfait ! Je n'en attendais pas moins des célèbres Bladebreakers !

-Quelles informations devons-nous leur donner Lin ?

-Ne t'en fait pas Bess. Je vais commencer et vous n'aurez qu'à prendre ma présentation comme modèle.

-Dizzi enregistre bien ça !

-Pas de problèmes Chef, aucune information ne m'échappera !

-Alors, mon spectre est Chunraï et mon élément, que je n'ai pas montré contre Ray, est le feu. Je ne vous dirais pas la forme de mon spectre, vous la découvrirez pendant le tournoi. Comme Dizzi l'a découvert en scannant ma toupie, je ne privilégie aucun critère. Mon attaque principale, celle que j'utilise le plus souvent, est les « Crocs de la Panthère » : une attaque puissante, rapide et précise qui ressemble à la « Griffe de Tigre » de Driger. J'ai quelques stratégies déjà préparées mais sinon, je les crée en fonction de mes adversaires et de la situation. J'ai différentes attaques qui comme le feu ont des degrés de puissance différents. Je pense que c'est tout, à toi Meiko !

-Ok ! Catsu est mon spectre et l'eau mon élément. Je privilégie l'attaque et je bluffe souvent. Mon attaque principale est « Tsunami Power » : elle décuple ma vitesse et ma puissance. Comme l'eau qui s'adapte à tout, j'ai différentes stratégies, crées surtout par Alice et Chiza, et attaques pour faire face à mes opposants. Mais il m'arrive de foncer sans réfléchir !

-Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

-Max ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

-Eh bien Tyson, tu t'es senti visé ?

La remarque de Ray avait fait mouche et Tyson se mit à bouder ce qui déclencha les rires des uns et fit naître un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres des autres.

-Bien, continuons, reprit la capitaine, calmée. Bess ?

Bess hocha la tête et prit la parole.

-Mon spectre s'appelle Chifa et a pour élément le vent. Je ne privilégie rien et le plus souvent ce ne sont pas des attaques que j'utilise mais des combinaisons. Celle que j'utilise le plus est la combinaison de l'« Attaque en Piqué » et de l'« Anneau des Vents » : une attaque puissante qui est quasi-inévitable. J'ai plusieurs attaques et celles qui utilisent le vent sont invisibles. Côté stratégie, j'en ai beaucoup car comme le vent change de direction, je change de stratégie.

-Chanaï est mon spectre et j'ai pour élément la glace. Comme Dizzi l'a dit, je favorise la vitesse de mouvement et de rotation. Mon attaque principale est les « Cristaux de Glace » : de fins cristaux tranchants sont envoyés sur mes adversaires. J'ai plusieurs stratégies et attaques ce qui me permet de m'adapter à différentes situations. Elles sont pour la plupart rapides et fatales comme le froid.

-Voilà, c'est tout ! Je sais que c'est très peu mais on ne peut pas tout vous dire et je suis sûre que vous vous en sortirez, dit Lin.

-C'est déjà très gentil à vous de nous donner quelques renseignements et surtout d'avoir accepté de vous mesurer à nous avant le tournoi, remercia le Chef. Nous avons un bon aperçu de votre niveau et de vos styles de jeu respectif. Et en plus de ce que vous venez de nous dire, les enregistrements des matchs contiennent aussi de nombreuses informations. Je vais travailler dessus avec Dizzi.

-On est parti pour quelques nuits blanches !

-Voyons Dizzi, on fait ça pour notre équipe, nos amis !

-Je le sais bien Chef, ne t'énerve pas !

-Vous ne devriez pas trop vous surmener, vous avez du temps car il reste un mois et demi avant le tournoi, conseilla la technicienne de l'équipe féminine.

-Je le lui dis toujours mais il ne m'écoute pas, se plaignit Dizzi.

-Tu n'as pas de chance ! Moi Alice m'écoute et si elle ne le fait pas, j'appelle Rika ou Lin en renfort ! Et elles peuvent être très persuasives ! raconta Chiza.

-Hum, merci pour ces précisions Chiza…

-De rien Lin.

-… Mais il est vrai que le surmenage peut être dangereux. Kai, en tant que capitaine tu devrais raisonner et surveiller Kenny.

-C'est une perte de temps ! Quand il s'agit de travail, Kenny peut devenir aussi têtu que Tyson ! se défendit le russe.

Le chinois et l'américain acquiescèrent pour confirmer les dires de leur capitaine. Tyson se tourna vers eux, une expression outrée sur le visage.

-Et la solidarité ?

-Mais nous sommes solidaires… envers Kai ! répliqua Ray en souriant.

-En plus nous ne faisons que dire la vérité, ajouta Max moqueur.

-Mais c'est une conspiration, ma parole ! s'écria Tyson, vexé.

-Je ne suis quand même pas aussi têtu que Tyson ! protesta le petit brun.

-Oh si ! confirmèrent Max et Dizzi alors que Ray et Kai se contentèrent d'un hochement de tête.

-Ce n'est pas possible… C'est un cauchemar ! s'horrifia le génie. Tyson, à force de te fréquenter tu as déteint sur moi !

-C'est de ma faute maintenant ? demanda Tyson avec un air choqué. Moi je ne suis qu'une pauvre victime ! »

Pendant cet échange, les Cats' Eyes n'avaient pas arrêté de rire avec Max, Ray et Dizzi. Lin se ressaisit la première et conseilla aux autres de se calmer un peu. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils meurent de rire ! Rika déclara que les Bladebreakers étaient un vrai spectacle à eux seuls et que ce n'était pas du Beyblade qu'elle parlait. Les autres se rallièrent aussi à cet avis.

« -Vous êtes toujours comme ça ? interrogea Meiko.

-Toujours ! Et c'est parfois pire ! répliqua le chinois.

-Surtout quand c'est Tyson et Kai qui se disputent. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire lorsque Tyson s'énerve tout seul et que Kai se contente de lui lancer des répliques qui tuent de temps en temps ! Ha, ha, ha ! rigola Max.

-Ils ont tous les deux un fort caractère opposé. Il est donc normal que ça fasse des étincelles ! dit Lin.

-Tu devrais plutôt parler d'éclairs ! la contredit Dizzi ce qui déclencha une nouvelle crise de rire.

Ce rire se changea en fou rire lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers Tyson et Kenny. En effet, Tyson continuait à jouer les martyrs sous les reproches de Kenny. Kai, exaspéré, se tourna vers Max et Ray.

-Max, Ray, allez arrêter ces deux là avant que je ne décide d'y aller moi-même. »

Ray et Max, ne souhaitant pas que les Bladebreakers passent de cinq à trois membres, se dirigèrent vers Kenny et Tyson pour leur dire de se calmer. Ce qu'ils firent, guidés par leur instinct de survie (je ne pense pas que Kai irait jusque là mais on ne sait jamais (rires)). Le calme étant revenu, les Cats' Eyes prirent congé et s'apprêtèrent à partir. Soudain, Kai interpella Lin et elle se retourna pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

« -… Je te lance un défi ! Je te trouve forte et je veux t'affronter.

Tous les spectateurs furent estomaqués, il était connu que le grand Kai Hiwatari ne défiait personne mais était souvent défié.

-Je suis très honorée, je sais que tu ne défies que des beybladeurs dignes de toi. Cependant, je refuse !

Les Bladebreakers furent encore plus surpris y compris Kai. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander des explications mais Lin, devinant ses pensées, le devança.

-J'ai une bonne raison de refuser, ne va pas croire que j'ai peur de toi. Tu es très fort et si je t'affronte maintenant je risque de dévoiler certains de mes secrets. Je propose qu'on s'affronte pendant le tournoi.

-Je suis d'accord mais si nous ne nous retrouvons pas face à face ?

-Alors j'accepterais ton défi et je me battrais contre toi après le tournoi.

-C'est d'accord, je te comprends. Ne l'oublie pas !

-Pas de problème ! On y va les filles !

-Une dernière chose, Kenny ! s'exclama Alice. Ne te fatigue pas trop en faisant de longues recherches sur nos spectres… Tu ne trouveras rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu… commença Kenny.

-A demain les garçons ! le coupa Meiko. On connait la sortie, ne vous dérangez pas pour nous !

Les filles s'en allèrent sans laisser aux garçons le temps de réagir.

-C'est bizarre, pourquoi ont-elles réagit comme ça ?

-J'en sais rien Chef ! répondit Tyson.

-Elles étaient peut-être pressées de partir, déclara naïvement Max.

Tyson et Kenny tombèrent par terre, une goutte apparut sur la tempe de Ray et Kai secoua négativement la tête l'air de dire « Mais qui m'a fichu un coéquipier pareil ?! Plus naïf tu meurs ! ».

-Mais non Max ! Elles nous cachent quelque chose ! Et lorsque Kenny a voulu leur demander des précisions, elles se sont défilées !! expliqua Ray.

-Ah… Je me demande ce que c'est. Tu as une idée Kai ? interrogea le blond.

-… Non mais elles doivent avoir leurs raisons. Kenny, si tu ne trouves rien après quelques essais, laisse tomber. Ne te fatigue pas pour ça.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Lin a raison, en tant que capitaine je dois surveiller l'équipe. Et tu fais partie des Bladebreakers !

-Bien Kai.

-Bon, redescendons pour commencer l'entraînement ! ordonna le russe.

-D'accord ! dirent les autres. »

(C'est fini !! Alors, oui je sais que c'est juste du blabla et que le match était court. C'est pour montrer la puissance de notre capitaine préféré et aussi son style de jeu : « Vite fait, bien fait ! ». Le prochain chapitre sera sur une journée à l'école. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans une reviews !! A plus !!)


	10. Statistiques surprenantes

(Coucou tout le monde !! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!)

Chapitre 9 : statistiques surprenantes (un gros merci à **Shadow SSJ** de fanfic-fr pour l'idée).

Il était 7h45 et le collège était bruyant, les élèves profitaient des quinze minutes qu'ils leur restaient pour bavarder tranquillement. Kai, Ray, Max et Tyson étaient déjà assis à leur place. Le premier avait les bras croisés et les yeux fermés, il était on ne peut plus calme malgré l'environnement sonore qui l'entourait. Le second, calme aussi, observait la classe tout en gardant un œil sur les deux derniers qui discutaient de l'entraînement que leur capitaine avait ordonné la veille.

« -Tyson, c'est un miracle que tu ne te sois pas plaint une seule fois ! Tu n'as même pas remarqué que l'heure du dîner était passée! (j'ai l'impression que je suis trop gentille avec Tyson. Je l'ai rendu un peu plus intelligent et maintenant ça !).

-C'est parce que j'ai promis de m'entraîner dur, Max. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre une nouvelle fois ! Et…

Il s'arrêta et tourna la tête dans tout les sens pour vérifier qu'ELLE n'était pas dans les parages.

-Et surtout pas contre une fille ! Si mes fans apprenaient ça ! murmura-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas retenu la leçon bien longtemps, intervint le chinois. Si une des Cats' Eyes t'avait entendu, je n'aurais pas donné cher de ta peau !

-Moi non plus ! Et à ce que je vois, tu es toujours aussi modeste, ironisa le blond.

-Mais je n'ai rien contre les filles ! Ce sont les autres qui les croient faibles et ils se méprendront aussi sur mon niveau. Mais ils n'ont jamais affrontés les Cats' Eyes ! De plus, je suis modeste mais avouons-le, je suis quand même le champion national !

-Continue comme ça et tu ne le seras plus dans peu de temps ! assena le russe qui avait écouté la conversation.

-Tiens, Kai ! Je pensais que tu dormais ou que tu t'étais transformé en statue, se moqua le kendoka.

-Hn !

-En parlant de dormir, Kenny fait la grasse matinée ? interrogea l'américain.

-Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, informa Tyson. Normalement, il est toujours là avant nous.

-Je parie qu'il a passé la nuit à examiner les enregistrements des matchs d'hier. Il doit être épuisé et sera probablement en retard, prédit le neko-jin. »

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître les Cats' Eyes. Elles saluèrent joyeusement leurs camarades de classe, s'installèrent et engagèrent la conversation avec les Bladebreakers, remarquant l'absence de leur technicien. Ray leur parla de son hypothèse et les filles approuvèrent ayant compris que Kenny était très travailleur. A 8h00 pile, la cloche sonna sans que Kenny ne soit arrivé et les cours commencèrent.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le génie se présenta en classe, essoufflé et s'excusant pour son retard. Les cours reprirent et l'heure du déjeuner arriva. Les garçons proposèrent une nouvelle fois aux filles de manger ensemble mais elles déclinèrent poliment leur offre. Les garçons se dirigèrent dehors avec leurs plateaux-repas alors que les filles avaient décidé de tester la nourriture de la cantine et se dirigeaient vers cette dernière.

Du côté des Bladebreakers : POV Kenny.

Nous nous installâmes à la table où nous avions déjeuné hier en compagnie des Cats' Eyes : Ray et Kai d'un côté et Tyson, Max et moi de l'autre. Tyson regrettait l'absence des filles ou plutôt celle de leur repas à mon avis ! S'il continuait ainsi, Ray risquait de se vexer et refuser de lui préparer ses repas. Quand je lui fis part de mon opinion, il répliqua qu'il adorait les plats du chinois et qu'il aurait juste aimé pouvoir discuter avec les filles.

« -Moi, cela m'arrange qu'elles aient décliné notre invitation. Je pourrais ainsi vous montrer les résultats de mes recherches ! annonçais-je.

-Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas te surmener, me rappela Kai.

-Oui, je sais mais je ne me suis pas surmené, je t'assure. _Aïe, j'étais tellement plongé dans mes recherches que j'en ai oublié les recommandations de Kai. Je me demande si je n'ai pas des tendances suicidaires !_

-… Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi étais-tu en retard ? D'habitude tu arrives toujours le premier.

-Ah… Euh… Eh bien, balbutiais-je, c'est à cause des découvertes surprenantes que j'ai trouvé, je n'ai pas pu trouver le sommeil.

-Hn ! Je déteste qu'on se moque de moi… Cette fois-ci je fermerai les yeux mais que ça ne se reproduise pas.

-Bien capitaine.

-Bon, si nous mangions avant qu'on parle de tes étonnantes découvertes ? Je meurs de faim !!

-Mais… voulus-je protester.

-Tyson a raison Kenny, mangeons d'abord. Le ventre plein nous comprendrons mieux et écouterons plus ce que tu as à nous dire, argumenta Ray.

-… D'accord, cédais-je. »

Je me mis à manger avec les autres et, ayant fini avant eux, j'allumai mon ordinateur. Dizzi et moi discutâmes et vérifiâmes les résultats de nos recherches nocturnes. Lorsque les autres eurent enfin terminé leur repas, je mis Dizzi au milieu de la table. Tyson et Max se rapprochèrent alors que Kai et Ray se placèrent derrière moi pour voir ce que j'allais leur montrer. Je fis apparaître une première fenêtre qui contenait ces informations :

1ère ligne : photo de Kai-image de sa toupie tournant-graphique avec une droite qui commençait haut et qui était croissante.

2ème ligne : photo de Tyson-image de sa toupie tournant-graphique avec une droite qui commençait un peu plus bas que celle de Kai mais dont la pente était plus prononcée.

3ème ligne : photo de Ray-image de sa toupie tournant-graphique avec une droite commençant au même niveau que celle de Tyson et une pente identique à celle de Kai.

4ème ligne : photo de Max-image de sa toupie tournant-graphique avec une droite commençant un petit peu plus bas que celle de Tyson et Ray et avec une pente identique à celle de Ray et Kai.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? me demanda Max, curieux.

-Je vais vous expliquer, le rassurai-je. Ces droites représentent le niveau d'énergie émit par vos spectres pendant un match. Au début il est plus ou moins élevé et il augmente ensuite plus ou moins vite proportionnellement à l'intensité du match. Je vais détailler chacun de vos cas :

1) Kai ; Dranzer émet beaucoup d'énergie dès le début et augmente assez vite.

2) Tyson ; Dragoon émet un peu moins d'énergie que Dranzer au départ. Cependant il augmente plus vite et au maximum, Dragoon est un peu plus puissant que Dranzer…

-Tu vois Kai, mon spectre est plus puissant que le tien ! Voilà la preuve que je t'ai battu sans que la chance intervienne ! me coupa Tyson.

-Hn !

-Tyson, le plus puissant ne veut pas dire gagnant. Il suffit que tu fasses la moindre petite erreur et tu perds. Regarde, l'écart de puissance entre vos deux spectres est très faible. Je continue et arrête de me couper s'il te plaît.

3) Ray ; Driger émet autant d'énergie que Dragoon au début et augmente avec la même vitesse que Dranzer. Au final il est moins puissant que le phénix et le dragon mais tes talents de beybladeur peuvent facilement compenser ce léger manque de puissance.

4) Max ; Draciel émet légèrement moins d'énergie que le dragon, le phénix et le tigre au début et a la même vitesse que Dranzer et Driger. Il est le plus faible niveau puissance mais comme pour Ray, tes qualités de beybladeur effacent rapidement cette différence.

Cependant, n'oubliez pas que ce ne sont que des statistiques. Bien, vous avez tout compris ?

Les autres hochèrent la tête et je soupirais de soulagement : je n'avais aucune envie de tout réexpliquer !

-Bon, maintenant que vous avez compris le principe, je vais vous montrer les relevés effectués à propos des Cat's Eyes.

Je fis apparaître une nouvelle fenêtre avec les photos des filles, les images de leurs toupies et les graphiques.

-Mais… Il n'y a aucune droite ! Les graphiques sont entièrement vides ! s'exclama Ray. Leurs spectres n'émettent donc pas d'énergie ??

-C'est exact, confirma Dizzi. Leurs toupies n'émettent AUCUNE trace d'énergie !! Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché !!

-Ce qui signifie ? demanda notre capitaine voulant aller droit au but.

-Il y trois possibilités. La première est qu'elles ne possèdent pas de spectres et nous auraient menti…

-Impossible ! Pendant les matchs elles ont déployé une énergie qui ne peut provenir que de spectres, objecta Ray. Et nous mentir ne leur servirait à rien.

Les autres se rallièrent aussi à la réponse de Ray. Et il fallait avouer que j'étais d'accord avec eux.

-… La deuxième est que c'est une particularité de leurs spectres… reprit mon spectre.

-Ce serait vraiment une extraordinaire coïncidence : quatre spectres ayant la même capacité qui sont comme par hasard dans la même équipe ! C'est possible mais peu probable, commentais-je.

-… Et la dernière est que leurs spectres soient si puissants qu'ils arrivent par je ne sais quel moyen à masquer leur auras.

-C'est possible… dit notre capitaine.

-Mais pas très rassurant pour nous, ajouta Ray.

J'acquiesçai et Tyson s'exclama :

-Et alors ? Pendant le tournoi américain en s'est battu contre les All Starz et on a bien vu que ce n'est pas la puissance brute qui compte. Et je te rappelle que c'est que tu viens de me dire, Chef ! En plus, si on a confiance en nous et en nos spectres, on sera invincibles !

-C'est vrai ! confirmai-je.

-Mais Tyson, n'oublie pas que les All Starz n'avaient pas la même vision du Beyblade que nous : pour eux la science et la puissance brute était les clés de la victoire. C'est parce qu'ils se trompaient qu'on a pu gagner. S'ils avaient eu les mêmes avis que nous, nous aurions pu perdre ou avoir encore plus de mal à les battre ! Or, cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que les Cats' Eyes pensent comme l'équipe américaine, objecta Max.

-Tout à fait. Elles semblent au contraire croire en leur spectre comme nous. Ce sont de redoutables adversaires à ne pas sous-estimer ! prévint Ray.

-Ce tournoi s'annonce très intéressant… conclu Kai avec un petit sourire. »

Du côté des Cats' Eyes : POV Kaede.

J'avais fini mon repas et je déambulais dans les couloirs. Par la fenêtre j'aperçu les Bladebreakers regroupés autour de l'ordinateur portable de Kenny. Apparemment les filles ne déjeunaient pas avec eux aujourd'hui, elles devaient être à la cantine. Je me dirigeais vers cette dernière en pensant aux filles. J'étais vraiment contente qu'elles m'aient accepté et en même temps je les enviais un peu : cinq jeunes filles très différentes physiquement et mentalement qui étaient pourtant les meilleures amies du monde et un groupe soudé. Ça ne courrait pas les rues ! Moi je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis proches, tous ceux que j'avais avaient déménagé ou étaient dans une autre école…

« -_Bon, assez déprimé !_ me houspillais-je. _Je sais ! Je vais demander à Lin de me faire une petite démonstration de ses talents de gymnaste. Je n'en reviens pas, la championne du monde est une de mes amies ! Kyaah !! J'en ai de la chance !... __Kof, kof, zen Kaede, zen…__ Maintenant que j'y pense__, Lin a beau__ être__ la__ championne__ du monde de gymnastique__,__ elle semble__… normale__ ! Je__ l'imaginais__ plus inaccessible…_ »

J'étais arrivée devant la cantine sans m'en rendre compte. Je poussai la porte et entrai. Je parcourus la salle du regard et vis les personnes que je cherchais sur une table un peu à l'écart. D'un côté se trouvaient Rika, une place vide et Lin et de l'autre, il y avait Alice en face de Rika, Meiko et…

« -_Tiens ! Qui est-ce ?_ »

Je le détaillai pendant qu'il conversait avec Lin car c'était un garçon. Il était plutôt grand et bien bâti. Ses cheveux courts et légèrement ébouriffés étaient couleur chocolat comme ses yeux. Il portait un T-shirt blanc, un pantalon noir et des baskets grises. Je le trouvais craquant et pourtant ce n'était pas mon genre de courir après les garçons. Et, bien que j'ai déjà eu quelques propositions, j'étais toujours célibataire et fière de l'être ! Mais ce garçon me disait vaguement quelque chose. Je réfléchissais tout en me frayant un chemin parmi les tables.

Qui était ce garçon et où l'avais-je déjà vu ? Je fouillais dans ma mémoire quand un « Tilt ! » retentit dans mon esprit (clin d'œil à une certaine lectrice !). Comment avais-je pu ne pas le reconnaître ? C'était Taki Sanada : un garçon du même âge que moi et un des plus beaux mecs de l'école avec les Bladebreakers. Il avait de bons résultats partout, un caractère avenant et qui plus est, c'était le fils d'un orfèvre de renom qui finançait en partie l'école. En bref, il était Mister Popularité et la coqueluche des filles.

Vu que Lin était la plus belle fille de l'établissement, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il essaie de la draguer ! Mais le plus étrange c'était qu'il n'avait pas une réputation de play-boy et Lin ne semblait pas le repousser : ils riaient et bavardaient joyeusement ! J'étais enfin parvenue à leur table et saluai les filles. Elles me répondirent et Rika m'invita à prendre place à côté d'elle. Je m'assis et Meiko qui était en face de moi me présenta Taki.

« -Kaede, je te présente Taki Sanada : un ami d'enfance de Lin. Taki, je te présente Kaede Sakurada, une camarade de classe. C'est aussi la présidente du club de gym et elle a découvert l'identité de Lin Ming !

-Enchanté, me dit-il en inclinant la tête et en m'offrant un sourire éclatant.

-Moi de même, répondis-je pareillement.

-Je tiens à te féliciter, ce n'est pas à la portée du premier venu de faire le lien entre Lin Shido et Famei-Lin Ming ! Et toutes mes félicitations également pour les nombreuses coupes que notre établissement a remporté grâce à toi et aux membres du club de gym. J'ai assisté à toutes les compétitions.

-Merci beaucoup… Ce n'est pas grand-chose… bafouillais-je en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

Préférant changer de sujet et voulant dissimuler ma gêne, je me tournai vers Lin.

-Lin, je voulais te demander une faveur : pourrais-tu me montrer une petite démonstration de ton talent ? J'utilise seule la salle de gym cet après-midi après les cours.

-Hum… Eh bien pourquoi pas ? Tant que personne ne nous voit cela ne me pose pas de problème ! C'est d'accord, je viendrai avec toi après les cours !

-Merci infiniment ! C'est très gentil de ta part !

-De rien, cela me fait plaisir !

-Je pourrais venir ? demanda soudainement Taki.

-Non ! lui répondit Lin sans hésitation. Tu as cours jusqu'à 17h00 alors que nous nous finissons à 16h00.

-Tu ne pourrais pas faire ta prestation à 17h00 alors ? S'il te plaît ! implora-t-il.

-Pas question ! répliqua Lin inflexible. Tu sais parfaitement que je suis occupé et qu'après ma « prestation », les filles et moi avons un entraînement. Le tournoi est dans un mois et demi et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre du temps ! »

« Entraînement », « tournoi », « un mois et demi », je tournais ces mots dans ma tête en cherchant leur signification lorsque je me souvins que les filles formaient les Cats' Eyes : une équipe de Beyblade. Et j'avais entendu des élèves parler d'un tournoi qui aurait bientôt lieu, le tournoi national me semblait-il. Mais alors… Les Cats' Eyes allaient affronter les Bladebreakers vu qu'ils étaient les champions nationaux !! Il fallait avouer que le Beyblade ne m'intéressait pas énormément mis à part que les champions du Japon étaient dans ma classe. Cependant, je me promis d'assister à ce tournoi auquel huit de mes amis participaient, même dix si je comptais les techniciens des deux équipes. Je revins à la réalité en entendant les appels répétés de Lin.

« -Kaede, tu vas bien ? me questionna-t-elle.

-Oui, oui… Excuse-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, m'excusais-je.

-Il n'y a pas de mal.

-Bien, je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore des choses à faire avant la fin de la pause déjeuner. »

Les autres acquiescèrent et je partis.

(Et voilà, fini ! Une petite précision : à un moment, Taki désigne Lin comme « Famei-Lin Ming ». C'est en fait le nom d'emprunt complet que Lin utilise mais elle est plus connue en tant que « Lin Ming » car les journalistes ont raccourci son nom. Au prochain chapitre !!)


	11. Apparences trompeuses

(Salut !! Merci à **SNT59** pour ses reviews !! Place au chapitre et bonne lecture !!)

Chapitre 10 : apparences trompeuses.

POV Taki

Je fixais Kaede qui s'éloignait en louvoyant gracieusement et habilement entre les tables et les élèves. Elle semblait très gentille, après tout, Lin avait un véritable don pour cerner la personnalité des gens en un seul regard. De plus, je devais avouer qu'elle était jolie, mince et élancée. Ses cheveux étaient bruns avec des reflets roux, joliment bouclés et lui arrivaient au niveau des joues. Ses yeux noisette étaient pétillants de vie et illuminaient son doux visage. Elle possédait des courbes harmonieuses et une poitrine discrète. Son jeans et son débardeur blanc mettaient en valeur ses atouts et elle portait des ballerines blanches.

_« -Hein ?! Oh non, mon côté pervers est en train de réapparaître ! Et mince, si les filles le remarquent… Gloups ! Rien que de penser à la dernière fois me rend malade !!_

Je revins à la réalité et je vis Meiko à côté de moi, un air moqueur sur le visage. Aïe, je craignais le pire.

-Eh bien mon petit Taki, est-ce que Kaede t'aurait tapé dans l'œil ?

Parfois, je détestais avoir raison, comme en ce moment.

-Mais pas du tout Meiko !

-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi as-tu des rougeurs au niveau de tes joues ?

-Comment ?! Euh… Eh bien… La chaleur certainement, balbutiai-je en devenant encore plus rouge.

-Avec ce vent à vous glacer le sang ? C'est une blague ! Lin ?

-Ce n'est pas beau de mentir Taki, me dit Lin. Mais je dois dire que tu as bon goût, Kaede est très gentille. Cependant, fais attention à ton côté pervers ! Ou nous serions obligées de te punir une nouvelle fois…

-Il est revenu ?! s'exclama Meiko. Si Kaede apprenait que le populaire Taki est légèrement pervers, sadique et manipulateur, ça lui ferait un choc !

-Pas uniquement Kaede, toute l'école ! précisa Alice en détachant ses yeux de l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

-Oh c'est bon, maugréais-je, Meiko arrive bien à m'enfoncer toute seule ! Si c'est pour l'aider, tu ferais mieux de retourner à tes calculs !

-Mon petit Taki, tu sais que t'es mignon quand t'es en colère ? me demanda Meiko, moqueuse.

Je soupirai exaspéré par le comportement de la brune et je fermai les yeux quelques secondes en respirant profondément. Je les rouvris une fois mon calme et mon sourire retrouvés.

-Laissez tomber ça ! déclarai-je avant de me tourner vers ma meilleure amie. Lin, j'ai moi aussi une faveur à te demander.

-Laquelle ? questionna-t-elle méfiante. A chaque fois que tu me demandes quelque chose, on court à la catastrophe !

-N'importe quoi ! Laisse-moi parler, alors voilà, dans trois semaines se dérouleront les élections pour nommer les membres du conseil des élèves. Cette année pour plus d'harmonie entre les quatre membres, on ne vote plus pour une personne en particulier mais pour une liste qui regroupe quatre personnes : un président, un vice-président, un secrétaire et un comptable. Il se trouve que j'ai décidé de me présenter cette année comme président !

-Quel rapport avec moi ?

-Je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien être la vice-présidente. S'il te plaît !! suppliai-je

-De quoi ? interrogea Lin avec une lueur meurtrière dansant dans ses, magnifiques il faut l'avouer, yeux bleus nuit. Mais Taki tu es tombé sur la tête ! Entre les cours, les devoirs, les compétitions de gym et de patinage, les entraînements de l'équipe et le tournoi dans un mois et demi, où veux-tu que je trouve le temps pour ça ?

-Mais ça ne te demandera pas beaucoup de temps ! Je ferai tout le boulot vu que je n'ai rien à faire en dehors des cours et que je ne suis dans aucun club. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !! implorai-je avec de grands yeux de chien battu larmoyants.

Je savais parfaitement qu'elle allait craquer tôt ou tard. Elle ne me refusait presque rien quand je faisais cette tête-là et en plus, il était vrai que je ferais tout le boulot que je pourrais car je savais très bien qu'elle était très occupée. Je décidai d'en rajouter une couche.

-Allez Lin, grâce à toi je suis presque sûr de gagner : nous sommes tous les deux très populaires ! Et tu seras une parfaite vice-présidente, tu es responsable, gentille, travailleuse… Que demander de plus ? S'il te plaît mon petit chaton !! »

J'avais failli lui dire que si elle acceptait, elle passerait plus de temps avec moi et que cela risquait de faire réagir un certain chinois aux yeux d'or… Cependant, je tenais à la vie et cette blague innocente aurait certainement compromis mon avenir… Mais j'étais sûr d'être dans le vrai ! Ma petite Lin était extrêmement douée pour lire et comprendre les sentiments des autres mais quand il s'agissait d'elle, il n'y avait plus personne !

En tout cas, moi j'avais bien vu leurs sentiments réciproques mais je n'allais pas laisser ma meilleure amie aux mains de n'importe qui ! En clair, j'avais décidé de tester et embêter Ray, hé, hé, hé… J'aurais intérêt à être discret sinon Lin allait me massacrer ! D'ailleurs revenons à elle. Je l'observai attentivement. Elle semblait indécise puis après quelques instants de réflexion, elle soupira et se tourna vers moi avec un sourire.

« -C'est d'accord ! Je n'arrive presque jamais à te résister quand tu me supplies comme ça, manipulateur va ! Mais je te préviens, que ce poste gêne une seule de mes autres activités et je te laisse tomber ! Si nous gagnions !

-Merci ma petite Lin chérie ! Je t'adore ! Et je suis sûr que nous allons gagner !

-Au fait, tu sais déjà qui seront ton secrétaire et ton comptable ? m'interrogea judicieusement Rika.

-Eh bien en partie… Pour le comptable je vais demander à un gars que je connais. C'est un crack en maths, il arrive à ton niveau Alice ! En plus il me doit un service, je l'ai sorti d'un pétrin une fois. Par contre pour le secrétaire, je n'ai aucune idée… Une des Cats' Eyes serait-elle intéressée par ce poste ?

-Non.

-Chiza et moi avons trop de travail en vue du tournoi.

-Ce n'est pas trop mon truc, désolée mon petit Taki !

-Bess serait intéressée d'après vous ?

-Cela m'étonnerait, de plus, on doit s'entraîner sans relâche pour êtres fins prêtes pour le tournoi ! me rappela Meiko.

-Bon, dans ce cas, je vais essayer de trouver quelqu'un pour le poste de secrétaire. Si vous trouvez quelqu'un, faites-moi signe ! Je vais vous laisser mais j'ai une dernière chose à vous demander : où est Bess ? D'habitude, vous restez toujours ensemble pour déjeuner.

-Elle a reçu un mot lui disant d'aller sur le toit pendant l'heure du déjeuner. C'est certainement un garçon qui veut se déclarer ! me renseigna Alice.

-Déjà ? Cela ne fait même pas deux jours que vous êtes là !

-Eh oui ! C'est ça être belle ! se vanta Meiko.

-Je dirais plutôt belle et gentille ! précisa Lin. Bess est gentille, belle et timide, les garçons doivent la trouver à leur goût. De plus, même si elle pratique les arts martiaux, elle a beaucoup plus de scrupules à s'en servir que nous !

-C'est vrai qu'elle est moins dangereuse que vous ! Bien j'y vais, bye !

-TAKII !! »

Je m'en allais en rigolant doucement. La prochaine fois que j'irais voir les filles, j'avais intérêt à être prudent ! Je mis mes mains dans mes poches et l'une d'elle buta sur un objet. Je le sortis : c'était un petit paquet fin, long et mince. Il était emballé dans du papier doré. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?... Mais bien sûr ! Comment avais-je pu oublier ça ? Maintenant j'allais devoir retourner voir les Cats' Eyes… Mmh… Bah, tant pis ! Je le lui donnerais cet après-midi après avoir parlé avec le crack des maths et mon futur comptable : Kazuki !

POV Bess

Je me dirigeais vers la cantine pour rejoindre mes coéquipières, accompagnée par une jeune fille que j'avais rencontré quelques minutes auparavant. Elle s'appelait Yumi Kageyama, elle avait 13 ans et était en 4ème 1. Elle était de taille moyenne, mince et mignonne. Ses cheveux violets étaient coiffés en chignon et elle portait des lunettes rondes devant ses beaux yeux améthyste. Elle portait un débardeur rose et une longue jupe noire et droite qui lui arrivait aux chevilles et qui était fendue des deux côtés depuis le haut de ses genoux. Elle avait aussi des chaussures noires avec un petit talon.

Nous arrivâmes devant la cantine et entrâmes. Je fis signe à Yumi de me suivre et nous nous arrêtâmes devant la table occupée par mes amies. Elles me lancèrent un regard interrogateur. Avant de leur répondre, je m'assis à côté de Meiko et Yumi s'installa à côté de moi. Je pris la parole.

« -Les filles, je vous présente Yumi Kageyama : elle a 13 ans et est en 4ème 1.

-Je suis enchantée de vous connaître, Bess m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous, déclara Yumi en souriant.

-Nous sommes ravies de te rencontrer, je m'appelle Lin Shido et j'ai 15 ans. Nous sommes toutes les cinq en 3ème 2.

-Tu es aussi la capitaine des Cats' Eyes, une équipe de Beyblade et vous allez participer au tournoi national qui se déroulera dans un mois et demi.

Les filles eurent l'air surprises et Yumi leur expliqua qu'on la surnommait Memory Girl car elle était une vraie base de données.

-Vraiment ? Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que tu sais sur nous ! s'exclama notre capitaine. Que dit-on sur nous ?

-Vous êtes cinq des plus belles filles de l'établissement, les autres vous appellent les Cats. Lin, tu es considérée comme la plus jolie fille de l'école et on dit que tu es belle, gentille et intelligente. Tu représentes la fille idéale ! La seule chose qui retient les garçons c'est que tu pratiques les arts martiaux !

-Effectivement, c'est bien pour ça que j'ai précisé que je pratiquais les arts martiaux depuis longtemps. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être assaillie par des garçons ! Par contre, je ne me vois pas du tout comme idéale ! Je peux être sadique, cruelle, sans pitié et je n'ai pas de scrupules à me battre ! De plus, je peux me laisser emporter facilement et j'ai beaucoup de caractère !

-Moi je trouve que ce sont plutôt des qualités ! Les filles doivent être fortes et ne pas se laisser faire par les garçons !

-Tu es une féministe, toi ! s'écria Meiko.

Yumi acquiesça en souriant.

-Toi tu es Meiko Mizuki, 14 ans et tu es la plus énergétique du groupe. Tu es toujours motivée, parfois un peu têtue et assez susceptible. Tu es aussi forte en sport, c'est ça ?

-C'est exact et tu peux rajouter que j'adore la bonne cuisine, taquiner les gens et m'amuser.

-Je continue, dit Yumi en se tournant vers Rika. Tu es Rika Aisu, 15 ans et tu es la plus calme. Tu es plutôt taciturne mais gentille. Tu viens d'une famille riche qui possède une chaîne de restaurants très connue.

-Tu es vraiment bien renseignée, affirma Rika avec un sourire en coin.

-Effectivement, tu mérites bien ton surnom, renchérit ma cousine.

-Merci, toi tu es Alice Taylor, 13 ans et tu es très intelligente au point d'avoir sautée une classe. Tu es toujours sérieuse, un peu sévère mais très gentille. Tu es aussi la cousine de Bess. Quant à cette dernière, elle est très gentille et un peu timide. Cependant, j'ai vu qu'elle pouvait être dangereuse aussi ! »

Je rougis alors que les autres se tournèrent vers moi. Lin me demanda de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Je commençai mon récit : je m'étais rendue sur le toit comme me le demandait le mot que j'avais trouvé dans mon casier. Et comme l'avait prédit Alice, un garçon m'avait fait une déclaration. Je lui avais dit que je ne pouvais pas répondre à ses sentiments et que j'en aimais un autre (un certain américain blond aux yeux bleus, non ? (rires)). Ensuite, en passant dans le couloir des 4èmes, j'avais vu Yumi face à deux lycéens qui lui cherchaient des noises. Elle avait protesté et, devant leur insistance, s'était énervé. Elle les avait alors traité d'idiots et de crétins et avait failli recevoir une gifle.

J'étais intervenue mais les garçons avaient voulu « s'amuser » avec moi et l'un d'eux avait même passé son bras autour de ma taille. Comme je détestais être prise pour un objet dont on dispose à sa guise, je m'étais énervée et j'étais devenue black. Je m'explique, je suis du genre gentille et mes sentiments néfastes restent enfouis au fond de moi. Ils s'entassent et quand ils sont trop nombreux, ça explose et je deviens black ! Ce n'est pas de la schizophrénie, c'est juste que mes mauvais sentiments prennent le contrôle.

Je disais donc que j'étais devenue black. Je m'étais dégagée et j'avais envoyé un coup de pied dans le ventre du garçon qui m'avait attrapé. Il fut projeté deux mètres plus loin, assommé. Le second essaya de me donner un coup de poing que j'évitai en me baissant. J'essayai de lui faucher les jambes mais il recula vite pour se mettre à l'abri. Je me remis debout, toujours sur mes gardes, et lorsqu'il m'attaqua de nouveau, je sautai pour atterrir derrière lui. Je lui envoyai un puissant coup de pied retourné et il atterrit sur son compère. Yumi et moi les laissâmes évanouis dans le couloir. Nous avions ensuite marché tout en discutant et avions vite sympathisé. J'avais alors décidé de lui présenter mes amies. A la fin de mon récit, il y eut un silence que Meiko fini par briser.

« -Et dire que j'ai raté ça ! Ça fait longtemps que tu n'étais pas devenue black !

-C'est vrai, confirma Rika, on commençait à s'inquiéter pour toi : garder trop longtemps tes émotions prisonnières est dangereux.

-Il ne faut pas vous inquiétez pour moi, j'ai l'habitude et je contrôle parfaitement mes émotions, les rassurai-je en souriant. »

Elles acquiescèrent et nous bavardâmes, j'appris que Lin se présentait avec Taki pour les élections. Alice, demanda soudainement à Yumi si elle ne voulait pas être la secrétaire du groupe. C'était plutôt une bonne idée ! Yumi réfléchit quelques instants puis fini par accepter, elle pensait que ce serait une expérience intéressante et enrichissante. De plus, elle appréciait beaucoup Lin et n'avait rien contre Taki qu'elle considérait comme quelqu'un de bien. Elle demanda ensuite aux autres qui serait le comptable et elle obtint comme réponse « un crack en maths qui est aussi fort qu'Alice et qui a une dette envers Taki ». Elle eut l'air surprise et nous dit que c'était impossible car le seul garçon avec cette description était Kazuki Sagara.

« -Et alors, qu'a-t-il de spécial ce garçon ? questionna Meiko.

-Il est dans ma classe et c'est mon voisin donc je le connais assez bien, nous sommes de vieilles connaissances. Et c'est un macho !! Il n'acceptera jamais que Lin et moi soyons dans le conseil des élèves avec lui ! Ou alors… Hum… D'après moi, il acceptera peut-être si Lin lui prouve qu'elle est plus forte que lui. Pour moi, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes vu que je suis secrétaire. Par contre, en étant vice-présidente, Lin est normalement au-dessus de lui et il ne l'acceptera pas !

-Eh bien, ça ne me pose pas de problème ! Je vais lui montrer ce qu'une fille peut faire ! lança Lin fièrement. Surtout s'il veut un combat au corps à corps !

-Effectivement, je pense que c'est ce qu'il te demandera. Si tu es aussi forte que Bess, tu n'auras pas trop de mal à le battre, prévint Yumi.

-Elle est bien plus forte que moi ! dis-je. Je pratique les arts martiaux depuis quatre ans alors que Lin les pratique depuis une dizaine d'années !

-Ouah ! s'exclama Yumi admirative. Je veux voir Kazuki se faire écraser par toi, Lin !!

Le portable de Lin sonna, elle ouvrit le clapet et nous dit que c'était Taki (les points de suspension sont les paroles de Taki).

-Salut, Taki, j'allais t'appeler justement ! Nous avons trouvé ta secrétaire !… Elle s'appelle Yumi Kageyama et elle est en 4ème 1… Oui, c'est exact, c'est son surnom d'après ce que j'ai compris… D'accord, alors à toute à l'heure ! Bye !

-Alors qu'a-t-il dit ? demanda Alice.

-Il est très content !! Il te remercie d'avoir accepté Yumi, c'est un honneur pour lui car il te connait de réputation. On a rendez-vous à la récréation cet après-midi derrière la cour, il veut rencontrer Yumi et nous présenter Kazuki qui sera le comptable.

-Kazuki a accepté ? Ce n'est pas normal du tout !!

-Taki ne lui a pas dit que j'étais la vice-présidente, c'est pour ça qu'on doit se retrouver à 15h. Ce sera une surprise !

-D'accord, je vous retrouverais là-bas. Je vais vous laisser, à plus !! »

Nous la saluâmes en retour et nous partîmes aussi en cours. Les cours passèrent très vite et à la récré…

(Fini !! Je vous préviens, ce chapitre ne me plait pas trop et je l'ai pourtant recommencé 2 ou 3 fois ! Je sais que les Bladebreakers n'apparaissent pas mais ils seront là dans le suivant !! Bien, la morale de ce chap c'est qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences !! Taki est populaire mais c'est aussi un pervers sadique et manipulateur alors que Bess est une fille calme, gentille et timide mais aussi une fille dangereuse !! Laissez-moi une petite review, please !! A plus !!)


	12. Lin vs Kazuki

(Salut à tous et toutes !! Je remercie infiniment **SNT59 **et** Zane Hietala **pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir, merci à vous !! Voici un nouveau chapitre !! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!)

Chapitre 11 : Lin vs Kazuki.

POV Ray

La cloche sonna pour indiquer l'heure de la pause et interrompit mes pensées. Depuis que Kenny nous avait fait part de ses découvertes, j'avais tenté de découvrir le secret des Cats' Eyes mais c'était peine perdue : le seul résultat obtenu était un bon mal de crâne ! Je suivis les autres dans la cour et l'air frais calma ma migraine.

« -Hé, regardez les gars ! s'exclama Tyson en désignant un coin de la cour.

Nous nous tournâmes et vîmes les Cats' Eyes accompagnées d'une fille aux cheveux violets que je reconnus.

-Elles ont déjà rencontré la Memory Girl et ont l'air de bien s'entendre avec elle, constatai-je en les voyant s'éloigner en bavardant joyeusement.

-Elles se dirigent vers l'arrière-cour, non ? demanda Max.

-Oui, elles veulent certainement discuter tranquilles, répondit le Chef.

-Et si on allait leur parler ?

-Non Tyson, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne…

Tyson partit en courant, traînant d'un côté Max et de l'autre Kenny.

-… idée, finis-je en soupirant, découragé par le comportement de mon coéquipier.

Je me tournai vers Kai pour lui demander ce que nous devions faire.

-… Suivons-les. Je veux voir Tyson se faire mettre en pièces par les filles quand elles le découvriront en train de les espionner.

-… Euh… Tu veux dire suivons-les pour éviter que cela ne se produise.

-Hn ! »

Nous nous mîmes en route pour rattraper les autres, ils étaient cachés derrière un mur et nous firent signe d'être discrets. Lorsque Kai et moi arrivâmes à côté d'eux, Max nous expliqua en chuchotant que les filles n'étaient pas seules et que Tyson voulait écouter leur conversation. Tout en pestant silencieusement contre mon idiot de coéquipier qui nous avait mis dans ce pétrin, je me décalai légèrement pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans l'arrière-cour.

Je vis deux groupes de profil : le premier était composé des Cats' Eyes et de la Memory Girl alors que le second ne comportait que deux personnes, Taki et un autre garçon. Je détaillai ce dernier. Il était de taille moyenne, ses courts cheveux blonds étaient en pagaille et ses yeux étaient de couleur ambre. Il portait un T-shirt beige et un pantalon brun. Je me retournai vers les autres qui étaient eux aussi en train d'observer sauf Kai qui avait juste jeté un coup d'œil.

« -On ferait mieux de partir, murmurai-je, si les filles nous trouvent, on sera très, très mal !

-Mais on peut juste écouter un peu non ?

-Tyson… commença Kenny.

-Ecoutez ! ordonna Max. »

POV Lin

Nous étions dans l'arrière-cour avec Yumi, Taki et Kazuki. Les présentations avaient été faites et Taki avait annoncé que Yumi et moi serions la secrétaire et la vice-présidente.

« -DE QUOI ?! cria Kazuki. Il n'en est pas question ! Pour Yumi passe encore, elle est secrétaire et j'ai l'habitude de l'avoir dans les pattes…

-Je peux dire la même chose, macho !

-… Mais il est hors de question qu'une fille soit au-dessus de moi en tant que vice-présidente !

-Yumi nous avait prévenues que tu réagirais certainement comme cela. Puisque le fait que je sois une fille te dérange, je te propose un marché : nous faisons un duel. Si tu gagnes, j'abandonne mon poste mais si tu perds, tu m'acceptes comme vice-présidente. De plus, je te laisse choisir la nature du duel. Ça te va ?

-Mmh… Ok, ça me convient ! Comme cela, que je gagne ou que je perde, je serais comptable ! T'es d'accord Taki ? »

Taki acquiesça et je demandai à Kazuki le genre de duel qu'il voulait. Les prévisions de Yumi s'avèrent justes car il me proposa un combat au corps à corps. J'acceptai tout en le prévenant que je pratiquais les arts martiaux depuis une dizaine d'années, ce qui ne sembla pas le gêner. Je fis un discret signe de la main à ma meilleure amie qui comprit le message et hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Elle s'éloigna silencieusement pendant que les autres et moi discutions de quelques détails avant le combat.

POV Ray

Nous nous cachâmes prestement derrière le mur en voyant Rika s'éloigner des autres. Je la sentis se diriger vers nous, la distance nous séparant raccourcissait : trois mètres, deux mètres, un mètre… Je fermai les yeux en priant pour qu'elle ne nous voie pas et en maudissant Tyson et ses idées suicidaires. Je les rouvris pour voir Rika devant nous, les mains sur les hanches. Etrangement, elle ne semblait pas surprise ou fâchée, elle avait un petit sourire moqueur et amusé aux lèvres. Elle me regarda et prit la parole.

« -Eh bien Ray, aurais-tu oublié que les pratiquants d'arts martiaux et les neko-jins se doivent d'avoir des sens aiguisés ? Tu pensais vraiment qu'on ne vous avait pas remarqué ? se moqua-t-elle.

J'émis un grognement mécontent qui la fit rire doucement.

-Suivez-moi, reprit-elle, je vais tout vous expliquer et vous pourrez assister à un combat de Lin.

Nous lui obéîmes et apprîmes toute l'histoire. Nous nous plaçâmes un peu plus loin pour laisser Lin et Kazuki seuls face à face. Kazuki se mit en garde et Lin eut un petit sourire, elle dit à son adversaire d'attendre et interpella Yumi.

-Tu aurais pu me dire qu'il pratiquait les arts martiaux, Yumi !

-Pardon ?! Je ne suis pas au courant de ça moi ! Tu es sûre ?

-Parfaitement ! répliqua Lin sûre d'elle. Je dirais qu'il les pratique depuis… Mmh… Deux ans à peu près.

-C'est exact, confirma le macho, comment l'as-tu deviné ?

-Ta position est bien travaillée et quasi-automatique.

-Ah, je vois. Avant de reprendre, j'ai une question à te poser. Tu comptes vraiment te battre en jupe ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai un short en-dessous et j'ai l'habitude de me battre en jupe.

-Ok, c'est parti alors !

Kazuki se remit en garde mais pas Lin, elle resta debout, une main sur la hanche.

-Honneur aux dames ! Je te laisse commencer.

-Puisque tu insistes. »

Elle se mit à courir et en quelques enjambées elle arriva près de lui. Elle sauta une jambe en avant pour lui donner un coup de pied mais il le bloqua en croisant ses avant-bras devant son visage. Lin, son pied toujours sur la défense de Kazuki, plia la jambe et la détendit soudainement ce qui la projeta plus loin. Elle atterrit gracieusement après une pirouette alors que Kazuki avait reculé de quelques pas. Reprenant contenance, le blond fonça sur Lin et l'attaqua, enchaînant coups de poings et coups de pieds sans relâche. Lin se contentait d'éviter ou de bloquer ses attaques et je pus admirer la fluidité et la précision de ses mouvements.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir bloqué une énième attaque, Lin renversa la situation et passa à l'offensive. Ses coups, plus rapides et précis que ceux de Kazuki, firent mouche plusieurs fois. Aïe, ça laissera des bleus ! Lin rompit l'échange et d'un salto arrière, se retrouva à une distance raisonnable du blond. En observant les adversaires, on remarquait tout de suite la différence de niveau. L'une était indemne et à peine essoufflée alors que l'autre avait reçu plusieurs coups et peinait à reprendre sa respiration.

« -On continue ou tu préfères abandonner ?

-Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi

-Comme tu voudras. »

Kazuki fonça sur Lin et essaya de lui donner un coup de poing. Elle l'évita en sautant au-dessus de lui et se retrouva derrière lui. Kazuki l'avait certainement prévu car il se retourna d'un coup et lui donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Lin ne put l'éviter et fut projetée plus loin vers un arbre. Elle réussit à se retourner et au lieu de se fracasser sur l'arbre, elle s'en servit comme point d'appui pour se propulser vers son adversaire.

D'un coup de rein, elle se retourna une nouvelle fois et donna un coup de pied à Kazuki (je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça, c'est en fait un coup de pied parallèle au sol, au niveau de la tête de Kazuki). Ce dernier eut juste le temps de lever son avant-bras pour tenter de se protéger. Cependant, la puissance de Lin était trop grande et Kazuki atterrit contre le tronc d'un arbre voisin. Lin quant à elle, se posa calmement sur le sol et se dirigea vers le blond assis contre l'arbre qui l'avait « réceptionné ».

« -Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Ça fait un mal de chien ! C'est bon, j'abandonne ! informa-t-il en voyant Lin s'approcher.

-Et bien, j'espère que tu retiendras la leçon à l'avenir ! s'écria Lin en souriant et en l'aidant à se relever. »

Kazuki grommela quelques mots indistincts mais je réussi à en saisir deux : « filles » et « galère » (si ça vous rappelle un truc c'est normal ! C'est fait pour ! (rires)). Lin ne parut pas apprécier ses réflexions et lui frappa l'arrière de la tête. Il lui répondit par un regard meurtrier qui fit rire celle qui le reçut.

« -_Elle est encore plus belle lorsqu'elle rit… Son rire est doux, chantant et cristallin… »_

POV Lin

Les autres nous rejoignirent et Yumi se proposa pour emmener Kazuki à l'infirmerie. Ils s'éloignèrent en se disputant, elle le tenait par la taille et lui avait posé un bras sur ses épaules. Ray se tourna vers moi pour me demander si j'allais bien et si je ne voulais pas faire un tour à l'infirmerie moi aussi. Ses iris dorés reflétaient de l'inquiétude, j'en fus très touchée et je rougis légèrement. Je lui souris tendrement.

« -Je te remercie beaucoup de t'inquiéter mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je n'ai reçu qu'un coup de pied. En plus, je pratique les arts martiaux depuis longtemps donc je suis résistante ! Tu dois le savoir vu que tu es comme moi, non ? lui demandai-je avec un clin d'œil.

Il hocha la tête et me sourit, rassuré. Il était déjà très beau en temps normal mais je trouvai qu'il l'était encore plus quand il souriait… Mes pensées furent interrompues par la sonnerie et nous retournâmes en cours pour la dernière heure de la journée. Elle passa assez vite et je sortis suivie des filles. Nous allâmes au gymnase rejoindre Kaede, accompagnées des Bladebreakers qui avaient voulu nous suivre. Kaede était déjà changée et avait un justaucorps blanc avec des pétales de fleur de cerisier roses (elle s'appelle Kaede Sakurada, remarquez le détail subtil ! (rires)). Elle nous salua joyeusement et me dit que le vestiaire était à ma disposition. J'acquiesçai et me tournai vers mon équipe.

« -Comme nous avons des spectateurs, vous allez me faire le plaisir de faire une démonstration de vos talents vous aussi !

-Pourquoi ça ? C'est toi que Kaede veut voir, pas nous ! protesta Meiko.

-Vous faites aussi de la gym ?! Mais c'est super, Lin a raison ! Allez toutes vous changer ! Vous avez vos justaucorps ?

-Nous nous entraînons souvent chez Lin et moi après les cours et pour éviter de faire un détour pour aller les chercher, nous avons décidé de les avoir toujours avec nous, expliqua Rika.

-C'est parfait ! Je vais pouvoir voir votre niveau à toutes les quatre vu que je connais déjà celui de Lin ! »

Nous nous changeâmes dans les vestiaires. Mon justaucorps était bleu nuit avec des roses rouges et celui de Rika était noir avec des flocons de neige argentés. Meiko en avait un qui possédait un superbe dégradé de bleu tandis que celui de Bess était rose fuchsia avec des plumes dorées. Et enfin, celui d'Alice était violet et blanc. Rika se fit une queue de cheval pour que ses cheveux ne la gênent pas alors que Bess et moi optâmes pour un chignon. Meiko et Alice gardèrent la même coiffure c'est-à-dire une queue de cheval pour la première et une tresse pour la seconde.

Je leur demandai ce qu'elles avaient prévu et après quelques instants de réflexion, Alice proposa que chacune d'entre nous fasse ce en quoi elle était la plus douée. Sa proposition fut acceptée à l'unanimité ce qui donna : Rika au cerceau, Meiko à la balle, Bess à la corde, Alice aux massues et moi au ruban. Nous quittâmes les vestiaires pour rejoindre les autres et demander à Kaede où nous pourrions trouver ce dont nous avions besoin.

POV Ray

Les filles arrivèrent et je fus ébloui par la beauté de Lin. Son justaucorps lui allait à merveille, il contrastait avec sa peau claire et était assorti à ses iris bleu nuit. De plus, comme je l'avais déjà remarqué, elle avait une silhouette de rêve : grande, mince, élancée et avec les bonnes formes là où il fallait. Je ne me lassai pas de la contempler pendant qu'elle discutait avec Kaede. Je réussis quand même à détourner mon regard d'elle pour le poser sur mes coéquipiers. Kai était impassible mais il ne quittait pas Rika des yeux, Tyson semblait apprécier la vue de Meiko en justaucorps, Max avait un sourire de deux kilomètres de long et Kenny se prenait pour une tomate !

« -Les garçons, installez-vous dans un coin ! On revient tout de suite ! s'exclama Kaede. »

Nous suivîmes son conseil et deux minutes plus tard, elles étaient de retour. Lin avait un ruban blanc, Rika un cerceau de la même couleur, Meiko une balle rose, Bess une corde noire et sa cousine des massues bleues.

Lin passa la première et sa prestation nous laissa pantois. Son ruban lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil et formait avec grâce des arabesques, des courbes ou des ondulations. Elle était parfaitement synchronisée avec lui et il finissait toujours par retourner dans sa main sans jamais toucher le sol (je parle bien sûr de la tige ! Le ruban en lui-même peut toucher le sol.). De plus, sa souplesse et ses sauts étaient impressionnants ! Elle mêlait ses talents de gymnaste à ceux de pratiquante d'arts martiaux et le tout était renforcé par ses dons naturels de neko-jin. Le résultat était incroyable et elle méritait bien son titre de championne du monde!

POV Kai

Lin partit se changer après sa prestation qui était, je dois bien l'avouer, réussie. La seconde à passer fut Rika et apparemment, ce n'était pas qu'au Beyblade qu'elle privilégiait la vitesse. Ses mouvements étaient vifs et précis et rendaient son rythme plus rapide que celui de Lin. Cependant ses enchaînements étaient tout aussi plaisants à voir et dégageaient autant de grâce et de beauté. Elle virevoltait en harmonie avec son cerceau… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Ce n'est pas mon genre d'avoir de telles pensées ! Cette fille m'embrouille et m'intrigue à la fois…

POV Tyson

Rika finit sa démonstration et alla se changer alors que Lin revenait. Elle s'assit à côté de Ray qui la félicita chaleureusement. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Meiko de passer. Elle était trop forte ! Elle bougeait avec grâce, souplesse et énergie tout en accompagnant sa balle. Je n'étais pas un spécialiste en gymnastique mais j'étais très impressionné ! En plus, elle avait l'air de s'amuser comme une folle. Son sourire était éclatant et la rendait encore plus jolie. A la fin elle salua et je criai « Bravo Meiko ! T'es trop forte !! ». Elle rougit un peu, éclata de rire et me remercia. Elle me lança un clin d'œil qui me fit un peu rougir et partit en direction des vestiaires.

POV Max

Hé, hé, hé ! Tyson a rougit ! On dirait que Meiko lui fait de l'effet ! C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup : pleins d'énergie, optimistes, têtus et j'en passe ! Rika revint et s'installa à côté de Kai qui lui lança un « Pas mal. » qui la fit sourire. Elle avait apparemment compris que notre capitaine était très avare de compliments et qu'elle l'avait vraiment impressionné. La suivante fut Bess et je restai ahuri devant sa performance.

Sa corde ressemblait presque à un serpent qu'elle charmait. Elle était souple, vive et complètement concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'était plus du tout timide et effacée mais pleine d'assurance. On aurait dit une autre personne ! Je connaissais déjà deux facettes de sa personnalité : la Bess de tous les jours qui était plutôt timide et Black Bess quand ses sentiments néfastes prenaient le dessus. Je venais d'en découvrir une autre et je me demandais combien elle en avait… Elle nous salua à la fin et, redevenant timide, se précipita vers les vestiaires.

POV Kenny

Meiko revint à son tour et s'assit à côté de notre ventre sur pattes tandis qu'Alice se plaçait. Elle commença sa prestation et je fus instantanément captivé par ses gestes fluides et ses mouvements gracieux. Elle était aussi très souple et maniait ses massues à la perfection. Je pus cependant remarquer qu'elle était totalement concentrée sur ses mouvements et ne faisait pas du tout attention à son environnement. C'était cela qui la différenciait de ses coéquipières et je devinai qu'elle était moins expérimentée que les autres. Je la trouvai quand même magnifiquement belle et je me sentis rougir à cette pensée. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle partit rapidement se changer et Bess réapparut.

POV Ray

Kaede félicita les filles et nous discutâmes un moment en attendant Alice. Lorsqu'elle arriva, nous prîmes congé de Kaede et sortîmes du gymnase. Nous bavardâmes quelques minutes puis nous nous séparâmes pour rentrer. Cette journée avait vraiment été mouvementée et il nous restait encore un mois et demi avant le tournoi. Que nous réservait donc l'avenir ?

(Fini !! Je trouve ce chapitre assez… décevant (pas réussi et même brouillon) mais bon, c'est un chap intermédiaire. Je compte sur votre indulgence ! Laissez-moi une petite review !! Ah, je vous préviens aussi que ce chap est le dernier qui est déjà écrit. Donc, le prochain n'arrivera pas avant très, très longtemps !! Et comme je ne sais pas quand je serais de retour, je vais vous donner quelques infos sur le prochain chap !

Alors… Nous allons faire un bond d'un mois dans le temps donc à deux semaines du tournoi (et non ce n'est pas encore pour le moment mais ça arrive !!). Si vous avez fait bien attention, les élections pour le conseil des élèves seront déjà passées et nous connaîtrons le résultat. En plus, les chapitres qui restent avant le tournoi seront très importants à différents niveaux de l'histoire. Mais je ne vous dirais rien de plus !! Voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour… Ah non, j'ai oublié un truc ! La review de **Zane Hietala** m'a fait penser à quelque chose !! Si vous avez des questions vous pouvez me les poser, j'y répondrais du mieux que je peux. A bientôt !!)


	13. Une sortie mouvementée

(Salut à tous ! Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre, je suis désolée pour l'attente !! Je remercie énormément** SNT59 **et **Zane Hietala **pour leurs comms', ils m'ont fait très plaisir !! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas !)

Chapitre 12: une sortie mouvementée.

Un mois venait de s'écouler et il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant le tournoi. Ce dimanche après-midi, les Bladebreakers s'étaient réunis dans le dojo chez Tyson. Ils avaient décidé de faire le point sur ce mois qui était passé à toute vitesse. Ils étaient tous plongés dans leurs pensées qui dérivaient de plus en plus. Ils pensèrent d'abord au tournoi, puis à leurs rivales et finirent par se concentrer chacun sur une des Cats' Eyes. Ils se remémorèrent tout ce qui les liaient: leur rencontre, leur match et tout les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Un mois et demi… Cela faisait un mois et demi que les deux équipes s'étaient rencontrées et pourtant c'était comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Au collège, ils étaient tout le temps ensemble, soit tout les dix soit par petits groupes ou soit par couples (ils ne sortent pas encore ensemble mais je désignerais les paires Kai/Rika, Ray/Lin… comme ça de temps en temps).

Chacun des Bladebreakers avait développé une relation spéciale avec l'une des Cats' Eyes. Kai avait accepté la présence de Rika, s'y était habitué et était même devenu plus ouvert à son contact. Ils étaient le plus souvent un peu à l'écart et surveillaient leurs coéquipiers. Cependant, Kai avait remarqué une différence essentielle entre eux. Alors que lui gardait un œil sur son équipe pour éviter tout débordement, Rika semblait se concentrer sur les alentours comme si un ennemi pouvait les guetter dans l'ombre. Cela étonnait le russe qui, bien que curieux, n'osait pas lui poser de question… Tyson et Meiko s'entendaient extrêmement bien et faisaient les quatre cents coups ensemble. Ils aimaient taquiner les autres et leurs coéquipiers étaient leurs cibles préférées. Cela leur avait d'ailleurs attiré quelques ennuis tels que le décuplement soudain de leurs entraînements ou la privation de repas. De l'extérieur, on pouvait penser qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais si on observait bien, on pouvait deviner un sentiment caché autre que l'amitié…

Max avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour gagner la confiance de Bess et y était finalement parvenu. Elle était maintenant un peu moins timide et ils s'entendaient bien. Malgré cela, Bess préférait garder ses sentiments pour elle… Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle réunisse assez de courage pour se déclarer. L'américain quant à lui se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il éprouvait vraiment pour la blonde: amitié ou amour ? Le temps finirait bien par le lui dire… La situation entre Kenny et Alice était quasiment l'inverse de celle de Max et Bess. C'est Alice qui, à force de patience et d'attention, avait réussi à rendre le génie moins timide, surtout avec les filles. A ce jour, ils étaient de bons amis et de grands rivaux. Alice avait enfoui son amour au fond de son cœur pour le moment et se contentait de sa relation présente avec le brun. Ce dernier semblait tenir le même raisonnement ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Peut-être qu'un peu d'aide de la part de leurs spectres serait la bienvenue ?...

La relation la moins ambigüe et la plus avancée était sans nul doute celle de Ray et Lin. Plus de 80 pourcentdes élèves de l'école pensaient qu'ils sortaient ensemble ou que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il fallait avouer qu'ils allaient très bien ensemble et s'entendaient merveilleusement bien. Ils discutaient, riaient et travaillaient presque toujours ensemble. Il arrivait aussi qu'ils s'échangent leurs repas pour « s'améliorer et s'inspirer » de la cuisine de l'autre. Un vrai couple modèle ! Qui n'attendait que peu pour se concrétiser d'ailleurs… Les réflexions de l'équipe furent interrompues lorsque l'un d'entre eux se mit à rire. Les autres se tournèrent vers lui et l'interrogèrent.

« -Eh bien Ray, que t'arrive-t-il ? questionna Tyson.

-Ce n'est rien ! Ha, ha, ha ! Je repensais juste à l'affaire de la piscine ! Ha, ha, ha ! réussit à dire le chinois entre deux éclats de rire.

Les autres se regardèrent avant de se mettre à rigoler eux aussi. Même Kai laissa échapper un petit rire (oui, oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est l'effet Rika (fou rire) !).

-Ah oui ! Ha, ha, ha ! Je me souviens de la tête des pestes, ha, ha, ha ! C'était trop drôle ! lança Max. »

Flash-back:

Il faisait beau ce jour-là et la 3ème 2 avait cours de natation. Lin et Rika discutaient au bord de la piscine en attendant leur tour. Une des pestes de la classe passa derrière Lin et feint de trébucher. Heureusement, Rika retint sa meilleure amie de justesse avant que celle-ci ne tombe à l'eau.

« -Tu pourrais faire attention et t'excuser au moins !

-Ce n'est pas grave Rika, la modéra Lin. Il n'y a pas eu de mal.

-Tu ferais bien d'écouter ta copine, Aisu. Elle au moins, elle sait où est sa place ! lança Taé, la peste, avec dédain.

Lin la foudroya de son regard bleu nuit et ses pupilles rétrécirent.

-Ce que je sais c'est que si j'ai dit ça, ce n'est pas pour te faire croire que tu m'es supérieure ! Je voulais juste éviter d'avoir affaire à toi ! répliqua-t-elle.

L'éclat de voix attira l'attention des autres et créa un attroupement. Les Bladebreakers voulurent intervenir mais les autres Cats' Eyes les retinrent.

-C'est leur problème, nous n'avons pas à intervenir, déclara Alice.

-Mais… protesta Ray.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Bess, je suis sûre qu'elles s'en sortiront très bien.

-Bess a tout à fait raison. Laisse-les faire et profite du spectacle !

-Meiko… soupira Alice, tu es désespérante !

-Et fière de l'être !

-On ferait mieux de regarder ce qu'il se passe, non ? interrogea Tyson.

Taé avait eu un peu peur face au regard de la neko-jin mais s'était ressaisie.

-Voyez-vous ça ! Je ne te suis pas supérieure ?! Comment oses-tu me placer au même niveau ou au-dessous de toi ? Je ne suis pas un monstre, moi ! cracha la peste avec condescendance.

Avant que Lin ou un des spectateurs ait pu esquisser un geste, la main de Rika avait jailli et violemment giflé Taé.

-Je t'interdis de parler comme ça de Lin ! s'écria-t-elle en perdant pour une fois son calme et sa froideur.

-TAEEE !! cria une jeune fille ressemblant trait pour trait à Taé.

Les autres reconnurent Naé, la sœur jumelle de Taé qui lui était quasiment identique, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

-Eh toi ! Tu me le payeras ! menaça Naé. Tu n'as pas le droit de frapper ma sœur !

-Viens, je t'attends de pied ferme ! répliqua Rika. Ta sœur l'a bien cherché ! Je me mêle peu des affaires des autres mais si quelqu'un s'en prend à mes proches, je lui ferais regretter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! Quelques soient les difficultés et les épreuves à surmonter !

-Peuh ! Tu es bien sûre de toi, Aisu ! Puisque tu insistes, je vais te prendre au mot ! Essaie donc de nous battre, Naé et moi, au relais quatre cent mètres ! la défia l'aînée des jumelles.

-Qu'en dis-tu Lin ? Les battre à plates coutures sur leur propre terrain t'intéresse ?

-Et comment ! affirma la chinoise avec un sourire carnassier, renforcé par la finesse de ses pupilles.

-Ha, ha, ha! rigola Naé. Vous osez relever le défi alors que nous sommes les meilleures nageuses de la classe ? Vous êtes folles ! En plus Aisu, tu as choisi Shido comme partenaire, ha, ha, ha ! C'est un comble !

-Et pourquoi donc ? questionna Rika, les sourcils froncés.

-Tout le monde sait que c'est une neko-jin !! Et il est encore plus connu que les chats n'aiment pas l'eau !!

Un silence suivi la réplique de Taé. Les Cats' Eyes se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

-Pfff !! Quelle intelligence, quel sens de l'analyse ! se moqua Rika.

-Ha, ha, ha ! Si vous partez avec cet état d'esprit, autant déclarer forfait tout de suite! conseilla Lin. Bon, assez ri ! Nous verrons bien qui a raison. J'ai encore quelques petites choses à vous dire. Premièrement, qui a dit que les neko-jins sont tous des chats ? L'animal de Ray est le tigre et il nage très bien ! Deuxièmement, vous me traitez de « monstre » à cause de mes attributs félins mais ils me sont très utiles et j'en suis fière ! Et troisièmement, si moi je suis un « monstre », Ray l'est aussi vu qu'on vient du même village et que nous sommes tout les deux des neko-jins. Alors pourquoi essaies-tu désespérément de le draguer Naé ? »

Après cette réplique cinglante, les deux chinoises s'éloignèrent et rejoignirent leurs amis tandis que la foule se dissipait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Taé et Naé passèrent pour le relais. Elles étaient, il faut bien l'avouer, d'excellentes nageuses et firent un temps fort honorable. Elles lancèrent un regard provocateur aux deux Cats' Eyes, les défiant de faire mieux. Lin et Rika soutinrent leurs regards et la chinoise aux yeux d'argent s'élança lorsque le départ fut donné. C'était une nageuse hors pair et les jumelles furent étonnées de trouver meilleur qu'elles. Elles se rassurèrent cependant en pensant que Lin serait la suivante. Ce fut vain et leurs espoirs volèrent en éclats : Lin était aussi bonne nageuse que Rika et même légèrement meilleure ! Le visage des pestes se décomposa et les beybladeuses leur envoyèrent un regard victorieux, histoire de les achever.

Fin du flash-back.

Les Bladebreakers rirent encore un moment puis se calmèrent et passèrent à des choses plus sérieuses. Kenny se mit à paniquer car il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant le tournoi.

« -Il est vrai qu'avec les cours et les entraînements intensifs, on n'a pas vu le temps passer ! s'exclama Max.

-Ça c'est bien vrai ! approuva Tyson. Et si on ralentissait un peu le rythme de nos entraînements ? Moi je suis épuisé et en plus, il faut qu'on soit en forme pour le jour du tournoi !

-Au contraire, nous devons intensifier nos entraînements et profiter de ces deux semaines pour s'améliorer encore plus ! dit Kai.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ! s'offusqua son rival.

-… J'en ai l'air ?

-Suis-je bête, Kai ne plaisante jamais !

-Tu le fais bien assez pour deux et je confirme: tu es bête !

-Non mais…

-Et si nous revenions au sujet principal ?

-Max a raison, intervint Ray, ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer. Que devons-nous faire à propos de nos entraînements ?

-Je suis du même avis que Tyson. Entre l'amélioration de vos toupies, l'élaboration de stratégies et autres, je suis morte de fatigue! se plaignit Dizzi. Si ça continue, je vais faire la grève moi !

-Ah non, Dizzi ! J'ai besoin de ton aide! Je pense comme Kai, il faut profiter du peu de temps qu'il nous reste !

-Moi je préfèrerais qu'on se repose un peu, déclara Max.

-Nous sommes donc à trois pour le ralentissement de nos entraînements et à deux contre, résuma le technicien. Il ne nous manque que ton avis Ray.

-Hum… Je pense qu'on devrait peut-être forcer nos entraînements…

-J'en étais sûr ! Tu es toujours du même avis que Kai ! le coupa Tyson.

-C'est parce qu'il est intelligent et qu'il voit bien que j'ai raison, expliqua le russe.

-Vous pourriez me laisser finir ma phrase, non ? Je disais donc qu'on devrait s'entraîner dur pendant la première semaine et ensuite se reposer un peu.

-Nos avis divergent, que faisons-nous ? interrogea Max.

-Et si vous faisiez chacun à votre manière ? proposa une voix venant de la porte du dojo.

Les Bladebreakers étonnés, sursautèrent et se tournèrent vivement vers l'origine de cette voix. Ils découvrirent les Cats' Eyes sur le pas de la porte. Elles s'avancèrent et les saluèrent avant de s'asseoir après l'invitation des garçons.

-Je m'excuse de vous avoir surpris, nous avons involontairement entendu la fin de votre conversation et je me suis permis d'intervenir, indiqua Lin.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mais grand-père aurait pu nous prévenir de votre arrivée ! Là, on ne vous a pas entendu tellement vous étiez discrètes !

-C'est vrai, même Ray n'a rien entendu ou senti. Je croyais pourtant que tu pratiquais les arts martiaux depuis longtemps, lança Kai voulant se venger de l'arrivée silencieuse du neko-jin il y a un mois (voir chap 2: motivation).

-Je devrais normalement les avoir entendues mais elles pratiquent, elles aussi, les arts martiaux.

-Exact ! Et les déplacements silencieux sont une de nos spécialités ! confirma Meiko en souriant.

-Lin, je reviens sur ce que tu as dis en arrivant, qu'entends-tu par « chacun à votre manière » ? Tu pourrais nous expliquer ?

-Bien sûr, Kenny. Ce que je voulais dire… Vous commencez bien le tournoi aux quarts de finales, non ? Et vous êtes chacun dans un groupe, n'est-ce pas ?

Les garçons acquiescèrent, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

-Il est donc sûr que vous ne vous affronterez pas aux quarts de finales, poursuivit la neko-jin. Mais après ? Si vous passez, vous vous retrouverez forcément face à face à un moment ou à un autre.

-Mais oui ! s'écria Dizzi. On n'y a pas fait attention car on était concentré sur nos adversaires mais le tournoi est individuel et non en équipe !

-C'est ça et les filles et moi avons décidé de se séparer avant le tournoi. Nous pourrons ainsi s'entraîner chacune à notre rythme et à notre manière.

-C'est une idée intelligente pour éviter les disputes quand les avis divergent. Pourquoi l'avoir choisie ? Vous avez des avis différents ?

-Pas du tout. De plus lorsque nous ne sommes pas d'accord, nous laissons Lin décider. Après tout c'est notre capitaine et nous savons qu'elle prendra la meilleure décision pour nous tous, raconta Rika.

-Alors pourquoi vous séparer ? redemanda Tyson.

-C'est un excellent moyen pour mettre au point de nouvelles stratégies et attaques sans que les autres soient au courant, déclara Bess.

-C'est une bonne idée je trouve, approuva Dizzi.

-Et si nous faisions comme elles ? En tout cas, moi ça me va, dit l'américain.

-Moi aussi, répondit Ray.

-Pareil, répliqua le champion japonais.

Ils se tournèrent alors vers leur capitaine à qui revenait la décision finale.

-… C'est d'accord.

-Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda Chef.

-Tu te reposes ! Si les autres ont besoin de toi, ils viendront te chercher, expliqua Alice.

-J'approuve ! Enfin un peu de repos ! s'exclama Dizzi.

-Bien, tout est réglé, conclu le capitaine des Bladebreakers. Au fait, pourquoi êtes-vous venues ?

-Ah oui ! Avec tout ça, on a oublié de vous le dire ! En fait, comme c'est le dernier jour avant qu'on se sépare, on a décidé de se faire une petite sortie, annonça Bess.

-Et on a décidé de vous inviter ! ajouta joyeusement Meiko. Vous voulez bien venir ?

-Bien sûr ! s'enthousiasma Tyson.

Ray et Max se joignirent au japonais bientôt suivis par Kenny qui « travaille trop et ne s'amuse pas assez » selon son spectre. Kai par contre déclina l'invitation.

-Mais ce n'est pas drôle si tout le monde n'est pas là ! protesta Meiko. Allez, viens Kai !

-Non merci, je n'ai pas envie de sortir. Je vais plutôt m'entraîner.

-Tu as encore deux semaines pour t'entraîner. De plus, je vous invite chez Rika et moi après. J'ai… quelque chose de très important à vous dire, termina Lin mal à l'aise. S'il te plaît Kai.

Le russe réfléchit quelques instants puis finit par acquiescer, se laissant emporter par sa curiosité. Ils quittèrent tous les dix le dojo et se dirigèrent vers le centre-ville. Ils passèrent un agréable après-midi tous ensembles dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, ils allèrent au parc de la ville pour se reposer et se détendre. Ils se séparèrent et décidèrent de se retrouver un peu plus tard sous un grand arbre. Kai et Rika restèrent à l'ombre de cet arbre en attendant les autres alors que Ray et Lin se dirigèrent vers le lieu de leur première rencontre. Les autres, quant à eux, décidèrent d'aller plus loin car ils avaient repéré des beybladeurs.

Du côté de Kai et Rika :

Kai était allongé sur le dos, les mains sous la nuque et un brin d'herbe à la bouche. Il observait les nuages bien que son regard dérivait de temps en temps vers Rika. Cette dernière savourait ce moment de paix en compagnie de celui qui avait volé son cœur. Cependant, elle appréhendait la réaction des garçons après l'annonce de sa meilleure amie…

Du côté de Tyson, Max, Kenny, Meiko, Bess et Alice :

Tyson et Meiko avaient chacun accepté un duel, encouragés par Max et Bess. Les deux techniciens avaient allumé leurs ordinateurs pour filmer les matchs et récolter des données. Après leur victoire facile, les deux gagnants reçurent de nombreux autres défis tout comme les deux blonds. Tout les quatre passèrent leur temps à prouver leur talent à ceux qui étaient dans le parc sous l'œil vigilant des génies et de leurs spectres.

Du côté de Ray et Lin :

Ils étaient parvenus à la clairière et s'étaient allongés sur le dos, côte à côte. Les deux neko-jins discutèrent de tout et de rien: du tournoi, de leurs amis, de l'école… Pendant cet échange, Ray remarqua bien que Lin n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle semblait ailleurs et il devait souvent se répéter avant qu'elle ne saisisse ce qu'il disait. Il se tourna sur le côté et se mit alors à la détailler pour tenter de découvrir ce qu'elle avait. Elle était toujours aussi belle mais il constata qu'elle était pâle et avait un peu maigri. Il se décida à l'interroger.

« -Lin ?

-Hm ?

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je te trouve plus pâle que d'habitude et tu as maigri, il me semble.

Elle se tourna vers lui et se mit sur le coude. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un sourire attendri et le cœur du neko-jin battit plus vite tandis qu'il pensait qu'elle était vraiment magnifique.

-Ray, tu es vraiment adorable de t'inquiéter pour moi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée à cause du tournoi et des cours.

-Taki ne te surcharge pas de travail au moins ?

-Pas du tout ! Au contraire, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire. Notre cher président du conseil des élèves est un véritable bourreau du travail ! Gagner les élections haut la main a dû le motiver ! »

Ils rirent un peu puis Ray proposa à Lin de faire une petite sieste avant de rejoindre les autres. Elle accepta avec plaisir et s'endormit rapidement. Dans son sommeil, elle se rapprocha instinctivement du chinois et se pelotonna contre lui pour avoir de la chaleur. Ce dernier pouvait, à cet instant, être pris pour une tomate bien mûre. Il finit par se calmer et s'habitua à cette situation, il en profita pour contempler la belle aux yeux de saphir au lieu de dormir.

« -_Elle est si jolie et gentille… Mais elle a aussi tellement de prétendants ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle me choisirait moi, plus qu'un autre… _»

Ray finit lui aussi par s'endormir, bercé par la présence, la chaleur et l'odeur de rose de Lin. Pendant son sommeil, il se remémora les moments passés avec la chinoise et eut comme un éclair de lucidité. Quelque chose clochait ! Il se promit de demander des explications à la neko-jin... Une demi-heure plus tard, Lin émergea la première des bras de Morphée et fut surprise de voir que Ray la tenait dans ses bras. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était presque l'heure de rejoindre les autres. Elle décida de réveiller Ray en le secouant et en l'appelant doucement. Le neko-jin, pour toute réponse, resserra son étreinte et elle se retrouva collée contre son torse. Ce fut alors à son tour de devenir rouge pivoine (comme ça pas de jaloux (rires) !). Se ressaisissant, elle réitéra sa tentative qui cette fois fut fructueuse. Le chinois ouvrit ses yeux d'or et, voyant leur position, relâcha sa captive en s'excusant. Ils se relevèrent tout en pensant qu'ils étaient vraiment bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se dirigèrent vers le point de rencontre.

Pendant le trajet, Ray chercha un moyen de parler Lin de ce qui le tracassait. N'y parvenant pas, il se dit qu'il pourrait toujours le faire plus tard. Après s'être retrouvés, les Bladebreakers et les Cats' Eyes allèrent vers la sortie du parc. Juste devant les portes, Lin s'arrêta brusquement et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, signe de grande inquiétude chez elle. Ses amies s'en aperçurent tout de suite et l'entraînèrent un peu plus loin pour l'interroger, sous les regards étonnés et curieux des garçons.

« -Lin, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Meiko.

-… J'ai… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Les filles blêmirent et se regardèrent anxieusement.

-Nous devons être sur nos gardes et nous dépêcher d'atteindre notre destination, déclara Rika. Cette fois nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur vu qu'ils sont avec nous. En plus, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher et notre quartier doit être vide.

Les filles hochèrent la tête et retournèrent auprès des Bladebreakers.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien d'important Tyson, Lin avait juste quelque chose à nous dire, expliqua Meiko. Un truc de filles !

-Ah… Si tu le dis ! répondit le japonais.»

Ils reprirent tranquillement leur route vers la maison de Lin et Rika qui se situait à un quart d'heure de marche du parc. Les Cats' Eyes étaient constamment sur leurs gardes et les garçons finirent par se poser des questions. Alors qu'ils étaient à deux rues de leur destination, ils virent un jeune homme avec de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux d'onyx. Il devait avoir 18 ans et était habillé d'un pantacourt bleu-marine et d'un T-shirt blanc. Plus il s'approchait et plus le mauvais pressentiment de Lin grandissait. L'impression de danger des autres filles grandissait également et les Bladebreakers commencèrent à s'inquiéter sans en connaître la raison. L'instinct des garçons semblait les avertir qu'un danger planait sur eux…

Le jeune homme s'arrêta à leur hauteur et leur demanda l'heure. Lin, maintenant certaine du danger, attrapa la main de Ray et se mit à courir après avoir crié: « Les filles ! Allons-nous-en ! ». Suivant l'exemple et l'ordre de leur capitaine, les Cats' Eyes attrapèrent chacune la main de « leur » garçon et coururent. Les garçons, complètement perdus (vous aussi ?), les suivirent sans rechigner. Lorsque les dix collégiens tournèrent à l'angle de la rue, le jeune ténébreux qui était seul dans la rue, murmura:

« -Trop tard, le piège va se refermer et vous ne pourrez pas en réchapper… »

(Et voilà fini ! Vous aimez le petit suspense que j'ai mis à la fin (rires) ? Bon avant de vous quitter, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire ! D'abord, j'ai commencé un blog dont l'adresse est sur mon profil. Si vous voulez, vous pouvezy faire un petit tour même s'il n'y a pas encore grand-chose. Je vais essayer de m'y consacrer le plus possible.

Enfin, comme vous l'avez vu, il y a de nombreux mystères qui planent sur nos beybladeurs. Et je vous annonce que j'organise un petit concours dessus! Voici les questions : Qu'est-ce que Lin veut leur dire ? Qu'a découvert Ray à propos de la chinoise ? Qui est ce jeune homme et que veut-il ? Et enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Si vous avez des idées ou des hypothèses, faites m'en part dans vos comms' (ou part MP). Vous pouvez répondre aux questions que vous voulez autant de fois que vous le souhaitez jusqu'à l'arrivée du prochain chap ! Ceux ou celles qui trouveront une réponse ou une partie de la réponse auront comme récompense… Soit le droit de me poser 3 questions sur ma fic (n'importe lesquelles), c'est-à-dire du spoil en perspective ! Soit la création d'un ou 2 persos qui doivent apparaître plus tard ou soit autre chose (si vous avez des idées…). Et je vous préviens aussi que les publications sur et sur fanfic-fr sont au même niveau, donc vous ne trouverez pas de réponse là-bas !!

J'avoue que ces questions sont dures et je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous trouviez. Cependant, la 2nde est faisable vu que ce que Ray a découvert et ce qui cloche avec Lin est apparu dans un des chaps. Il faut juste se souvenir de chaque détails et surtout avoir un esprit tortueux comme moi (rires) ! Bon même si personne ne trouve, ce n'est pas grave ! C'est juste pour égayer l'attente du prochain chap (rires) ! Je pense que j'ai fait le tour alors je vous laisse ! A bientôt j'espère !!)


	14. Beybladeurs vs mercenaires

(Salut ! Voici le chapitre 13, je m'excuse pour ce long temps d'attente. J'ai enchaîné devoirs sur devoirs avec en plus mon bac blanc de français oral dont je n'ai pas encore la note. Je tiens à remercier celles qui m'ont encouragée, merci beaucoup vous êtes adorables ! Merci aussi pour tous vos comms' qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, je tiens à souhaiter un très joyeux annif à** Shadow_SSJ** de fanfic-fr.

Place au chapitre, bonne lecture !!)

Chapitre 13 : beybladeurs vs mercenaires.

« -Trop tard, le piège va se refermer et vous ne pourrez pas en réchapper… »

A travers les rues désertes d'un quartier plutôt riche, couraient une dizaine d'adolescents. Les cinq jeunes filles entraînaient dans leur course folle les cinq jeunes hommes à l'esprit confus. Les deux équipes tournèrent à l'angle d'une rue et les Cats' Eyes soupirèrent de soulagement : leur destination était toute proche. Ils ralentirent un peu, rassurés et également éblouis par le rayonnement du soleil couchant qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Soudain, cinq silhouettes sombres apparurent devant l'astre diurne ce qui fit s'arrêter les beybladeurs. Les filles réagirent au quart de tour et firent demi-tour pour tenter de changer de chemin. Cependant, cinq nouveaux inconnus habillés de noir et masqués surgirent pour leur bloquer le chemin. Ils étaient piégés !

Les Bladebreakers se placèrent en cercle autour des filles pour les protéger, même Kenny qui tremblait un peu. Les dix inconnus se rapprochèrent et s'arrêtèrent à environ cinq mètres d'eux. Les adolescents étaient encerclés sur deux côtés par ces mystérieux hommes en noir et sur les deux autres par de hauts murs bordant des villas de vacances vides. Le jeune homme qu'ils avaient croisé auparavant apparu alors au coin de la rue et se dirigea vers eux avec nonchalance, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il traversa calmement le « mur » formé par les inconnus et se plaça à deux mètres du groupe, face à Ray qui était juste devant Lin. Il prit la parole d'une voix glaciale :

« -C'est très louable de votre part de vouloir protéger ces jeunes filles. Cependant…

-Tu ne t'intéresses pas à eux, n'est-ce pas ? le coupa Lin.

Elle passa devant Ray et, voyant qu'il voulait protester, lui glissa un « ne t'inquiète pas » accompagné d'un doux sourire. Le neko-jin la laissa alors faire à sa guise et elle se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

-Exact, miss. Mais j'avoue que, si je ne me trompe pas, il y a quand même parmi eux une pièce de choix ! Le petit-fils et seul héritier de Voltaire Hiwatari en personne ! C'est dommage que je ne sois pas ici pour lui… poursuivit-il avec un air déçu factice.

-Laisse les autres en dehors de tout ça ! lança sèchement Rika en contournant Kai et en se plaçant à côté de sa meilleure amie.

-Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en position pour me donner des ordres… Mais passons, étant un gentleman, je vais tout d'abord me présenter. Je me nomme Aoshi Séno, chasseur de primes. Et vous ? Êtes-vous bien mes deux proies ? »

Les deux chinoises acquiescèrent et se mirent à chercher quelque chose dans une des poches de leur jupe.

POV Ray

J'étais placé juste derrière elles et j'avais un très bon angle de vue sur leurs faits et gestes. Elles sortirent chacune un collier : c'était une chaîne en or avec pour pendentif un cœur en or lui aussi. Je reconnu immédiatement le collier que Lin et moi avions cherché lors de notre première rencontre. Soudain, ce que j'avais découvert pendant mon sommeil me revint à l'esprit. Je fixai les pendentifs des filles et j'eus confirmation. Sur celui de Rika étaient gravées les lettres « R » et « A » pour Rika Aisu mais celui de Lin portait les lettres « L » et « C ».

Certes, elle s'appelait bien Lin mais à quoi correspondait le « C » ? Pas à Shido en tout cas et Lin ne possédait pas d'autre prénom, comme toutes les Cats' Eyes. Elles nous l'avaient déjà dit et je m'en souvenais très bien. De plus, il ne correspondait pas non plus au nom de jeune fille de sa mère, à savoir Ming. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ?...

POV normal

Lin et Rika montrèrent leurs pendentifs à Aoshi et les ouvrirent. Ils contenaient chacun une petite photo. Sur celle de Lin, on la voyait souriante entre un homme aux courts cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux bleu ciel et une belle femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'or félins. Il s'agissait sans nul doute de ses parents. De même, celle de Rika la montrait rayonnante et plus jeune d'environ cinq ans entre un homme aux courts cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'argent et une femme aux cheveux noirs mi-longs et aux yeux chocolats. C'était une photo extrêmement précieuse pour Rika car elle avait été prise peu avant la mort de son père…

« -Bien, très bien même ! s'exclama Aoshi en observant attentivement les photos. C'est parfait ! Maintenant, je propose à l'une d'entre vous un duel contre moi. Je connais vos réputations et j'aimerais vérifier que ce ne sont pas juste des rumeurs sans fondement.

-J'accepte ton défi, répliqua Lin. Je te demande cependant quelques instants afin d'expliquer à nos amis ce qu'il se passe. Ils doivent être complètement perdus.

-Hum… C'est d'accord, je t'accorde dix minutes et pas une de plus. Je vais rejoindre mes hommes et gare à vous si tentez quoi que ce soit !

Lin hocha la tête et le ténébreux s'éloigna. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les autres : ses coéquipières étaient détendues grâce à l'habitude contrairement aux Bladebreakers qui ne comprenaient rien.

-Vous savez que vos têtes valent le détour, les garçons ? les taquina-t-elle avec un sourire.

Kai reprit ses esprits et en se renfrognant lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ?

-Ne vous en faites pas, je vais tout vous expliquer.

Elle les obligea à se placer en cercle autour d'elle tandis que les autres Cats' Eyes se plaçaient autour d'eux et guettaient les moindres mouvements de leurs adversaires. La neko-jin reprit la parole d'une voix faible que seuls les garçons et ses amies à l'ouïe fine pouvaient entendre.

-Ecoutez-moi bien et sans m'interrompre ! leur ordonna-t-elle. Les explications seront pour plus tard, chez Rika et moi. Je vais maintenant vous expliquer un plan que vous devrez suivre à la lettre.

Tyson voulut parler mais un regard de la jeune fille l'en dissuada.

-Alors voilà… »

Exactement dix minutes plus tard, Aoshi revint. Lin et lui se placèrent face à face, sur leurs gardes, pendant que les amis de la chinoise s'éloignaient. Rika, Kai et Ray se placèrent devant les hommes en noirs qui bloquaient le bas de la rue alors que Meiko, Alice, Tyson et Max en faisaient de même mais avec ceux du haut de la rue. Les deux derniers, à savoir Bess et Kenny se mirent plutôt entre les deux mais le plus loin possible d'Aoshi et de Lin. Chacun étant à sa place, la neko-jin décida d'interrompre l'échange visuel qu'elle entretenait avec le ténébreux et passa à l'attaque. Elle lui envoya une série de coups de poings et de pieds qu'il évita avec une certaine aisance.

_« -Premièrement, tester son adversaire et en même temps, ne pas lui dévoiler toutes mes capacités. Mais il ne doit pas s'en rendre compte ! Si je réussis, il me sous-estimera et ça lui sera fatal !_ pensa Lin. »

Elle utilisa son stratagème pendant quelques minutes, le temps qu'Aoshi prenne de l'assurance en croyant à sa supériorité. Lorsque cela arriva, elle se précipita sur lui en armant son poing et il croisa ses bras devant lui pour se protéger. Arrivée juste devant son adversaire, Lin disparut soudainement de son champ de vision. Elle avait arrêté de camoufler ses vraies capacités et d'un bond vif comme l'éclair, avait atterri derrière Aoshi. A peine eut-elle touchée le sol qu'elle prit appui sur sa jambe gauche pour envoyer un coup de pied circulaire avec sa jambe droite. Son ennemi, étant un pratiquant d'arts martiaux expérimenté, réussit à éviter son attaque en faisant lui aussi un bond.

Cependant, avant qu'il puisse atterrir en face de Lin, cette dernière avait prit appui sur sa jambe droite et lançait sa seconde jambe quasiment à la verticale. Son pied frappa avec violence la mâchoire d'Aoshi et un craquement d'os se fit entendre : elle s'était certainement brisée. Sous la force de l'impact et aussi parce qu'il ne touchait pas encore le sol, le chasseur de primes vola sur quelques mètres et s'écrasa lourdement sur le mur qui bordait le lieu du combat.

Ses hommes étaient sous le choc et leur garde était baissée. Un sifflement brisa le silence : c'était le signal de Rika. Obéissant au plan prévu, son groupe et celui de Meiko se jetèrent sur les dix hommes en noir pour tenter de les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Commencèrent alors deux combats aux extrémités de la rue, de part et d'autre de celui de la neko-jin et du ténébreux. Ce dernier se releva et, voyant la tournure des évènements, laissa échapper un grognement de douleur et de mécontentement. Il tâta prudemment sa mâchoire et essuya le filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Ensuite il darda un regard haineux sur Lin qui s'en ficha royalement.

_« -Moi, Aoshi Séno, l'un des meilleurs mercenaires du pays, s'est fait battre par une fille !_(si elle t'entendait, je n'ose pas imaginer le massacre (rires) !) _! _Ces dix minutes que je t'ai accordées étaient donc destinées à la mise en place d'un plan et non à des explications.

Sentant que c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, la chinoise ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un petit sourire en coin.

-Ne jamais sous-estimer ses adversaires, aussi bien pendant le combat qu'avant et après ! déclara-t-elle. »

Bouillant de rage à l'intérieur mais ne montrant qu'un air excédé, Aoshi s'élança vers Lin. Le combat reprenait et pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Du côté de Kenny et Bess :

Kenny était plutôt effrayé et se faisait le plus petit possible pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Bess quant à elle, était sur ses gardes. Elle avait pour mission de protéger le petit brun qui était le seul ne sachant pas vraiment se battre. La blonde était légèrement déçue par la tâche que lui avait confiée sa capitaine, elle était plus forte en arts martiaux que sa cousine et aurait dû être à sa place. Cependant, s'étant tordu la cheville il y a quelques temps, Lin avait déclaré qu'elle n'était pas en état de combattre. « Ta cheville est encore fragile et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à deux semaines du tournoi ! » avait expliqué la chinoise. Bess ne pouvait que lui donner raison malgré son envie de se battre. Non pas qu'elle aimait ça mais cela lui permettait d'évacuer ses mauvais sentiments et ainsi, elle devenait moins souvent black.

Malgré tout, les ordres étaient les ordres et le fait de désobéir à sa capitaine n'avait pas effleuré son esprit. Kenny et elle se dirigeaient discrètement vers le haut de la rue où Meiko, Alice, Tyson et Max se battaient. C'était par-là que se trouvait la maison de Lin et Rika, ce qui expliquait le choix de la neko-jin pour le placement des groupes. Le groupe de Meiko étant le plus « faible », il leur serait plus facile et rapide de se replier alors que le plus « fort », celui de Rika, ne devrait pas avoir de difficultés malgré la distance plus grande.

Du côté de Meiko, Alice, Tyson et Max :

Dès qu'avait retenti le signal de Rika, ils s'étaient rués vers leurs cibles. Ils étaient quatre et leurs adversaires cinq, cependant le désavantage numérique ne semblait pas les gêner. Grâce à l'effet de surprise, Meiko avait réussi à en assommer un d'un coup de pied à l'estomac suivi d'un tranchant de la main à la nuque. Ainsi, il n'y avait plus ni avantage, ni désavantage numérique. Le vrai combat avait alors débuté et les filles avaient gardé un œil sur les garçons, « au cas où » comme on dit.

Meiko finit rapidement son combat, elle était plutôt offensive comme au Beyblade et avait enchaîné coups de poing, de pied, balayettes et autres à un rythme effréné. Son adversaire avait beau être plus grand et plus expérimenté qu'elle, il n'avait pas pu la suivre dans ses enchaînements vifs et énergiques. Il s'était retrouvé submergé par le raz de marée de coups qui déferlaient et avait fini par être mis KO par la brune. Beybladeurs : 2 et mercenaires : 0.

Alice avait également gagné son combat. Etant un génie, elle n'avait pas eu de mal à compenser la force physique qu'il lui manquait par d'habiles feintes et stratégies. Depuis le temps, elle avait bien compris que les mercenaires, surtout les sbires, n'étaient pas choisis pour leur intelligence et leur modestie. Tant pis pour eux, devant son sens de l'analyse et d'anticipation ils ne faisaient guère le poids et elle ne s'en privait pas. Si en plus ils la sous-estimaient, cela ne pouvait que lui faciliter le travail ! Son opposant en fit d'ailleurs les frais mais ne pourrait pas se lamenter sur sa bêtise avant quelques bonnes heures. Beybladeurs : 3 et mercenaires : 0.

Tyson non plus n'avait pas eu trop de mal. Il avait d'abord évité les coups en se disant que son grand-père était plus à craindre que son ennemi. Il est vrai qu'avec un grand-père pareil, même un non pratiquant d'arts martiaux se retrouvait doté de prompts réflexes. Cet avantage ne dura pourtant pas car le japonais, préférant l'attaque à l'esquive et n'étant pas d'un naturel patient, fit quelques erreurs qui auraient pu lui être fatal. Il se ressaisit néanmoins et le fait que Meiko vienne voir comment il s'en sortait, lui donna des ailes. Sa détermination et sa volonté balayèrent son ennemi et le mirent hors d'état de nuire. Beybladeurs : 4 et mercenaires : 0.

Le dernier de ce groupe, Max, eut par contre plus de mal à se débarrasser de son adversaire. Il ne pratiquait ni les arts martiaux ni aucun sport de combat. Cependant ayant une excellente forme physique et ne voulant pas faire pâle figure comparé à ses compagnons, il fit de son mieux. Son opposant, croyant sa supériorité acquise ne prit pas vraiment le blond au sérieux ce qui causa sa perte. Volonté et détermination peuvent faire des miracles, surtout si on nous dévalorise ! Max le lui a bien montré et Alice, venue prendre le relai, acheva rapidement l'adversaire mal en point. Beybladeurs : 5 et mercenaires : 0.

Du côté de Rika, Kai et Ray :

Ce groupe-ci était vraiment désavantagé numériquement et l'effet de surprise n'y fit rien. Rika et Ray se retrouvèrent chacun avec deux ennemis et Kai tomba sur le « gros lot ».

La chinoise commença par esquiver souplement chaque attaque pour essayer de voir comment se battaient ses opposants. Cela confirma l'hypothèse qu'elle avait : ces deux là avaient pour habitude de se battre ensemble ce qui n'arrangeait pas sa situation. Elle décida alors de ne pas prendre de gant et utilisa sa botte secrète qu'elle avait appelée « Lightning Speed » : la vitesse-éclair. Elle augmentait sa vitesse au maximum ce qui lui donnait l'avantage. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas l'utiliser plus de dix minutes mais c'était largement suffisant dans la plupart des cas. Elle se mit à virevolter tel un oiseau, esquivant, feintant et frappant à la vitesse de l'éclair, sans pitié. Ses adversaires ne purent riposter, ils étaient comme gelés et s'effondrèrent, assommés, quelques instants plus tard. Rika s'arrêta et reprit calmement son souffle, la vitesse n'était pas sa spécialité pour rien. Beybladeurs : 7 et mercenaires : 0.

Ray avait beau pratiquer les arts martiaux depuis longtemps, se battre contre deux ennemis à la fois n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Ses adversaires auraient pu gagner s'ils n'avaient pas provoqué la fureur du tigre qui sommeillait en lui. A partir de ce moment-là, la situation s'inversa et c'est eux qui ne pouvaient rien faire face aux attaques du neko-jin. Pendant leur séjour à l'hôpital, ils auront tout le loisir de réfléchir à leurs erreurs. Ray n'apprécie vraiment pas du tout les regards lubriques et les commentaires comme « Dommage qu'on n'ait pas le droit de la toucher ! Je suis sûr que je me serais bien amusé ! » à propos d'une certaine chinoise aux yeux de saphir. Beybladeurs : 9 et mercenaires : 0.

Kai, quant à lui, avait eu ce que les Cats' Eyes appelaient le « gros lot ». Il peut arriver que parmi les sbires, certains soient plus intelligents et/ou armés ce qui les rendait plus dur à battre d'où le nom de « gros lot ». C'était le cas de celui qu'affronta le russe. Au début, Kai s 'en sortait très bien, il avait déjà pris quelques cours d'arts martiaux pour pouvoir se défendre étant, comme l'avait dit Aoshi, « le petit-fils et seul héritier de Voltaire Hiwatari ». De plus, ses entraînements quotidiens l'avaient rendu fort, rapide et endurant (musclé aussi, n'est-ce pas (rires) ?) et même s'il n'était pas aussi souple que les neko-jins, il arrivait facilement à esquiver avec habileté.

Cependant, alors qu'il esquivait une énième attaque, un éclat lumineux provenant de la manche de son adversaire attira son attention. Ayant rapidement deviné, il prit ses distances alors que la lame tranchante fendait l'air à l'endroit où il était une fraction de seconde plus tôt. Il eut quand même une coupure au bras droit qui se mit à saigner. Le capitaine des Bladebreakers se dit qu'il n'y avait cependant pas de quoi réellement paniquer et garda son calme. Il s'adapta rapidement à la situation et mit KO son adversaire quelque minutes plus tard. Beybladeurs : 10 et mercenaires : 0.

Du côté de Lin :

La chinoise ne cachant plus ses capacités avait l'avantage, les coups d'Aoshi frappaient quasiment toujours le vide alors que les siens atteignaient souvent leurs cibles. Le ténébreux avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fractures, ecchymoses et autres qui témoignaient de l'âpre combat qu'il menait contre la neko-jin. Cette dernière était moyennement fatiguée et essoufflée et avait quelques bleus, preuves que son ennemi avait quelques fois réussi à la toucher. Alors qu'ils enchaînaient différentes attaques et parades, Lin rompit l'échange et prit ses distances. Elle reprit son souffle sans quitter des yeux Aoshi qui en faisait de même avec une grimace de douleur.

Il devait bien avoir, en plus de sa mâchoire brisée, une ou deux côtes fêlées. Lorsque sa respiration fut calmée, la chinoise se concentra et disparut soudainement. Ne voulant pas se faire avoir à nouveau, le mercenaire aiguisa ses sens et réussit à la voir venir. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne put réagir assez vite et reçut un coup de pied à l'estomac, suivi d'une balayette et d'un coup à la nuque. Il sombra dans l'inconscience alors que Lin s'arrêtait et tombait à genoux au sol, la respiration haletante. Beybladeurs : 11 et mercenaires : 0. Victoire éclatante des beybladeurs !

(Fin du chap ! Ça vous a plu ? Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose mais le prochain est déjà écrit et arrive le 25 pour noël ! Il s'agit de la suite directe de celui-ci avec, enfin, l'annonce que Lin voulait leur faire. Petite précision, les termes « chasseurs de primes » et « mercenaires » désignent ici des personnes payées par des riches pour faire leur « sale boulot » : kidnappings, meurtres, sabotages… Voilà ! Je souhaite de bonnes vacs à ceux et celles qui en ont ! Je suis moi-même en vacs pour cinq semaines et j'espère pouvoir avancer ma fic ! Si le cœur vous en dit, laissez-moi un comm' ! A plus !!!)


	15. Le secret de Lin

(Joyeux Noël à tous !! Voilà votre cadeau, bonne lecture à tous !)

Chapitre 14 : le secret de Lin.

Les vainqueurs s'approchèrent de la neko-jin tout en traînant péniblement leurs adversaires assommés derrière eux. Ils les entassèrent près d'Aoshi et Ray se précipita vers Lin pour lui demander si elle allait bien. Celle-ci lui répondit par l'affirmative, disant qu'elle était juste un peu fatiguée. Elle tenta de se relever mais, prise de vertiges, elle s'effondra. Heureusement, Ray qui était près d'elle la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et elle passa le sien autour de son cou.

« -Merci, souffla-t-elle. Désolée mais je pense que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide un petit moment.

Elle passa son second bras autour de son cou où elle enfouit son visage. Il la serra contre lui, ses bras entourant la taille fine de la chinoise et effleurant ses cheveux d'ébène. Rika s'avança après avoir bandé la blessure du russe avec son mouchoir et prit la parole. Elle semblait irritée.

-Franchement, Lin, qu'est-ce qui t'as prit d'utiliser cette technique dans ton état ?! s'écria-t-elle. Tu sais bien que c'est dangereux !

-… Je sais Rika… Mais je n'avais pas beaucoup le choix… Comme tu l'as dit, dans mon état je n'aurais pas pu le battre si le combat avait duré trop longtemps, répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

-Et alors ? J'aurais très bien pu en finir avec lui à ta place !

-Tu sais que cela voudrait dire que j'aurais perdu ce combat.

-Une défaite est largement moins importante que ta santé !

-Je le sais bien… Mais tu n'as qu'à essayer de le dire à ma fierté ! répliqua Lin en posant son regard sur sa meilleure amie.

La chinoise aux yeux d'argent soupira. Oui, bien sûr qu'elle savait tout ça, c'était toujours la même chose à chaque combat difficile. Sa meilleure amie était consciente des risques qu'elle prenait mais elle s'en fichait. Sa fierté la poussait à tout faire pour gagner !

-Rika… Je sais à quoi tu penses et je te signale que tu as la même foutue fierté que moi !

-… Tu n'as pas tort, Lin… Je l'avoue, j'ai aussi cette fierté qui pousse à tout risquer pour elle. C'est peut-être en partie pour ça qu'on est de si bonnes amies !

-Possible… Et je te rappelle que j'ai toujours raison ! la taquina la neko-jin. »

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire, relâchant ainsi la pression accumulée depuis leur rencontre avec Aoshi et détendant l'atmosphère pesante. Les autres joignirent leurs rires aux leurs : le danger était passé, ils ne craignaient plus rien. Lorsqu'ils furent calmés, Lin sortit un petit rouleau de ficelle bien solide de sa poche (ils arrivent bien à avoir leur toupie et lanceur sur eux, alors pourquoi pas ça ?) et fut imitée par ses coéquipières. Avant que les garçons aient pu demander ce qu'elles allaient faire, Meiko le leur expliqua :

« -On va les attacher bien solidement et ensuite Lin appellera la police pour qu'elle s'occupe d'eux.

-Maintenant, venez nous aider un peu ! ordonna Alice. »

Les Bladebreakers obéirent et les aidèrent. Un petit quart d'heure après, Lin s'éloigna et téléphona. Elle revint en disant que les mercenaires seraient vite pris en charge par les autorités. Effectivement, une voiture de police, une ambulance et une fourgonnette arrivèrent rapidement. Après avoir dit qu'elle passerait au commissariat le lendemain, Lin proposa aux autres de se mettre en marche. Ils prirent donc le chemin de la maison des chinoises, l'une les guidant et l'autre soutenue par un certain chinois aux longs cheveux noirs.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une jolie propriété composée d'une belle et grande maison à deux étages et d'un grand jardin dont ils ne voyaient qu'une partie. De hauts murs entouraient le tout et un petit portail constituait la seule entrée. Rika l'ouvrit et s'engagea dans l'allée pavée qui menait à la porte d'entrée, ses amis à sa suite. Un aboiement retentit et un husky gris et blanc aux yeux bleu glace déboula. Il se plaça devant les garçons et Lin toujours collée contre Ray et gronda en montrant les dents.

« -Snow ! Laisse-les tranquilles, ce sont des amis ! s'exclama Rika.

La chienne obéit à sa maîtresse et se calma. Elle regarda tour à tour chacun des garçons de son regard de glace pour graver dans sa mémoire leur image et odeur. Tout à coup, elle sauta sur le russe, le renversa et lui lécha la figure joyeusement.

-Snow !! Laisse Kai tranquille !! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

-Eh Kai, même chez les chiennes tu as des fans ! se moqua Tyson.

-Hn ! Serais-tu jaloux car toi, même chez les animaux tu n'en as pas ?

-N'importe quoi ! répliqua Tyson. Je te rappelle que je suis le champion de Beyblade du Japon alors que toi tu n'es que second !

-On verra si tu arriveras à conserver ton tire pendant le tournoi ! le provoqua son capitaine.

-Allons les gars, ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer, intervint Max. »

Les deux rivaux se défièrent du regard puis détournèrent la tête. Kai se releva sous les excuses de Rika. Il la rassura en disant que ce n'était rien et Snow se dirigea vers la personne qui avait habituellement droit à ce « traitement de faveur » en dehors de sa maîtresse : Meiko. La brune adorait les chiens et la chienne le lui rendait très bien. Après la petite séance de léchouilles et de caresses de Snow et Meiko, le groupe pu enfin pénétrer dans la maison. A peine furent-ils entrés que Lin s'évanouit à cause de la fatigue et Ray la prit dans ses bras.

Les garçons examinèrent alors ce qui les entourait : ils étaient dans un vestibule avec une armoire à leur droite et devant eux s'étendait un petit couloir. A droite se trouvait la cuisine, à gauche le salon et en face un escalier sous lequel se trouvait une porte. Tyson, Meiko, Max, Bess, Kenny et Alice s'installèrent dans le salon. Les garçons d'un côté et les filles de l'autre sur deux canapé face à face. Les quatre autres étaient à l'étage où Rika montra au neko-jin la chambre de sa meilleure amie avant de conduire Kai à la salle de bains. Elle désinfecta et pansa sa blessure, heureusement peu profonde. Cela fait, ils redescendirent.

Ray, de son côté, entra dans la chambre de sa belle endormie. La chambre était grande et peinte en rose pâle, au centre trônait un lit double où il déposa Lin. Il se retourna alors et détailla le contenu de la chambre : une grande armoire avec un miroir à la place d'une des portes, un bureau devant la fenêtre elle-même face à la porte, des étagères et une table de chevet où on pouvait voir des photos des Cats' Eyes et des parents de Lin. Ray eut l'impression de les avoir déjà vu quelque part (seul Aoshi a vu les photos des pendentifs mais je les ai décrites quand même dans le chap précédent) mais il ne voyait vraiment pas où… Il finit par redescendre et rejoignit les autres au salon.

« -Maintenant, nous aimerions avoir des explications, commença Kai.

Ses coéquipiers acquiescèrent et les filles s'entreregardèrent.

-C'est à Lin de vous expliquer, déclara Rika.

-Oui et en attendant que diriez-vous de nous aider à préparer un festin pour le dîner ? questionna Meiko souriante.

-Je vous aide !! s'écria le gourmand de l'équipe, suivi de Max et Kenny.

-Je veux bien mais j'ai une question avant, répliqua le chinois.

-Non, pas maintenant !

-Laisse-le poser sa question, Alice. Nous verrons si nous pouvons y répondre, la raisonna sa cousine. Que veux-tu savoir Ray ?

-Merci Bess. Je voulais juste savoir ce que Rika entendait par « ton état » tout à l'heure. J'ai moi aussi remarqué que Lin semblait pâle et fatiguée. Elle n'est pas malade au moins ?

Les Cats' Eyes eurent un sourire attendri en pensant que Lin avait trouvé quelqu'un de parfait pour elle et qu'en plus, ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. Lin va bien, c'est juste que depuis une semaine elle ne dort et ne mange plus beaucoup. Disons qu'elle stressait à l'idée de vous annoncer ce qu'elle vous dira après le dîner, expliqua Rika.

-Bon, allons à la cuisine maintenant ! lança la brune. »

Ils passèrent ainsi l'heure et demi suivante à concocter de succulents plats, à empêcher Tyson et Meiko de les manger, à nettoyer leurs bêtises et le tout le plus silencieusement possible. Kai, adossé à un mur comme à son habitude, regardait la scène en se disant que sa vie n'avait pris un sens que depuis qu'il les avait rencontrés. Grâce à eux et surtout à elle, il pouvait vivre en étant lui-même et en abandonnant ce masque de glace et d'indifférence qu'il portait habituellement. Pour tout cela, il leur en était immensément reconnaissant et se promit de tout faire pour qu'ils soient eux aussi les plus heureux possible… Même si lui devait replonger dans la tristesse et la solitude.

« -Ces pensées sont nobles mais c'est en étant toi aussi heureux avec eux que tu pourras leur montrer ta reconnaissance, murmura Rika qui s'était approchée.

-Comment fais-tu pour arriver à lire en moi si facilement ?

-Les yeux peuvent trahir chacune de nos pensées si on ne sait pas bien les maîtriser. J'ai aussi eu une excellente professeure qui est encore plus douée que moi.

-Qui donc ? interrogea le russe qui avait déjà une idée de la réponse.

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit à part Lin ?

-Et comment se fait-il qu'elle ne lise pas dans mes pensées, elle ? la taquina-t-il.

-Je ne lis pas dans tes pensées ! protesta la chinoise aux yeux d'argent. Lin aussi arrive à savoir ce que tu penses mais elle a décidé de ne pas intervenir et de me laisser faire.

-Pourquoi donc ? demanda Kai, surpris.

-Parce qu'on se ressemble… susurra son interlocutrice mystérieusement. Moi aussi je portais un masque il n'y a pas si longtemps… Pendant deux ans, les deux années suivant la mort de mon père, j'avais érigé un mur de glace autour de mon cœur et seule Lin arrivait à le traverser. Sans les filles, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue, peut-être un simple corps sans âme et sentiment, qui sait… Lorsque je me suis rendue compte de leur importance à mes yeux, j'ai eu les mêmes pensées que toi : leur bonheur avant tout ! Lin m'a alors expliqué que c'est en étant heureuse que je pourrais contribuer à leur bonheur. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai suivi son conseil et tout va pour le mieux. Crois-moi, suis-le aussi, c'est mieux pour eux et pour toi… »

Kai hocha la tête et Rika repartit le sourire aux lèvres. Ce sourire rendit le russe heureux et il se promit de suivre son conseil. Quelques instants plus tard, Ray fut désigné pour aller réveiller « la belle aux yeux de saphir dormants ». Il se dirigea vers la chambre de cette dernière tout en se demandant s'il ne devrait vraiment pas amener Tyson et Meiko chez un médecin, leur état mental se dégradait de jour en jour. Arrivé à destination, le neko-jin secoua légèrement l'endormie tout en chuchotant son prénom. Lin s'enfonça un peu plus dans son lit avant d'ouvrir lentement ses magnifiques yeux bleu nuit. Elle se redressa et s'étira félinement avant de s'adresser au chinois.

« -Ray ?

-C'est l'heure de dîner et je suis venu te chercher, dit-il. Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, cette sieste m'a fait du bien ! Je suis en pleine forme maintenant ! Allons manger ! »

Elle attrapa la main de l'élu de son cœur et ils passèrent dans le couloir. Cependant, au lieu de se diriger vers l'escalier les conduisant en bas, Lin l'entraîna dans la direction opposée. Lorsque le jeune homme le lui fit remarquer, il eut pour seule réponse un « Tu verras ! » et un sourire malicieux. Arrivés à l'extrémité du couloir, Ray vit un escalier conduisant au deuxième et dernier étage de la demeure. Ils montèrent et se retrouvèrent dans une grande pièce remplie d'étagères pleines de livres, de fauteuils et canapés confortables et de tables de travail. Ray se serait cru dans la bibliothèque de la ville et il laissait ses yeux dérivés sur les rayons de livres. Il aimait bien lire et cet endroit était vraiment à son goût.

« -J'adore lire et cette salle est en quelque sorte mon petit paradis, annonça la neko-jin. J'y passe souvent de longues heures à lire tranquillement.

-Moi aussi j'aime bien lire. Mais que faisons-nous ici ?

Elle ne répondit pas et siffla deux notes mélodieuses. Quelques secondes plus tard, une magnifique chatte blanche aux yeux d'or apparut. Elle s'avança jusqu'à Lin et se frotta affectueusement contre ses jambes en miaulant. La jeune fille lâcha la main de Ray avant de se baisser et de prendre la chatte dans ses bras.

-Je te présente Angel, ma petite chérie, déclara la chinoise en caressant le pelage soyeux de la chatte qui ronronnait. Comme c'est l'heure de dîner, j'ai décidé de venir la chercher avant de descendre et de vous la présenter ! »

Elle reposa Angel par terre avant de reprendre la main du chinois. Ils descendirent et rejoignirent les autres dans la salle à manger, Angel sur leurs talons. Tous les autres furent heureux de voir la capitaine des Cats' Eyes en forme et les garçons firent aussi la connaissance de la chatte. Cette dernière ne se laissa pas caresser par Tyson et Max et partit se frotter contre le neko-jin qui la prit dans ses bras. Les Cats' Eyes s'étonnèrent, Angel était très indépendante et même si elle se laissait approcher par les filles, seule Lin avait vraiment droit à des marques d'affection. D'abord Snow qui sautait sur Kai et maintenant Angel qui se prenait d'affection pour Ray, les animaux auraient-ils un sixième sens concernant l'être aimé par leur maître ?

Les beybladeurs, Snow (elle a le droit d'aller où bon lui semble dans la propriété et la maison comme Angel) et Angel commencèrent ensuite à dîner. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et fut bien animé grâce au duo infernal (pas besoin de faire un dessin, non ?). Après cet excellent dîner, ils passèrent tous dans le salon où ils s'installèrent confortablement, garçons et filles face à face. Lin savait qu'elle devait donner aux Bladebreakers les explications et réponses qu'ils attendaient et elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler la peur et le trac qui montaient en elle. Mal à l'aise, elle rassembla son courage pour prendre la parole tout en ayant une pensée ironique sur son comportement.

« -_Vraiment quel comble ! Tu es championne du monde de GSR et de patinage artistique et tu t'es déjà produit devant des milliers de personnes sans avoir une once de trac ou de peur. Mais là, devant tes amis tu n'arrives pas à prononcer un mot ! Quelle idiote tu fais ! se lamenta-t-elle. Bon, quand il faut y aller…_

-Avant que tu ne commences tes explications, Lin, j'ai une petite question à te poser, dit Tyson en coupant court à ses réflexions.

-Je t'écoute, quelle est ta question ? interrogea-t-elle soulagée d'avoir plus de temps pour se préparer à l'annonce qu'elle devrait faire.

-J'aimerais savoir quelle est la technique que tu as utilisé pour battre Aoshi ! Rika nous a déjà expliqué sa technique « Lightning Speed » pendant qu'on préparait le repas. En revanche, elle nous a dit que la tienne était différente et n'a rien voulu dire de plus ! se plaignit le japonais à la casquette.

Son interlocutrice laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin avant de le regarder, amusée. Il était vraiment drôle, même quand il n'essayait pas de l'être !

-C'est exact, ma technique diffère de celle de Rika. Elle s'appelle « God Speed » : la vitesse divine. Elle ne dure que deux minutes, demande énormément d'énergie et de concentration mais sa puissance est supérieure à la « Lightning Speed ». La mienne permet d'atteindre nos limites en matière de vitesse et même de les dépasser légèrement. De plus, elle décuple notre force de frappe, ce qui est un autre avantage non négligeable !

-Ouah !! Est-ce que tu pourrais me l'apprendre ? questionna Tyson avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Tyson, cette technique est réservée aux pratiquants d'arts martiaux expérimentés et demande un travail immense ! Lin l'a maîtrisé en trois mois, Meiko en quatre, Bess et Alice en six et moi en cinq ! Et c'était des mois de travail intense ! Tu es toujours motivé ?

-Euh… Non ! Finalement je préfère pas !

-Moi j'aimerais beaucoup l'apprendre ainsi que celle de Rika, déclara Ray, motivé.

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu devrais pouvoir les apprendre assez facilement, affirma Lin. On verra ça après le tournoi.

Ray acquiesça et Lin soupira.

-Bon, c'est l'heure des explications… commença-t-elle mal à l'aise. En fait, si nous avons été attaqué, c'était parce qu'Aoshi et ses hommes voulait nous kidnapper, Rika et moi. Rika car elle vient d'une famille riche et moi…

Elle s'arrêta, les Bladebreakers étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, attendant impatiemment la suite. Les autres Cats' Eyes l'encourageaient du regard, prenant une grande inspiration, elle déclara alors :

-… Je ne suis pas exactement celle que vous croyez… Mon vrai nom est Lin Chang et je suis la fille de Ryo et Ayumi Chang. Ce sont les PDGs de la Chang Corp. que vous connaissez peut-être… »

Les garçons étaient éberlués, interdits, abasourdis… Et ces mots étaient faibles ! La Chang Corp., bien sûr qu'ils connaissaient ! Qui ne la connaissait pas ? Surtout parmi les beybladeurs ! Cette société était l'une des plus riches, puissantes et prospères du monde ! Elle produisait notamment la quasi-totalité des pièces de toupies et était le sponsor principal de la FMB. Elle avait été fondée il y a une vingtaine d'années par le leader d'une des plus prestigieuses et fortunées familles chinoises, les Chang. Et Lin était l'unique héritière de cet empire colossal !

Maintenant, ils comprenaient parfaitement pourquoi ces chasseurs de primes les avaient attaqués. Les deux chinoises constituaient des cibles de choix et ils pouvaient faire une pierre deux coups car elles ne se quittaient que rarement. Le temps que les Bladebreakers assimilent l'information et qu'ils se ressaisissent, Lin paniquait intérieurement. Elle se demandait comment ses amis allaient réagir maintenant que la vérité avait été dévoilée…

(Fini ! Dans le prochain nous verrons la réaction des Bladebreakers et ça sera mouvementé, je peux vous l'assurer ! Je ne sais pas quand ce chapitre arrivera, je vais faire tout mon possible pour qu'il arrive rapidement ! Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, bonne année 2009 (je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à poster avant le 1er janvier) et bonne vacances à ceux et celles qui en ont ! C'est Noël, est-ce que j'aurais droit à un petit cadeau ? C'est une façon détournée de demander une petite review (rires) ! Dernière chose, allez sur mon blog, il y a un petit mot pour chacune de mes lectrices ! Et j'ai mis deux poèmes pour résumer deux fics de deux de mes lectrices. J'aimerais avoir votre avis dessus ! A plus !!)


	16. Larmes et colère

(Salut ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que votre rentrée c'est bien passée ! Moi je suis en pleine forme, il me reste deux semaines de vacs et aussi les devoirs qui vont avec (goutte sur la tempe) ! Sinon, j'ai été plutôt rapide cette fois-ci, non ? Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des comms', je vous adore !! C'est grâce à vous que je me suis démenée pour finir ce chapitre ! Voilà, je ne vous embête pas plus : bonne lecture !!)

Chapitre 15 : larmes et colère.

Tyson fut le premier à retrouver l'usage de la parole et il énonça ce que ses amis et lui ressentait.

« -Ça c'est une sacré surprise !! On n'aurait jamais pu deviner qui tu es ! L'héritière de la famille Chang… c'est… ouah, c'est tellement inattendu que je ne trouve plus mes mots !

-C'est bien la première fois !

-Oh, ça va Kai ! T'es pas mieux que moi ! rétorqua le japonais en tirant la langue à son capitaine.

-Hn, gamin ! Bien sûr que je suis meilleur que toi ! J'avais déjà des doutes concernant Lin et bien avant l'arrivée d'Aoshi !

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Meiko. Comment as-tu pu avoir des doutes ? La couverture de Lin marche toujours parfaitement bien d'habitude !

-Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous faites ça ? demanda Kenny.

-Bien sûr que non ! Vous n'avez pas remarqué que malgré le fait que les entreprises Chang fassent parfois la une des journaux, on parle peu de la famille Chang en elle-même ?

-Maintenant que tu le dis, Alice… confirma Max. Il est vrai que cette famille est très discrète !

-… En effet, mes parents aiment assez peu la presse et moi je l'évite comme la peste. Je préfère vivre comme une fille normale donc je vis quasiment toujours sous un faux nom et rare sont les personnes au courant de ma vraie identité. Mais revenons à Kai. Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué tes doutes ? demanda la neko-jin, plutôt rassurée par les réactions positives des Bladebreakers.

-De petits détails dont tes boucles d'oreilles. L'or semble de très bonne qualité et les pierres ressemblent beaucoup à des rubis. Au départ, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible vu la forme complexe de tes roses. Mais quand tu nous as présenté Taki, je me suis rappelé de ce qui a fait grand bruit dans la joaillerie et la haute société il y a plusieurs années. Un orfèvre talentueux avait réussi à tailler des pierres précieuses en leur donnant des formes révolutionnaires et c'était le père de Taki : Yuki Sanada.

-Ça pouvait juste être des coïncidences ! En plus Lin et Taki sont des amis d'enfance ! avança Meiko.

-Je ne crois pas tellement aux coïncidences. Lin a pour meilleurs amis l'héritière d'une chaîne de restaurants chics et le fils d'une richissime orfèvre. De plus, le fait qu'elle ait un nom et une apparence différente en tant que championne de GSR et de patinage m'a mis la puce à l'oreille.

-Je pouvais juste ne pas vouloir être le centre d'attention de tout le monde là où je vais ! s'écria la chinoise aux yeux de saphirs.

-Effectivement, c'était très probable. Mais tu n'es pas ce genre de fille ! Que tu sois célèbre ou non, ton apparence attire fortement l'attention mais tu t'en contrefiches quasiment toujours. Tu es et restes toi, qu'importe l'avis des autres sauf de tes proches.

-… En effet, tous tes raisonnements sont justes, tu m'impressionnes et mon estime pour toi n'en est que plus grande. Tu parles peu mais tu observes et analyses tout. Il est vrai qu'on apprend énormément sur les gens en les observant, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Oui, bon ça va ! marmonna Tyson. Pas besoin de faire ton intéressant, Kai ! Et toi Lin, tu aurais pu nous le dire avant, ça n'aurait rien changé à notre comportement. La preuve : Kai aussi est un riche héritier mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on le traite comme quelqu'un d'important !

-Hn ! Je préfère que vous restiez comme vous êtes. Par contre, si ma richesse importe peu, n'oublie pas que je suis quand même ton capitaine.

-Ah non ! Jusqu'à la fin du tournoi, il n'y a plus de Bladebreakers !

-Et même après, il n'y en aura peut-être plus ! Qui sait si les Cats' Eyes ne seront pas les prochaines représentantes du Japon ! le provoqua la brune.

Le duo infernal commença alors à se disputer sous les regards désespérés de quasiment tous leurs coéquipiers.

-Tu n'interviens pas Kai ?

-Non, laisse-les faire ce qu'ils veulent Kenny. Il faut juste garder un œil sur eux pour éviter qu'ils en viennent aux mains. Je ne veux pas prendre le titre de champion japonais de Beyblade à un estropié ! Comme le dit le proverbe : « A vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire ! ». Et franchement, s'ils se battent, Tyson risque de ne pas s'en sortir indemne ! »

Cette boutade fit rire tout le monde à part les deux piles électriques trop occupées à se disputer et Ray qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

POV Ray

Je devais être maudit… Parmi toutes les filles de cette planète, il avait fallu que je tombe follement amoureux de celle-là ! Déjà que sa beauté faisait tourner la tête à de nombreux garçons, il fallait en plus qu'elle soit l'héritière de la famille Chang ! Je ne pensais déjà pas avoir trop de chances vu sa popularité mais là c'était bien pire ! Chang… Depuis des siècles, dans toute la Chine et une grande partie de l'Asie, ce nom inspirait le respect et était synonyme de richesse, puissance et notoriété. De plus, depuis la création de la Chang Corp., c'était le monde entier qui connaissait ce nom !

Et maintenant que j'y pensais… Elle avait peut-être déjà un fiancé ! Des fiançailles entre grandes familles ou au sein d'une même famille étaient plutôt courantes dans la haute société… Et je ne pouvais rien y faire, c'était frustrant ! En plus, elle nous avait caché sa vraie identité… j'avais la douloureuse impression d'avoir été trahi. Je pensais qu'elle avait confiance en nous ! Elle qui arrivait si bien à cerner les gens, elle aurait dû savoir que notre attitude envers elle n'aurait pas changée. Même si je l'aimais énormément, je lui en voulais pour ça.

POV normal

Frustration, peine, colère, déception… Tous ces sentiments se mélangeaient dans l'esprit et le cœur du neko-jin. Il finit par sortir de ses réflexions pour demander à Lin quelles étaient ses raisons pour ne pas leur avoir dit la vérité plus tôt.

« -Eh bien… commença la chinoise peinée par le ton sec employé par celui qu'elle aimait. Même si je sais bien que pour vous le statut social importe peu, je pense que j'ai quand même eu peur de vos réactions. De plus, je pensais vous protéger des mercenaires en vous cachant la vérité et j'avoue que j'avais peur que vous vous éloignez de moi à cause du danger… Même si je savais parfaitement que ce n'était pas du tout votre genre… J'ai été idiote, cela n'a fait que vous mettre plus en danger car vous n'étiez pas préparés à une attaque…

Ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse, de regrets et de culpabilité mais elle regardait les Bladebreakers droit dans les yeux. Elle assumait les conséquences de ses actes, n'était-elle pas fière et droite après tout ? Elle regarda tour à tour chacun des Bladebreakers et s'attarda sur Ray avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je m'excuse pour toutes les erreurs que j'ai faites, j'ai été lâche et égoïste et j'ai choisi la facilité au lieu d'affronter mes peurs… S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi, murmura-t-elle en conclusion.

Son visage baissé, elle attendait la réaction des garçons. Un silence pesant s'installa, la mettant encore plus mal à l'aise et faisant grandir la culpabilité et la peur qu'elle ressentait.

-… Je ne t'accorderais aucun pardon… car tu n'as, à mon avis, rien à te reprocher. Tu as juste fait une erreur dans tes choix mais à ta place, je n'aurais certainement pas fait mieux. J'aurais même pu faire pire... L'erreur est humaine et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es humaine. Même si aux yeux de beaucoup tu es proche de la perfection, tu n'es pas parfaite : personne ne peut l'être ! Tu as le droit de commettre des erreurs comme tout le monde et même d'être égoïste de temps en temps, c'est dans la nature humaine…

Un petit ange passa, laissant à tous le temps de s'imprégner des sages paroles de Kai.

-Ouais, pour une fois je suis entièrement d'accord avec le glaçon !

-Moi aussi je suis de votre avis les gars, s'exclama Max avant que le russe n'ait pu répliquer. Tu as pris la décision qui te paraissait la meilleure pour tous !

-Exact, j'approuve aussi, ajouta Kenny.

-… Pas moi ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es riche que tu as le droit de nous mentir et qu'on devrait te pardonner dès que tu le souhaites ! cracha Ray avec amertume. »

Le chinois ne voulait vraiment pas dire d'aussi blessantes remarques mais toutes ses émotions négatives l'avaient submergé. Il n'avait pas pu les contenir et les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. On avait pour habitude de dire que lorsqu'on était en colère, on disait tout ce qu'on avait sur le cœur. Cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas du neko-jin à cet instant. Certes, c'était ce qu'il pensait mais uniquement sur le moment et à cause de l'avalanche de sentiments qui lui était tombé dessus. A peine eut-il prononcé ces paroles qu'une pointe de remord lui serra le cœur.

Tous les autres étaient abasourdis par ce qu'il avait dit. Ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes d'être si blessant. Un voile de tristesse et de peine passa devant les yeux saphir de Lin qui baissa la tête. Les autres, yeux écarquillés, semblaient tétanisés et regardaient la scène sans intervenir. La neko-jin finit par reprendre la parole d'une voix faible et tremblante comme si elle retenait ses larmes et ses sanglots ce qui fit culpabiliser le garçon encore plus.

« -… Tu as raison Ray… C'était présomptueux de ma part de vous demander pardon alors que j'ai trahi votre confiance et que je vous ai mis en danger… Je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous ne vouliez plus me parler… Je vais faire un tour dehors… »

Elle se leva, se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Ses amis virent alors scintiller une perle d'eau salée tombant de sa joue. Ray fut assailli de remords. Il l'avait faite pleurer, elle, la personne qui lui avait volé son cœur et qui semblait si forte…Il voulait se précipiter pour la retenir, s'excuser de sa bêtise et implorer son pardon mais son corps ne voulait pas lui obéir. Impuissant, il la vit sortir du salon et entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Tout à coup, Rika se leva, s'avança vers le chinois hébété et le gifla violemment. Elle l'attrapa par le col et le força à se lever.

Malgré le fait qu'elle soit plus petite que lui, la reine des glaces semblait bien plus impressionnante : ses yeux d'argent lançaient des éclairs et une aura meurtrière émanait d'elle. Sa victime la regardait sans la voir, les yeux ternes et une main machinalement posée sur sa joue meurtrie. La chinoise allait lui donner un coup de poing mais quelqu'un lui agrippa fermement le poignet. Elle essaya de se dégager mais le russe la tenait d'une poigne de fer et la fit lâcher le neko-jin.

« -Kai… lâche-moi ou je te promets que tu vas le regretter toute ta vie ! le menaça-t-elle.

-Non, je sais que Ray a dit des idioties… admit-il en passant ses bras autour d'elle pour l'immobiliser.

-Kai… gronda l'héritière Aisu furieuse.

-… Mais je pense que la gifle est suffisante et en plus, regarde-le… Ça se voit qu'il regrette profondément ce qu'il a dit.

Elle devait bien se l'avouer, le russe avait raison. Quelques instants plus tard, elle poussa un soupir excédé et arrêta de se débattre.

-C'est bon, je ne le frapperais plus… Tu pourrais me libérer maintenant ?

Lorsque cela fut fait, Bess prit la parole :

-Mm… Rika, tu y vas ou j'y vais ?

-… Je m'en occupe, Lin est ma meilleure amie et je pense être la mieux placée pour la consoler. Après tout, je suis moi aussi une héritière fortunée, déclara la chinoise sans entrain.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Tu es encore sur les nerfs et tu risques de monter Lin contre Ray.

La jeune fille « encore sur les nerfs » lui lança un regard meurtrier et lui aurait certainement fait payer cher ses paroles si Bess, Meiko et Alice n'avaient pas été de son avis. Elle poussa de nouveau un soupir et se calma un peu.

-Bien… Puisque tu as raison Kai, tu vas aller, à ma place, consoler Lin. En plus, tu t'entends bien avec elle, tu as un statut semblable et tu ne risques pas de la monter contre Ray. De toute façon, le dernier point est impossible, Lin est bornée comme personne ! Pire que Meiko et Tyson réunis !

-Très bien, j'y vais mais… où est-elle allée ?

-Au parc ! répondit Meiko.

-Elle y va tout le temps quand quelque chose va mal où qu'elle a besoin de réfléchir, ajouta Bess. »

Les autres filles approuvèrent et Kai partit en direction du parc en courant. Deux rues plus loin, il aperçut une silhouette et, se souvenant des évènements de l'après-midi, resta sur ses gardes. Arrivé plus près, il reconnut Taki qui marchait les mains dans les poches avec autant d'entrain qu'un condamné à mort. Le brun leva les yeux et salua le russe.

« -'Lut Kai ! Rika est chez elle ?

-Hn, oui mais elle est sur les nerfs, dit-il en s'arrêtant un instant.

-Pourquoi ?! s'étonna le président du conseil des élèves.

-Elle te l'expliquera elle-même, je suis pressé là.

-Ok, à la prochaine !

-Hn, répondit Kai avec un signe de tête avant de reprendre sa course. »

POV Taki

Rika sur les nerfs ?! Ça devait être sacrément important pour avoir mis en pétard la reine de l'impassibilité… Oh, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment… Souvent, quand elle s'énervait c'était à cause de quelque chose concernant Lin ! J'espérai qu'il n'était rien arrivé à ma petite Lin chérie !... Pffff… Et dire que je devais juste apporter la dernière partie de sa commande à Rika sur ordre de ma mère… Bon, allons voir ce qu'il se passait ! Je courus jusqu'à la maison de mes deux chinoises préférées et sonnai. Alice vint m'ouvrir, un air énervé sur le visage. Oulà, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici ?! Je suivis la blonde jusqu'au salon où une scène surprenante s'offrit à mes yeux : la reine des glaces fusillait la porte menant à l'arrière-cour du regard alors que Bess, Meiko, Max, Tyson et Kenny étaient mal à l'aise, avec en plus une pointe de colère pour les filles…

Ahh ! Ma petite Lin chérie n'était pas là, quelque chose avait vraiment dû lui arriver ! En plus, Ray aussi était absent ! Rika me vit et me demanda pourquoi j'étais là, je lui tendis son petit paquet qu'elle ouvrit. Sans un mot, elle alla le poser sur une étagère. Elle aurait pu dire quelque chose ! C'était quand même une chaîne en argent finement ciselée avec pour pendentif un cristal de neige, en argent aussi, sertie de nombreux petits diamants ! Ah, j'eus tout de même droit à une phrase et à un micro-sourire : « Merci beaucoup Taki, remercie ton père et dit-lui qu'il a fait un chef-d'œuvre, comme toujours ». Je lui demandai alors ce qu'il s'était passé et elle me raconta tout… Comment ce chinois avait-il osé dire ça à Lin et la faire pleurer ?! Une colère noire m'envahit, les filles avaient bien raison d'être fâchées !!

Je passai la porte que la reine des glaces fusillait du regard et cherchai où pouvait être Ray. L'apercevant près du cerisier en fleur qui bordait la maison, je m'avançai furieusement vers lui. Il était dos à moi et en entendant mes pas, il se retourna. Mon regard croisa… non, traversa le sien qui était complètement terne et vide. Arrivé en face de lui, je lui envoyai un bon coup de poing. Maintenant il aurait une trace de main écarlate sur une joue et un gros bleu sur l'autre ! Il se releva car il était tombé sous la violence de l'impact et me regarda à nouveau mais en me voyant vraiment cette fois.

« -Taki ?... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me demanda-t-il d'un air morne.

-J'étais venu voir Rika et elle m'a expliqué la situation.

-Je m'en doutais vu le coup de poing… me fit remarquer le chinois, sombre. Le pire c'est qu'il est amplement mérité… »

Voyant les remords, la souffrance er le désespoir obscurcir ses yeux, je me calmai et décidai de lui parler sérieusement…

POV normal

Plus loin, un russe fouillait le parc à la recherche d'une chinoise aux yeux bleu nuit. Il eut une soudaine inspiration et alla au lieu où les deux neko-jins s'étaient rencontrés. Bingo ! Lin était assise le dos contre une souche, les jambes repliées contre elle et la tête enfouie dans ses bras eux-mêmes posés sur ses genoux. Kai s'approcha lentement et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle ne broncha pas, même dans cet état elle avait les sens en alerte et l'avait senti venir depuis un moment.

« -Lin… commença Kai, peu habitué à consoler les gens. Tu ne devrais pas prendre trop à cœur les paroles de Ray… Nous savons tous qu'il n'est pas ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

La neko-jin resta silencieuse tout en approuvant mentalement et l'héritier Hiwatari continua.

-Tu sais… Il est celui qui me comprend le mieux, il dit qu'on se ressemble sur certains points… Quand j'y pense, c'est vrai et rassurant ! Tu m'imagines ressemblant à Tyson et Max, à une pile électrique ? Ou à Kenny, accro à ses statistiques ?

Cette fois, Lin émit un petit rire qui fit sourire Kai. La jeune fille releva la tête, ses yeux étaient rouges et humides.

-… Merci Kai.

-Mais de rien, si je n'avais pas réussi, ta meilleure amie m'aurait tué !

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui le fit rougir légèrement.

-C'est un petit remerciement, expliqua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Même si je me doute que Rika t'aurait fait plus d'effet que moi !

-N'importe quoi, protesta le russe en tournant la tête pour qu'elle ne voit pas ses joues devenir un peu plus rouges. Je n'aime pas Rika !

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! s'écria-t-elle malicieusement. Mais tu t'intéresses à elle, non ? Et puis, cet intérêt peu très bien se changer en amour dans le futur.

-Peut-être mais là, c'est de Ray et toi qu'il s'agit.

-Je pense que je vais laisser faire le temps pour ça…

Elle soupira et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Kai.

-J'ai l'air d'un neko-jin ? interrogea-t-il moqueur.

-Pas du tout ! Mais quand je déprime, j'aime avoir des câlins. Cependant, vu que tu n'es ni une des filles, ni Taki, je vais me contenter de ça. »

Le garçon ne répondit pas et ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, silencieux et pensifs. Ils repartirent ensuite chez les chinoises où ils ne trouvèrent que la reine des glaces. Tous les autres étaient rentrés chez eux et le russe en fit autant après avoir salué les filles. Cette nuit-là, les deux neko-jins ne s'endormirent que fort tard, après avoir chacun pris une décision…

(Fini ! Vos avis ? J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop nul ! J'ai été méchante avec Ray et Lin, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop (déjà que je m'en veux beaucoup (rires) !). Je vous rassure, tout va parfaitement s'arranger pour eux bientôt ! Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chap, j'espère le finir avant ma rentrée (le 26) mais je ne garantie rien avec mes devoirs à faire. A plus !!)


	17. Quand le passé rejoint le présent

(Salut ! Ça fait un bail ! Mon ordi n'est toujours pas réparé mais ça ne devrait plus tarder (en théorie)… Sinon, j'ai enfin mis Internet sur mon autre ordi qui est très lent (rires) mais ce n'est pas grave ! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira, j'espère ! Bonne lecture !!)

Chapitre 16 : Quand le passé rejoint le présent... (merci à **Sakura_2** de fanfic-fr pour le titre !).

Les rayons du soleil levant éclairaient l'habitation des Granger. Le grand-père marchait tranquillement vers le dojo pour son entraînement matinal en empruntant le couloir extérieur donnant sur la cour. Cette dernière était calme et silencieuse, on entendait seulement le chant des oiseaux et celui de l'eau s'écoulant paisiblement. Le tout était ponctué par les coups que faisait le morceau de bambou qui une fois rempli se penchait pour déverser son contenu sur un rocher. Le professeur de kendo s'arrêta un instant pour contempler la quiétude des lieux.

_« -Quel calme, quelle sérénité ! Ah, ça me change de l'atmosphère agitée qu'apporte Tyson et des entraînements plutôt bruyants de l'équipe… Mais ce n'est pas normal du tout !! A cette heure-ci, Ray devrait s'entraîner aux arts martiaux dans la cour et on se saluerait avant qu'il n'aille réveiller mon petit-fils ! »_

Le vieil homme se hâta vers le dojo et ouvrit la porte. Il découvrit le garçon enfoui sous sa couverture et toujours endormi. Se rappelant que le neko-jin ne semblait pas aller bien hier soir quand il était rentré, le grand-père s'avança doucement vers le futon. Il entreprit de réveiller le dormeur en le secouant légèrement tout en l'appelant car il serait en retard pour les cours s'il ne se levait pas maintenant. Les paupières du Chinois finirent par se soulever, laissant voir ses yeux d'or félins ensommeillés. Après avoir prit connaissance de l'heure, Ray se leva en trombe pour se préparer alors que M. Granger allait réveiller son petit-fils en glissant quelques glaçons dans son pyjama. Les deux beybladeurs prirent un rapide petit-déjeuner avant de se mettre en route.

Arrivés dans leur salle de classe, ils virent que Kai, Max et Kenny étaient déjà là contrairement aux Cats' Eyes. Tyson alla discuter avec son meilleur ami tandis qu'à côté le Chef écrivait des calculs compliqués sur des feuilles déjà bien remplies. Le neko-jin, n'étant pas d'humeur à se joindre à eux, s'installa à sa place juste derrière Kai qui semblait méditer tranquillement, les yeux fermés. Le Russe lui lança un regard et un salut brefs avant de retourner à ses pensées. Ray finit lui aussi par se plonger dans ses réflexions, se remémorant la conversation qu'il avait eu la veille avec Taki et qui l'avait tenue éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit.

Flash-back :

Voyant les remords, la souffrance et le désespoir obscurcir les yeux du Chinois, Taki se calma et décida de lui parler sérieusement. Il commença par s'asseoir sous le cerisier en fleur en invitant l'autre à faire de même. Lorsque cela fut fait, le brun prit la parole.

« -Tu nous en veux ?

-Nous ?

-Rika et moi, pour la gifle et le coup de poing.

-… Non, pas du tout. Je sais bien que je me suis comporté comme un idiot avec Lin.

-Peut-être mais Meiko, Bess et Alice ne t'ont rien reproché à ce que je sache.

-C'est vrai mais je sais qu'elles m'en veulent même si elles n'ont rien dit, je l'ai bien vu. En plus, je sais que Rika et toi êtes les meilleurs amis de Lin, ceux qui la connaissent depuis très longtemps. Selon moi, il est normal que vous réagissiez ainsi et j'aurais fait de même à votre place.

-Si tu le dis… Tu sais, pour Rika et moi, Lin a toujours représenté l'espoir et la joie de vivre. Elle nous a en quelque sorte sauvés de la tristesse… Enfin, c'est surtout le cas pour la reine des glaces qui l'adore vraiment depuis leur rencontre.

-Qu'entends-tu par « sauvés » ? le questionna Ray.

-Hm, comment t'expliquer ça ?... Le mieux c'est que je te raconte ce qui s'est passé.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que Lin et Rika soient contentes d'apprendre que tu m'as raconté une partie de leur vie sans leur accord… fit remarquer le neko-jin qui ne voulait pas aggraver sa relation avec les Chinoises.

-Mais non, ne t'en fais pas, j'en prends l'entière responsabilité ! En plus, je suis aussi concerné par ce que je vais te raconter.

-Ok…

-Cela remonte à l'époque où Lin, Rika et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés. Nous avions environ huit ans et commencions notre première année de primaire dans l'école la plus prestigieuse de Hong-Kong. Ma petite Lin chérie n'était pas très différente de maintenant. Elle faisait juste confiance aux autres plus facilement car son don qui lui permet de connaître le caractère des gens en un regard n'était pas encore très développé. La reine des glaces par contre était très, très différente de maintenant. C'était une petite fille très ouverte, entourée de nombreux amis et toujours joyeuse et souriante. Un peu comme Max mais en plus calme… Surprenant, non ?

Son interlocuteur acquiesça tout en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu provoquer un changement si radical et s'il n'allait pas se faire étriper par Rika. Si jamais elle apprenait que Taki lui avait parlé de son enfance sans sa permission… Brrr, Ray préférait ne pas y penser !

-Ces deux là s'étaient adorées au premier regard et, en à peine quelques jours, elles étaient déjà les meilleures amies du monde. Quant à moi, je pense que j'étais moins protecteur envers mes proches… Et beaucoup moins populaire ! ajouta-t-il en riant.

Il marqua une pause, se remémorant son enfance passée avec ses deux meilleures amies avant de continuer.

-Il existait et, à mon avis, existe encore, une règle fondamentale dans cet établissement. La hiérarchie y est une réplique miniature de celle qui règne dans la haute société. Or, à cette époque, mon père n'était pas encore l'orfèvre mondialement connu qu'il est aujourd'hui et j'étais plutôt exclu par les autres. Parmi les quelques personnes qui me parlaient se trouvaient Lin et Rika qui étaient tout en haut de la hiérarchie et très populaires. Après tout, les familles Chang et Aisu sont très connues et influentes, surtout en Chine. L'une depuis des siècles grâce à ses entreprises florissantes et à sa fortune et l'autre par ses restaurants et ses talents pour la cuisine.

Un jour, la famille Aisu a eu de gros problèmes financiers car un de leurs principaux sponsors les a quittés. S'ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement un remplaçant, ils devraient fermer plusieurs de leurs restaurants. Rika, voulant aider ses parents, a demandé à ses amis si leurs proches n'étaient pas intéressés par une place de sponsor. Quelques jours plus tard, ses amis ont commencé à s'éloigner d'elle. Au départ, elle n'a pas fait attention mais ça s'est peu à peu aggravé et avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, elle était dans la même situation que moi. Lorsqu'elle a réalisé et accepté la vérité, elle était anéantie. Elle s'est renfermée sur elle-même et ne venait plus en cours.

Seuls Lin et moi pouvions la voir, nous avons tout fait pour la consoler et elle a peu à peu remonté la pente. A l'école, rien n'avait changé malgré l'absence de Rika et Lin eut vite marre de ces hypocrites qui obéissaient à une règle complètement idiote. Elle leur a dit leurs quatre vérités en face et une fille qui la jalousait depuis longtemps lui a dit que les gens ne la fréquentaient que pour son nom, que sans lui elle n'était qu'une personne insignifiante. Lin est restée impassible et silencieuse, elle s'en doutait déjà mais l'entendre lui a quand même fait très mal. Malgré sa peine, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'elle se fichait de l'argent et du nom et qu'elle méprisait les personnes qui basaient leurs jugements sur ça.

-_C'est tout à fait elle, _pensa Ray_. Elle préfère se baser sur la personne elle-même et sur son don plutôt que sur le statut social…_

-Je pense que c'est à cause de cet évènement qu'elle a perdu une partie de sa confiance envers les autres et qu'elle a peur de révéler sa vraie identité, avoua Taki. Mais je ne m'en fait pas trop pour elle, elle est forte et entourée d'amis !

-Que s'est-il passé à la fin ?

-Eh bien… Finalement, la famille Chang est devenue le sponsor de la famille Aisu. Rika s'est remise grâce, en grande partie, à l'aide de Lin et aussi un peu grâce à la mienne mais elle était méconnaissable. Elle avait complètement changé et était bien plus froide que ce qu'elle est maintenant. Nous avons changé d'école et c'est à partir de ce moment que Lin a prit l'habitude de s'appeler Shido ou parfois Ming. Voilà… Le reste est une autre histoire que je n'ai pas le droit de te conter…

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient alors restés silencieux un long moment sous un ciel leur rappelant la couleur des yeux d'une certaine jeune fille. L'astre nocturne et sa cour scintillante les éclairaient d'une lumière opaline. Taki finit par se lever et quitta le neko-jin sur ces mots :

-Je te donne un conseil, éloigne-toi de Lin pour mettre tes sentiments au clair. Cela serait profitable autant à toi qu'à elle… Et ensuite, si tu es sûr de l'aimer, n'hésite pas ! Fonce et tente ta chance avant que quelqu'un ne te la prenne, l'avertit le brun avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la maison.

-Quelqu'un comme toi ? interrogea le Chinois.

-Qui sait… répondit-il en s'arrêtant un instant mais sans se retourner. »

Ray, confus, le regarda s'éloigner en se demandant s'il était sérieux. Certes, Taki avait une relation privilégiée avec la Chinoise, il l'appelait « ma petite Lin chérie », passait son bras autour de ses épaules… mais était-il amoureux d'elle ou se moquait-il juste de lui ? Car, après tout, les Bladebreakers avaient eux aussi appris que l'héritier était pervers, manipulateur et surtout sadique ! Si le garçon aux yeux d'or avait pu voir le visage de Taki, il aurait eu sa réponse. En effet, un sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres : parole de Taki Sanada, ces deux là finiraient ensemble ! Même s'il devait subir la colère de son amie si elle savait qu'il avait laissé entendre qu'il l'aimait. Ce qui était bien sûr absolument faux !

Fin du flash-back.

Ray sortit de ses pensées car les Cats' Eyes venaient d'entrer… sans Lin ! Meiko et Alice allèrent voir Tyson, Max et Kenny alors que Rika s'asseyait à sa place. La reine des glaces salua Kai, ignora superbement le neko-jin et dit à Bess qui l'avait suivie qu'elle pouvait s'asseoir sur sa table. La blonde s'installa donc et le Russe les questionna pour savoir où était leur capitaine.

« -Elle est allée au commissariat, l'informa Bess, à cause de l'incident d'hier. Au fait, tout ce qu'il s'est passé doit rester entre nous.

Kai lui lança un regard froid. Elle les trouvait si stupides que ça ? Certes, les Bladebreakers comportaient un crétin mais ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire et tenir leurs langues. L'Anglaise baissa les yeux en s'excusant, elle avait beau être habituée à la présence des garçons, le Russe l'intimidait toujours un peu.

-Kai, ne regarde pas Bess ainsi, tu lui fais peur, intervint Rika qui était jusqu'alors silencieuse. Elle voulait juste dire que tu devrais demander à tes coéquipiers de faire attention. Tyson et Max seraient capables de laisser échapper quelque chose sans le faire exprès à cause de leur spontanéité.

Le garçon acquiesça et lança un « désolé » à la blonde qui lui répondit que ce n'était pas grave.

-Bess, je pense que tu devrais aller voir les autres, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

-Tu es sûre Rika ?

-Mais oui, je te promets de rester calme, allez, file ! »

La fille aux yeux verts descendit de la table et s'éclipsa. La matinée de cours s'écoula et les deux équipes sortirent manger ensemble malgré la tension qui régnait du côté de la Chinoise. Elle était dans une colère noire et, comme Lin était absente, c'était Bess qui la surveillait. Dans cet état, elle était dangereuse et s'emportait très facilement, les garçons avaient intérêt à être prudents.

Pendant le repas, le portable de la reine des glaces sonna et elle s'éloigna pour répondre après s'être excusée. A peine une minute plus tard, un « c'est une blague !! » retentit. Les adolescents se tournèrent vers son origine et virent la jeune fille aux yeux d'argent l'air contrarié. Elle parla encore cinq minutes avant de raccrocher et de revenir vers ses amis.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rika ? commença Meiko.

-… C'est juste que Lin ne compte pas venir nous rejoindre.

-Elle a décidé de sécher les cours ?

-Ne dis pas de bêtises Tyson. Si ce n'était que ça, Rika n'aurait pas crié, argumenta Alice.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? demanda Bess.

-… Elle ne viendra pas en cours pendant trois ou quatre jours parce qu'elle est partie en voyage.

-Voyage ? s'étonna Max.

-En fait, elle est partie rencontrer une ou deux personnes pour le compte de la famille Chang. De temps en temps ses parents lui demandent ça pour éviter de se déplacer et pour qu'elle apprenne un peu le métier, expliqua la meilleure amie de la neko-jin.

-Elle n'est pas un peu jeune pour s'occuper de ce genre de choses ? questionna Kai.

-Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose ! répliqua la brune. Elle transmet des informations à ses parents, essaye de négocier un peu avec les clients et, grâce à son don, dit à ses parents s'ils sont fiables ou non. Cela permet à sa mère de confirmer l'opinion qu'elle s'était faite grâce à son propre don.

-Je comprends mieux… Et pour le comité des élèves ?

-… Kai n'a pas tord, comment Taki va prendre la nouvelle ? s'inquiéta Bess.

-Je suis sûre qu'il comprendra. Lin m'a dit qu'elle allait l'appeler juste après.

-Bon, maintenant que tout est réglé, si on profitait du temps qu'il nous reste pour faire une sieste ? Après un bon repas, c'est le mieux à faire !

-Tyson !! s'exclamèrent Max, Kenny et Meiko.

Ils éclatèrent de rire sauf Kai qui eut un petit sourire, Rika qui était toujours de mauvaise humeur et Ray qui n'avait pas du tout participé à la conversation. Le Chinois était soulagé car il n'aurait pas de mal à éviter la jeune fille et pourrait ainsi réfléchir tranquillement. Cependant, il était un peu triste, elle faisait partie de sa vie et allait lui manquer même si ce n'était que pour quelques jours. Cet éloignement serait certainement bénéfique, il finirait bien par réaliser ses sentiments et surtout par les accepter…

Du côté de Lin :

La jeune fille se leva aux aurores pour préparer sa valise sans que sa meilleure amie ne la voit faire. Après son entraînement d'arts martiaux et de gymnastique matinal, elle prépara le petit-déjeuner. Rika la rejoignit et elles mangèrent ensemble avant de se séparer. L'une se dirigea vers le commissariat tandis que l'autre partait vers la maison des Taylor pour passer prendre les deux cousines. Lin, après sa visite au commissariat, rentra chez elle pour prendre ses affaires et alla à la gare.

Après un long voyage en train et un court trajet en taxi, elle se posta devant le portail d'une jolie propriété. Elle sonna, déclina son identité et suivit la domestique venue lui ouvrir. Elle discuta un moment avec ses hôtes : M. Todaiji dirigeait une société pharmaceutique et sa femme, une australienne, s'occupait de la maison et de leur fils. Ensuite, elle alla déposer ses affaires dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Cela fait, elle s'assit sur le lit et tira une photo de son sac à main. C'était une photo prise par Taki où les Cats' Eyes et les Bladebreakers étaient assis ensemble dans le jardin des Chinoises.

La jeune fille promena son regard bleu nuit sur chacun des visages souriant, même Kai avait un sourire en coin ! Lin commença alors à chanter une petite chanson qui lui avait traversé l'esprit la nuit dernière. Sa voix s'éleva, claire et mélodieuse comme celle d'un ange mais aussi remplie d'une infinie tristesse.

Je suis prisonnière d'une cage d'or

Alors que c'est si beau dehors.

J'ai toujours voulu vivre ma vie

Selon mes désirs, mes envies.

Je n'abandonnerai jamais

Quelques soient les difficultés.

Et j'ai été récompensée

Car j'ai gagné ma liberté.

Maintenant je peux vivre ma vie

Avec tous ceux que je chéris

Et la personne qui m'aimera,

M'aimera seulement pour moi.

Mais même si je l'ai trouvée

Mon vœu ne s'exaucera jamais.

Tous mes espoirs se sont envolés

Car je suis maintenant détestée.

Une larme scintillante roula sur sa joue, bientôt suivie d'une seconde jusqu'à ce qu'elle se ressaisisse.

_« -Ah non, ce n'est plus le moment de pleurer ! _se réprimanda-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux humides et le cadre photo où étaient tombées les perles d'eau salée. _Ici je suis l'héritière de la famille Chang et je dois mettre de côté mes problèmes personnels ! Mes parents comptent sur moi, je ne peux pas les décevoir. »_

Elle attrapa son portable et appela sa meilleure amie qui n'eut pas l'air heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle était partie sans la prévenir. Lin sentit clairement sa colère contenue et pria pour qu'il n'y ait pas de problème pendant son absence. Elle se sentit un peu coupable : n'était-elle pas à nouveau en train de fuir ? Après quelques instants de réflexion, elle finit par conclure qu'elle ne fuyait pas vraiment. Elle s'éloignait juste le temps que les choses se calment et que Ray accepte ses révélations. De plus, elle devait effectivement faire ce voyage alors maintenant ou la semaine prochaine, cela ne faisait pas de grande différence.

Lin passa un autre coup de fil, à Taki cette fois-ci. Il lui assura qu'il n'y avait aucun souci et que le comité pourrait se débrouiller sans elle. Elle lui confia aussi les raisons de son départ et il l'approuva. Elle n'était pas du genre à fuir, ses sentiments étaient clairs et l'éloignement ne pourrait qu'améliorer la situation. Après avoir raccroché, elle descendit déjeuner avec ses hôtes qui lui présentèrent leur fils, Kyo. Il était blond aux yeux vert forêt, grand, musclé et avec un égo surdimensionné. Il entreprit de la draguer sans que ses parents ne le remarque et sans aucun résultat également. Les deux jours que la neko-jin devait passer ici s'annonçaient longs, très longs !

(Fini ! Alors, comment le trouvez-vous ? J'aimerais aussi avoir vos avis sur la chansonnette de Lin que j'ai moi-même écrite, si ça ne vous dérange pas. En bref, laissez-moi un petit comm' si possible, ça m'encouragera ! Il faut dire que les cours et les devoirs commencent à me faire sérieusement déprimer… Laissons ma vie inintéressante de côté ! Le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit, je dois juste le taper et le corriger. Il devrait être là la semaine prochaine. En plus, j'ai deux semaines de vacs du 7 au 23 Mars ! Je vais pouvoir rattraper le retard que j'ai sur mon blog et sur les fics que je lis. 

Je tiens à remercier **SNT59** (merci pour toutes tes reviews !!) et **Zane Hietala** (merci pour tout !!). Dernière chose : allez sur mon blog (voir mon profil pour l'adresse), j'y ai mis un dessin de Lin que j'ai fait. J'aimerais avoir vos avis ! Voila, à plus !!)


	18. Wo aï ni

(Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 17 qui, je l'espère, sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Si vous avez compris le titre, vous avez déjà une bonne idée de ce qu'il s'y passe. Sinon, vous comprendrez en lisant et la réponse est à la fin. Bonne lecture !!)

Chapitre 17 : wo aï ni.

Lin n'était pas une fille méchante, elle était gentille et juste. Elle n'était pas violente, sauf si c'était nécessaire. Elle était parfois impulsive mais avait une grande patience car il en fallait pour supporter Meiko. Mais là elle en avait marre ! Marre de chez marre ! Ce Kyo de malheur l'avait poussée à bout ! Depuis son arrivée, elle s'était littéralement fait harceler par ce crétin prétentieux et égocentrique ! Si elle ne représentait pas la famille Chang et si elle n'avait pas autant de respect pour les parents du garçon, elle l'aurait déjà envoyé à l'hôpital ! Et ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air !

Il était quatorze heures et la Chinoise était allongée dans une des chambres d'amis des Todaiji. Elle se remémorait tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la veille. Tout avait bien commencé, ses hôtes étaient vraiment charmants comme le lui avait dit sa mère et les deux familles étaient bien parties pour s'entendre à merveille. A l'heure du déjeuner, elle avait fait la connaissance de Kyo et tout s'était gâté. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, il lui avait déplu : il était beau, plutôt intelligent, riche et il en était parfaitement conscient. Son égo ne semblait pas avoir de limite et c'était un dragueur sans gêne.

Tout d'abord, il l'avait couverte de compliments et d'éloges qui l'avaient laissé de marbre. Ensuite il avait vanté ses propres qualités de manière détournée pour l'impressionner. Malheureusement pour lui, elle n'était pas dupe et maniait les mots bien mieux que lui. Finalement, il avait décidé d'être plus direct. Après le dîner, alors qu'ils se promenaient dans le jardin, il avait tenté de passer son bras autour de ses épaules. L'ayant vu venir, elle s'était esquivée souplement et lui avait tordu le poignet.

Mais il était têtu et en la raccompagnant à sa chambre, il avait essayé de l'embrasser. Elle l'avait évité sans difficulté et lui avait donné un bon coup de pied dans le ventre. Alors qu'il était plié en deux, elle avait ouvert la porte et, sans lui lancer un regard, avait dit : « Je te préviens, ma patience est à bout. Retente encore une fois de me séduire et je te jure que je te le ferais payer au centuple ! ». Il s'était relevé et avant qu'il ait pu dire quelque chose, elle lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Maintenant, elle se disait qu'elle aurait peut-être dû lui régler son compte à ce moment-là…

Il fallait dire que le garçon, loin de suivre son conseil, avait persévéré toute la matinée avec un sourire narquois. Pensait-il qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse ou qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse ? Ou trouvait-il qu'une fille qui lui résistait était plus intéressante ? Peu importait ce qu'il croyait, c'était une grossière erreur qui allait lui être fatale. Elle n'était pas sérieuse ou dangereuse ? Elle lui résistait pour se rendre intéressante ? Il allait amèrement regretter d'avoir pu penser une pareille absurdité ! Il la cherchait et bien il allait la trouver !! Et elle se ferait une joie de le massacrer…

Du côté des Bladebreakers et des autres Cats' Eyes, il y avait eu très peu de changements depuis la veille. Rika s'était légèrement calmée mais sa colère était encore bien présente et risquait à tout moment d'éclater. Ray était plongé dans ses pensées et essayait de démêler les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Lin. Il n'en sortait quasiment pas, dormant peu et ne suivant pas vraiment les cours. L'ambiance était donc assez tendue et même le duo infernal se tenait relativement à carreau. Relativement car Tyson avait bien failli avoir des problèmes cet après-midi-là.

Pendant le cours de chinois, M. Kaji leur avait rendu leurs contrôles et le Japonais s'était mis à chanter à tue-tête car il avait eu une bonne note (… J'ai écrit Tyson et bonne note dans la même phrase ?!). La reine des glaces s'était alors tournée vers lui et avait lancé sa règle en fer qui avait fini plantée dans le mur du fond de la classe. Le projectile était passé à un centimètre du garçon qui s'était statufié avant de se rasseoir précipitamment. La Chinoise s'était alors retournée vers le professeur. Ce dernier, comme le reste de la classe, avait préféré faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu et Tyson avait été muet jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive chez lui…

Après avoir passé son après-midi à rêvasser et à réfléchir dans son lit, Lin descendit pour le dîner. Lorsqu'il fut fini, elle décida de mettre son plan à exécution et invita Kyo à faire une petite promenade dans le jardin. Le jeune homme, bien que surpris, accepta immédiatement. Elle a finit par succomber à mes charmes, pensa-t-il tout en la suivant, aveuglé par sa vanité. Les deux adolescents allèrent le plus loin possible de la maison, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. La neko-jin se mit en face du blond et commença à parler :

« -Ecoute-moi bien car je ne le répèterais pas. J'en ai vraiment plus qu'assez de tes pitoyables avances et si je n'appréciais pas autant tes parents, cela fait bien longtemps que tu serais à l'hôpital ! Je veux bien t'accorder une dernière chance : soit tu promets de me laisser tranquille soit je te mets la raclée de ta vie ! Alors ?

-… Ah, ah, ah, tu es une bonne comédienne ! Tu es presque convaincante ! Allez, avoue, tu es tombée amoureuse de moi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Kyo.

-Tu es un parfait crétin ! s'emporta la Chinoise. Apparemment le coup de pied d'hier ne t'as pas suffit ! Très bien, si tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver !

-Mais je t'attends chérie ! se moqua-t-il, ignorant la lueur meurtrière qui brûlait dans les yeux bleu nuit de son interlocutrice.

Une seconde plus tard, il était plié en deux par un coup de poing. La jeune fille lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je ne suis et ne serais jamais ta « chérie », idiot !

Elle recula de quelques pas pour observer le jeune homme. Ses yeux de saphir brillaient dans l'obscurité et on pouvait clairement voir ses pupilles fendues sous l'effet de la colère. Le blond se releva avec une grimace de douleur et comprit enfin que cette fille ne plaisantait pas. Elle était dangereuse et il allait en avoir la preuve. Cependant, il ne voulait pas se laisser faire ainsi et se mit en position de combat. Il avait quelques temps pratiqué le karaté et était un grand pratiquant de boxe thaïlandaise.

-Futile, susurra Lin en le regardant comme un prédateur regarde sa proie se débattre vainement. »

Son adversaire frissonna, comment avait-il pu passer à côté d'une aura si meurtrière ? Il se ressaisit. Oui, elle était effrayante mais il pouvait quand même remporter ce combat. Il lança son poing droit qui ne rencontra que le vide. La neko-jin était déjà dans son dos et lui donna un coup de pied qui l'atteignit aux côtes. Il se retourna vivement malgré la douleur et elle prit ses distances. Durant les minutes qui suivirent, elle se joua de lui : elle était insaisissable, légère comme un rêve mais ne se privait pas pour le blesser de temps en temps sans qu'il ait la moindre chance de l'esquiver, la contrer ou répliquer. Finalement, elle en eut assez et alors qu'il tenait à peine sur ses jambes, elle décida de l'achever.

D'un tranchant de la main à la nuque, elle l'assomma. Il se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard avec un bon mal de crâne et de nombreuses courbatures. Lin, pour ne pas peiner la famille Todaiji, avait retenu ses coups et les avait porté de telle sorte qu'ils ne brisent aucun os. Malgré tout, Kyo allait avoir des bleus et des douleurs pendant plusieurs semaines. Il se releva péniblement et aperçut la Chinoise assise un peu plus loin sur un rocher. Elle contemplait le ciel étoilé et ses longs cheveux d'ébène ondulaient sous l'effet du léger vent qui balayait le jardin. Ayant remarqué que le jeune homme s'était relevé, elle le fixa. Ses yeux brillaient toujours et ses pupilles demeuraient fendues même si l'éclat meurtrier s'était dissipé.

« -Alors, tu as compris la leçon ?

Le blond se renfrogna, c'était vrai, il s'était fait battre à plate couture par une fille ! Quelle honte ! Mais même si ça le dégoutait, il devait se montrer conciliant. Dans son état actuel, s'il la provoquait à nouveau, il était bon pour vraiment finir à l'hôpital…

-… C'est bon, je te laisserais tranquille.

-Bien voilà qui est raisonnable. Rentrons avant que tes parents ne s'inquiètent. »

Ils s'inquiétèrent en effet mais ne posèrent pas de question sur l'état de leur fils. Connaissant les talents de Lin pour le combat, ils pensèrent que les adolescents avaient disputé un match amical. Cette nuit-là, la neko-jin dormit l'esprit tranquille. Cela lui avait fait du bien de libérer toute la frustration qu'elle avait accumulée depuis son arrivée chez les Todaiji. Kyo quant à lui, dormit très peu à cause des bleus et des courbatures dues au combat. Il en profita pour ruminer sa défaite : elle était certes dangereuse et très forte mais il n'était pas n'importe qui ! Il jura de prendre sa revanche, elle le lui paierait et elle le supplierait de la prendre comme petite amie. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il procèderait mais un jour il y arriverait.

Le lendemain, Lin passa une matinée tranquille sans les incessantes avances du dragueur qui était resté dans son lit pour se reposer. Elle régla les derniers détails avec le couple Todaiji et leur dit que ses parents devraient bientôt venir les voir. Après le déjeuner, elle se rendit chez une autre famille travaillant avec les Chang. Le vieux couple l'accueillit à bras ouverts et elle passa un après-midi très agréable. Lorsqu'elle prit congé, ils lui proposèrent de passer la nuit chez eux mais elle déclina poliment leur offre. Elle avait annoncé à son grand-père qu'elle arriverait avant la nuit. De plus, très tôt le lendemain se réunissait le conseil d'administration du vieil homme et elle devait leur soumettre en détails un projet qui lui tenait à cœur. Alors que le soleil se couchait, elle arriva chez lui…

Ce soir-là, allongé sur son futon, Ray ne trouvait pas le sommeil et fixait le plafond sans le voir. Cela faisait trois jours que la neko-jin était partie, trois jours qu'il semblait déconnecté de la réalité, trois jours qu'il essayait de démêler ses sentiments… Ses entraînements avaient beaucoup souffert de cette « absence spirituelle ». Pour les arts martiaux, les deux premiers jours, il ne s'était pas réveillé à temps et le troisième, il avait arrêté au bout de dix minutes. Il était tellement peu concentré qu'il se serait certainement blessé s'il avait insisté. Pour le Beyblade, c'était pire. Alors qu'il ne restait que deux semaines avant le tournoi, il ne parvenait pas à se plonger dans l'entraînement et Driger ne se montrait plus quand son maître le sollicitait comme si lui aussi le désapprouvait.

Le Chinois aurait pu déprimer mais il refusait de se laisser aller, il voulait assumer les conséquences de son erreur. En plus, il était sûr que tout s'arrangerait lorsqu'il y verrait plus clair dans ses sentiments. Fermant les yeux, Ray se rappela tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec Lin, peut-être que ça l'aiderait... Lentement, il glissa dans les bras de Morphée avant d'avoir eu la réponse qu'il attendait. Dans ses songes, il vit une scène qui le fit se réveiller en sursaut. Il s'assit, son cœur battait la chamade et semblait enserré dans un étau. Il avait des sueurs froides et la respiration haletante. Le neko-jin passa une main dans ses cheveux, tentant de reprendre son calme.

Des flashs de son cauchemar repassèrent devant ses yeux : Lin acculée dans une ruelle sans issue, se battant contre des ombres noires qu'il n'avait pas pu distinguer, un poignard dont la lame étincela pendant une fraction de seconde, du sang, beaucoup de sang et à la fin, la jeune fille baignant dans une mare écarlate, ses yeux voilés fixant pour toujours un point invisible… Ray secoua la tête, assez ! Ce n'était pas réel ! C'était un cauchemar, rien qu'un cauchemar !

« -_S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose… Je… Mais bien sûr, c'est si évident… Je l'aime… Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je l'aime comme un fou… Tiens ?!_

Le garçon venait d'apercevoir une douce lueur verte et sa source n'était autre que le médaillon de sa toupie.

-Driger… murmura-t-il. »

Le beybladeur se leva, s'habilla rapidement, attrapa sa toupie et son lanceur et sortit du dojo. Il alla jusqu'au parc municipal, à l'endroit où tout avait commencé… Là où il avait vu Lin pour la première fois, là où elle lui avait dérobé son cœur… Quelques instants plus tard, quatre garçons et quatre jeunes filles, qu'un pressentiment avait réveillé, se recouchèrent le sourire aux lèvres. Une vive lumière verte illuminait le ciel, telle une promesse silencieuse de jours meilleurs…

Le lendemain, le groupe d'adolescents avait retrouvé une ambiance joyeuse même si Rika refusait toujours de parler au neko-jin. Le duo infernal avait repris du service et avait réussi à entraîner Max et Bess. La blonde était beaucoup plus à l'aise et ouverte depuis que l'Américain était parvenu à gagner sa confiance. Les filles lui en étaient très reconnaissantes et cela leur faisait plaisir de voir leur amie épanouie. A la fin du déjeuner, la reine des glaces reçut un nouveau coup de fil de Lin. Cette dernière venait de rentrer mais ne viendrait pas en cours. Elle allait se reposer car le voyage l'avait un peu fatiguée. La Chinoise aux yeux d'argent retrouva alors toute sa joie de vivre sans pour autant adresser la parole à Ray : elle était particulièrement rancunière.

Le garçon aux yeux dorés ne s'en formalisa pas, il se demandait plutôt comment il devrait agir. Il avait décidé de s'excuser, de s'expliquer et surtout de se déclarer. Il fallait croire que les conseils et menaces de Taki l'avait convaincu. Mais malgré ses bonnes résolutions, le Chinois s'inquiétait de la réaction de l'élue de son cœur… La fin des cours arriva et, suivant son intuition, il se dirigea vers le parc. Quelque chose lui disait que celle qu'il cherchait était allée à la clairière et il faisait confiance à son instinct. Arrivé à destination, il la vit allongée sur le sol, paisiblement endormie. Il s'approcha silencieusement, s'assit à côté d'elle et la regarda dormir quelques instants.

« -Bonjour Ray, dit la belle endormie en ouvrant les yeux.

-Li-Lin ! bredouilla-t-il surpris. Euh, salut. Comment savais-tu que j'étais là ?

-Une des premières règles des arts martiaux est de ne jamais baisser sa garde et de toujours garder ses sens aiguisés, même pendant son sommeil !

-C'est vrai…

Un silence pesant s'installa alors que la jeune fille s'asseyait. Le neko-jin prit son courage à deux mains et se lança :

-… Lin… Je voudrais m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois… J'ai été bête…

-C'est faux, le coupa-t-elle. Je vous ai menti, j'ai caché ma véritable identité. Il est normal que tu te sentes trahi et que tu m'en veuilles.

-Peut-être mais tu avais tes raisons et j'aurais dû les accepter comme les autres l'ont fait. Au lieu de cela, je me suis laissé emporter par ma colère et je t'ai dit des choses que je n'ai pensé que quelques secondes… Pendant ton voyage, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai essayé de voir la situation en entier, en prenant du recul.

-Et quelle est ta conclusion ?

-Je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Tu as eu tort de cacher ton identité si longtemps mais je n'aurais pas dû te dire ces paroles injustes et blessantes. Tu me pardonnes ?

-Puisque la faute est partagée, je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Affaire classée ? demanda-t-elle avec un beau sourire.

-Affaire classée ! Et… j'ai autre chose à te dire…

-Je t'écoute.

-Eh bien… euh… balbutia le Chinois.

Lin était perplexe, qu'avait-il donc de si important à lui dire ? La jeune fille avait beau avoir un sens de l'anticipation prodigieux et un don aiguisé, elle était bien naïve quand il s'agissait de Ray !

-Lin… Je t'aime ! Je me suis rendu compte que je t'aime depuis qu'on s'est rencontré… Est-ce que tu veux bien être ma petite amie ? Je sais bien que tu as de nombreux prétendants et que je ne suis qu'un garçon parmi tant d'autres… »

Il s'était arrêté et regardait, les yeux écarquillés, la jeune fille aux yeux de saphir assise à ses côtés. Elle pleurait ! Il paniqua, bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles puis se tut. Les larmes roulaient sur les joues de Lin mais c'étaient des larmes de joie. Il l'aimait ! C'était comme un rêve, le garçon pour lequel elle avait eu le coup de foudre l'aimait aussi ! Elle se rappela la première fois où elle l'avait vu à la télévision. Elle l'avait immédiatement trouvé intéressant : il était bon beybladeur, intelligent, fair-play, toujours calme et, ce qui ne gâchait rien, beau. Puis, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ça avait été le coup de foudre. Elle, qui avait éconduit un nombre incalculable de garçons, était tombé follement amoureuse.

Ray et elle s'étaient bien entendus et elle en avait été très heureuse. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés, son cœur s'était brisé : elle avait tout gâché et aurait été prête à tout donner pour ne pas être l'héritière de la famille Chang… Être juste une fille normale qui n'aurait rien eu à cacher à ses amis et à celui qui comptait tant pour elle… Sa vie n'avait pas été facile entre hypocrisie et faux-semblants, pourtant, elle avait toujours tout accepté et était fière de ce qu'elle était, mais pas cette fois-là. Maintenant, il était assis à côté d'elle et il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle était aux anges ! Il fallait qu'elle lui donne sa réponse ! Elle sécha ses larmes et offrit au neko-jin son plus beau sourire ce qui le fit rougir.

« -Ray… Pour moi, tous ces prétendants n'ont jamais compté. Je ne ressentais rien pour eux… Il n'y avait que toi qui comptais. Moi aussi je t'aime depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés ! Et je serais très heureuse d'être ta petite amie ! déclara-t-elle.

-… C'est… C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Elle acquiesça et il la prit dans ses bras. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou tandis qu'il caressait ses cheveux de jais soyeux. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Lin finit par relever la tête pour planter ses yeux de saphir dans ceux du garçon. Ce dernier effleura de ses doigts le visage aux traits fins de sa belle qui ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce contact.

-J'ai l'impression de rêver… murmura le Chinois.

-Alors j'espère que ce rêve sera éternel, susurra-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

-Moi aussi.

-Mais ce n'est pas un rêve et c'est encore mieux ! déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

Lin leva son visage et le rapprocha de celui de Ray. Alors que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, teintant le ciel de mille nuances de couleur, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent puis se scellèrent. Leur premier baiser fut doux, tendre comme la caresse d'une plume d'ange…

(Un chapitre de plus de bouclé ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'en sois déjà au 17ème… Et le tournoi n'est même pas encore commencé (goutte sur la tempe) ! Je vous rassure, ça ne devrait plus tarder à condition que mon imagination ne me donne pas d'autres choses à rajouter… Au fait, le titre de ce chap veut dire « Je t'aime » en chinois, j'ai pensé que ça collerait bien (rires) ! Sinon, je suis en vacances pour deux semaines et je vais essayer d'écrire un maximum. Mais je ne garantie rien car j'ai des devoirs, des sorties et que je dois me reposer un peu aussi. Le prochain chapitre est d'ailleurs à peine commencé.

J'ai deux petites choses à dire sur ce chap. Déjà, j'espère que mon message a été compris mais comme je n'en suis pas sûre, je le précise. Les scènes de la règle et du combat sont là pour montrer que les filles ont beau être gentilles, elles n'en sont pas moins dangereuses. Elles n'iraient pas jusqu'à tuer volontairement mais elles sont tout à fait capables d'envoyer leurs ennemis à l'hôpital pour un bon moment ! Je me doute bien que vous l'avez compris mais je préfère le repréciser. Ensuite, je m'excuse si la fin est trop ou pas assez romantique (ça dépend pour qui). J'ai beau être une romantique à 100%, je ne suis pas douée pour écrire ce genre de scène car je ne connais pas grand chose à l'amour.

Enfin, un immense merci aux lectrices qui me laissent des commentaires. J'espère avoir toujours votre soutien pour la suite car les aventures des Cats' Eyes et des Bladebreakers ne sont pas finies ! Bon courage à tous les auteurs qui sont parmi vous, bonne rentrée à ceux que les cours ont rattrapés et bonnes vacs à ceux qui en ont (même si je crois être la seule (rires) !) !! A plus !!)


	19. Soirée paisible ou presque part 1

(Salut ! J'espère que vous allez bien, moi ça va malgré les cours et devoirs. Je publie aujourd'hui car cela fait, jour pour jour, un an que j'ai commencé à publier « Un nouveau départ. » sur fanfic-fr ! Je suis très heureuse d'écrire cette fic qui compte énormément pour moi et j'espère que vous continuerez à la suivre et à m'encourager ! Merci beaucoup pour tous vos comms' et je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire : bonne lecture !!)

Chapitre 18 : soirée paisible ou presque (part 1).

Après avoir échangé un long baiser, les deux neko-jins étaient restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, front contre front. Ils étaient perdus dans le regard de leur vis-à-vis, l'un pareil à un ciel nocturne étoilé et l'autre à une mer d'or étincelante alors qu'au-dessus d'eux le ciel s'assombrissait peu à peu. Un sourire débordant de bonheur s'épanouissait sur leurs lèvres et quiconque les aurait vus aurait été charmé par ce spectacle féérique…

Lin frissonna légèrement à cause de la température qui avait soudainement diminué et son petit ami resserra son étreinte. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, calant confortablement son dos contre son torse et sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, à observer la voûte céleste, s'embrasser et se dire des mots doux. Ensuite comme il commençait à se faire tard, les deux amoureux quittèrent le parc main dans la main. Ray décida de raccompagner sa belle chez elle et ils prirent donc la direction des quartiers riches de la ville. Arrivés à destination, il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de lui glisser un « Je t'aime » à l'oreille. En retour, elle lui offrit ce sourire qu'il aimait tant ainsi qu'un « Moi aussi je t'aime » avant de franchir le portail.

Du côté de Lin :

A peine eut-elle fermé la porte que Rika se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras tandis qu'Angel se frottait contre ses jambes et que Snow manifestait sa joie en aboyant.

« -Lin ! Tu m'as manqué ! s'exclama la jeune fille (quand elle est seule avec Lin, elle est beaucoup plus ouverte et démonstrative).

-Toi aussi mais tu sais, ça ne fait que trois jours ! rigola la Chinoise en lui rendant son étreinte.

La reine des glaces la relâcha et la dévisagea un moment avant de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Mais rien, voyons ! Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

-Allons, je suis ta meilleure amie, tu ne peux rien me cacher ! Et n'importe qui peut voir qu'en ce moment tu rayonnes !

-D'accord, tu as gagné, je vais tout te dire. Mais allons au salon d'abord !

Les deux adolescentes se dirigèrent donc vers le salon, Angel et Snow sur leurs talons. Arrivées là-bas, elles s'installèrent confortablement sur deux fauteuils face à face pour pouvoir discuter à leur aise. La chatte blanche en profita pour grimper sur les genoux de sa maîtresse et s'y pelotonna en ronronnant de bonheur tandis que la chienne se couchait sur le tapis avec un soupir de satisfaction.

-Alors, que s'est-il passé ? reprit Rika.

-Avant de parler de ça, tout s'est bien passé pendant mon absence ?

-Bien sûr ! Je suis restée calme quasiment tout le temps.

-Quasiment tout le temps ? Il s'est donc bien passé quelque chose ! s'inquiéta Lin.

-Mais non, rien de bien méchant ! affirma sa meilleure amie.

-Raconte !

-Très bien… Mais après c'est ton tour ! la prévint-elle avant de lui conter l'épisode de la règle.

L'héritière de la famille Chang l'écouta attentivement et la gronda un peu : Tyson avait beau être parfois un peu embêtant, ce n'était pas une raison de vouloir sa mort ! Toutefois, elle finit par éclater de rire en imaginant la scène et surtout la tête du Japonais ! Ce devait être hilarant, du moins si on ne craignait pas de représailles de la part de la lanceuse !

-A toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? interrogea la jeune fille aux yeux d'argent avec curiosité. »

La neko-jin commença par raconter son voyage et la réaction de Rika dépassa tout ce qu'elle imaginait : elle s'indigna tout d'abord du comportement de Kyo puis proféra des menaces (et quelques insultes aussi (rires) !) à son encontre et décida même de prendre le prochain train pour lui donner une bonne correction ! Après avoir réussi à la calmer en lui rappelant qu'il avait déjà eu une raclée, Lin enchaîna avec un résumé de la scène du parc. La reine des glaces se réjouit pour elle mais se promit mentalement d'avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Ray. Il était hors de question qu'il fasse le moindre mal à sa capitaine adorée même s'il était vrai que celle-ci était tout à fait capable de se défendre seule. Eh oui, l'héritière de la famille Aisu était très protectrice envers ses proches ! Ceux qui parvenaient à franchir sa barrière de glace étaient rares mais ils occupaient une grande place dans son cœur et pouvaient toujours compter sur elle.

« -Oh, j'ai une idée ! s'exclama soudainement la Chinoise aux yeux de saphir.

-Je t'écoute !

-Et si nous organisions une soirée entre filles ?

-Quelle bonne idée ! On pourra fêter ton retour et la fin de ta vie de célibataire !

La déesse des flammes (je vais leur trouver à toutes un surnom (rires) !) rougit ce qui fit rire son amie qui décida la taquiner encore un peu. Normalement c'était l'activité favorite de Meiko mais ce jour-là elle était d'excellent humeur ce qui réveillait son côté taquin.

-Dis-moi Lin… commença-t-elle avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-… Oui…

-Il embrasse bien Ray ?

L'interrogée devint plus rouge qu'une tomate pendant que son amie éclatait de rire.

-RIKA !!!

-Je rigolais, ne t'en fais pas ! Ce ne sont pas du tout mes affaires. Par contre… ça en valait le coup rien que pour voir ta tête !

La neko-jin tourna la tête et fit la moue. Angel, sentant sa maîtresse un peu contrariée, se releva et bondit sur le canapé qui se trouvait à droite. Elle se coucha sur un des coussins moelleux, bien décidée à faire une petite sieste.

-Oh Lin, ne boude pas !

-…

-S'il te plaît ! Je m'excuse…

Avant qu'elle ait pu finir sa phrase, son interlocutrice s'était jetée sur elle et avait entreprit de la chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande grâce.

-Ah, ah, ah ! Lin… arrête… s'il te plaît !

-Hum… D'accord, je te pardonne… pour cette fois ! »

Elle lâcha son amie et la couva du regard alors que celle-ci reprenait son souffle. C'était un vrai bonheur de la voir rire ainsi, naturelle et épanouie, comme pendant leur enfance. Si seulement cet incident ne s'était pas produit… La colère et la tristesse l'envahirent et ses yeux de félins s'assombrirent un court instant avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse et chasse ses mauvais souvenirs. Ce n'était pas le moment de déprimer ! Elle avait, au contraire, d'excellentes raisons pour être heureuse ! Se retournant, elle vit Rika la fixer avec inquiétude, une question muette brillant dans ses iris d'argent. Même s'il avait été bref, la reine des glaces avait apparemment vu son moment de déprime.

« -Allez, dit Lin avec un sourire rassurant, il faudrait peut-être appeler les autres, non ? »

Rassérénée, l'héritière de la famille Aisu acquiesça et les deux adolescentes prirent leurs portables. Elles invitèrent leurs coéquipières, ainsi que Kaede et Yumi, à les rejoindre et à passer la nuit chez elles ce qu'elles acceptèrent avec joie. Ensuite, les Chinoises parlèrent de tout et de rien en piquant de temps en temps un petit fou rire. La vie n'avait pas toujours été rose pour ces deux jeunes filles qui depuis leur plus jeune âge avaient dû évoluer dans la haute société. A chaque instant, elles avaient ressenti, et ressentaient parfois toujours, la pression exercée par leur famille, le poids de leurs attentes : elles se devaient d'être parfaites, dignes de leurs prestigieux noms.

Cela avait forgé leurs personnalités, les rendant méfiantes, rusées et parfois même manipulatrices. Malgré tout, elles restaient fidèles à elles-mêmes grâce à leur volonté de fer et leur force de caractère. Elles étaient avant tout des adolescentes comme les autres et elles l'avaient bien fait comprendre à leurs familles qui leurs laissaient plus de liberté. Maintenant, elles vivaient la plupart du temps une vie normale avec ses bons et ses mauvais côtés. Si à cet instant quelqu'un les avait vues, il aurait eu l'impression d'avoir devant lui des filles tout à fait normales et n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elles puissent être les héritières de deux des plus grandes familles d'Asie. Comme on le dit : les apparences sont parfois trompeuses et l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur même s'il peut effectivement y contribuer…

Du côté de Ray :

Le jeune homme, après avoir ramené sa petite amie chez elle, avait pris le chemin de l'habitation des Granger. Il flottait sur un petit nuage de bonheur et ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Heureusement pour lui, c'était son jour de chance et il arriva à destination sans problèmes. Après être passé dans le salon pour y déposer son sac de cours, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le dîner de ce soir. En chemin, il rencontra le grand-père de Tyson.

« -Ray ! Tu tombes bien, Tyson m'a demandé de te prévenir : il t'attend au dojo pour te parler de quelque chose d'important.

-Il ne vous a rien dit d'autre M. Granger ?

-Non, tu devrais aller le voir si tu veux des explications.

-Mais je dois préparer le dîner… protesta le garçon.

-Laisse, l'interrompit le vieil homme, ce soir je m'en occupe.

-Puisque vous le dites… »

Le neko-jin alla récupérer son sac et se rendit au dojo qui lui servait également de chambre. Arrivé devant la porte, il s'arrêta tout à coup, ses sens en alerte. Un petit sourire amusé apparu sur ses lèvres et, après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, celui-ci s'agrandit. Il fit coulisser la porte en bois et fit un pas à l'intérieur, immédiatement suivi d'un autre sur la droite. Comme il l'avait prévu, il y eut un bruit de chute suivi de protestations. Une main charitable alluma alors la lumière et Ray put voir l'ampleur du désastre. Tyson écrasait Max de tout son poids et ils semblaient s'être légèrement emmêlés bras et jambes alors qu'ils tentaient de retrouver leur équilibre. Le Chinois ainsi que les deux autres spectateurs éclatèrent de rire. Lorsqu'ils furent calmés, l'un d'entre eux, Kenny, alla aider les deux beybladeurs à se relever. L'autre personne, qui n'était autre que Kai, reprit son calme. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant ri !

« -Tu vois bien que j'avais raison Tyson, Ray ne se serait jamais fait avoir par votre petite embuscade.

-Oh c'est bon, marmonna le Japonais, ne voulant pas donner raison à son rival.

-On aura au moins essayé ! déclara le blond.

-Et vous avez réussi… à vous ridiculiser ! se moqua Dizzi que le Chef avait posé un peu plus loin.

-C'est vrai que c'était un beau spectacle ! ajouta le petit brun.

-En effet… Mais que faites-vous là ? les questionna Ray.

-Eh bien, comme tu nous avais dit de rentrer sans toi, on a pensé que tu étais allé voir Lin. On a donc décidé de venir t'attendre ici pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! expliqua l'Américain.

-Alors, doit-on fêter votre réconciliation ou doit-on te consoler ? interrogea Tyson.

-Vu ton sourire, je pencherai pour la première option, observa le Russe. Et je dirais même que tu as, en plus de ta réconciliation, une autre bonne nouvelle à nous annoncer.

-Tu es toujours aussi perspicace, Kai ! le complimenta le neko-jin.

-Il n'est pas notre capitaine pour rien, approuva Dizzi. Mais raconte-nous plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé !

Toute l'équipe s'assit au sol en formant un cercle et le garçon aux longs cheveux noirs leur fit un résumé de sa discussion avec Lin. Ses coéquipiers se réjouirent pour lui et le félicitèrent chaleureusement.

-Il faudra que tu fasses gaffe maintenant parce que si tu sors ouvertement avec elle, tu auras une bonne partie des garçons de l'école sur ton dos ! le prévint le maître de Dragoon. Après tout, Lin est la plus belle fille de l'établissement et, même si peu osent lui parler à cause de ses talents pour le combat, elle a de nombreux prétendants !

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, je le sais bien. Mais je ne laisserais personne me la voler !

-De toute façon, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que quelqu'un soit capable de l'obliger à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas ! Et vu qu'elle t'aime sincèrement, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire ! assura le spectre.

-C'est vrai mais tu devrais quand même être prudent, Ray. Pas à cause d'autres garçons mais à cause des mercenaires. Maintenant que tu sors avec l'unique héritière de la famille Chang, tu risques encore plus de te faire attaquer. A mon avis, tu es plus facile à enlever qu'elle ! se moqua l'Hiwatari.

Les autres rigolèrent, à part le concerné qui se renfrogna.

-Et toi tu as l'air de très bien t'entendre avec Rika ! répliqua-t-il. Son influence est bien visible !

-Hn ! Ça ne te concerne pas !

-Mouais… Pour te répondre, je suis parfaitement conscient de ça mais je sais me défendre ! Et pour être avec Lin, je peux bien prendre quelques risques ! En plus, vous aussi vous risquez de vous faire attaquer en fréquentant les Cats' Eyes.

-C'est vrai, admit le Chef. Nos vies sont plus mouvementées depuis que nous avons rencontré les filles et dire que ça ne fait qu'un peu plus d'un mois !

-Et je pense que ce n'est qu'un début, prophétisa le Russe.

-Bah, je trouve ça plutôt cool moi ! C'est vrai que c'est dangereux et qu'on prend des risques mais ça rend nos vies plus amusantes ! Et je ne regrette pas du tout d'avoir rencontré les Cats' !

La remarque de Japonais fit sourire ses amis : c'était du Tyson tout craché ! En même temps, il n'avait pas tort, les Bladebreakers ne regrettaient pas le moins du monde d'avoir rencontré l'équipe féminine de Beyblade. Elles illuminaient leurs vies même s'ils n'en étaient pas toujours conscients…

-C'est pas tout ça mais je vous invite à passer la nuit ici, histoire de se faire une petite soirée entre gars. En plus, on a un grand évènement à fêter ! s'exclama le kendoka.

-Ça me va ! répondit l'Américain. Je dois juste prévenir mon père.

-Pareil pour moi, déclara Kenny.

-Et toi Kai ? interrogea Tyson.

-… C'est toujours mieux que d'être seul au manoir…

-Bon, c'est réglé ! Et on a qu'à demander à Taki et Kazuki de venir aussi ! Je suis sûr qu'ils seront contents d'apprendre que Lin et toi êtes enfin ensemble !

-Comment ça « enfin ensemble » ? questionna le garçon aux yeux dorés en fronçant les sourcils.

-Roh, ne joue pas les idiots Ray ! Tout le collège pense que vous êtes ensemble ou que vous allez finir ensemble un jour ou l'autre ! Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre et ça saute aux yeux !

-N'importe quoi ! protesta le Chinois, un peu embarrassé.

-Tyson dit souvent des bêtises mais pour une fois, il a complètement raison. Lin et toi êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, affirma le Russe.

Max, Kenny et Dizzi approuvèrent totalement leur capitaine ce qui embarrassa encore plus le neko-jin.

-… Euh… Et si on appelait Taki et Kazuki ? »

Les Bladebreakers rigolèrent un peu avant de téléphoner aux deux garçons qui acceptèrent leur invitation. En les attendant, le blond et le brun prévinrent leurs parents qu'ils passaient la nuit chez les Granger. Les deux membres du conseil des élèves arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, impatients de savoir quelle était la super-méga-giga bonne nouvelle dont Tyson leur avait parlé. Lorsqu'ils furent mis au courant, leurs réactions différèrent radicalement : le macho souhaita bonne chance à Ray pour supporter la seconde fille la plus galère qu'il connaissait (la première étant bien sûr Yumi) alors que le manipulateur eut un sourire de trois kilomètres de long. Cela intrigua d'ailleurs le neko-jin : n'était-il pas amoureux de Lin ? C'était en tout cas ce qu'il avait cru comprendre vu la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eu…

« -Yes ! Depuis le temps que je cherche à vous caser ensemble ! Je suis incontestablement le meilleur ! se réjouit le brun.

-Comment ça tu cherchais à nous caser ensemble ? La dernière fois tu as sous-entendu aimer Lin ! Et ton comportement confirme cette hypothèse !

Son interlocuteur rigola : qu'il était naïf ! Son plan avait vraiment été parfait !

-Tu n'as pas été très futé sur ce coup-là Ray ! Si j'aimais vraiment Lin, ça fait longtemps que je le lui aurais dit car je ne suis pas du genre patient ! Si j'ai fait tout ça, c'était pour vous donner un coup de pouce, pour que tu réalises enfin que tu l'aimes ! Car moi je ne veux que son bonheur, elle est comme ma petite sœur et je l'adore.

-Mouais… Tu es vraiment manipulateur toi ! Je devrais raconter à Lin notre conversation… Je me demande comment elle réagirait…

Le sourire de Taki disparut instantanément et il commença à paniquer.

-Non ! Surtout ne lui dit rien ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! le supplia-t-il, effrayé. Si ma petite Lin chérie l'apprend… Je ne donne pas cher de ma peau ! Elle déteste être manipulée et me tuerait pour avoir sous-entendu que je l'aimais ! Elle me répète déjà trop souvent qu'on ne doit pas jouer avec les sentiments !

-Tu ne devrais rien dire à la fille galère numéro deux, intervint Kazuki. Après tout, Taki vous a rendu un grand service ! Vous aviez l'air bête à vous tourner autour sans avoir le courage de faire le premier pas…

Les pupilles du neko-jin rétrécirent, il ne semblait pas avoir apprécié la remarque du comptable. Celui-ci le remarqua et leva ses deux mains devant lui comme pour se protéger.

-Eh, ce n'était pas méchant ! Je constatais simplement !

-J'accepterais tes remarques quand tu te seras déclaré à Yumi, répliqua Ray avant de se calmer.

Le blond prit une belle couleur carmin avant de bafouiller qu'il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il parlait. Les autres rirent de bon cœur devant cette preuve de mauvaise foi et il ne sut plus où se mettre.

-En tout cas Taki, je ne dirais rien à Lin. Il est vrai que tu nous as bien aidés.

-Vraiment merci, merci, merci ! Ma petite Lin chérie a fait un bon choix ! Au fait, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer… dit-il en changeant complètement de sujet.

Tous les autres le regardèrent avec curiosité en se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir.

-… Mais je ne vous dirais rien pour l'instant ! Cela concerne également les Cats' Eyes, Kaede et Yumi donc je préfère en parler quand nous serons tous réunis. Allons chez mes deux amies d'enfance, je parie que toutes les filles sont là-bas pour fêter la naissance de notre adorable petit couple de neko-jins.

Des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues du Chinois qui songea sérieusement à revenir sur sa parole et à tout raconter à sa petite amie ou, mieux encore, à s'occuper lui-même de président du conseil des élèves. Ce dernier était en train de téléphoner, certainement à Lin pour savoir si les filles étaient avec elle.

-Salut Rika, c'est Taki ! Tu es chez toi là ? Avec toutes les Cats' ?

-Oui, toute l'équipe est là ainsi que Kaede et Yumi, répondit la reine des glaces surprise. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai une annonce à vous faire, les Bladebreakers, Kazuki et moi venons vous rejoindre.

-Ok et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Rien, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

-Parce que tu… »

(Fini ! Un peu de suspens à la fin mais je vous promets que le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt ! Il est déjà bien entamé mais je vais attendre un peu avant de le finir car je suis fatiguée. J'ai écris plus de cinq ou six pages de brouillon depuis hier car je voulais absolument publier aujourd'hui… Finalement j'en ai trop fait (goutte sur la tempe) ! C'est pourquoi le chapitre a été coupé en deux (rires). J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis car je n'aime pas trop ce chap malgré le fait que j'ai travaillé dessus un bon bout de temps ! Je vous souhaite bon courage pour vos cours et fics et j'attends la suite de celles de **Zane Hietala** avec impatience !! A plus !!)


	20. Soirée paisible ou presque part 2

(Salut ! Voici la seconde partie de cette soirée presque paisible ! J'ai été plutôt rapide cette fois, non (rires) ? Bref, merci beaucoup, beaucoup à celles qui me laissent des commentaires, ça me motive encore plus pour écrire !! Je ne vais pas m'éterniser : bonne lecture !)

Chapitre 19 : soirée paisible ou presque (part 2).

« -Parce que tu…

-Sanada Taki, espèce de pervers-manipulateur-sadique-crétin !! cria la neko-jin qui avait pris le portable de sa meilleure amie. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait comme idiotie ?! J'attends tes explications de pied ferme ! Dépêche-toi de venir et je t'interdis de fuir !!

-… Mais… Euh…

-Paix à ton âme, déclara l'héritière des Aisu avant de raccrocher.

Le brun était blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine et son visage reflétait une terreur sans nom. Les autres le regardaient avec inquiétude, ils avaient entendu une voix crier mais n'avaient pas compris ce qu'elle avait dit.

-Ray… Espèce de traître… Lin est au courant pour notre discussion !!

-Mais… Mais je ne lui ai rien dit ! protesta-t-il stupéfait.

-Pourtant elle le sait ! dit le garçon aux yeux chocolat avant de leur rapporter les paroles de la jeune fille.

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle sait puisqu'elle te demande ce que tu as fait ! De toute façon, tu ne lui as rien dit et moi non plus. Et comme personne d'autre n'a assisté à notre conversation…

Le fils de l'orfèvre prit son menton dans sa main, se plongeant dans ses réflexions. Son visage s'éclaira tout d'un coup alors qu'il frappait la paume de sa main avec son poing et s'exclamait : « Mais bien sûr ! ».

-Je m'excuse Ray, ce n'est pas ta faute. J'ai compris pourquoi ma petite Lin chérie a réagi comme ça !

-Tu pourrais nous expliquer ? demanda Tyson. J'aimerais être sûr que Lin n'est pas voyante, au cas où.

-En fait c'est tout bête ! A chaque fois que j'ai quelque chose à me reprocher, inconsciemment, c'est Rika que j'appelle au lieu de Lin. Cette fois je parlais de l'équipe et comme habituellement c'est elle que j'appelle pour ce genre de choses, elle a dû en déduire que j'avais fait une bêtise…

-Tu la connais depuis des années et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?! s'étonna Max.

-Euh… Pour vous dire la vérité… Elle me l'a déjà fait remarquer deux fois mais malgré ça, mon subconscient s'obstine à me faire téléphoner à la reine des glaces. Hé, hé, hé, avoua-t-il très embarrassé.

Kazuki, Tyson, Max et Kenny tombèrent à la renverse tandis que Kai, Ray et Dizzi eurent une goutte sur la tempe (ou sur l'écran pour le spectre).

-Alors là, vieux… Je ne te connaissais pas ce côté, euh… stupide ! J'me demande comment j'ai pu accepter de devenir comptable pour toi…

-Tu m'en devais une, Kazuki ! Et puis, c'est pas ma faute… Si tu avais déjà vu Lin vraiment en colère, tu comprendrais pourquoi je suis traumatisé !

-Et si on allait rejoindre les filles maintenant ?

-Pressé de revoir ta chérie ?

-Tyson ! Je veux juste savoir ce que Taki a à dire !

Les garçons se mirent donc en route et le macho traînait son ami qui, bizarrement, n'avait plus envie d'aller chez ses deux Chinoises préférées. Après qu'ils eurent sonné, Alice vint leur ouvrir et les amena au salon où étaient toutes les filles. Sans perdre une seconde, l'héritière des Chang fonça sur son ami d'enfance et, après avoir donné un rapide baiser à son petit-ami, l'entraîna dehors. Le silence emplit le séjour : savoir que Ray et Lin sortaient ensemble était une chose mais les voir s'embrasser en était une autre ! La première à se reprendre fut Rika. Bras croisés et un air sévère sur le visage, elle fixa celui qu'elle avait ignoré pendant ses derniers jours.

-Kon Ray… commença-t-elle d'une voix à vous glacer le sang, puisque Lin n'est pas là on va pouvoir parler sérieusement…

L'interpellé acquiesça en déglutissant difficilement. La fille aux yeux d'argent pouvait être plus intimidante qu'un groupe de mercenaires ! Satisfaite de son petit effet, celle-ci s'autorisa un micro-sourire tandis que Kazuki, Yumi et Kaede reculaient légèrement, conscients que l'échange qui allait suivre ne les concernait pas directement.

-Bien… Pour commencer, je te pardonne ce que tu as fait à ma meilleure amie il y a quelques temps. Je suis très rancunière mais j'admets que tu t'es bien rattrapé. Je ne l'ai pas vue si rayonnante depuis très, très longtemps et je sais que c'est grâce à toi… Cependant, si jamais tu lui fais le moindre mal, je te jure que je te le ferais amèrement regretter ! Et je pense que je ne serais pas la seule…

Ses coéquipières approuvèrent vivement. Avant d'être leur capitaine, Lin était leur amie et « l'amitié c'est sacré ! » était une des valeurs les plus importantes aux yeux des Cats' Eyes.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour ça, j'aime Lin de tout mon cœur et je ne lui ferais jamais de mal volontairement. Et je ferais également tout mon possible pour ne pas lui en faire involontairement !

Les beybladeuses se concertèrent un instant du regard, comme si elles discutaient par télépathie, avant que Bess ne prenne la parole.

-Nous te confions notre amie et capitaine. Prend soin d'elle et ne trahis pas notre confiance !

-Merci les filles, je vous promets de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse et être digne de votre confiance. Et surtout, dit-il en se tournant vers la reine des glaces, je te remercie de m'accepter comme son petit-ami. Je sais que Lin compte énormément pour toi et que c'est réciproque. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te la prendrais pas. Du moins pas entièrement.

-Tu ne pourras jamais me la prendre… Elle ne se plie aux ordres de personne et fait toujours ce qu'elle veut. Un conseil, n'essaie pas de la changer. Aime-la comme elle est, avec ses défauts et ses qualités, car elle est fière et indomptable malgré son grand cœur. Et aussi, ne sois pas trop possessif ! Les Cats' Eyes sont des filles indépendantes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr ! répliquèrent Meiko, Bess et Alice en chœur.

-Je suivrais tes conseils et je peux déjà te dire que je l'aime comme elle est.

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien Ray et je me demande si Lin ne va pas elle-même me délaisser pour toi.

-Comme si je pouvais faire ça ! s'exclama la neko-jin en pénétrant tout à coup dans le salon avec Taki à sa suite. L'amitié compte autant que l'amour pour moi !

-Oh Lin ! Tu en as fini avec notre cher ami d'enfance ? questionna Rika en tentant de détourner la conversation.

-Oui, répondit-elle en riant, je lui pardonne… pour cette fois ! Par contre, n'essaie pas de changer de sujet. Je me doutais que tu allais parler avec Ray et je ne m'étais pas trompée !

-C'est que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…

-Oh Rika… murmura la déesse des flammes en la serrant dans ses bras. Tu sais bien que je suis capable de me protéger moi-même et que mes intuitions sont toujours justes. J'aime Ray et je sais qu'il m'aime, ne t'en fais pas. Et jamais je ne pourrais vous délaisser. Vous êtes mes meilleures amies, mes précieuses coéquipières ! Rien ne pourra nous séparer !

-Je te fais confiance Lin et je t'adore !

-Moi aussi !

-Et nous aussi ! dirent les autres Cats en rejoignant les Chinoises pour un câlin collectif.

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Mister Popularité s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis et que tout est réglé, est-ce que je peux faire mon annonce ?

-Mais bien sûr Taki ! répondit Lin en souriant.

-_Sortir avec Ray est vraiment la meilleure chose qu'il puisse arriver à ma petite Lin chérie ! _se réjouit mentalement le brun._ Elle rayonne de bonheur et surtout, elle ne s'est pas fâchée contre moi ! Et dire que quand elle m'a entraîné dans le jardin, j'ai vu ma vie défiler ! Je l'ai vraiment échappé belle !_ Installons-nous d'abord confortablement. »

Les adolescents se posèrent donc comme ils le purent sur les canapés et fauteuils à part l'orateur qui resta debout et la neko-jin qui s'assit sur les genoux de son petit-ami. Voyant cela, Kazuki ricana un peu et ouvrit la bouche pour se moquer d'eux. Cependant, un regard de l'adolescente l'en dissuada : ses yeux auraient effrayé n'importe qui et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de recevoir une nouvelle raclée ! L'héritier des Sanada leur annonça alors que sa famille organisait leur fête annuelle ce week-end et qu'ils y étaient tous conviés. La surprise put se lire sur le visage de certains alors que ceux qui connaissaient déjà cette tradition fronçaient les sourcils. Parmi ces derniers se trouvait Meiko qui s'emporta.

« -Pourquoi tu ne nous le dit que maintenant ?! Normalement tu nous préviens au moins une semaine à l'avance !

-Mon grand-père a reçu une invitation il y a bien trois semaines, informa Kai.

-Je me disais bien que la fête des Sanada semblait en retard cette année… ajouta la reine des glaces.

-Taki… gronda la brune. Tu n'aurais pas, par le plus grand des hasards, complètement oublié de nous prévenir ?!

-Euh…si, répondit-il d'une voix apeurée.

-TAKI !!!

-Je devais vous en parler quand j'étais venu apporter son collier à Rika mais la situation m'a fait oublier ça… »

Les membres des deux équipes se remémorèrent les évènements de ce jour-là, il était vrai que cela avait été une journée pleine de rebondissements ! Lin sentit les bras de Ray se resserrer autour de sa taille. Elle comprit que malgré tout, il s'en voulait encore alors qu'elle ne s'en souciait déjà plus. Elle lui susurra qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir, qu'ils en avaient déjà parlé et que tout ce qui comptait était qu'ils étaient ensemble maintenant. Le garçon eut un sourire, elle avait raison, comme toujours. Si elle ne s'en préoccupait pas, il n'allait pas s'en faire non plus car il savait que cela la rendrait triste. Pendant leur petite discussion, les autres les fixaient, encore peu habitués à voir un couple parmi eux. La Française les ramena cependant à la réalité en hurlant à nouveau sur le « pervers-manipulateur-sadique-crétin-débile avec une mémoire de passoire ».

« -Meiko, calme-toi, lui demanda Bess. Ce n'est pas si grave. Tu n'as, comme toutes les Cats, rien de prévu pour ce week-end à part t'entraîner. Nous pouvons donc y aller sans problème. Et vous ? »

Les Bladebreakers, le macho, la Memory Girl et la gymnaste secouèrent leur tête négativement : ils n'avaient, eux non plus, rien de prévu. Cependant, Yumi souleva un problème important : les tenues. Taki le confirma, cette fête réunirait des gens de la haute société et une tenue de soirée était exigée. Pour Kai, Rika et Lin, ce n'était pas un problème. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas les héritiers de familles prestigieuses ? Les autres Cat's Eyes non plus n'avaient pas à s'en faire. Fréquentant deux filles riches depuis longtemps, elles les avaient souvent accompagnées à ce genre de soirées et les Chinoises leur avaient offert plusieurs tenues adaptées. Les autres par contre n'étaient pas vraiment dans leur élément et n'avaient pas de quoi se vêtir pour cette fête.

« -Voyons voir, cinq garçons et deux filles à habiller… Solution un : acheter des vêtements. Malheureusement, je ne crois pas que ça rentre dans votre budget… Solution deux : l'emprunt ! Kaede et Yumi pourraient prendre une des tenues des filles.

-Je ne crois pas que leurs vêtements m'iraient. Alice est plus petite que moi, je suis plus mince que Bess et Meiko et Lin et Rika sont plus grandes et plus euh… hésita Kaede.

-Plus ? l'encouragea Taki.

-Plus… féminines que moi, finit-elle rapidement en rougissant.

Un léger malaise se répandit, faisant rougir la plupart des personnes présentes.

-Hm, ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûr qu'on trouvera quelque chose ! la rassura le fils de l'orfèvre.

-Pour la féministe, ce n'est même pas la peine d'en parler ! Elle est plus jeune et bien plus petite que les Cats' Eyes. En plus, si Kaede n'est pas aussi féminine que les filles, elle c'est pire ! se moqua Kazuki.

-De quoi ?! fit la concernée furieuse. Je ne te permets pas macho !

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission, planche à pain !

-N'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas parce que je mets des vêtements plutôt amples et non moulants que je n'ai pas de formes ! Je ne cherche pas à jouer les allumeuses !

-Donc les Cats et Kaede sont des allumeuses pour toi ? Parce qu'elles sont jolies et savent le montrer !

-Ne déforme pas mes propos, idiot ! Et je ne savais pas que tu matais les filles ! Je sens que tu vas te prendre une autre raclée !

-Ne me traite pas d'idiot, miss planche à pain ! Et je ne mate pas ! Tout le monde trouve qu'elles sont belles et qu'elles savent se mettre en valeur !

-Allons, allons, calmez-vous ! tenta Bess alors que les autres regardaient la dispute, blasés. »

C'était toujours ainsi lorsque le comptable et la secrétaire étaient ensemble et ils le savaient tous. En classe, ils se trouvaient aux deux bouts de la salle mais même comme cela ils arrivaient, par on ne savait quel moyen, à se disputer. Et dans la salle du conseil des élèves, c'était quasiment la guerre ! La cote de popularité de Lin et Taki, déjà bien haute, avait encore grimpé depuis leur entrée au conseil des élèves. En effet, ils réussissaient à avoir de bonnes notes, à pratiquer plusieurs activités extrascolaires, à mener à bien toutes les tâches du conseil et en plus à supporter le macho et la féministe ensemble ! Cet exploit inspirait le respect à tout l'établissement, enseignants, surveillants et directrice compris !

« -Lin, s'il te plaît, occupe-toi d'eux !

-Pas question Taki ! J'en ai déjà assez de m'énerver contre eux à chaque fois qu'on se réunit !

-Dis plutôt que tu es trop bien dans les bras de Ray !

-Pas faux… admit-elle en souriant. De toute façon, ce sera bientôt fini ! Bess va s'en charger. »

Taki lui lança un regard sceptique. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était l'Anglaise qui tentait de calmer les deux plus jeunes de la bande et eux qui ne se souciaient pas du tout d'elle ! Cependant, sachant que Lin n'était pas de genre à dire n'importe quoi, il décida d'attendre un peu avant d'intervenir. Tout à coup, la blonde arrêta ses vaines tentatives destinées à stopper la dispute. Elle baissa lentement son visage, inspira profondément et assena à chacun une claque retentissante derrière la tête. Profitant de leur moment de stupeur, elle cria : « Mais arrêtez un peu de vous disputez ! On dirait des gamins de maternelle !! Vous n'avez pas honte ?! ». La fille aux yeux de saphir eut un sourire satisfait et se tourna vers le brun qui ne put que reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Il était vrai que Black Bess était aussi efficace que la Chinoise ! La jeune fille aux multiples facettes se calma en voyant ses victimes se taire et tous les trois se rassirent enfin. La discussion reprit alors son cours.

« -Bien, j'ai trouvé la solution à notre problème, déclara la neko-jin. Sachant que nous sommes jeudi soir et que la fête est dimanche, il ne nous reste que trois jours. L'emprunt ne semble pas convenir et la location n'est pas sûre. Si vous ne trouvez pas la tenue adéquate, nous serons dans le pétrin. Il ne nous reste donc qu'une solution : l'achat ! Et avant de protester, laissez-moi finir !... Bien. Samedi après-midi nous irons voir Diana, la propriétaire du Golden Sky. Vu le nombre incalculable de tenues qu'elle propose, vous trouverez certainement de quoi vous vêtir ! Et vous n'avez pas besoin de vous en faire pour le prix. Si Rika et Taki sont d'accord, nous partagerons les dépenses en trois. Ce sera un cadeau de notre part. »

Les amis d'enfance acquiescèrent et Kai proposa également d'en payer une part ce qui fut accepté. Quelques protestations s'élevèrent mais un regard de la déesse des flammes les fit disparaître. Comme tout était réglé, garçons et filles se séparèrent. Les premiers retournèrent chez les Granger alors que les autres restèrent chez les Chinoises où elles eurent l'honneur de goûter la cuisine de la reine de glaces. Elle cuisinait divinement bien, ayant héritée des talents de sa famille, mais ne le faisait pas souvent. Elles passèrent ensuite une agréable soirée entre filles alors que les garçons en faisait de même de leur côté. L'heure de dormir vint ensuite.

Du côté des Bladebreakers, tous s'installèrent sur des futons dans le dojo. Du côté des Cats' Eyes, des matelas furent placés côte à côte au deuxième étage. Les fauteuils servant habituellement à la lecture avaient été enlevés le lit improvisé avait pris leur place, à côté des grandes étagères garnies de livres. Lin, qui était redescendue pour se changer, était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle repensait à tous les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis sa rencontre avec Ray. Elle ferma lentement les yeux et laissa le vent caresser sa peau et jouer avec ses cheveux lâchés. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et elle commença à chanter de sa voix mélodieuse.

Je suis prisonnière d'une cage d'or

Alors que c'est si beau dehors.

J'ai toujours voulu vivre ma vie

Selon mes désirs, mes envies.

Je n'abandonnerai jamais

Quelques soient les difficultés.

Et j'ai été récompensée

Car j'ai gagné ma liberté.

Je peux enfin vivre ma vie

Avec celui que mon cœur a choisi.

Tant que je serais à ses côtés,

Toujours je me relèverais.

Liés par le fil du destin

Marchons main dans la main.

Sous le ciel étoilé,

Pour toujours et à jamais.

A peine eut-elle fini que des applaudissements retentirent et Rika entra dans la chambre.

« -Tu as vraiment la voix d'un ange, Lin ! Et tes talents de poétesse et de compositrice m'étonneront toujours !

-Merci Rika mais évite d'écouter derrière les portes. Je sais parfaitement que tu es là alors tu peux te montrer, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Je ne veux pas t'interrompre mais j'y penserais la prochaine fois. Cette chanson est vraiment magnifique, je préfère largement cette version !

Les yeux de la neko-jin se plissèrent et ses pupilles rétrécirent. La reine des glaces se gifla mentalement, elle avait fait une erreur stupide !

-Comment sais-tu que cette chanson a une autre version ?

-Hum… Elle me l'a faite écouter lorsqu'on préparait le dîner…

-Je l'aurais parié, dit Lin en soupirant et en descendant du rebord de la fenêtre. Cette fois il n'y aura pas de punition mais à l'avenir, j'aimerais être au courant si ce genre de choses se reproduit. Allez, rejoignions les autres avant de prendre froid.

-Quelle idée aussi de mettre une nuisette de soie noire qui t'arrive aux genoux ! Ray est déjà parti, je te signale !

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas pour ça ! Et toi alors ? Que fais-tu en minishort et débardeur beiges ? Kai n'est pas là non plus ! »

Les deux jeunes filles se toisèrent un moment du regard avant d'éclater de rire. Elles finirent par rejoindre les autres à l'étage et elles se couchèrent tandis qu'au dojo, les garçons faisaient de même. Pour ces adolescents, l'avenir semblait serein et heureux mais la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille…

(Fin du chap ! J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré le manque d'action. Disons qu'en ce moment c'est le calme avant la tempête comme me l'a dit **Zane Hietala**… Prochainement : la fête en un, deux ou même trois chaps (je n'en sais rien pour le moment). Il y aura peut-être aussi un flash-back sur la réaction des élèves de l'école devant la formation du couple Ray/Lin… Je verrais sur le moment mais si vous avez une préférence, j'écouterais vos avis avec plaisir.

Malheureusement, je vous annonce que le prochain chap n'arrivera pas maintenant. La fin de l'année scolaire approche avec des devoirs à la pelle et le bac de français (il faut que je fasse des fiches, snif !). Malgré tout, je vais écrire le plus possible et si je respecte mon délai (chose TRES dure à faire pour moi !!), je publierais le 22 Mai avant de quitter le monde de l'écriture jusqu'à ce que j'ai passé mon bac. En clair, si le mois de Mai est fini et que je n'ai rien publié, vous attendrez la fin Juin/début Juillet !

Je compte sur votre compréhension, je sais que vous n'êtes pas des monstres (bien que pour certaines…). Bonne chance pour vos fics, cours et examens ! A bientôt, j'espère !)


	21. La fête des Sanada part 1

Salut ! Voici, comme promis, un nouveau chapitre ! Il n'est pas très intéressant, je vous l'accorde, mais c'est que j'ai beaucoup d'idées pour le prochain, niark, niark, niark… Hum, hum… Bref, c'est vraiment le calme avant la tempête et j'ai mis l'accent sur les relations entre les persos en espérant que cela vous plaise. Je remercie infiniment celles qui me laissent des comms', ça me motive vraiment ! Pour ce chapitre, je remercie particulièrement Zane Hietala qui m'a conseillé alors que je bloquais sur la tenue des garçons. Merci beaucoup, sans toi ce chap ne serait pas là aujourd'hui ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 20 : la fête des Sanada (part 1).

La nuit était tombée et une légère brise s'était levée et balayait les rues presque désertes de la ville. Les lumières s'étaient allumé les unes après les autres, drapant la cité de leur éclat. Pourtant le spectacle terrestre était loin d'égaler celui des cieux. En effet, le ciel avait revêtu ses plus beaux atours. On pouvait contempler des heures durant la voûte céleste bleu nuit où avaient été semé des petits diamants scintillants parfois teintés de bleu, de rouge ou d'orange. Ce splendide tableau était complété par la pleine lune qui diffusait sa douce lueur blanche et qui semblait veiller sur la Terre de son regard bienveillant. C'était un décor féérique pour une soirée qui s'annonçait merveilleuse. En effet, c'était aujourd'hui que se déroulait la fête annuelle des Sanada et il régnait une certaine effervescence chez Lin et Rika où toute la bande d'adolescents s'était réunie.

Les filles finissaient de se préparer dans la chambre de la neko-jin alors que les garçons les attendaient au salon. Ils s'étaient déjà habillés chez Tyson et, en véritables gentlemen, étaient venus chercher leurs amies. Ray, Max, Kenny et Taki étaient installés sur le canapé et portaient respectivement : un veston et un pantalon bleu marine, un pantalon noir, un veston et un pantalon gris et un costume noir avec une cravate de la même couleur. Tous les garçons portaient également une chemise blanche et des chaussures noires. Le Chinois discutait calmement avec le blond et le riche héritier tout en caressant le poil soyeux d'Angel qui ronronnait sur ses genoux. Le Chef se triturait nerveusement les mains et écoutait distraitement les autres. Kai, en veston et pantalon noir et avec les premiers boutons de sa chemise déboutonnés, était encore une fois adossé à un mur. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il affichait un air irrité, non pas à cause de Snow qui était couchée à côté de lui, mais à cause des deux derniers garçons de la bande.

En effet, le ventre à pattes et le macho parcouraient inlassablement la pièce de long en large pour calmer leur impatience. Ils marchaient côte à côte mais dans des directions opposées ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient la plupart du temps assez loin l'un de l'autre. Quand l'un était près de la porte menant au jardin, l'autre était proche de celle menant au vestibule et inversement (j'espère que vous avez compris mes explications…). Cependant, au plus grand malheur du Russe, les deux impatients se croisaient au centre du séjour et ils s'y arrêtaient quelques secondes. A ce moment-là, ils marmonnaient, grondaient, pestaient et râlaient contre « ces filles galères » qui prenaient des heures à se préparer et allaient finir par les mettre en retard.

Le capitaine des Bladebreakers expira profondément pour conserver son calme, cela ne faisait même pas dix minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés chez les Chinoises et il ressentait déjà une envie de meurtre et souhaitait rentrer chez lui. La soirée promettait d'être longue, vraiment très longue… A l'étage, les filles finissaient rapidement de se préparer. L'une d'entre elles déclara qu'elle descendait prévenir les garçons. Elle se rendit au rez-de-chaussée sans faire de bruit malgré ses chaussures bleu-vertes à petits talons aiguilles. Elle pénétra vivement dans le salon en criant « Tadaaa ! ». Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers elle et elle tournoya pour leur faire admirer sa tenue.

« -Hum… une robe chinoise bleu ciel fendue sur les côtés depuis le haut des genoux, des bordures bleu-vertes, un dragon s'étalant sur le devant et le kanji « eau » dans son dos, le tout bleu-vert aussi. Un collier d'argent avec une larme de saphir, des boucles d'oreilles d'argent pendantes avec des saphirs et un bracelet d'argent incrusté de saphir. Un chignon où sont plantés deux baguettes bleu ciel et juste un peu de brillant à lèvres… C'est tout à fait elle ! Tu es presque jolie Meiko, la taquina Taki.

La brune fit la moue avant de croiser les bras et de tourner sa tête sur le côté.

-Quel gentleman, vraiment ! Enfin, je ne devrais pas non plus en attendre trop de la part d'un pervers-manipulateur-sadique-crétin-débile avec une mémoire de passoire !

Un grognement lui répondit. Bon sang, qu'il détestait cet affreux et gigantesque surnom !

-Meiko, tu ne devrais pas l'écouter, tu es très jolie ! la complimenta Tyson qui la dévorait des yeux en rougissant.

-Oh, merci Tyson ! le remercia-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sur la joue ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer ses rougeurs.

Après avoir lâché le Japonais, la Française se retourna vers Taki et lui tira la langue.

-Pfff… C'est toujours une gamine, je me demande ce que Tyson peut bien lui trouver. Enfin, c'est vrai que si mentalement elle est encore une gamine, physiquement elle est pas mal… pensa-t-il en jetant un discret coup d'œil aux courbes de la jeune fille. Ah non, arrête ça Taki ! Si jamais elle s'aperçoit que je la regarde, je suis bon pour le cimetière ! Par contre… Plus j'observe le duo infernal et plus je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble même si, comme ma petite Lin chérie et Ray il y a quelques temps, ils ne font rien pour faire avancer la situation. En même temps, je n'ai pas l'impression que Tyson ait réalisé ses sentiments. Ou alors il les cache très bien !...... Naann… Impossible ! Lui dissimuler ses sentiments, ha, ha, ha ! Même moi, qui ne suis pas très fort pour ça, je fais mieux que lui ! »

Pourtant, malgré ce que pensait le président du conseil des élèves, le beybladeur avait en effet compris qu'il éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour la brune. Il était d'ailleurs en train de se remémorer comment il en était arrivé à cette conclusion… Durant les deux jours précédant la fête, il avait observé à la dérobée le premier couple de la bande s'embrasser et se câliner et avait fini, il ne savait toujours pas comment, par s'imaginer dans la même situation avec Meiko. Cela l'avait stupéfié et il avait décidé de réfléchir très sérieusement à ses sentiments. La jeune fille occupait vraiment une place importante dans sa vie et dans son cœur, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Cependant, ce n'était pas comme avec les autres Cats' Eyes… C'était plus profond, plus important….

Après une intense réflexion, une seule conclusion était apparue devant lui : il était amoureux. Lui, qui aimait se moquer de Lin et Ray, était dans la même situation… Non, il était dans une situation pire que celle des Chinois car… il ne savait pas du tout comment dire à sa meilleure amie qu'il l'aimait ! Il ne savait pas du tout s'y prendre avec les filles (je ne suis pas sûre que Ray soit mieux… Mais c'est vrai que Tyson est d'une délicatesse (rires) !) ! En désespoir de cause, il était allé tout raconter à son grand-père en espérant avoir quelques bons conseils. M. Granger n'en avait pas cru ses yeux, son petit-fils était sérieux et debout à l'aube un dimanche matin ! Et la suite ne l'avait pas déçu non plus : il s'intéressait à une fille ! Il avait enfin atteint l'âge mental qui correspondait à son âge réel !

Tellement heureux, le professeur de kendo ne s'était pas fait prier et avait passé plus de deux heures à parler de romantisme, de délicatesse, de déclarations et autres. Après avoir courageusement enduré cela, Tyson avait décidé d'attendre la fin du tournoi avant de parler avec l'élue de son cœur. Il n'était certes pas du genre patient mais il préférait observer un peu Meiko et se concentrer sur le tournoi. Il s'imaginait déjà saluer la foule en délire qui applaudirait sa brillante victoire. Il la dédicacerait alors à la Française et lui avouerait son amour. Elle serait émue et se jetterait dans ses bras, rougissante, pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. Alors, leurs lèvres se rapprocheraient doucement et…

« -Tyson ! Hou, hou ! dit Meiko en passant sa main devant les yeux du garçon.

-Hein ?! Qu-quoi ? bafouilla-t-il en revenant à la réalité et en rougissant.

-Ah, je commençais à m'inquiéter ! Ça fait cinq fois que je t'appelle ! Tu pensais à quoi ?

-A-à rien… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai demandé à tout le monde d'aller attendre les autres dans le vestibule et j'ai vu que tu ne suivais pas le mouvement.

-Ah, c'est rien… Je réfléchissais…

Son interlocutrice le questionna du regard mais voyant qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir en parler, elle n'insista pas. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis et l'adolescente se plaça à côté de l'escalier. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour capter l'attention des garçons.

-Je vais maintenant avoir l'honneur de vous présenter les tenues des autres filles. Pour commencer, voici… Kaede Sakurada !

La gymnaste descendit précautionneusement les marches, un peu intimidée.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir, le style d'aujourd'hui est chinois. Lin (et l'auteur !) adore les robes chinoises et j'avoue que je trouve aussi ça très cute ! Nous avons donc décidé de toutes prendre des robes et des chaussures dans le même style avec juste des couleurs et des motifs différents. La robe de Kaede est blanche avec des bordures et des fleurs de cerisiers rose pâle. Ses chaussures sont roses également. De plus, elle a reçu de notre capitaine un collier d'or avec une fleur de cerisier en diamant rose ainsi que les boucles d'oreilles assorties. Nous n'avons pas touché à ses courts cheveux bruns et bouclés mais on l'a maquillé un peu. N'est-elle pas mimi ?

Taki fut subjugué par la beauté de la gymnaste ce qui le conforta dans sa décision : il allait se déclarer ce soir ! Il s'avança vers l'élue de son cœur et lui fit un baisemain.

-Tu es vraiment très jolie, déclara-t-il avec un sourire charmeur alors qu'elle s'empourprait et le remerciait en bégayant.

-Je continue, reprit Meiko avec enthousiasme, voici… Yumi Kageyama ! Sa robe et ses chaussures sont noires et les bordures, ainsi que les roses brodées, sont fuchsias. Notre reine des glaces préférée lui a offert une chaîne d'argent avec un cœur de diamant et les boucles d'oreilles qui vont avec. Pour une fois, vous pouvez voir ses cheveux lâchés qui lui arrivent au milieu du dos. Par contre, elle ne s'est pas laissée maquiller, quel dommage !

-Je n'aime pas ça, c'est tout ! répliqua la Memory Girl qui se plaça à côté de Kazuki. »

Le macho était d'ailleurs silencieux, ce qui étonnait la jeune fille qui s'attendait à des remarques désobligeantes de sa part. Elle ne s'en plaignit pourtant pas et regarda Bess descendre gracieusement. Et dire que Kaede et elle avaient dû s'entraîner tout l'après-midi pour tenir sur ces fichus talons aiguilles ! Les Cats y étaient parfaitement habituées mais avaient avoué avoir eu un dur entraînement avec Ayumi Chang, la mère de Lin, qui leur avait même appris à se battre habillées ainsi. Le blond aux yeux ambre était, quant à lui, trop choqué pour parler ou se moquer de la féministe. Il la trouvait jolie, très jolie. Non pas que d'habitude elle était moche mais là, il se rendait compte qu'elle était attirante et que, si elle le voulait, elle aurait pu se trouver un petit-ami. A cette pensée, la jalousie l'étreignit et les sentiments qu'il avait tenté d'ignorer le frappèrent de plein fouet.

Il se l'avoua : il était tombé amoureux. Et pas de n'importe qui ! Il aimait la fille la plus galère qu'il avait jamais rencontré ! Mais qu'avait-il fait au Ciel pour mériter ça ? « L'amour ne se contrôle pas, lui souffla sa conscience ». Alors ça, c'était sûr ! Bah, il verrait comment les choses allaient évoluer… Pendant ce temps, Meiko avait fini de présenter la tenue de sa meilleure amie, Bess. Cette dernière portait donc des chaussures et une robe vertes assez foncé et les bordures étaient dorées comme les plumes ornant la robe. A son cou était accroché un collier d'or avec une perle rose entourée d'une perle noire d'un côté et d'une blanche de l'autre et ses boucles d'oreilles étaient des perles roses. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée et ses cheveux étaient tressés. Max la complimenta joyeusement et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. La présentatrice continua sur sa lancée et enchaîna avec Rika.

« -Voici, l'Ice Queen en personne, la seule et unique… Rika Aisu ! Sa robe est noire avec des bordures et des cristaux de neige argentés tout comme ses chaussures. Elle porte un collier, des boucles d'oreilles et un bracelet signés Yuki Sanada. Ils sont en argent avec des cristaux de neige incrustés de diamants. Ses cheveux sont comme d'habitude, lâchés, et elle porte un léger maquillage même si elle n'en voulait pas !

-Je me passerais bien de tes remarques, Meiko, répondit la Chinoise, glaciale. »

La Française fit la moue, Rika n'était vraiment pas gentille, là ! Mais bon, c'est qu'elle avait déjà endossé son masque de reine des glaces pour éviter de se faire ennuyer à la fête… Kai fut surpris par cette attitude, depuis quand était-elle plus froide que lui ? C'était toujours l'inverse malgré le fait qu'elle l'avait sociabilisé ! Lorsque la jeune fille se mit à côté de lui, il l'interrogea silencieusement du regard. Elle soupira mais lui expliqua quand même que ce n'était qu'un masque pour faire fuir les gêneurs. Le Russe en fut grandement rassuré, il n'aimait pas qu'elle soit ainsi et la préférait au naturel…

Stop ! Depuis quand se souciait-il à ce point de Rika ? Certes, il s'entendait plutôt bien avec elle mais c'était aussi le cas avec Lin ! Pourtant, lorsque la neko-jin s'était éloignée de lui pour se consacrer à son petit-ami, il n'en avait pas été affecté. Et là, imaginer que Rika soit froide et s'éloigne, lui serrait le cœur. Etait-il amoureux ? Tsss… N'importe quoi, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il chassa ces pensées inhabituelles pour lui et enferma la petite voix qui lui répétait « tu l'aimes » à double tour dans un minuscule recoin de son esprit et perdit, malencontreusement, la clé.

« -Et enfin, voici la déesse des flammes, l'éblouissante Lin Chang !

La dernière des filles apparut alors et descendit élégamment les marches de l'escalier. Sa robe était, comme ses chaussures, bleu nuit avec des bordures et des arabesques argentées (c'est la robe qu'elle porte sur le dessin qui se trouve sur mon blog).

-Remarquez qu'elle porte une chaîne en or avec pour pendentif la création qui a rendu le père de Taki célèbre : la Rose des Flammes, un rubis de belle taille ayant la forme d'une rose. Quant à ses boucles d'oreilles, ce sont les mêmes que d'habitude et son bracelet est lui aussi en or orné de rubis en forme de roses. Ses longs cheveux sont lâchés et elle s'est également légèrement maquillée. Elle est d'une beauté à couper le souffle, n'est-ce pas, Ray ? questionna la présentatrice malicieusement. »

En effet, lorsqu'il l'avait vue apparaître, le Chinois n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard et il en avait presque oublié de respirer. Elle était sublime, magnifique… Non, pour lui, elle était d'une beauté sans nom. Aucun mot ne pouvait la décrire ! A la question de Meiko, il était sorti de sa contemplation et avait lancé un sourire à la brune. La neko-jin s'était alors approchée et il l'avait prise dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille auxquels elle répondit en lui offrant un beau sourire et un baiser. Le jeune homme passa son bras autour de la taille de sa petite-amie et le groupe d'adolescents quitta la propriété Chang/Aisu pour se rendre chez les Sanada.

Ils y parvinrent rapidement et y firent une entrée remarquée : toutes les personnes présentes tournèrent leur tête pour les observer. Cela les embarrassa plus ou moins selon qu'ils aient ou non l'habitude d'être sous les feux des projecteurs. Taki prit alors la tête de la bande et les mena à ses parents. M. Sanada avait des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux marron pétillants de vie dont avait hérité son fils. Il inspirait tout de suite confiance avec son air avenant malgré le côté intimidant que lui donnait son costume noir. Sa femme semblait plus stricte bien qu'un doux sourire étirait ses lèvres. Ses longs cheveux chocolat cascadaient jusqu'au bas de son dos et ses yeux étaient d'un marron si foncé qu'ils paraissaient noirs. Elle portait une longue robe couleur sable près du corps qui touchait le sol ainsi que plusieurs créations de son mari. Lin s'avança et s'inclina devant leurs hôtes.

« -Je vous remercie pour votre invitation en notre nom à tous.

-Allons, Lin, pas de manières entre nous ! protesta l'orfèvre en riant. Toi et tous tes amis serez toujours les bienvenus ici !

-Oui, tu es comme notre fille après tout, approuva Mme Sanada. Même si je dois maintenant renoncer à cette idée…

Elle fixa la neko-jin puis Ray qui rougit un peu.

-De toute façon, cela m'aurait véritablement étonné si tu avais fini avec Taki. Il n'est indiscutablement pas assez bien pour toi, continua-t-elle en soupirant, une main posée sur sa joue. Tu as bien fait de te trouver quelqu'un d'autre que lui. En plus, tu as très bon goût, ma chérie !

-Mère ! s'écria l'intéressé avec un air outré et vexé alors que les joues des neko-jins se coloraient.

-Mais tu sais que je t'adore, mon chéri ! Par contre, tu pourrais nous présenter tes autres amis, voyons ! Quelle impolitesse ! »

Le jeune homme soupira, sa mère était vraiment intenable. Il s'exécuta cependant et fit les présentations. Ensuite, les adolescents décidèrent de se séparer en petits groupes pour profiter de la fête…

Fini ! Votre avis ? N'hésitez pas à être franc (même si vous trouvez ça horrible) ! J'attends vos comms' avec impatience, ce sera mon cadeau d'annif ! Eh oui, si j'ai voulu publier aujourd'hui c'est parce que c'est mon annif ! Je suis une vieille de 17 balais maintenant comme dirait une de mes amies… Bref, le prochain chap n'arrivera pas avant fin juin ou plutôt début juillet, quand j'aurais passé mon bac de français. Par contre, je lirais toujours les fics que je suis avec plaisir ! Je ralentis mon rythme d'écriture et je finirais par arrêter d'écrire juste avant les exams mais la lecture, je ne peux pas vivre sans ! C'est ma drogue (rires) ! Bon courage et bonne chance pour vos fics et cours, bye !


	22. La fête des Sanada part 2

(Salut à tous et toutes ! J'ai trouvé le temps de finir non pas un mais deux chapitres ! J'avoue, c'était un seul chap mais je l'ai coupé à cause de la longueur (plus de six mille mots). Je publie le premier maintenant et le second… Je ne sais pas exactement mais quand j'aurais mes résultats du bac de français donc normalement vers le 10 Juillet. Dernière chose : je remercie **Zane Hietala** à qui j'ai piqué (avec son consentement, bien sûr !) la conversation entre Kai et Tyson. Bonne lecture !!)

Chapitre 21 : la fête des Sanada (part 2).

Après cela, les adolescents décidèrent de se séparer en petits groupes pour profiter de la fête. Le duo infernal se dirigea vers le buffet qui prenait quasiment un des murs de la grande salle de réception et permettait à la cinquantaine d'invités de se restaurer. Tyson ne se fit pas prier et commença à engloutir goulument les amuse-gueules, les petits fours et les canapés, provoquant quelques murmures scandalisés parmi les personnes à proximité. Meiko réagit au quart de tour et le tira par le col de sa chemise, manquant de l'étrangler, pour l'éloigner de la nourriture. Elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille pour que lui seul entende ce qu'elle allait dire.

« -Tyson ! siffla-t-elle, fâchée. Ça ne va pas de manger comme ça ? Tu sais où on est et quelle sorte de gens nous entoure ?

-Ouich che chais… Oui je sais, reprit-il après avoir avalé le contenu de sa bouche, et alors ? Les apparences ne sont pas importantes pour moi et je pensais que c'était aussi le cas pour toi !

-Ça l'est. Cependant, je pense aussi aux autres. C'est à la réputation des Sanada que nous nuirons si nous ne nous comportons pas correctement mais aussi à celle des familles de Lin, Rika et Kai car nous sommes arrivés ensemble ! Pour cette raison, je pense qu'on devrait essayer de ne pas se faire remarquer même si aucun d'entre eux ne nous en voudrait si cela arrivait…

-… Hum… Oui, tu dois avoir raison. Mais je peux quand même manger ? Parce que c'est drôlement bon !

-Mais bien sûr ! le rassura la brune en riant. Seulement, on doit manger proprement et calmement. Quant à la qualité, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi ! Après tout, tous les ans, c'est la famille Aisu qui offre le buffet. Allez, allons savourer toutes ces bonnes choses. On peut même en profiter toute la soirée, je n'aime pas vraiment danser.

-Tant mieux, je ne sais pas danser ! »

Les deux amis rirent tout en retournant à côté des tables chargées de victuailles. Ils furent rejoints par Max, Bess, Kenny et Alice qui avaient décidé de manger un peu avant de danser. Kai était resté adossé à un mur avec Rika quelques minutes avant de s'excuser et de s'éloigner. Il rejoignit son grand-père, qui l'avait appelé d'un discret signe de la main, en pensant que le sourire du vieil homme ne présageait vraiment rien de bon. Et il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison…

« -Hn, bonsoir grand-père.

-Kai, je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de bon sens.

-Pardon ?

-Je te félicite, c'est très bien de t'être approché du fils des Sanada et surtout des héritières Chang et Aisu. L'image des Hiwatari ne peut qu'en être rehaussée !

-Je n'ai pas choisi mes amis pour leur fortune et leur prestige ! répliqua sèchement le Russe.

-Futilités ! déclara le vieil homme en agitant sa main comme s'il chassait une mouche. Tes amis doivent pouvoir t'apporter quelque chose ou te servir dans tes ambitions.

Son petit-fils fronça les sourcils mais se força à garder son calme.

-Je désespérais de te voir traîner avec cette bande de… beybladeurs, continua-t-il avec dédain. Mais je suis rassuré maintenant. Tu es le digne héritier de notre famille.

Le garçon serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures tout en réprimant du mieux qu'il le pouvait sa colère : il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire un scandale chez les Sanada. L'homme d'affaires continua sans voir ou en feignant de ne pas voir l'attitude de Kai.

-Être ami avec ces deux jeunes filles est bien mais je suis persuadé que tu peux faire beaucoup mieux… Je veux que tu séduises la fille Chang, c'est la plus riche et influente des deux. En plus, tu ne peux pas te plaindre, on l'a dit dotée de merveilleuses qualités sans parler de sa beauté à damner un saint !

Ce discours choqua le capitaine des Bladebreakers : son grand-père était-il devenu sénile ? Il voulait qu'il séduise Lin ? La situation aurait été risible si ce vieux fou n'avait pas été sérieux ! Kai se ressaisit, ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter de la santé mentale de son grand-père.

-Je te rappelle, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, qu'elle a déjà un petit-ami. Tu sais, le garçon aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux dorés qui la tenait amoureusement et possessivement par la taille lorsqu'on est arrivés.

-Ce n'est qu'un détail ! Tu n'as qu'à les séparer, discrètement si possible, et quand la pauvre petite aura le cœur brisé, tu n'auras qu'à la consoler. Après, ce ne sera qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne te tombe dans les bras !

Le Russe imagina la réaction de la « pauvre petite » si elle avait entendu cette conversation… Il serait certainement passé d'héritier de la famille Hiwatari à chef de famille ! Laissant ces réjouissantes pensées de côté (sans commentaire), il refusa fermement d'obéir à son grand-père qui se fâcha.

-Comment oses-tu, petit-fils indigne ! Je suis ta seule famille et je t'ai élevé après la mort de tes parents, tu me dois respect et obéissance ! s'exclama-t-il à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a élevé, ce sont les domestiques et gouvernantes du manoir ! Tu n'es presque jamais là ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je te devrais le respect, tout le monde sait que les rumeurs qui circulent à ton sujet sont plus ou moins véridiques. Je me demande même pourquoi les Sanada t'ont invité à leur fête ! Quant à ton idée, tu n'as qu'à essayer de la mettre en pratique seul. Je ne compte pas séparer Lin et Ray et je suis persuadé que je n'y serais pas parvenu si j'avais essayé. Ils s'aiment vraiment et Lin est loin d'être idiote, elle aurait certainement rapidement compris tes projets… Je te préviens, je ne te laisserai pas faire du mal à mes amis. Tu me trouveras sur ton chemin si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, termina le garçon en tournant le dos au vieil homme et en s'éloignant pour retourner auprès de Rika.

-Tu finiras par faire ce que je te demande, Kai. De gré ou de force… murmura M. Hiwatari sans que son petit-fils ne l'entende. »

Pendant que cette charmante conversation (oulà, je suis ironique en ce moment) se déroulait, la reine des glaces était restée contre le mur, laissant son regard indifférent se promener dans la salle. Sa tranquillité fut cependant rapidement brisée par un groupe de trois garçons qui, sans tenir compte de son air peu avenant, l'aborda. Au début, elle les ignora royalement en pensant qu'ils finiraient par se lasser et la laisser tranquille. Malheureusement pour elle, ils étaient persévérants et ne se découragèrent pas.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, elle décida de s'en occuper avant qu'ils ne la poussent à bout et qu'elle ne soit contrainte de répondre à leurs minables avances par la force. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment raconter à sa mère pourquoi elle avait envoyé un ou plusieurs gosses de riches à l'hôpital mais sa patience avait aussi ses limites. Poussant un soupir exaspéré, elle planta son regard de glace dans celui du garçon qui semblait être le chef de la petite bande. Face à ce regard, il sentit des frissons incontrôlables remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Cette fille méritait vraiment son surnom d'Ice Queen, ses yeux d'argent semblaient capables de geler sur place quiconque les fixait.

« -Je ne le répèterais pas, prévint la jeune fille d'une voix coupante et glaciale, laissez-moi tranquille. Cela vaut mieux pour vous…

-Olà, calmos ! dit un des garçons avec un sourire séducteur. Nous voulons juste te tenir compagnie, une si belle jeune fille ne devrait pas être seule !

Rika se tourna vers lui et le jugea du regard. Plissant les yeux et adoptant une attitude méprisante, elle lui répondit :

-Et tu crois être assez bien pour me tenir compagnie ? Sur quel critère te bases-tu pour oser me dire ça ? Ta richesse ? Ton physique ? Tes pitoyables techniques de drague ?

-Euh… Mais…

-Je ne te connais pas ce qui prouve bien que ta famille n'a pas le même niveau que la mienne. Cependant, il est vrai que cela ne compte pas pour moi. Ensuite, si tu crois que ton physique a un quelconque effet sur moi, c'est que tu es plus bête que tu en as l'air. J'ai déjà vu bien mieux, je te l'assure. Enfin, je déteste, je hais, j'exècre les dragueurs de bas-étage comme toi. Tu veux me faire des avances ? Très bien, qu'elles soient au moins originales ou subtiles. Tu es vraiment bien loin du niveau qu'il faut avoir pour espérer gagner mon attention ! Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps.

Le garçon serra les poings mais ne trouva rien à répliquer. Il tourna les talons et partit en disant aux deux garçons qui restaient qu'il y avait bien d'autres filles et que celle-là n'en valait pas la peine.

-Bien, un gêneur de moins. Vous disparaissez de mon champ de vision ou je continue ? questionna la reine des glaces avec détachement.

-Allons-nous en, déclara le chef. »

Il avait bien compris que cette fille était inaccessible pour eux et, d'après la lueur dansant au fond de ses prunelles, elle pouvait sûrement être dangereuse. L'autre garçon ne semblait pourtant pas vouloir bouger. Le chef haussa les épaules et lui dit qu'il allait finir par avoir des ennuis avant de s'éloigner…

Il arrive, au moins une fois dans la vie de chacun, d'être irrésistiblement attiré par le danger, par l'interdit. Comme l'enfant voulant transgresser les règles par curiosité, comme les Hommes voulant se rapprocher de la perfection et de Dieu sans tenir compte de leurs limites, ce garçon ne pouvait contrôler cette envie. La Chinoise l'attirait comme un aimant. Ce jeune homme, comme l'enfant curieux ou les Hommes ambitieux, allait comprendre qu'il y avait toujours une punition, un prix à payer derrière ses actions.

Lentement, il s'appuya contre le mur à côté de Rika sans la quitter des yeux. Elle avait suivi ses mouvements du regard et, pensant que c'était une marque d'intérêt, il sourit. L'Ice Queen resta totalement impassible mais pensa qu'elle aurait bientôt un appel de sa mère lui demandant des explications. Lin en avait de la chance : quoi qu'elle fasse, dans les limites de raisonnable bien sûr, ses parents la laissaient faire. Ils avaient une totale confiance en son intuition et en ses jugements. De son côté, Tsukiko Aisu ne pouvait s'empêcher de protéger sa fille, de s'inquiéter pour elle bien plus que nécessaire. Depuis la mort de son mari, elle avait tout fait pour ne pas laisser sa peine la submerger en se jetant à corps perdu dans son travail sans toutefois délaisser sa fille sur qui elle reportait tout son amour et qu'elle finissait par surprotéger.

Rika la comprenait parfaitement et ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle aussi ne voulait plus perdre une personne chère à son cœur et s'était mise à veiller plus farouchement sur ses proches… Arrêtant là ses réflexions, la jeune fille aux yeux d'argent reporta son attention sur le garçon à côté d'elle. Il la regardait avec fascination comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Avec précaution, il leva son bras et le dirigea vers la Chinoise, ayant certainement l'intention de saisir une de ses mèches noires. En une fraction de seconde, elle se redressa et se mit face à lui. D'une main elle saisit fermement son avant-bras et de l'autre elle fit de même avec sa main.

« -Ne me touche pas, gronda-t-elle. Il pourrait t'arriver quelques ennuis…

-Je voulais juste effleurer tes cheveux pour vérifier s'ils sont aussi soyeux qu'ils le paraissent. Pas besoin de t'énerver pour ça, poupée !

En un éclair, l'héritière Aisu tourna son poignet et le brisa alors qu'il laissait échapper un cri de douleur et se pliait en deux pour essayer de se libérer. Elle le relâcha alors que plusieurs personnes les fixaient et que des chuchotements parcouraient la foule les entourant.

-Je t'avais prévenu. Ne viens plus me faire perdre mon temps ou la prochaine fois je t'envoie directement à l'hôpital. Et surtout, ne m'appelle plus jamais « poupée », cracha-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

Sa victime hocha la tête avec lenteur, le visage tordu par la douleur, avant de s'éclipser précipitamment.

-Je suppose que tu as tout vu… Kai, dit-elle en faisant un demi-tour sur elle-même et en plaçant une main sur sa hanche.

Le Russe resta silencieux mais le micro-sourire qu'il arborait répondait pour lui. Comme s'il était contagieux, la Chinoise lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

-Allons rejoindre les autres près du buffet !

-Hn ! »

Le « couple de glaçons », nommé ainsi par Tyson bien sûr, rejoignit donc les six autres qui discutaient joyeusement en mangeant. Sur leur passage, des regards appréciateurs détaillèrent la silhouette élancée de Rika et plusieurs filles gloussèrent sur le physique agréable de Kai. La reine des glaces n'y prêta pas attention, elle était heureuse d'être débarrassée des dragueurs. Maintenant que tous avaient vu ce qu'il arrivait à ceux qui l'approchaient, elle allait pouvoir profiter de la fête un peu plus librement. Le beybladeur par contre n'appréciait pas du tout que des garçons reluquent Rika. Profitant du fait qu'il marchait derrière la jeune fille, il lançait des regards assassins à ceux-ci tout en ignorant les filles qui le regardaient, il en avait l'habitude après tout.

Après avoir bavardé et mangé un peu, l'Ice Queen se tourna vers le capitaine des Bladebreakers et l'invita à danser sous les yeux grands comme des soucoupes des autres. Le Russe lui-même fut très étonné et resta bouche bée un moment. Lorsqu'il eut repris ses esprits, il accepta. Une danse n'allait pas le tuer quand même ! Tyson faillit s'étouffer en entendant la réponse de son plus grand rival et Meiko lui donna une grande tape dans le dos. Après avoir toussé un bon coup, il se mit à rire en se tenant les côtes.

« -J'ai hâte de voir Kai danser, ha, ha, ha !

-Je te signale que je sais parfaitement danser.

-Ha, ha, ha… ha… ha… Non, sans rire ?! »

Le Russe acquiesça, impassible alors qu'un air stupide se peignait sur le visage du Japonais et que ses yeux semblaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites. Laissant le malheureux complètement déconnecté de la réalité, les deux adolescents se rendirent sur la piste de danse où ils commencèrent à évoluer gracieusement parmi les danseurs. Finalement, Tyson se remit du choc et recommença à manger et à discuter avec Meiko qui était la seule encore présente. En effet, suivant l'exemple du Russe et de la Chinoise, Max, Bess, Kenny et Alice étaient allés danser. Ou plutôt, les filles apprenaient aux garçons comment valser pour commencer.

Lin l'avait aussi enseigné à Ray et l'avait félicité car il assimilait vite les pas et le rythme. Alors qu'ils virevoltaient enlacés, le neko-jin interrogea sa petite-amie sur les nombreux regards qu'il sentait peser sur lui.

« -Je sais que tu es magnifique et que je dois faire beaucoup d'envieux mais quand même…

La jeune fille aux yeux de saphir laissa échapper un rire cristallin et l'embrassa sur la joue en le traitant de flatteur.

-Je te rassure, ça n'a rien à voir avec ma beauté ! C'est à cause de la Rose des Flammes, avoua-t-elle en faisant briller le joyau à la lumière des lustres suspendus au plafond. Je la porte toujours lorsque je représente ma famille à ce genre d'évènements et bien sûr, l'héritière de la prestigieuse famille Chang attire le regard… De plus, ils doivent être confus après m'avoir vue arriver avec toi. Moi qui n'était intéressée par aucun de mes prétendants et qui était connue pour tous les repousser, parfois même violemment, j'arrive avec un garçon qui me tient par la taille. Ils doivent avoir la tête pleine d'interrogations !

-Ah je vois mieux… _Lorsqu'elle évolue dans ce monde, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est loin de moi…_ pensa-t-il en baissant les yeux.

-Ray… Je sais à quoi tu penses mais ne t'en fais pas. L'héritière de la famille Chang et la fille que tu as connue en tant que Lin Shido ne sont qu'une seule et même personne. Je suis qui je suis et, tant que tu voudras bien de moi, je resterais à tes côtés.

-Je te crois mais ce monde n'est pas le mien…

-Qu'importe ! Si tu le veux, je t'apprendrais à évoluer dans cet univers où il faut se méfier des faux-semblants. Cependant, si tu ne le souhaites pas ou si ce monde n'est pas fait pour toi, ce n'est pas grave. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es.

-Lin… chuchota-t-il d'une voix émue. »

Il plongea son regard dans celui de son aimée et lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. Dans ses yeux d'or, elle put lire le soulagement et tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Avec un sourire tendre, elle rapprocha son visage de celui de son petit-ami et passa ses bras fins autour de son cou. S'arrêtant de danser, ils fermèrent lentement les yeux à mesure que la distance entre eux rapetissait. Alors que leurs lèvres allaient s'effleurer, un toussotement leur fit rouvrir les yeux et ils se tournèrent vers son auteur. Le Chinois sentit la jeune fille se crisper imperceptiblement entre ses bras. La regardant à la dérobée, il vit que son sourire rayonnant avait été remplacé par un visage froid et fermé. Elle semblait connaître cette personne et ne pas vraiment la porter dans son cœur. Le garçon se retourna alors pour voir qui les avait interrompus…

(Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis ! Demain je passe l'écrit de français et l'oral est quelque part entre le 25 Juin et le 1er Juillet. Après je serais officiellement en vacances et je pourrais alors essayer d'avancer ma fic ! J'ai pour ambition de finir d'écrire le tournoi national de Beyblade avant que je ne rentre en terminale. Je suis très ambitieuse là, je sais… On verra bien ! Allez, à plus !)


	23. La fête des Sanada part 3

(Salut à tous et toutes ! Je reviens avec un autre chapitre qui est centré sur le couple Ray/Lin. Il risque de vous paraître inintéressant mais je n'y peux rien et, comme me l'a dit quelqu'un, un chap « couple » de temps en temps ne peut pas faire de mal… Sinon, j'ai eu mes résultats du bac de français… Bon, je ne saute pas de joie, c'est sûr, mais je n'ai pas de handicap pour l'année prochaine non plus. J'ai eu 15 à l'oral, 16 pour les TPE et… 9 à l'écrit… Mon moral n'est pas super mais je me rassure, je suis quasiment sûre que j'ai fait du hors-sujet donc je pense que j'ai quand même des capacités… J'arrête de vous ennuyer avec ma vie : bonne lecture !)

Chapitre 22 : la fête des Sanada (part 3).

Le garçon se retourna alors pour voir qui les avait interrompus. C'était une jeune fille de leur âge qui les observait avec un sourire qu'il qualifierait d'hypocrite. Ses cheveux bruns et bouclés lui arrivaient aux épaules et elle possédait des yeux vert pâle. Une courte robe noire moulait ses formes et il fallait l'avouer, sans tenir compte de son air hypocrite, elle était fort jolie. Ayant capté l'attention des neko-jins, elle s'approcha sensuellement et s'inclina pour les saluer et, accessoirement, laisser une jolie vue sur son décolleté. Cela n'eut toutefois aucun effet sur Ray qui était frustré de ne pas avoir pu finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé (rappel : Lin et Ray étaient sur le point de s'embrasser). Le couple salua quand même poliment la nouvelle venue après s'être séparé.

« -Bonsoir Chang, cela fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas croisées.

-Bonsoir Yamida. En effet, cela fait six mois qu'on ne s'est pas vues._ Et j'aurais souhaité que cela dure bien plus longtemps ! _pensa-t-elle avec colère.

-Je vois que tu es venue accompagnée. Quel miracle ! Pourrais-je connaître le nom de ton charmant cavalier ? minauda-t-elle d'une voix enjôleuse.

-_Non mais de quoi je me mêle ?! _Oh tu sais, je préfère venir seule que mal accompagnée, moi… Et pour te répondre, mon cavalier s'appelle Ray Kon. Ray, je te présente Mio Yamida, fille de stylistes de haute couture. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, puis-je savoir ce que tu veux ? Cela m'étonnerait que tu sois juste venue me saluer et me demander le nom de mon cavalier.

-Oh, je voulais juste te dire que lorsque tu en auras fini avec ce beau jeune homme, je me ferais un plaisir de danser avec lui…

Les yeux bleu nuit de Lin se plissèrent et ses pupilles rétrécirent mais elle contint sa colère. Le Chinois lui lança un regard inquiet mais préféra ne pas intervenir.

-_Cette peste ne manque pas de culot ! Mais elle oublie à qui elle s'adresse… _Désolée de te décevoir mais Ray est mon cavalier pour toute la soirée. Je te rassure, s'il veut danser avec une autre, je le laisserai faire. Je m'assurerai juste qu'elle soit fréquentable… déclara l'héritière des Chang avec désinvolture.

Mio pâlit sous l'insulte.

-Maintenant, si cela ne te gêne pas, j'aimerais reprendre là où j'en étais… »

Se tournant vers son petit-ami, elle lui lança un regard malicieux. Comprenant ce qu'elle avait en tête, il sourit avant de la reprendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser passionnément. Tous ceux qui virent la scène poussèrent des exclamations surprises. Les garçons qui pensaient avoir encore une chance avec la neko-jin furent très déçus et certains lancèrent des regards noirs au beybladeur. Du côté des filles s'intéressant à ce dernier, il n'y eut que des soupirs déçus et résignés. S'il avait déjà une copine et qu'en plus c'était Lin Chang… il n'y avait rien à faire, à part si on était suicidaire ! Lorsque le baiser prit fin, la déesse des flammes se retourna vers la brune et lui fit un petit sourire victorieux et ironique tandis que le garçon aux yeux dorés se collait à son dos et enlaçait sa taille de ses bras.

« -Oh, j'ai oublié de te dire… Ray et moi sortons ensemble ! Enfin, tu as dû le remarquer…

-… Félicitations alors, dit Yamida avec un sourire forcé. Je commençais à m'inquiéter de te voir toujours célibataire alors que tu es le meilleur parti qu'on puisse trouver. La fortune des Chang, ce n'est pas rien !

-Tu vois bien que tu n'avais pas à t'en faire pour moi. En plus, quand j'ai rencontré Ray, il ne savait pas que j'étais l'héritière des Chang. Je suis donc sûre qu'il m'aime pour ce que je suis et non pour mon argent. Et comme le dit un proverbe chinois que tu connais peut-être : « L'or se révèle à l'épreuve du feu, le cœur de l'homme à l'épreuve de l'argent »… Et de ton côté, toujours seule ?

-Exactement, aucun n'a su attirer mon attention pour l'instant.

-Peut-être que les choses changeront maintenant. Vu que je suis prise, tous mes prétendants doivent être bien déçus. Comme tu es aussi un bon parti, certains pourraient se tourner vers toi… »

Mio sentit la rage monter en elle, cette Chang osait insinuer qu'elle n'était qu'un remplacement, un lot de consolation ! Serrant les poings, elle arrêta de jouer la comédie et lança un regard noir à Lin qui comprit sans peine le message : « Tu as dépassé les bornes, je ne vais pas faire une scène aujourd'hui mais je te jure qu'un jour tu me le payeras ! ». La déesse des flammes lui répondit par un regard de défi : elle l'attendait de pied ferme et ce n'était pas un petit regard noir qui allait l'intimider, elle avait déjà vu bien pire ! Après de brèves salutations, Yamida partit, laissant enfin le couple seul. Les amoureux se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

« -Tu as vraiment fait fort, Lin !

-Elle l'a bien mérité ! Depuis que nous sommes petites, elle me jalouse et fait tout pour me pousser à bout. Tu te souviens de ce que t'a raconté Taki ? Après que j'aie dit leurs quatre vérités aux hypocrites qui se disaient amis avec Rika, une fille m'a répondu qu'on ne me fréquentait que pour mon nom et que sans lui je n'étais rien. Cette fille, c'est Yamida. Lorsque Rika et moi allons aux fêtes et autres évènements de ce genre, nous la croisons parfois. Rika l'ignore complètement, « le silence est le plus grand des mépris » selon elle. De mon côté, il nous arrive d'avoir ce genre de joutes verbales même si je préfère largement ne pas la voir… Bon, oublions-la, nous sommes là pour nous amuser, non ? »

Ray acquiesça et ils se remirent à danser, entrelacés. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils allèrent se reposer dans la pièce adjacente à la salle de réception. Elle contenait plusieurs canapés et fauteuils pour permettre aux invités de se détendre et de bavarder entre deux danses. Les neko-jins s'assirent côte à côte, le plus loin possible des quelques personnes présentes, et la capitaine des Cats posa sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon en laissant échapper un soupir de satisfaction. Le beybladeur sourit et serra la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. Ils purent ainsi se reposer quelques instants en profitant de la présence de l'autre.

Cependant, toute chose ayant une fin, ce moment de tranquillité loin de l'agitation de la fête ne dura pas. En effet, un jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce, la balaya du regard et, avec un sourire, se dirigea vers le couple. Lin rouvrit les yeux et se redressa en sentant sa présence tandis que Ray le fixait avec méfiance. Etait-ce encore un gêneur ? Apparemment non car la Chinoise avait gardé son sourire. Toujours main dans la main, ils se levèrent alors que le nouveau venu arrivait à leur hauteur. Ce dernier était plus âgé qu'eux, il paraissait avoir entre dix-sept et dix-huit ans. C'était probablement un étranger, un écossais pensa le neko-jin en détaillant sa tenue et en se souvenant de son séjour dans ce pays.

Il était roux et ses cheveux, lui arrivant en haut du dos, étaient attachés en une queue de cheval basse. Ses yeux bleu ciel ressemblaient à ceux de Max même si on y lisait une plus grande maturité et ses joues étaient légèrement parsemées de taches de rousseur. Il portait un costume noir et sa cravate arborait le drapeau écossais, d'où la déduction de Ray sur son pays d'origine. Après les salutations d'usage, la déesse des flammes fit les présentations. L'Ecossais s'appelait Owen Mac Cliff et était le fils d'un riche homme d'affaires spécialisé dans les pierres précieuses. C'était lui qui fournissait les pierres sur lesquelles Yuki Sanada exerçait ses talents d'orfèvre.

« -Owen, voici Ray Kon, mon cavalier et petit ami.

Les yeux azurs du rouquin étincelèrent et son sourire s'agrandit.

-Le bruit qui court est donc vrai… Enchanté de te rencontrer, dit-il en japonais, sans la moindre trace d'accent.

-Moi de même.

-Dis-moi Owen, pourquoi pensais-tu que la rumeur qui court est fausse ?

-Oh, c'est rien… Je me disais que c'était peut-être juste une mise en scène, histoire de te débarrasser de ta multitude de prétendants.

-Ne me confond pas avec toi !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, puis, à la grande surprise du couple, il demanda soudainement à Lin de lui accorder une danse.

-Je crois que j'ai assez dansé pour un long moment…

-S'il te plaît. Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus…

Soupirant, elle finit par accepter car elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas tranquille avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Or, elle voulait profiter de la fête avec son petit-ami, sans gêneur. Profitant du fait que la musique leur parvenait depuis la salle de réception, ils décidèrent de rester dans la salle de repos qui était maintenant vide.

-Tiens, c'est un slow. _Parfait !_

-Et si on attendait la prochaine danse ? _Danser un slow devant mon petit-ami mais pas avec lui ne me tente pas vraiment…_

-Ah non, tu as accepté, assume maintenant.

-Bien, bien… »

Sans plus attendre, Owen la prit dans ses bras et la colla contre lui, bien plus près que nécessaire selon les neko-jins. Lin laissa tout de même cela passer et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son cavalier. Ils étaient de bons amis et elle ne souhaitait pas se fâcher avec lui à cause de ça. Ils commencèrent alors à se mouvoir au rythme de la musique, lentement et gracieusement. Plus le temps passait et plus la déesse des flammes sentait les mains du jeune homme descendre de leur place originelle, à savoir sa taille. Estomaquée qu'il agisse ainsi, elle lui lança un regard interrogateur et menaçant. Ami ou pas, elle détestait les pervers et s'il continuait, elle allait le lui rappeler par la force. L'Ecossais fit comme si de rien n'était bien qu'il ait parfaitement compris ce qui l'attendait s'il persévérait.

Ray, qui n'avait pas quitté les danseurs des yeux une seule seconde, remarqua lui aussi bien vite le petit manège qui se déroulait juste devant lui. La jalousie l'envahit, le faisant serrer les poings. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se montrer trop possessif et que Lin ne faisait que danser avec un ami. Mais il n'y pouvait rien : de toute évidence, il était de nature jalouse et possessive. Il se contint un moment mais voyant que sa moitié ne réagissait toujours pas, il décida d'intervenir. Alors que la jeune fille allait stopper les agissements d'Owen, elle se sentit soudainement tirée vers l'arrière et poussa un petit cri de surprise. Elle atterrit contre le torse de son petit-ami qui la serra possessivement contre lui et fusilla le rouquin de ses yeux de félins. Ce dernier soutint son regard et prit la parole.

« -Eh bien, pourquoi nous as-tu interrompus ? Ta chérie n'a donc pas le droit de danser avec un de ses amis ?

-Elle en a le droit. Mais toi, tu en profitais pour laisser tes mains se balader ! Et ça je ne le permets pas, surtout juste devant mon nez !

-Tu ne le permets pas ? Je te trouve bien prétentieux ! Sais-tu à qui tu t'adresses ?

-Oui, et cela m'importe peu ! Tu pourrais être un prince, un roi ou même l'homme le plus riche de la Terre, cela ne changerait rien ! Lin est ma petite-amie et je ne laisserais personne la toucher !

-En tout cas, elle n'a pas réagi, elle. Qui sait, ça lui plaisait peut-être que je la pe…

Owen ne finit jamais sa phrase. Avant que Ray ne lui ait sauté à la gorge, la neko-jin avait attrapé un des coussins qui traînaient dans le canapé le plus proche et l'avait violemment envoyé sur son visage. Lorsque le projectile tomba au sol, le rouquin vit une Lin très en colère en face de lui et sentit un soupçon de peur enserrer son cœur. Ses yeux aux pupilles rétrécies montraient clairement qu'elle était furieuse, de même que l'aura menaçante qui l'entourait.

-Ça suffit ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant soin de ne pas trop hausser la voix pour éviter que les personnes de la salle de réception ne l'entende. Tu sais fort bien pourquoi je n'ai pas réagi ! Et ce n'était certainement pas parce que cela me plaisait ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! C'est bien la première fois que je te vois agir comme ça ! Et devant Ray en plus !...

Sa colère sembla complètement disparaître alors qu'elle fixait l'Ecossais d'un air incrédule.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai… gémit-elle en comprenant et en se frappant le front de la main.

-Eh si ! confirma Owen avec un grand sourire. _Elle s'est calmée, ouf ! Je l'ai échappé belle !_

-Crétin, pervers, manipulateur ! Normal que Taki et toi vous vous entendiez comme deux frères !

-C'est vrai mais je suis bien meilleur que lui, j'ai plus d'expérience. Et je t'ai même eu cette fois ! Je savais que l'amour rendait aveugle mais j'attendais mieux de ta part !

-Owen, si tu me cherches, tu vas vraiment me trouver…

-J'aimerais bien comprendre moi aussi, intervint Ray, un peu vexé d'être le seul à ne pas saisir ce qu'il s'était passé.

-C'est simple, je voulais juste savoir si tu tenais vraiment à Lin. Je savais qu'elle mettrait un peu de temps avant de réagir et je voulais observer tes réactions face à ma mise en scène. Lin est une fille formidable, elle mérite quelqu'un qui est prêt à faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour elle. Te dresser contre moi alors que, pour toi, je suis une personne d'une classe sociale supérieure est la preuve que j'attendais… Il y a une chose que je voulais t'enseigner : qu'importe celui qui est en face de toi, fais ce que tu veux faire. Dans les limites du raisonnable quand même ! Si tu te soumets sans protester, tu te feras avaler tout cru par les autres.

-Mais si tu te rebelles contre plus fort que toi, tu arrives au même résultat !

-C'est vrai ! Mais tu n'as pas compris une chose. Tu as beau être nouveau dans la haute société, tu es déjà au sommet de la pyramide ! Les familles aussi puissantes que celle de Lin se comptent sur les doigts d'une main ! Prenons un exemple concret : moi. Lin m'a laissé faire car elle ne voulait pas causer d'ennuis à M. Sanada mais surtout parce qu'on est amis. Si je ne la connaissais pas, je n'aurais jamais osé faire ça ! Ma famille aurait pu avoir de gros ennuis !

Le Chinois resta silencieux, ce que lui avait dit l'Ecossais le faisait réfléchir. Il est vrai qu'il pensait ne pas valoir grand-chose dans ce monde…

-Owen, avoue que ce n'est pas juste pour faire comprendre ça à Ray que tu as joué la comédie. Tu aurais tout simplement pu le lui dire.

-Bah, comme ça c'était plus amusant. Et à mon avis, cela a eu plus d'impact ! Par contre, c'était plus dangereux aussi… J'ai bien crû que tu allais me frapper avant que ton copain n'intervienne ! Et que tu allais me tuer avant que je ne t'explique pourquoi j'ai fait ça !

-J'ai bien envie de continuer ce que j'ai commencé…

-Eh ! Pas de blague ! Ça ne me fait pas rire !

-… Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois mais que je ne t'y reprenne pas !

-Promis ! Bien, je vais vous laisser. Amusez-vous bien et à la prochaine !

-Au revoir ! répondit le couple.

Avant de refermer la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois.

-Lin, tu avais raison… Tout comme toi, je l'ai trouvé… Alors ne t'en fais plus pour moi !

-… Et tu as osé essayer de me tripoter ! s'indigna-t-elle.

-Elle comprendra ! lança-t-il en rigolant avant de partir pour de bon.

-Pfff… Il a dix-sept ans et j'ai l'impression que c'est moi la plus âgée !

-Lin, qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu te dire à la fin ?

-… Il voulait juste me dire qu'il allait bien, qu'il était passé à autre chose… S'il m'en a parlé devant toi, ça doit vouloir dire que je peux te mettre au courant… Il y a à peu près un an et demi, il m'a fait une déclaration. Je l'ai rejeté mais nous sommes restés amis comme il le souhaitait. Je lui avais dit qu'un jour il trouverait la bonne personne, celle qui partagerait son amour et apparemment il l'a trouvé. Je suis contente pour lui, se réjouit la déesse des flammes en souriant.

-Il t'aimait ?!

-Oui mais il ne m'a jamais imposé son amour. Nous étions amis avant tout et nous le sommes toujours aujourd'hui. Et maintenant, chacun de nous a trouvé une personne partageant notre amour ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

-Si. Je t'aime mon ange.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, déclara-t-elle en lui donnant deux baisers.

-Pourquoi deux ? questionna-t-il surpris mais pas mécontent.

-Pour te remercier. J'aime bien ce petit nom… Même si je ne suis pas vraiment un ange ! rit-elle.

-Eh bien, je t'appellerais comme ça dorénavant. Tu sais, tu n'es peut-être pas un ange mais tu es mon ange à moi…

-Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à être ton ange personnel, mon chéri... susurra-t-elle d'une voix câline. Ray… est-ce que tu m'aimeras toujours ?

Perplexe, le Chinois plongea son regard dans celui de sa petite-amie pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle lui posait soudainement cette question. Il n'y trouva pas de réponse précise mais remarqua qu'elle était très sérieuse. Comprenant à peu près où elle voulait en venir, il réfléchit quelques instants avant de parler.

-Je ne peux pas te répondre avec certitude. Je ne contrôle pas mes sentiments et je ne peux pas voir l'avenir. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'en ce moment je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je souhaite que cela dure toujours. Alors que dirais-tu d'affronter ce que le futur nous réserve, ensemble ?

La neko-jin ferma les yeux et Ray attendit son verdict.

-Tu as compris, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sentant que c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, il demeura silencieux. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se jeta dans ses bras en souriant. Il avait passé son test… cette fois. Elle n'attendait pas une réponse toute faite, idéalisée, comme celles qu'on trouvait dans les films ou les romans à l'eau de rose. Elle voulait une réponse venant de son cœur mais aussi de sa raison et il l'avait compris. L'amour rendait aveugle, était-ce vrai ? Ils ne le savaient pas mais étant conscients de cette possibilité, ils devaient s'efforcer d'utiliser leur cœur au même titre que leur raison et leur esprit critique. Ainsi, qu'importe les obstacles se dressant sur leur route, ils feraient tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour les surmonter…

(Fini ! J'aimerais bien avoir vos avis, s'il vous plaît ! Le prochain est déjà bien commencé mais je crois que je vais prendre quelques jours de repos avant de le terminer au brouillon, le taper et le corriger… le temps que mon moral soit plus adapté à son ambiance plutôt romantique. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Après, c'est promis, je me mets au tournoi avec détermination ! J'ai un sale caractère et un moral de battante, je ne vais pas me laisser décourager par une mauvaise note ! Positivons, l'année prochaine je ferais des étincelles !... Ah, et merci à** Sakura_2** (de fanfic-fr) pour l'idée de la scène avec Owen (arrangée à ma manière) ! Allez, assez parlé, à plus !)


	24. La fête des Sanada part 4

(Salut à tous et toutes ! En forme ? Moi oui et je vous offre un autre chapitre ! La fête des Sanada est enfin terminée, ça a été plus long que prévu… Je compte aussi écrire un one-shot sur la scène entre Taki et Kaede qui est très résumée ici. Merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui me laissent des comms' et aussi à ceux et celles qui lisent ma fic !! Merci à **yaoifanatique** (alias beyblade-forever) qui m'a inspiré la scène de danse même si j'ai changé des trucs… Bonne lecture !!)

Chapitre 23 : la fête des Sanada (part 4).

Du côté de Kaede et Taki, les choses s'étaient plutôt bien passées. Ils avaient dansé un peu puis étaient allés prendre l'air dans le vaste jardin des Sanada. Le garçon avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait offert à la gymnaste une magnifique pince à cheveux en or avec une fleur de cerisier en diamant rose. Elle était assortie aux boucles d'oreilles et au collier offerts par Lin et était aussi une création de Yuki Sanada. En même temps, le brun s'était déclaré et un nouveau couple s'était formé. Ils étaient ensuite rentrés dans la salle de bal main dans la main et avaient rejoint les Cats' Eyes et les Bladebreakers qui étaient tous près du buffet. Les commentaires et les félicitations étaient allés bon train dès que les beybladeurs les avaient vus arriver et la soirée semblait vouloir se terminer en beauté jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de gifle se fasse entendre au beau milieu d'un slow…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Que s'était-il passé du côté de Yumi et Kazuki (eh non, je ne les ai pas oubliés) ? Dès le début de la soirée, ils avaient eu un mauvais pressentiment. Déjà, ils étaient dans un lieu inconnu, entourés en grande majorité par des personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ensuite, impuissants, ils avaient vu : Lin, Ray, Taki et Kaede aller danser, Tyson et Meiko se diriger vers le buffet, bientôt rejoints par les deux Anglaises et leurs cavaliers et Kai et Rika s'éclipser discrètement. Résultat, ils étaient tous seuls ! Après avoir soupiré et râlé pour la forme, ils avaient décidé de suivre le conseil, qui ressemblait plus à un ordre, du fils de l'orfèvre. En effet, avant de les abandonner, il leur avait annoncé que le bal de fin d'année serait ouvert par les membres du conseil des élèves et qu'ils feraient mieux de profiter de la fête pour apprendre à danser.

En premier lieu, ils avaient convenu d'observer les couples qui évoluaient sur la piste de danse. Ils avaient pu mémoriser une grande partie des pas et du rythme et étaient passés à la pratique. Ils avaient commencé par se mettre dans un coin pour n'embêter personne. Ensuite, hésitants et gênés, ils avaient calqué leur position sur celle des autres et avaient frissonné devant leur proximité. Ce n'était pas désagréable, juste… embarrassant. Remerciant le Ciel qu'il n'y ait personne de leur connaissance dans les parages, ils s'étaient mis en mouvement. Au début, cela avait été fastidieux : ils n'étaient pas du tout coordonnés et passaient plus de temps à se marcher dessus qu'à danser. Ils avaient failli s'arrêter et abandonner plusieurs fois mais ne l'avaient pas fait. Ils étaient d'un naturel entêté et ce n'était pas leur genre de baisser les bras.

Au bout de quelques heures de pratique entrecoupées de pauses rafraîchissements et restauration, ils dansaient correctement la valse. Un slow s'éleva et Kazuki se sépara de Yumi avant de s'éloigner. A chaque fois qu'un slow passait, ils s'arrêtaient et prenaient une pause, pourtant cette fois ce fut différent. C'était le dernier slow de la soirée et la féministe, décidant d'écouter son cœur et non sa fierté cette fois, le retint par le bras. Le blond se retourna et la fixa avec surprise.

« -Euh… Hum… Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on danse ce slow ?... C'est le dernier de la soirée alors… demanda-t-elle avec de petites rougeurs aux joues.

-… Euh… Oui, pourquoi pas… »

Il la reprit dans ses bras, plus près que lorsqu'ils valsaient, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. La jeune fille dû presque se mordre la langue pour ne pas sursauter et, tout en tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur, elle noua ses bras autour du cou de son cavalier. Ils dansèrent alors sans se fixer pour ne pas laisser paraître leur trouble mais à force de se jeter des coups d'œil furtifs, leurs regards se croisèrent. Sans savoir pourquoi ou comment, ils furent envoûtés et se retrouvèrent prisonniers, de l'ambre pour l'une et de l'améthyste pour l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient ni ne voulaient se détacher des yeux de leur vis-à-vis. Soudain, le macho prit la parole et les mots sortirent d'eux-mêmes, mus par une volonté qui semblait leur être propre. Ils paraissaient vouloir sortir du cœur de leur propriétaire pour aller se ficher dans celui de la jeune fille.

« -Yumi, je t'aime. »

La Memory Girl, à l'entente de ces mots, plongea dans un océan de confusion. Oh, bien sûr qu'elle était amoureuse de Kazuki ! Elle le savait depuis quelques temps déjà mais elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que cela soit réciproque ! Le crack des maths était assez populaire et avait déjà reçu plusieurs déclarations contrairement à elle. Bien entendu, il avait rejeté toutes les propositions, les trouvant trop « galère » selon ses propres dires. Malgré tout, Yumi n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse l'aimer. Elle pensait que les seules choses qui l'intéressaient étaient se battre et l'énerver le plus possible. Alors, qu'il lui dise brusquement qu'il était amoureux d'elle l'avait rendue sans voix. Méprenant son silence, il crut qu'elle ne savait pas comment le rejeter et ne voulant absolument pas entendre cela, il déclara précipitamment :

« -C'est le genre de chose qu'on verrait dans les films, non ? Je t'ai bien eue ! Ha, ha, ha… »

Les yeux améthyste s'écarquillèrent alors que tous les espoirs de la jeune fille volaient en éclats. Ce n'était qu'une blague ? Même s'il semblait sérieux, ce n'était qu'un mensonge ? Brusquement, elle le gifla ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde sur eux mais elle s'en fichait complètement. Elle avait le cœur en lambeaux et n'avait même pas la force de se fâcher. Plantant ses iris mauves emplis de souffrance dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, elle lui lança d'une voix dénuée de sentiments :

« -De quel droit tu joues avec moi ? Je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien mais j'ai dû me tromper. Je ne veux plus te voir. »

Kazuki reçu comme un électrochoc. Elle avait l'air si désespérée… En plus, c'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait avec ce ton vide d'émotions. Habituellement, elle lui criait dessus quand il la taquinait ou lui parlait normalement. Ils avaient beau se disputer souvent, ils étaient quand même des amis d'enfance ! Jamais ô grand jamais, il ne l'avait entendue lui parler avec cette voix neutre qui ne transmettait aucune émotion. Se concentrant plus sur les paroles que sur le ton employé, il s'interrogea : quand avait-il joué avec elle ? Pourquoi lui en voulait-elle ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle frappé ? Il la fixa et retint un hoquet de stupeur. Les yeux de Yumi paraissaient maintenant humides. Elle n'allait quand même pas… pleurer ?!

Depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait, il savait qu'elle avait horreur de pleurer en public et il pouvait compter sur les doigts de sa main le nombre de fois où elle l'avait fait. Pourtant, cette fois elle avait laissé tomber son image de fille forte. Elle avait trop mal pour se retenir et elle en était consciente. Pleurer lui ferait peut-être du bien, qui sait. N'était-ce pas ce qui était conseillé après avoir eu le cœur brisé ? Le liquide salé s'accumula et lentement, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Dès qu'elle la sentit, elle fit volte-face et sortit en courant de la salle de réception. Non, elle ne pouvait décidément pas se laisser aller en public.

Un silence pesant plana quelques secondes, la musique s'étant arrêtée, avant que des murmures ne s'élèvent. Kazuki ne le remarqua même pas. Il tenait sa joue meurtrie d'une main et ne quittait pas des yeux la porte que la féministe avait empruntée pour aller dans le jardin. Les parents de Taki montèrent rapidement sur l'estrade où jouaient les musiciens et prirent la parole pour occuper les invités. La bande d'adolescents se fraya un chemin à travers la foule et parvint à rejoindre le macho. Le voyant complètement perdu, ils discutèrent un moment de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Finalement, Taki et Lin prirent les choses en main.

Le premier l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua comme un cocotier (une touche d'exotisme, je vous rappelle que je vis à la Réunion (rires)) pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Lorsqu'un semblant de vie et de lucidité réapparut dans les yeux ambre, la Chinoise lui fit subir un interrogatoire pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était produit. Il leur expliqua tant bien que mal ce qu'il s'était passé et ce que Yumi lui avait dit.

« -Franchement, tu es un crétin ! s'exclama Meiko. Pire que Ray, Tyson et Taki réunis ! T'as enfin le courage de te déclarer et tu ne lui laisses même pas le temps de répondre ?!

-Calme-toi, Meiko… tenta Bess.

-Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! C'est l'une des plus belles bêtises que j'ai jamais entendues !

-Meiko, arrête !

L'ordre avait claqué tel un fouet, sec et empêchant toute contestation. La Française se tourna vers sa capitaine et, voyant son regard sévère, se tut en baissant la tête.

-Kazuki, Meiko n'a pas tout à fait tort. Ce que tu as fait est en effet un peu stupide. Cependant, avoir le courage de se déclarer est déjà une chose difficile…

-C'est normal d'avoir peur de la réaction de l'autre, d'appréhender un possible rejet, continua Ray en se souvenant de sa propre déclaration il y a quatre jours.

-Mais c'est là que tu dois te montrer courageux, finit Taki qui avait avoué son amour à sa jolie gymnaste il y avait à peine une heure. Toi qui penses que les hommes sont supérieurs aux femmes, tu n'as pas assuré du tout ! Tu n'hésites pas à te battre contre des gars de terminale et contre Lin mais tu n'as pas le cran d'écouter la réponse de Yumi ? Trouillard ! Où est passé mon pote Kazuki, le dur à cuire, le bagarreur qui a continué le combat contre Lin juste pour lui porter un coup même si sa défaite était bien plus que certaine ?

-…

-Va la rejoindre et explique-toi, conseilla le neko-jin. Ça a marché pour moi, pourquoi pas pour toi ?

Chacun des adolescents encouragea le blond à sa manière, d'une parole ou d'un sourire en coin. Le macho sortit finalement de la salle de réception décidé, même s'il savait que sa volonté pouvait vaciller et se briser à chaque instant.

-On le suit ?

-Tyson ! s'indigna le Chinois. Ce ne sont plus nos affaires !

-Je crois qu'il a raison, mon chéri. Mais nous y allons juste pour vérifier que tout se passe bien, pas pour espionner Tyson !

-Mais c'est quand même indiscret, déclara Bess.

-A mon avis, Lin a une bonne raison pour nous dire ça, la rassura sa cousine. N'est-ce pas capitaine ?

-Bien sûr ! Je pense que, vu la situation, Yumi risque de ne pas vouloir écouter Kazuki…

-Surtout qu'il ne semble pas avoir une volonté de fer malgré nos encouragements…

-Toujours aussi perspicace, Kai, le complimenta Rika.

-Je suis sûr que tu l'avais aussi compris, affirma le Russe en fixant la Chinoise avec un petit sourire.

La reine des glaces lui rendit son sourire avec un regard complice. La plupart du temps ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de mots pour se comprendre car ils se ressemblaient assez et avaient appris à bien se connaître.

-Hé, c'est pas le moment de jouer les amoureux, les glaçons ! »

Les concernés se tournèrent vers Tyson et lui lancèrent des regards meurtriers. Instinctivement, le Japonais se cacha derrière Meiko qui retint à grand peine un fou rire. Finalement, les douze adolescents quittèrent le plus discrètement possible la salle et se retrouvèrent dans le jardin. Le fils de l'orfèvre prit alors la tête du groupe, ils étaient chez lui après tout. Il les conduisit à un kiosque en bois légèrement surélevé auquel on accédait grâce à une petite série de marches. Depuis ce point de vue, on avait une vision panoramique du jardin des Sanada. Face au kiosque, un petit lac à la surface miroitante reflétant le ciel obscur et étoilé. Des arbres fruitiers en fleurs l'entouraient, parfumant l'air de leur senteur et couvrant le sol d'un fin tapis de pétales pastel.

Le groupe s'approcha silencieusement de la rambarde et regarda la scène qui se déroulait en contrebas, au bord de l'étendue d'eau. Yumi et Kazuki étaient face à face, à cinq ou six mètres de distance. La jeune fille ne pleurait plus mais ses yeux étaient rouges et encore humides. Elle regardait son interlocuteur avec colère et celui-ci sentait sa résolution fondre comme neige au soleil. Avant qu'il ait réussi à rassembler assez de courage pour parler, elle prit la parole :

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais plus te voir !

-… Je-je voulais juste… m'expliquer…

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer !

-Mais…

-Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas t'écouter ! s'écria-t-elle en croisant les bras et en lui tournant le dos. Laisse-moi tranquille !

-_Peut-être serait-ce en effet mieux si j'attendais qu'elle se calme…_ songea-t-il après un moment de réflexion. Très bien, c'est…

-Hors de question ! finit Lin à sa place.

Les deux membres du conseil des élèves firent volte-face et découvrirent avec stupeur tout leurs amis à l'intérieur du kiosque. Avant qu'ils puissent s'indigner, la déesse des flammes s'assit sur la rambarde de bois et fit passer ses jambes de l'autre côté.

-Ecoutez, je sais bien que ce que nous avons fait est très indiscret. Si vous voulez en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est moi. C'était mon idée de vous suivre et je l'assume entièrement. Surtout que si je vous avais laissé faire sans intervenir, vous vous seriez séparés fâchés !

-C'est notre problème, pas le tien, Lin ! lança Kazuki. Je peux m'expliquer seul.

-Je n'en doute pas mais cela m'étonnerait que Yumi te laisse faire ! Je suis sûre qu'effectivement tu arriveras à t'expliquer cependant, cela pourrait te prendre beaucoup de temps et je ne veux pas vous voir souffrir. Même si mon expérience était différente, je sais que s'être disputé avec la personne que l'on aime ça fait horriblement mal… Je ne suis pas venue m'expliquer à ta place Kazuki, c'est à toi et à toi seul de le faire. Ce que je suis venue faire, c'est m'arranger pour que vous puissiez discuter calmement.

-C'est peine perdue, je ne changerais pas d'avis ! s'emporta la Memory Girl.

-Tu me connais bien mal dans ce cas, répliqua la Chinoise. Ecoute ce que j'ai à te dire avant de te prononcer ! Qu'est-ce que cela te coûte ?

-… Très bien, je veux bien t'écouter, toi, céda-t-elle en accentuant le dernier mot.

-Oh, je ne serai pas la seule à parler. Les filles et moi allons te raconter une petite histoire… Meiko, tu veux bien commencer ?

-Oui ! Alors, hum, hum…

La brunette prit une grande inspiration et sa voix s'éleva, moins belle que celle de Lin mais tout aussi apte à transmettre des sentiments.

-C'est un garçon machiste,

C'est une fille féministe.

Entre eux ça fait des étincelles,

La vie n'est-elle pas belle ?

-Ils se connaissent depuis des années

Mais elle ne lui a jamais avoué

Que depuis longtemps elle l'aime.

Dans la vie, que de problèmes ! poursuivit Alice.

Kazuki jeta un coup d'œil incrédule à Yumi qui tourna la tête sur le côté pour éviter son regard.

-Un jour il a fait le premier pas

Mais n'a pas pris le temps de l'écouter.

Alors qu'elle allait lui sauter dans les bras,

Tous ses espoirs il a brisés, reprit Rika.

Il baissa la tête, honteux et pris de remords : il aurait dû affronter ses peurs et non fuir.

-Oui il a fait une erreur,

Oui il a causé ses pleurs.

Mais mérite-t-il tant de haine ?

Méritent-ils tant de peine ? continua Bess.

La tristesse apparut sur les visages des deux amis d'enfance.

-Le bonheur est à portée de main,

Ne vous trompez pas de chemin.

Un pardon et tout est fini,

A vous la belle vie ! enchaîna Kaede.

-Laissez votre fierté de côté,

Laissez vos cœurs s'exprimer.

Lorsque vous verrez le résultat,

On sait que vous ne le regretterez pas, chantèrent les six jeunes filles en chœur.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, emplis d'espoir, d'amour et d'incertitudes.

-L'amour c'est le paradis, c'est l'enfer.

Eh oui, il faut vous y faire !

Mais ça en vaut la peine, je vous le promets.

J'en suis moi-même l'exemple concret, termina Lin.

Un silence plana quelques instants alors que le macho et la féministe se fixaient, très mal à l'aise.

-Alors Yumi, tu es sûre que tu ne veux toujours pas écouter les explications de Kazuki ? interrogea la neko-jin malicieusement.

-… Eh bien… Euh… bafouilla-t-elle en se tordant les mains. Si… Je veux bien les écouter… »

Le blond sentit un poids le quitter et le soulagement l'envahir. Discrètement, les douze autres s'éclipsèrent pour les laisser seuls et retournèrent à l'intérieur. Le garçon rassembla alors son courage, s'approcha d'elle et commença ses explications d'une voix peu sûre qui devenait au fur et à mesure plus ferme. La Memory Girl l'écouta attentivement et comprit mieux sa réaction. Elle lui accorda son pardon et lui présenta ses excuses pour la gifle. Alors qu'elle allait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait aussi, il plaça son index sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Ce geste les fit rougir tous les deux et il retira précipitamment son doigt avant de lui dire qu'il voulait tout reprendre depuis le début.

Elle hocha la tête et il l'invita à danser. Malgré sa surprise elle accepta et il posa ses mains sur sa taille, l'entraînant dans un slow sans musique. Eclairés par la lune et les étoiles, entourés par une douce senteur fruitée et par quelques pétales emportés par le vent, ils dansèrent sans se quitter des yeux. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, Kazuki lui avoua une seconde fois son amour et elle en fit de même en rougissant. Il la trouva encore plus mignonne avec ses rougeurs et se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Puis, encore plus embarrassés qu'auparavant, ils convinrent de rentrer retrouver les autres. Lorsqu'ils les trouvèrent, Yumi attira la capitaine des Cats' Eyes dans un coin pour la remercier.

« -Lin, je te suis très reconnaissante. Sans ton aide, je me serais certainement entêtée un bon moment !

-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, nous avons tous participé à notre manière…

-Mais je suis sûre que c'est toi qui as tout organisé, que c'était ton idée.

-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non… Rejoignions les autres, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, à Kaede, Kazuki et toi. »

La déesse des flammes leur fit part de sa réelle identité et leur fit promettre de garder le secret. Les réactions furent diverses et variées : l'admiration de Kaede pour son idole augmenta encore, Kazuki fut choqué et laissa finalement échappé un « tu es toujours la même fille galère » qui fit rire certains et Yumi accepta facilement la nouvelle, ayant déjà des doutes après avoir vu l'impressionnante garde-robe et les nombreux bijoux de la Chinoise. La soirée se finit dans la joie et la bonne humeur et tous en profitèrent et s'amusèrent beaucoup. Ils avaient raison de le faire car le tournoi national de Beyblade commençait dans une semaine…

(Fini ! Alors, qui seront les quatre demi-finalistes qui représenteront le Japon lors du tournoi mondial : Bladebreakers, Cats' Eyes ou un mélange des deux ? Tyson réussira-t-il à garder son titre de numéro un et à se déclarer à Meiko ? Vous le saurez en lisant les prochains chapitres de cette histoire !

**Petit concours :** à l'occasion du début du tournoi, j'organise un petit concours ! Vous avez jusqu'à la publication du prochain chap pour me dire quels seront les quatre matchs des quarts de finale. C'est-à-dire : Tyson/…, Kai/…, Ray/… et Max/…, à vous de remplir les pointillés ! Une seule série de quatre matchs sera acceptée par personne.

Niveau récompense, ça dépendra du nombre de matchs corrects bien sûr. Quatre : tous les chaps du tournoi en avant-première un ou deux jours avant les autres et le droit de me poser trois questions sur le déroulement de la fic. Deux : idem et une question. Un : les deux premiers chaps en avant-première et une question. Et il me semble impossible de trouver trois matchs et pas le dernier (rires) !

Indices : déjà, ce sont des matchs MIXTES et en plus, ce ne sont PAS ceux qui se sont déjà déroulés (Kai/Rika, Tyson/Meiko, Ray/Lin et Max/Bess).

Le prochain chap arrivera au mieux dans deux semaines : cette semaine je n'aurais pas le temps de le finir et je pars à Maurice après donc pas d'Internet ! A plus !)


	25. Le tournoi commence

(Coucou ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que d'habitude pour m'excuser de mon retard et de mes futurs retards… En effet, je suis maintenant en terminale donc je vais devoir bosser pour réussir mon année et surtout mon bac. Je publierais encore moins rapidement que d'habitude et je ne peux que compter sur votre compréhension (va finir par se faire tuer)… 

Je profite de ce chap pour me faire un peu de pub. J'ai écrit et publié un one-shot sur Card Captor Sakura dernièrement, si cela vous intéresse n'hésitez pas à aller le lire ! Il est dans la section Card Captor Sakura et s'intitule « Voleuse ?! » (le point d'interrogation a disparu seulement, le site est bizarre). Je fais également de la pub pour une petite vidéo que j'ai faite. Vous vous souvenez de la chansonnette du chap précédent, lorsque les filles parlent de la relation entre Kazuki et Yumi ? Une merveilleuse amie en a fait une interprétation que j'ai utilisé pour faire une vidéo. Si vous avez envie de voir ce que ça donne allez sur Daily ou You Tube et cherchez "L'amour, la vie" (rajoutez "Beyblade" pour plus de facilité). Bonne lecture !)

Chapitre 24 : le tournoi commence.

La semaine précédant le tournoi était passée à toute vitesse et les éliminatoires, qui avaient duré deux jours, venaient de se terminer. Les Cats' Eyes avaient été extrêmement chanceuses et s'étaient retrouvées chacune dans un des quatre groupes où étaient répartis tous les concurrents, excepté les Bladebreakers. Cela leur avait permis de se qualifier pour les quarts de finale plutôt facilement et sans avoir besoin de solliciter leurs spectres. Kenny avait été déçu et était à présent encore plus stressé. Les filles avaient l'avantage de la surprise, personne ne savait de quoi elles étaient vraiment capables… Tandis que le public acclamait les Cats, ses coéquipiers, qui étaient avec lui dans un des couloirs reliant les loges à la salle où se déroulaient les matchs, le rassurèrent du mieux qu'ils purent.

« -Et maintenant, je demande à nos champions, les Bladebreakers, de bien vouloir s'avancer. Il est temps qu'ils tirent au sort pour déterminer contre laquelle de ces ravissantes jeunes filles ils vont devoir se battre. Applaudissez bien fort l'équipe de Beyblade japonaise ! s'écria le DJ.

Les garçons firent leur entrée sous les ovations des spectateurs et tirèrent tour à tour un papier dans l'urne que tenait le commentateur. Ils détermineraient de ce fait dans quel groupe ils se trouvaient et quel serait leur adversaire.

-Les jeux sont faits ! Voici donc les résultats ! Lin qui a éliminé tous les membres du groupe A sans la moindre difficulté se battra contre… Max et son Draciel, les spécialistes de la défense ! Puis Rika, la vainqueur du groupe B qui, comme Kai, ne s'est jamais départie de son air impassible, combattra… Tyson et son Dragoon, nos champions en titre ! Ensuite, Bess qui s'est qualifiée pour le groupe C(') sans quitter son adorable sourire, affrontera… Kai et son Dranzer ! Cela nous promet un combat enflammé ! Et enfin, Meiko dont le parcours sans défaite et l'énergie nous a rappelé Tyson, aura pour adversaire Ray et son Driger qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer ! Ce tournoi s'annonce plein de rebondissements et je compte sur vous pour encourager tous nos beybladeurs ! cria le DJ à l'adresse du public déchaîné.

Ces quatre matchs auront lieu demain, le matin pour la première moitié et l'après-midi pour la seconde. Je tiens à rappeler que les Bladebreakers joueront leur place dans l'équipe nationale lors de ces matchs ! Peut-être aurons-nous une ou plusieurs filles comme représentante(s) ? Peut-être même aurons-nous une équipe entièrement féminine ! Cela ne gênerait pas ces jeunes filles qui forment, avec la cousine de Bess, une équipe nommée Cats' Eyes depuis quatre ans déjà… Alors, qui porteront les couleurs de notre pays lors du tournoi mondial ? Les Bladebreakers, les Cats' Eyes ou un mélange des deux ? Les paris sont ouverts et je vous invite à connaître la réponse demain !… »

Quelques heures plus tard, les cinq amies étaient réunies chez les Chinoises. Elles avaient décidé de passer cette soirée ensemble pour s'encourager mutuellement et allaient dormir dans la bibliothèque, sans Yumi et Kaede cette fois-ci. Assises en cercle sur les matelas, elles discutaient de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Lin aborde le sujet « tournoi ».

« -Demain c'est le grand jour, les filles. Demain nous affrontons les Bladebreakers ! Nous devons toutes faire de notre mieux, d'accord ?

-D'accord ! répondirent Meiko, Bess et Rika en chœur.

-Et Chiza et moi nous vous encouragerons ! ajouta Alice.

-C'est toi qui ouvre le bal, Lin ! Fais honneur au nom des Cats ou je deviendrai capitaine à ta place !

-On en reparlera quand tu auras réussi à me battre, Meiko !

-Même si tu y arrives, je ne t'accepterai pas comme capitaine, déclara la reine des glaces.

-Moi non plus ! Tu nous mènerais à notre perte avec ton caractère fonceur et tes idées folles !

-C'est pas gentil Alice ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! s'indigna la brune. N'est-ce pas Bess ? Toi qui es ma meilleure amie, dis-leur !

-… Mais elles n'ont pas tout à fait tort… C'est vrai que tu préfères agir avant et réfléchir après.

-Snif, même toi tu es contre moi ! Monde cruel !

-Mais non, je ne suis pas contre toi… assura la blonde en caressant les cheveux de Meiko qui cachait son visage avec ses mains et faisait semblant de pleurer. C'est juste que je dois admettre que tu es très impulsive…

-Ah bon ? Dans ce cas… Tu vas me le payer ! Traîtresse, tu oses me lâcher alors que je suis ta meilleure amie ?! Je vais te chatouiller jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ! la prévint-elle avant de lui sauter dessus et de mettre à exécution son châtiment.

-Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… Stop !! Je suis très chatouilleuse, tu le sais ! Ha, ha, ha, ha ! A l'aide ! supplia la maîtresse des vents (et un autre surnom de trouvé (rires) !).

Finalement toutes les Cats' Eyes furent entraînées dans cette séance de chatouilles et de fous rires qui dura de longues minutes. Puis, essoufflées et épuisées, elles se couchèrent enfin et fixèrent le plafond.

-Les filles, toujours amies ? Même si on doit s'affronter si on bat les garçons ? demanda Lin.

-Quelle question ! Bien sûr ! affirma Meiko suivies des autres.

-Pour nous l'amitié c'est sacré, déclara la déesse des flammes en s'asseyant et en plaçant sa main devant elle, paume tournée vers le sol.

Ses amies se redressèrent et la regardèrent en souriant.

-Et elle rime avec éternité, continua Rika en mettant sa main à côté de celle de son amie.

-Peut-être est-ce exagéré, dit la Française en faisant de même.

-Mais c'est notre façon de penser, poursuivit Bess de la même manière.

-Et nous comptons bien la garder ! termina Alice.

-Cats' Eyes forever ! s'écrièrent-elle toutes en levant leur bras. »

Elles se sourirent, rassurées, puis se recouchèrent. Les Bladebreakers s'étaient aussi réunis de leur côté et avaient discuté un moment. Puis, après s'être souhaités bonne chance, ils s'étaient séparés...

Le lendemain, le ciel était gris et un léger vent frais soufflait. Le stade était plein à craquer et parmi les spectateurs se trouvaient Taki, Kaede, Kazuki et Yumi qui étaient venus encourager leurs amis. Plus l'heure du match approchait et plus la foule était enthousiaste. Les deux équipes étaient assises sur deux bancs de part et d'autre du beystadium surélevé et sentaient la tension monter même si la plupart d'entre eux ne laissaient rien paraître. Enfin, le DJ appela Max et Lin qui se levèrent et le rejoignirent. Ils se serrèrent la main en souriant et en se souhaitant bonne chance et se placèrent face à face. Le silence se fit peu à peu alors qu'ils se préparaient.

« -Les matchs se dérouleront en trois manches et celui ou celle qui en gagnera deux remportera le match. Il n'y aura pas de troisième manche au cas où les deux premières sont remportées par la même personne. Bien, êtes-vous prêts ? Oui ? Alors, 3… 2… 1…

-Hyper-vitesse ! s'exclamèrent-ils en lançant leurs toupies.

Draciel se plaça directement au centre en mode défense et son adversaire fit quelques tours de terrain pour s'échauffer. Après, la Chinoise, qui se doutait que Max n'allait pas faire le premier pas, lança les Crocs de la Panthère. Chunraï fonça sur la toupie verte et la percuta de plein fouet avant d'être projetée en arrière alors que Draciel n'avait reculé que de quelques centimètres.

-Oh, je vois que tu as encore amélioré ta défense ! Bravo !

-Merci ! Ta puissance semble aussi avoir augmenté !

-En effet et je vais te le prouver tout de suite ! Tu vas découvrir une autre de mes attaques, Chunraï… Sort de Feu !

Un ruban de flammes se matérialisa à côté d'elle et se dirigea vers Draciel qui l'évita facilement. Cela ne fut cependant qu'un court répit pour le jeune homme car l'attaque changea de direction et se lança à la poursuite de sa toupie.

-Et voilà de quoi t'amuser ! Le feu agit selon ma volonté et celle de mon spectre, il te suivra jusqu'à ce qu'il te touche.

Max demeura silencieux tandis que sa toupie faisait le tour du beystadium et déployait des trésors d'ingéniosité pour se débarrasser des flammes. Malheureusement pour lui, rien ne marchait et ses poursuivantes se rapprochaient peu à peu. Le blond décida alors de faire ce que faisait la plupart des personnes dans son cas. Draciel se dirigea vers Chunraï et changea de direction juste avant la collision. Lin s'était doutée de ce qu'allait faire son adversaire mais n'avait pas réagi. Elle avait juste regardé la scène avec un petit sourire, ses yeux brillant de contentement. Sa toupie fut entourée par le Sort de Feu qui disparut un instant plus tard, comme s'il avait été absorbé.

-C'est ça que j'aurais dû craindre ?

-Regarde ce qu'il se passe avant de te moquer…

L'Américain redirigea son attention vers le beystadium, intrigué par les paroles de la jeune fille. Brusquement, la toupie rouge disparut et la verte fut violemment frappée par une force invisible. Elle décrivit une large courbe dans les airs avant d'atterrir aux pieds de son propriétaire.

-Lin remporte la première manche ! annonça le DJ. Et je pense parler au nom de tous en lui demandant des explications sur ce qu'il vient de se produire !

-C'est simple. Le Sort de Feu que j'aurais pu appeler « Attaque à Double Tranchant » peut être dangereux de deux façons. La première est évidente, lorsqu'il touche sa cible, les flammes causent des dégâts. La seconde est plus subtile : s'il touche son lanceur, il ne le blesse pas, se fait absorber et fait l'effet d'un coup de fouet. Pendant quelques secondes, la vitesse de rotation et de déplacement connaît un pic. C'est pour cela que Chunraï semblait avoir disparu. En fait, la vitesse l'a juste rendue invisible à l'œil nu.

-Quelle attaque bien pensée ! Lin est jolie, forte et intelligente, Max a intérêt à rester sur ses gardes ! Passons à la seconde manche.

-Courage Max ! crièrent Tyson, Ray et Kenny.

-Continue comme ça ! s'exclamèrent les filles.

Les deux adversaires hochèrent la tête avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le terrain. Les deux toupies se retrouvèrent dans le beystadium et la neko-jin lança directement le Sort de Feu. Draciel, toujours au centre, ne bougea pas et juste avant l'impact, le blond lança une nouvelle technique : le Mur Aquatique. Une immense colonne d'eau s'éleva autour de la toupie verte et les flammes s'éteignirent avant d'atteindre leur cible. La collision entre les deux éléments contraires produisit beaucoup de vapeur qui recouvrit peu à peu le terrain et s'élevait lentement.

-_Tss… Cette vapeur réduit grandement la visibilité… Je ne pensais pas le faire mais bon…_ Chunraï, sors ! Rafale ! ordonna Lin en fermant les yeux.

Une ombre bleu nuit se dessina à travers la vapeur qui fut chassée par une rafale de vent. Le spectre avait entretemps disparut et personne n'avait pu le voir.

-Comment c'est possible ?! s'étonna Tyson. Chunraï maîtrise le feu, pas le vent !

-Ce n'est pas normal du tout ! s'exclama le Chef, affolé. Dizzi ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, désolée ! _Et désolée de vous mentir, je ne le fais pas de gaité de cœur mais je n'ai pas le choix…_

-Calmez-vous, ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer.

-Ray a raison. Je suis aussi surpris que vous mais nous n'en saurons certainement pas plus pour l'instant… Encouragez plutôt Max, conseilla Kai, il en a bien besoin…

-… T'as raison… Max, n'abandonne pas, courage ! cria le Japonais à la casquette.

-_Comment elle a fait ça ?... Je ne trouve pas d'explication plausible mais qu'importe ! Elle a les yeux fermés, c'est ma chance !_ Draciel, à l'attaque !

Le spectre sortit dans toute sa splendeur et sa toupie quitta le centre pour foncer sur Chunraï. Cette dernière l'évita en sautant et Lin rouvrit les yeux dès que sa toupie toucha le sol. Elle lança les Crocs de la Panthère à pleine puissance et, comme lors de la première manche, elle fut violemment repoussée alors que Draciel reculait à peine.

-Dommage, c'est raté ! soupira la Chinoise.

-Qu'est-ce qui est raté ?

-Si tu n'avais pas sorti ton spectre, tu aurais certainement reculé plus… J'ai fait une erreur en oubliant d'inclure le fait que la puissance augmente si le spectre est appelé…

-… _Et si j'avais reculé plus, j'aurais été éjecté ! Je n'ai pas assez fait attention à ma position et je me suis retrouvé très près du bord du beystadium… J'ai été trop sûr de moi à cause de ses yeux fermés. D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être juste une ruse pour que je quitte le centre du terrain… Elle est puissante et c'est une excellente stratège, le DJ a dit vrai et elle n'a pas usurpé son titre de capitaine !_

-Bon, cette manche a assez duré… Je vais y mettre un terme et gagner ma place pour les demi-finales ! Chunraï, il est temps de te dévoiler ! Tu vas pouvoir te dégourdir les pattes !

Un puissant rugissement résonna dans toute la salle et une magnifique panthère bleu nuit apparut. Elle avait des yeux dorés, une étoile argentée sur le front et des crocs et des griffes qui semblaient très tranchants.

-Finissons-en ! Sort de Feu !

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas un mais une quinzaine de rubans de feu qui apparurent et foncèrent sur Draciel.

-Mur Aquatique ! »

Une colonne de vapeur naquit de la rencontre des deux attaques et lorsqu'elle se dissipa, seule la toupie rouge tournait. Lin avait lancé une dizaine de rubans enflammés sur le Mur Aquatique alors que les cinq autres avaient profité de l'écran de vapeur pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de la colonne d'eau par le haut et frapper Draciel. Le silence plana quelques instants avant que le DJ n'annonce la seconde victoire de la neko-jin, qui se qualifiait ainsi pour les demi-finales, et l'élimination de Max. Celui-ci avait récupéré sa toupie et s'excusait auprès de son ami pour ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. Son adversaire s'approcha et posa sa main sur son bras. Le blond passa son avant-bras sur ses yeux pour essuyer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler avant de se retourner et de sourire.

« -C'était un beau match, je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'affronter ! Tu es très forte !

-Merci, je suis d'accord avec toi, c'était un beau match ! Tu es très fort aussi et c'est un plaisir de t'affronter. J'aurais aimé disputer la troisième manche mais le règlement n'est pas de cet avis… On se refera un match un de ces jours ?

-Quand tu veux ! Et sans rancune, je ne t'en veux pas. On a tous les deux fait de notre mieux !

-Merci… Tu me fais penser à Bess, tu sais ? Vous êtes si gentils, déclara la neko-jin en le serrant dans ses bras et en lui glissant une phrase à l'oreille.

Elle se détacha de lui et rejoignit ses coéquipières qui la félicitèrent chaleureusement. L'Américain resta quelques secondes immobile, se demandant ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire, avant de se diriger vers ses amis.

-Max…

-C'est pas grave, Tyson ! J'ai fait ce que je pouvais et je ne regrette rien !

-Tu as un esprit remarquable…

-Merci, Ray !

-Tu t'es bien débrouillé… Lin est juste plus forte…

-Je le prends comme un compliment Kai !

-Fais ce que tu veux.

-Tu t'es bien défendu, Max ! le complimenta Dizzi.

-C'est vrai, confirma Kenny. Mais, mais…

Le petit génie ne termina pas sa phrase et se retourna pour pleurer. L'atmosphère se fit pesante. En effet, Max ne représenterait pas le Japon et leur équipe allait donc changer.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça les gars ! Concentrez-vous sur vos matchs et gagnez-les !

-Tu as l'air d'avoir le moral… Cela aurait-il un rapport avec ce que Lin t'a chuchoté à l'oreille ? devina le Chinois.

-Oui… Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait me dire mais je pense que je peux garder espoir ! Elle m'a dit « Tu seras toujours un Bladebreakers ».

Les autres réfléchirent mais ne trouvèrent pas d'explication aux mystérieuses paroles de l'héritière des Chang. Ils pensèrent quand même qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir et qu'elle avait certainement prévu quelque chose.

-Lin a gagné sa place pour les demi-finales, qui sera le ou la suivant(e) ? Nous allons bientôt le savoir car nous passons au deuxième match opposant Rika à notre champion Tyson !

Les deux concurrents s'avancèrent sous les encouragements de leurs coéquipiers respectifs.

-Bonne chance, Rika !

-Tu as intérêt à gagner Tyson, sinon tu vas perdre ton titre !

-Ne vous en faites pas, je vais gagner !

-Je te trouve bien présomptueux, ne vend pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué… Nous verrons bien qui sortira vainqueur de ce match.

-Pour moi c'est tout vu ! répliqua le Japonais en serrant la main de la reine des glaces avec un regard de défi qu'elle lui rendit.

-En place, beybladeurs. 3… 2… 1…

-Hyper-vitesse !

(Nda : Tyson a la toupie grise et Rika la blanche.)

Les deux toupies atterrirent dans le beystadium et en firent plusieurs fois le tour, la blanche distançant la grise. L'Ice Queen lança à son adversaire un sourire moqueur.

-La vitesse ne semble pas être ton fort… Surtout comparé à moi.

-Tu crois ? Dragoon, rattrape-la !

La toupie grise accéléra et se rapprocha peu à peu de son adversaire. La Chinoise sourit avec satisfaction et déclara :

-Tu es vraiment prévisible et manipulable. Chanaï, Cristaux de Glace !

Le Japonais réagit en une fraction de seconde et lança son Attaque Tempête. Le vent se leva et une tornade se forma, protégeant Dragoon de la seconde moitié des projectiles, la première ayant atteint sa cible et lui ayant fait perdre un peu de sa vitesse de rotation.

-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?

-C'était juste un petit amuse-gueule. Regarde plutôt la suite.

-Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Chanaï s'était délibérément laissée emporter par la tornade qui ne s'était pas arrêtée et s'élevait rapidement à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Tyson, méfiant, préféra stopper son attaque.

-_Bien, je pense que je suis assez haut…_ La Valse Poudreuse ! »

Alors que la toupie blanche chutait, sa vitesse de rotation augmenta brusquement et une grande quantité de flocons se mit à tomber en tournoyant gracieusement. Il y eut quelques exclamations dans le public, la neige semblait vraiment tomber dans le stade et surtout dans le beystadium, faisant baisser la température de quelques degrés. Dragoon tournait sur la paroi, ni trop près du bord pour ne pas se faire éjecter, ni trop près du centre car une couche de neige poudreuse d'une dizaine de centimètres le recouvrait. Chanaï se posa doucement sur le manteau immaculé et, bizarrement, ne s'enfonça pas du tout : elle se mouvait sur la neige comme sur un terrain plat et solide.

« -_Ça doit être parce que c'est son élément… Parce que je vois mal Dragoon se déplacer comme ça !_ La neige est jolie mais en quoi elle va t'aider ? Tu voulais me montrer ta maîtrise de ton élément ?

-Ce n'est pas pour t'impressionner… Tu verras par toi-même à quoi cela va me servir.

-Si tu le dis ! En attendant, Dragoon, enfonce-toi dans cette neige et à l'attaque !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, la toupie entra dans la couche de flocons et disparut. Rika s'autorisa un petit sourire avant de dire :

-C'est fini… Chanaï, saute ! Freeze ! »

Chanaï sauta et s'éleva à environ cinq mètres au-dessus du beystadium. Elle tourna sur elle-même finissant avec son médaillon face au sol, et projeta un rayon lumineux bleu pâle sur la neige. Au début, rien ne sembla se produire puis la neige devint de plus en plus pâle jusqu'à devenir transparente : elle se changeait en glace. Ce phénomène commença par la couche supérieure, au-dessus de Dragoon puis ce furent les bords et la transformation s'étendit vers le centre. En moins d'une minute, la couche poudreuse s'était changée en patinoire transparente et on pouvait voir la toupie grise prise dans la glace. L'effet de surprise avait tétanisé Tyson qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir.

« -Que… Mais… C'est pas possible… bégaya-t-il.

-Rika remporte la première manche ! Il faudra cependant attendre un moment avant de commencer la seconde, la toupie de Tyson est prise dans la glace et il faut l'en sortir pour pouvoir poursuivre le match.

Le garçon sauta dans le beystadium, glissa et faillit atterrir sur le dos mais retrouva tant bien que mal son équilibre et s'agenouilla au-dessus de Dragoon.

-_Mince, comment faire pour sortir ma toupie de là sans l'abîmer ? La glace a l'air super solide !_

-Tu veux un coup de main Tyson ?

Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir Lin qui s'était avancée et se trouvait à côté de sa meilleure amie.

-Mon élément est le feu, il m'est facile de faire fondre cette glace.

-Y'a pas de risque ?

-Aucun. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude… Geler ses adversaires est un peu une tradition pour Rika… expliqua-t-elle.

-Dans ce cas, j'voudrais bien un coup de main ! »

La capitaine des Cats' Eyes acquiesça et lui demanda de sortir du beystadium. Lorsque cela fut fait, elle envoya Chunraï et lança le Sort de Feu. Quelques secondes plus tard, le champion japonais avait récupéré sa toupie, intacte. Le terrain avait également retrouvé son état initial et la seconde manche put débuter. A peine arrivées, les deux toupies se foncèrent dessus en essayant de faire reculer l'autre sous une pluie d'étincelles. La grise avait un léger avantage et l'héritière des Aisu décida de changer de stratégie. Sa toupie s'immobilisa puis se décala vivement vers la gauche. Dragoon continua sa course, accéléra même un peu, et se servit de la paroi comme d'une rampe de skateboard. Elle effectua une parabole parfaite et atterrit pile sur Chanaï qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et vacilla quelques secondes que Tyson mit à profit pour l'attaquer sans discontinuer. La toupie blanche fut projetée dans les airs, très affaiblie, puis commença à chuter sur Dragoon.

« -Dragoon, sors et montre-leur ta nouvelle technique ! »

Le dragon bleu apparut auréolé de lumière et poussa son cri de guerre. Il croisa ses deux pattes avant devant lui et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Le vent se leva et emporta la poussière qui permit de voir une sphère de vents violents entourant le spectre et sa toupie. Chanaï allait se fracasser dessus et serait certainement éjectée en dehors du beystadium ! Malgré son air impassible, Rika avait senti le danger et commençait à paniquer intérieurement. Elle préféra jouer le tout pour le tout et appela son spectre. Chanaï était un guépard femelle blanc avec des taches bleu pâle et sur son front était dessiné un cristal de neige blanc aux contours noirs.

Elle feula de colère et se laissa tomber toutes griffes dehors sur son adversaire. Lorsque la toupie blanche entra en contact avec la sphère de vent, il y eut une onde de choc qui força les deux beybladeurs et le DJ à placer leurs bras devant eux pour se protéger et à se planter solidement sur leurs jambes pour éviter de tomber. L'onde de choc passée, tous purent voir la toupie grise tourner tranquillement alors que la blanche était immobile quelques centimètres plus loin.

« -La seconde manche est remportée par Tyson ! La troisième et dernière manche décidera donc de l'issue de ce match !

-Hum… Bravo Tyson. J'avoue que je ne pensais pas que tu avais inventé une technique si puissante au niveau de la défense.

-Hé, hé, merci pour le compliment ! C'est vrai que la défense n'est pas mon fort mais vu le nombre de fois où on m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'équilibre offensif et défensif, je crois que ça a fini par rentrer !

-C'est un miracle ! s'exclama Kenny. Pour une fois qu'il écoute ce qu'on lui dit !

-Mais en fait, Stormheart est une technique de défense et d'attaque. Pour tout avouer, je l'ai crée pour l'offensive et lorsque j'ai vu le Mur Aquatique de Max, j'ai pensé que ça ferait une bonne défense !

-C'était trop beau pour être vrai, pleura le Chef. C'est juste un coup de chance !

-C'est aussi ce qui fait la force de Tyson, déclara Ray.

-Oui, il a le Beyblade dans le sang. C'est un don inné chez lui !

-Avoir un don ne suffit pas, Max. Il faut savoir s'entraîner et faire des efforts pour l'améliorer et le développer.

-C'est exact Ray. Se reposer sur ce qui est déjà acquis sans avoir l'ambition de progresser ne permet pas de rester au même niveau car les autres évoluent. Toujours vouloir s'améliorer est une notion importante en Beyblade et dans bien des domaines, philosopha Kai. »

Ses coéquipiers hochèrent la tête avant de se retourner vers le milieu de la salle où la troisième manche venait de débuter. Les deux toupies se poursuivaient et s'entrechoquaient sans discontinuer sous une pluie d'étincelles. Chanaï lança à nouveau la Valse Poudreuse dont les flocons furent emportés par l'Attaque Tempête de Dragoon. Le beystadium semblait en proie à une véritable tempête de neige et la visibilité en était en partie réduite. Le Japonais commençait à grelotter malgré sa veste et ses lèvres bleuissaient. Il trouvait que le froid commençait à être gênant et que ce serait peut-être bientôt lui qui allait geler et non sa toupie ! Il décida donc de terminer cette manche et ce match le plus vite possible même si c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Malgré cette bonne résolution, le match se poursuivit encore dix bonnes minutes sans qu'il y ait de changement. Puis, le garçon prit l'avantage en utilisant Stormheart pour renvoyer ses Cristaux de Glace à Chanaï. L'Ice Queen n'apprécia pas ce retour à l'envoyeur et ordonna à son spectre de sortir. Tyson en fit de même et les deux esprits se toisèrent du regard avant de se jeter l'un contre l'autre. L'affrontement opposa le vent à la glace et à la neige sans que quiconque puisse savoir qui allait l'emporter. Finalement, après une lutte acharnée, ce fut Dragoon qui éjecta son adversaire hors du beystadium. Rika attrapa sa toupie au vol et l'examina alors que le champion Japonais récupérait la sienne et laissait éclater sa joie.

La jeune fille, une fois rassurée sur l'état de son bien, se dirigea vers lui et inclina la tête en souriant. C'était sa manière à elle de le féliciter et de dire qu'elle avait apprécié le match. Tyson en fit de même avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne pour retrouver son équipe qui la félicita pour ce fabuleux match. Le numéro un de Beyblade du Japon rejoignit aussi ses amis qui le congratulèrent aussi. Ensuite, ils allèrent manger dans la salle qui leur était réservée tandis que les Cats' Eyes s'étaient éclipsées. Elles ne voulaient sûrement pas croiser les Bladebreakers qui ne manqueraient pas de les interroger sur la maîtrise du vent de Chunraï…

Bladebreakers : 1 et Cats' Eyes : 1. Comment allaient évoluer les scores avec les deux prochains matchs ?

(Fini ! J'espère que cela vous a plu, j'ai fait mon possible mais je ne suis pas très douée pour les matchs de Beyblade. Ils ne devaient pas être si longs mais je me suis laissée emportée par le peu d'inspiration que j'ai. Le prochain va mettre du temps à arriver, j'en ai bien peur, encore désolée… A plus !)


	26. Fin des quarts de finale

(Salut ! Voici un nouveau chapitre pour votre plus grand plaisir ! Enfin, je l'espère (rires) ! Il est vraiment très long, j'espère que ça ne vous gêne pas. Je tiens à remercier toutes mes fidèles lectrices qui me laissent des commentaires et aussi ceux qui lisent ma fic sans en laisser ! Vous faites vivre cette fic et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour cela car ce projet me tient énormément à cœur.

Pour ce chapitre, je tiens à remercier l'extraordinaire **Zane Hietala**, merci de m'avoir permis de piquer ton idée ! Je me suis grandement inspirée de son one-shot « Quelques possibilités de couples à venir… » qui se trouve dans son recueil de one-shots sur Beyblade : Standing in Motion. Allez le lire, je vous le conseille vivement (comme toutes ses fics d'ailleurs), surtout qu'elle a fait intervenir Meiko, Bess et Lin dedans ! C'est à mourir de rire, vraiment !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !)

Chapitre 25 : fin des quarts de finale.

La pause déjeuner venait de se terminer et les spectateurs regagnaient peu à peu leur place dans un joyeux brouhaha. Les hypothèses concernant les résultats des prochains matchs allaient bon train et étaient aussi nombreuses que variées. Certes les Bladebreakers qui allaient se battre étaient connus pour leur puissance et leurs nombreuses victoires mais d'autre part, il ne fallait pas sous-estimer les Cats' Eyes dont les deux premières représentantes avaient ébloui le public par leur talent. Du côté des quatre amis des beybladeurs, la discussion n'était pas plus avancée.

« -Quels sont tes pronostics Taki ?

-Hum… C'est dur à dire Kazuki. Je connais bien les Cats mais pas vraiment au niveau du Beyblade. Je me suis peu intéressé à leurs entraînements et je dois t'avouer que je n'ai qu'une vague idée de leur puissance réelle. Quant aux Bladebreakers, j'ai vu leur force à la télé lors du précédent tournoi et je sais qu'ils sont à la hauteur de leur réputation. Cependant je sais aussi que les filles ne leur feront aucun cadeau et avec cette façon de penser, tout peut arriver !

-Moi, je crois que les garçons vont gagner, Lin et Rika étaient les plus fortes de leur équipe, non ?

-C'est vrai mais ne sous-estime pas Bess et Meiko. La première peut devenir une vraie furie quand on la cherche alors que la seconde est imprévisible et c'est une excellente comédienne.

-Ça ne sert pas à grand-chose de conjecturer pour le moment, déclara Yumi en s'immisçant dans la conversation. On ne va pas tarder à avoir les réponses à nos interrogations.

-Regardez, ils arrivent ! s'exclama Kaede.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ! lança la Memory Girl avant de se tourner vers le milieu de la salle. »

Les deux équipes venaient d'y faire leur entrée sous les exclamations enthousiastes du public et se dirigeaient vers leur place. Ils s'installèrent sur leurs bancs et le DJ appela les deux prochains concurrents qui se levèrent, le rejoignirent et se serrèrent rapidement la main. Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, le signal de départ de la première manche retentit et les toupies s'élancèrent vers le beystadium. La bleue fonça directement sur la jaune et la frappa plusieurs fois sans lui laisser la possibilité de s'échapper ou de répliquer. Kai avait remarqué que ses coéquipiers qui avaient déjà affronté les Cats' Eyes s'étaient laissés surprendre dès le début et il ne comptait pas faire la même erreur. Bess allait perdre avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, se promettait-il. Cependant, la jeune fille n'était pas si conciliante que ça et n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

« -Rafale ! cria-t-elle à l'attention de sa toupie.

_-Exactement la même attaque que Lin… C'est étrange…_

Une lame de vent balaya le terrain, faisant reculer Dranzer et permettant à Chifa d'avoir le champ libre pour attaquer.

-Saute et Attaque en Piqué ! Sans oublier l'Anneau des Vents bien sûr !

Obéissante, la toupie jaune bondit avant de se laisser tomber sur la bleue qui était immobilisée.

-Dranzer, brise-moi cet Anneau des Vents !

Sa vitesse de rotation augmenta soudainement et brisa le cercle qui l'emprisonnait avant de se décaler. Chifa s'écrasa à l'endroit où elle se trouvait un peu plus tôt, formant un petit cratère.

-Flèches de Feu ! »

La toupie bleue s'enflamma et une partie des flammes s'élança vers son adversaire qui fut touchée de plein fouet et recula d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres avant d'avoir pu réagir. A peine les flammes furent-elles dissipées que Dranzer, toujours au centre d'un feu vif, percutait Chifa. Celle-ci résista tant bien que mal mais finit par être éjectée du beystadium. Alors que tous ou presque pensaient la première manche déjà finie, il se produisit quelque chose d'incroyable : la toupie jaune, qui allait finir sa course sur le sol, changea de direction et ré-atterrit dans le beystadium. Des cris de surprise s'élevèrent des gradins et le DJ se tourna vers un des organisateurs du tournoi avec un air inquisiteur. Celui-ci secoua la tête négativement et le commentateur annonça que le match se poursuivait, la toupie n'ayant pas touchée le sol.

« -Tu ne gagneras pas en m'éjectant du beystadium, à part s'il ne me reste plus assez d'énergie pour utiliser ma maîtrise du vent.

-Ce n'est pas un problème. Il me reste une autre option : arrêter la rotation de ta toupie.

-Ça c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! répliqua la maîtresse des vents. »

Kai ne répondit pas et sa toupie, semblable à une boule de feu, fonça sur Chifa qui l'évita d'un bond. Le Russe ayant prévu cela lança ses Flèches de Feu qui firent mouche. La toupie jaune se posa en oscillant dangereusement. L'Anglaise utilisa alors une technique que les Cats avaient nommée Redressement. Son fonctionnement était très simple, son utilisateur employait une partie plus ou moins grande de son énergie pour retrouver sa vitesse de rotation normale. Elle était très pratique et la plupart des beybladeurs l'utilisait inconsciemment car leur spectre, avec qui ils ne faisaient qu'un lors des matchs, réagissaient à leur désir de continuer le combat.

Le capitaine des Bladebreakers ne se départit pas de son impassibilité. Après tout, il aurait été déçu si elle s'était faite avoir si facilement. Il décida de terminer cette manche avec prestance et lança une nouvelle technique : la Tempête des Flammes, inspirée de la célèbre Attaque Tempête de son rival. La toupie bleue se retrouva au centre d'une tornade de feu qui mesurait plus de deux mètres de haut. Chifa ne put résister au choc et à la chaleur intense et alla s'écraser contre la paroi du beystadium, immobile. Sa propriétaire la récupéra rapidement et s'assura qu'elle n'avait pas trop de dégâts. Elle finit par pousser un soupir de soulagement. Alice et Chiza avaient fait du bon boulot et les entraînements contre Lin et les flammes de Chunraï avaient porté leurs fruits.

Une fois les beybladeurs prêts, le DJ donna le signal de départ de la seconde manche et les toupies s'élancèrent à nouveau à la rencontre l'une de l'autre. Le premier choc fut si violent qu'elles furent toutes les deux rejetées plus loin. Bess enchaîna avec son attaque Rafale que Dranzer évita en sautant. Kai en profita pour lancer ses Flèches de Feu qui furent cette fois arrêtées par le Wind Shield (bouclier de vent) de la blonde. Lorsque la toupie bleue se posa sur le sol, elle fut accueillie par une autre Rafale et fut projetée sur la paroi du beystadium. Elle répliqua de suite avec ses Flèches de Feu qui lui furent renvoyées par la maîtrise du vent de Chifa. Le Russe, tout comme Rika précédemment, n'apprécia pas d'être touché par sa propre attaque et ordonna à son phénix de se montrer.

L'oiseau légendaire sortit dans une colonne de flammes en poussant un cri perçant et déploya ses grandes ailes écarlates avant de prendre majestueusement son envol. La toupie bleue bondit donc dans les airs et s'enflamma avant de chuter à toute vitesse vers son adversaire. Bess hésita une seconde puis appela Chifa. C'était un puma femelle argenté avec une plume blanche sur le front et, comme Chunraï et Chanaï, des crocs et des griffes effilés. Elle utilisa son Wind Shield pour se protéger et Dranzer s'y heurta sans pour autant se faire repousser. La toupie bleue enflammée semblait suspendue dans le vide juste au-dessus de la jaune alors qu'en haut on pouvait voir les deux spectres.

Le phénix, serres en avant, essayait d'arriver jusqu'à la femelle puma qui paraissait prête à bondir. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, elle détendit ses pattes arrières et ses griffes fendirent l'air juste devant le bec de son adversaire ce qui provoqua plusieurs Rafales. Dranzer se fit projeter en arrière avant de retourner dans sa toupie qui atterrit à côté de Kai. Bess fut annoncée vainqueur de la seconde manche par le DJ et le signal de la dernière manche fut donné. Dès le départ, le Russe enchaîna les attaques et imposa son rythme. Au début, cela ne posa pas de problème à la blonde qui arrivait à répliquer. Cependant, elle se fatiguait peu à peu et sentait que la fin du match approchait à grands pas.

Elle décida de rassembler toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait pour une attaque finale. Chifa apparut une nouvelle fois, vite suivie par Dranzer. L'Anglaise lança son Anneau des Vents et enchaîna avec l'Etreinte des Vents qui signifiait le resserrement de l'Anneau. Si cette attaque arrivait à son terme, la toupie qui la subissait finissait par s'arrêter de tourner et pouvait même être brisée. Kai comprit rapidement en quoi consistait cette attaque lorsqu'il vit la vitesse de rotation de sa toupie ralentir petit à petit et ordonna à son phénix de se sortir de là. Malheureusement pour lui, l'Etreinte était puissante et, même en augmentant sa vitesse le plus possible, il ne put s'en défaire.

Le capitaine des Bladebreakers s'obligea à ne pas paniquer et réfléchit le plus rapidement possible pour trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin. Il eut une idée et lança sa Tempête de Flammes à pleine puissance. Peu à peu, le vent faiblit : d'une part parce que Bess était de plus en plus fatiguée et d'autre part car le feu se nourrissait de l'oxygène de l'air. L'Etreinte des Vents finit par se briser et Dranzer, au cœur de sa tornade enflammée, se précipita sur Chifa. Cette dernière rassembla ses forces et créa un ultime Wind Shield. Il ne dura cependant pas bien longtemps car les flammes ardentes le brisèrent et engloutirent la toupie jaune qui s'immobilisa peu après.

« -Kai remporte cette manche et ce match ! Applaudissez bien fort notre troisième demi-finaliste !

Alors que le public faisait une ovation au Russe, Bess était allée récupérer sa toupie dont l'état laissait à désirer. La jeune fille se promit de la montrer à sa cousine et son spectre qui pourraient certainement la réparer en deux temps trois mouvements. Elle sortit du beystadium dans lequel elle avait sauté et alla vers celui contre qui elle s'était battue. Elle lui tendit sa main accompagnée d'un beau sourire et en déclarant qu'elle avait adoré l'affronter. Il la fixa un instant, voyant l'image de Max lors du précédent tournoi se superposer à la sienne, avant de lui serrer la main en ajoutant :

-Je comprends pourquoi Lin a dit que Max et toi vous vous ressemblez… Vous allez vraiment bien ensemble, murmura-t-il avant de tourner le dos à une Anglaise aussi rouge qu'une cerise bien mûre (c'est mon fruit préféré, dommage qu'on ne le cultive pas chez moi, snif !).

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ray et Meiko gravirent à leur tour les marches menant au beystadium d'un pas calme et assuré pour le premier et d'une démarche énergique et conquérante pour la seconde. Ils se serrèrent la main et la brune déclara :

-Que la meilleure gagne !

-Oh, Meiko semble bien confiante ! Mais attention, Ray n'est pas un beybladeur à sous-estimer !

Le neko-jin sourit avant de rajouter qu'une trop grande confiance en soi ne pouvait que mener à sa perte. La Française ignora sa remarque et se dirigea vers sa place pour se préparer. Il en fit de même et le DJ commença le décompte :

-3… 2… 1…

-Hyper-vitesse !

Les toupies commencèrent par s'échauffer en effectuant plusieurs tours de terrain. Ensuite, Meiko lança l'offensive en accélérant brutalement. Le Chinois évita toutes ses attaques avec assez de facilité, son esquive étant plutôt bonne. Il répliqua avec sa Griffe du Tigre qui fut elle aussi évitée. La brune sourit en pensant que s'entraîner avec Rika, la reine de la vitesse, avait finalement servi à autres chose qu'à la faire trembler de froid. De plus, les conseils de Lin, maîtresse de l'esquive, semblait avoir été assimilés malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas très concentrée lors des cours théoriques et stratégiques.

-_Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment de se souvenir de ça_, s'houspilla-t-elle en se concentrant sur le match qu'elle livrait. »

Elle décida de repasser à l'attaque avec son Tsunami Power et Ray ne parvint pas à l'esquiver cette fois-ci. Sa toupie fut envoyée dans les airs, tourna sur elle-même quelques secondes avant d'atterrir plus loin, un peu sonnée. Elle retrouva cependant rapidement son équilibre, esquiva Catsu qui lui fonçait dessus et prit la fuite. En vérité, le Chinois cherchait à gagner du temps pour mettre au point une stratégie. La brune ne paraissait pas très encline à le laisser faire et le poursuivait avec acharnement. Elle en eut pourtant vite marre car la patience n'était pas du tout un de ses points forts et décida de faire bouger les choses. Utilisant son Tsunami Power, elle rattrapa Driger et l'envoya haut dans les airs. Son adversaire en profita pour lui montrer sa nouvelle technique : les Griffes de Foudre. Quatre éclairs tracèrent quatre sillons noirs sur le sol du beystadium, telles des marques de griffure. La Française les avait évités de justesse, par un coup de chance incroyable.

« -Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, Ray ! Vraiment, connaissant ta réputation, je pensais que tu serais plus fort que ça !

-Le bluff et tes talents de comédienne ne marchent pas avec moi. Tout comme Lin, j'ai un sixième sens plutôt développé. Je sais que tu as juste eu beaucoup de chance ce coup-ci. Et, bien que cela fasse partie intégrante du Beyblade, je ne pense pas que cela puisse se reproduire tout le temps…

Meiko fit la moue, déçue de ne pas pouvoir utiliser ses dons contre le neko-jin. Enfin, elle se doutait un peu de ça vu que sa capitaine l'avait prévenue mais quand même… Elle retrouva bien vite le sourire et lança :

-C'est pas grave ! Je peux bien te battre sans ça ! Catsu, montre-lui tes Lances Aquatiques !

Une grosse bulle d'eau se forma au-dessus du beystadium et des jets d'eau tombèrent un peu partout sur le terrain. Driger esquiva les premiers puis se fit toucher une fois, suivie d'une deuxième mais évita toutes les autres. Ray l'avait vraiment échappé belle !

-Hum, je suis impressionnée ! C'est rare que mes adversaires se fassent toucher si peu de fois ! Pourtant, tu vas perdre… prophétisa-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Water Snake ! »

La surface de l'eau répandue dans le beystadium frémit et le liquide se rassembla pour former un serpent d'environ six centimètres de diamètre et d'une trentaine de centimètres de long. Lévitant juste au-dessus du sol, il fonça sur la toupie grise en ondulant et la percuta de plein fouet. Elle fut éjectée et son propriétaire l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne le frappe au visage. Le DJ annonça le score et enchaîna rapidement avec la seconde manche. Meiko relança ses Lances Aquatiques d'entrée de jeu mais elles furent inutiles. Le Chinois avait utilisé ses Griffes de Foudre, vers le haut cette fois, et l'eau en suspension dans les airs avait volé dans toutes les directions, éclaboussant légèrement les spectateurs qui lâchèrent quelques cris de surprise.

La Française poursuivit l'offensive avec, non pas un, mais deux Water Snakes qui se précipitèrent sur leur proie pour la prendre en tenaille. Cette dernière resta immobile, attendant sagement qu'ils se rapprochent, et tout à coup elle bondit vers le haut. Les deux serpents entrèrent en collision et fusionnèrent pour n'en former qu'un, deux fois plus gros, qui se projeta sur Driger qui tournait au-dessus de lui. Ray utilisa la Griffe du Tigre et sa toupie chuta, tranchant sans aucun effort le Water Snake en deux. Cependant, il se reforma tout de suite après et se laissa tomber sur son adversaire. Il fut accueilli par les Griffes de Foudre qui dispersèrent tout le liquide et brisèrent ainsi le contrôle qu'exerçait la brune. Celle-ci serra les poings de frustration et commença sérieusement à douter de ses chances de victoires.

_« -C'est pas vrai ! Avant de commencer le match, Ray ne connaissait aucune de mes attaques à part le Tsunami Power et pourtant, il a réussi à toutes les contrer sans difficulté ! Je sais bien qu'un bon beybladeur doit, en théorie, être capable de trouver une parade à une attaque après l'avoir vue une fois mais quand même ! »_

Elle tourna son regard vers le neko-jin et l'observa. Malgré la pression du match, il était parfaitement calme et concentré. Se sentant dévisagé, il leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Meiko qui sentit des frissons courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il lui rappelait vraiment Lin avec ses yeux aux pupilles semblables à des fentes. Un regard félin qui, lorsqu'ils étaient habités par de violents sentiments, devenait celui d'un prédateur sans pitié… Une vague de découragement l'envahit et ses poings se desserrèrent doucement alors que des souvenirs affluaient dans son esprit.

Des images d'entraînements défilèrent devant ses paupières à présent baissées. C'était surtout des extraits des combats qu'elle avait menés contre sa capitaine et qu'elle avait, malgré tous ses efforts, quasiment tous perdus. Alors si Ray était comme elle… Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, elle décida de se ressaisir et appela son spectre. Catsu était une femelle jaguar bleu ciel aux taches bleu marine et avec une goutte d'eau blanche sur le front. Elle se tourna vers sa maîtresse et la fixa avec inquiétude, sentant que quelque chose l'attristait et la déstabilisait. La brune lui fit un grand sourire pour la rassurer :

« -_Allez, ce n'est pas le moment de désespérer ! J'ai un match à gagner !_ songea-t-elle sans savoir que la graine du découragement avait été plantée et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se développer. Ma petite Catsu, à toi de jouer ! Tsunami Power, puissance maximale !

Ray esquiva de justesse l'assaut et la toupie bleue-verte continua sa course, emportée par son élan et sa vitesse.

-Driger, sors !

Le tigre apparut et la toupie grise s'élança derrière son adversaire.

-La Griffe du Tigre !

La toupie du Chinois percuta celle de la Française par derrière et ajouta sa poussée à l'élan initial de Catsu qui sortit du beystadium et finit par se poser près des Cats' Eyes.

-Ray gagne la deuxième manche, ce qui fait une victoire partout ! Passons à la dernière manche qui sera décisive et nous permettra de connaître enfin le nom de notre dernier ou dernière demi-finaliste ! »

Meiko se dirigea vers Bess pour récupérer sa toupie que la blonde avait ramassée pendant que le DJ parlait. Sa tête était inclinée vers le sol et ses mèches chocolat, qui encadraient habituellement son visage, le cachaient à présent. Sans dire un mot, elle prit Catsu et fit demi-tour. Elle semblait vraiment découragée mais, vu son caractère, on pouvait aussi s'attendre à ce qu'elle affiche un grand sourire et redouble d'efforts pour remporter le match. Qui pouvait savoir ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire ? Lin, qui la connaissait depuis cinq ans et avait une intuition et un esprit de déduction aiguisés, pensait l'avoir deviné. Elle ferma ses yeux bleu nuit et laissa échapper un soupir. Cela attira l'attention de ses coéquipières qui se tournèrent vers elle et la dévisagèrent, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole. Son silence perdura pourtant et elle ne paraissait pas prête de s'expliquer. Alice fut la première à comprendre la cause de ce soupir et prit la parole d'une voix anxieuse pour être entièrement sûre de son hypothèse :

« -Lin… Ne me dis pas qu'elle va remettre ça… Ne me dis pas qu'elle va nous refaire le coup encore une fois…

-Je ne te le dirai pas dans ce cas.

-C'est pas vrai ! lâcha la technicienne de l'équipe d'une voix plaintive en se frappant le front de la paume de la main. Je pensais qu'elle avait compris !

-Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Il ne faut pas trop lui en vouloir, ce n'est pas entièrement de sa faute. Personne n'est parfait après tout, déclara la neko-jin.

Alice acquiesça et se résigna à laisser les choses suivre leur cours. Rika était restée muette tout au long de la discussion mais fixait encore plus intensément qu'avant la brune qui avait fini de gravir le petit escalier menant au beystadium. L'héritière des Chang rouvrit les yeux et lança un regard entendu à Bess qui s'était jusqu'alors contentée d'observer sa meilleure amie. L'anglaise comprit immédiatement ce que sa capitaine voulait lui dire et se leva. Rassemblant son courage pour vaincre sa timidité, elle mit ses mains en porte-voix et cria :

-Meiko ! Ne te décourage pas, bats-toi jusqu'au bout ! Tu ne peux pas baisser les bras maintenant ! N'abandonne pas !

D'innombrables chuchotements s'élevèrent de la masse des spectateurs alors que Ray, les autres Bladebreakers et le DJ affichaient un air incrédule. Elle voulait abandonner ?! Cette idée ne leur avait jamais traversé l'esprit, surtout parce qu'elle ressemblait énormément à Tyson qui se battait toujours jusqu'au bout. Mais Meiko n'était pas Tyson. Certes, ils se ressemblaient sur de nombreux points mais elle n'en restait pas moins une personne avec ses propres caractéristiques, une personne unique comme chaque être humain.

-_Ce n'est pas possible, elle a fait tant d'efforts ! Elle ne peut pas arrêter maintenant, ce serait stupide !_ pensa Tyson. »

Pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire. Il le comprit lorsqu'elle releva la tête, laissant apparaître ses prunelles chocolat. L'éclat de détermination et de témérité qui y brillait normalement s'était éteint et avait été remplacé par de la résignation. Sans en comprendre la raison, le Japonais sentit la colère et la tristesse l'envahir. Il était triste de la voir comme ça car il préférait de loin son sourire éclatant mais il lui en voulait aussi de se laisser aller comme ça, de se décourager si facilement. Cédant à son impulsivité, il se mit debout et cria :

« -Hé Meiko ! Ma petite-amie n'est pas une perdante dépressive !!! »

Il y eut un bruit de chute venant du premier rang des gradins et le public s'agita. Leur champion de Beyblade avait donc une petite-amie ?! Qui de plus participait au tournoi ?! Du côté des Bladebreakers et des Cats' Eyes, cette déclaration fit naître des sourires plus ou moins grands et une pensée commune prit place dans chacun de leur esprit : « Il était temps ! ». La principale concernée avait les yeux écarquillés et repassait en boucle les paroles du Japonais dans sa tête. Le DJ, curieux, s'approcha de la Française et lui demanda si elle sortait avec Tyson avant de lui mettre son micro sous le nez. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme si elle sortait de ses songes, fixa le garçon puis le micro et prit une grande inspiration.

« -Eh bien, je n'étais pas au courant… Mais puisque je l'aime ça ne me pose pas de problème ! déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire et en lançant un clin d'œil à son nouveau petit-ami.

Ce dernier lui répondit par un sourire resplendissant et articula silencieusement « Je t'aime aussi » avant de se rasseoir. La brune lui envoya un baiser de la main et se tourna vers Ray.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour finir ce match ? Je suis prête à t'écraser ! »

Le Chinois ne dit rien, la fixa d'un air de défi et leva son lanceur sur lequel était fixée sa toupie. Elle en fit de même et la dernière manche des quarts de finale débuta. Lorsqu'elle touchera à sa fin, la composition de l'équipe nationale de Beyblade du Japon sera fixée, du moins en théorie. Dès le départ, des bruits de chocs métalliques et de frottements se firent entendre tandis que des étincelles étaient projetées dans tous les sens. La Griffe du Tigre et les Griffes de Foudre parèrent la plupart des Lances Aquatiques et des Water Snakes et poursuivirent la destruction du beystadium. Le terrain commençait à devenir chaotique : trempé, brûlé par la foudre et recouvert de poussière, de cratères et de sillons.

Guider une toupie dans ce dédale s'avérait être un exercice plutôt difficile mais les deux beybladeurs s'en sortaient bien, prouvant ainsi à tous qu'ils avaient un niveau certain et une grande maîtrise de leur toupie. Malgré cela, continuer ce match encore longtemps pourrait devenir problématique et ils s'en rendaient bien compte. Leurs regards se croisèrent et, d'un accord tacite, ils appelèrent leur spectre. Driger bondit sur Catsu et tenta de la griffer mais elle se propulsa hors de portée de son attaque. Elle rugit et un Water Snake deux fois plus long que les précédents se forma. Il se précipita sur la toupie grise qui l'accueillit avec ses Griffes de Foudre. Cependant, cette attaque n'en vint pas à bout et la seconde moitié du liquide frappa sa cible qui recula de plusieurs centimètres.

Le tigre se secoua pour chasser l'eau qui le recouvrait alors que sa toupie tournait plus vite dans le même but. Puis, les griffes de ses pattes avant s'électrifièrent. On pouvait voir de petits arcs jaunes et bleus les entourer. D'une puissante détente, Driger se jeta sur son adversaire qui l'évita de justesse en sautant par-dessus lui. A peine retombé au sol, le félin rayé bondit à nouveau et fut encore esquivé. Ce petit jeu dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Catsu soit touchée au ventre. En effet, elle était passée au-dessus de son assaillant pour l'éviter mais Ray l'avait deviné. Driger s'était brusquement retourné en plein saut et avait porté un puissant coup de patte au jaguar qui était rentré dans sa toupie. Celle-ci fut éjectée et sa propriétaire la rattrapa au vol. Le tigre retourna aussi dans sa toupie qui vint docilement se poser dans la main du neko-jin.

« -Bravo Catsu, tu as vraiment bien assuré ! susurra la brune à son spectre.

-Et voilà le nom de notre dernier demi-finaliste : Ray ! Applaudissez-le bien fort ! hurla le commentateur.

Alors que la foule en délire saluait l'époustouflante performance des beybladeurs, la Française était allée serrer la main du Chinois.

-Merci pour ce beau match, Ray !

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est tous les deux que nous avons pu faire ce match, répondit-il en souriant.

-…

-Un problème ?

-Non, c'est juste que tu parles un peu comme Lin… Ça doit venir de l'éducation donnée à Sumicat. Ayumi a certainement éduqué sa fille comme elle l'a elle-même été. Elle a beau avoir quitté son village jeune, je sais qu'il a toujours une grande place dans son cœur. N'est-ce pas Lin ?

Les huit autres adolescents suivaient la conversation entre Meiko et Ray depuis qu'ils étaient montés sur la scène surélevée à la demande du DJ. Ce dernier informait le public qu'un tirage au sort allait avoir lieu dans quelques minutes pour fixer la composition des deux matchs des demi-finales.

-En effet, approuva l'héritière des Chang. Ma mère respecte toujours autant que possible les traditions et les coutumes du village et elle a également gardé la plupart de ses valeurs morales. Je les ai aussi acquises, elles sont d'une grande sagesse. Au fait Meiko, tu t'es trop basée sur l'effet de surprise. Ce n'est pas parce que tes attaques sont inconnues pour tes adversaires que tu dois baisser ta garde et compter uniquement dessus. Si les matchs étaient en une seule manche, ça pourrait peut-être passer mais pas s'ils sont en trois manches et surtout pas contre des beybladeurs expérimentés comme les Bladebreakers. Néanmoins, tu t'en es bien sortie, félicitations ! Pour le match mais aussi pour Tyson et toi !

-C'est vrai, félicitations ! dirent les autres. »

La brune rougit un peu, lâcha un petit « merci » puis se tourna vers Tyson qui était resté un peu à l'écart, embarrassé. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'était laissé porter par son impulsivité et avait avoué son amour à Meiko d'une manière totalement imprévue. Son grand-père lui avait dit que la stratégie gagnante avec les filles était douceur plus tendresse plus subtilité et bien qu'ayant ce schéma en tête et ayant élaboré un plan pour une déclaration romantique, il avait trouvé le moyen de tout précipiter.

« -_Enfin, ce n'est pas si important_, se dit-il en serrant contre lui la brune qui s'était jetée dans ses bras. »

Ses sentiments étaient réciproques, celle qu'il aimait était maintenant sa petite-amie et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il l'embrassa tendrement sous les exclamations du public tandis que Lin les regardait d'un air attendri, blottie dans les bras de Ray. La Chinoise était heureuse pour son amie et priait pour que le tour des autres arrive bientôt. Elle se retourna doucement et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son chéri. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils virent le DJ les fixer la bouche grande ouverte. Ils se regardèrent avant de rire doucement ce qui fit reprendre ses esprits au commentateur.

« -Vous sortez ensemble ?

-Ce n'était pas assez clair pour toi ?

-Tes parents sont au courant ?

-Ils le seront demain ! répliqua-t-elle en souriant malicieusement.

Il soupira avant de reprendre son rôle.

-Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, en plus d'avoir eu la chance d'avoir assisté en direct à la déclaration de notre champion, j'ai un scoop pour vous ! Je viens d'apprendre que Ray, le deuxième plus populaire parmi notre équipe, a une petite-amie ! Et attention, ce n'est pas n'importe qui ! La mystérieuse jeune fille qui a réussi à voler le cœur de notre beau neko-jin n'est autre que… Lin ! Pas de chance messieurs, notre talentueuse beybladeuse est d'une beauté divine et elle n'est pas célibataire ! »

A l'entente de ce discours, Lin piqua un fard et marmonna quelques mots difficilement compréhensibles mais qu'on pouvait assimiler à des malédictions. Le garçon aux yeux d'or laissa échapper un petit rire avant d'embrasser son ange qui s'était retournée et faisait la moue, les joues rosées. Ce geste rendit le sourire à la déesse des flammes et lui fit oublier le petit désagrément que lui avait causé le DJ. Alors que la salle résonnait des bavardages du public, un organisateur apporta une enveloppe contenant les résultats du tirage au sort. Le commentateur l'ouvrit lentement pour conserver le suspense tandis que différentes pensées traversaient l'esprit de chacun des demi-finalistes.

Tyson était au comble du bonheur et se sentait prêt à écraser son prochain adversaire, quel qu'il soit.

Lin pensait au projet qu'elle avait proposé au conseil d'administration de son grand-père. Avait-il été accepté ? Certainement, se rassura-t-elle. Il ne lui restait qu'à se concentrer sur le tournoi, elle allait donner le meilleur d'elle-même, foi de Lin Chang !

Ray ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure, il ferait son possible et c'était ce qui lui importait le plus.

Quant à Kai, il souhaitait pouvoir affronter Lin pour enfin connaître toute l'étendue de sa puissance.

Les Bladebreakers ont prouvé leur valeur en battant les Cats' Eyes 3 à 1 mais le tournoi n'était pas fini. La capitaine de l'équipe féminine était toujours dans la course et ce n'était pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère ! Ce tournoi promettait encore bien des rebondissements !

(Voilà ! Un autre chapitre de fini, hourra ! Je vais essayer d'écrire le prochain le plus rapidement possible mais ça va être dur avec mes cours et devoirs. Je peux déjà vous dire que ce sera une pause dans le tournoi. Ça me permettra de souffler parce qu'écrire des matchs c'est intéressant mais aussi éprouvant (rires) ! Donnez-moi votre avis, il m'intéresse beaucoup ! A la prochaine !)


	27. Les méandres du cœur

(Salut ! Voici un nouveau chapitre (que je devais publier hier mais je n'ai pas eu le temps pour ce site, désolée) ! Il est plutôt long, j'espère que cela ne vous gêne pas et j'aime bien le titre même si je l'ai trouvé au dernier moment (rires) ! Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter : bonne lecture !!)

Chapitre 26 : les méandres du cœur.

En cette belle journée de printemps, le ciel azur était parsemé de nuages semblables à de petits moutons blancs et le soleil dardait ses rayons sur toute la ville. Un léger vent frais soufflait, empêchant ainsi la chaleur d'être gênante, et dans le parc municipal résonnaient les rires des enfants qui profitaient pleinement de leurs vacances. A l'ombre d'un arbre était assis Kenny, il discutait avec Dizzi posée sur ses genoux. Ils analysaient les vidéos des matchs des quarts de finale et tentaient, entre autre, de trouver comment Chunraï avait pu utiliser le vent alors que son élément était le feu. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient rien trouvé mais ne désespéraient pas pour autant.

Le brun était aussi passionné de Beyblade que ses amis mais d'un point de vue différent. Il voulait aider ses coéquipiers et étudier autant que possible les toupies et les sceptres, c'est pourquoi il se devait de résoudre ce mystère. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut une silhouette familière et leva la tête pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Un sourire éclaira son visage : il avait raison.

« -Alice ! appela-t-il en lui faisant un signe de la main.

La jeune fille, son ordinateur portable noir sous le bras, se baladait tout en réfléchissant. A l'entente de son prénom, elle tourna la tête pour découvrir le petit génie qui l'appelait. Son visage s'éclaira et elle se dirigea vers son ami. Ils se saluèrent avant qu'elle ne s'assoie à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? interrogea-t-elle avec curiosité.

-Nous analysons les vidéos des matchs d'hier, répondit le spectre.

-Oh… Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous dire pourquoi Chunraï a aussi pu utilisé le vent ! rit la blonde en sentant que cette question démangeait le technicien des Bladebreakers.

Elle ne pouvait que le comprendre. Après tout, elle partageait sa passion et savait qu'elle aurait réagi de la même façon si elle avait été à sa place.

-Je n'allais pas te demander ça… Même si je meurs d'envie de savoir !

-Je m'en doute, mais je n'y peux rien. Je ne trahirais jamais mes amies.

-Cette idée ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Cependant, il y a autre chose que j'aimerais te demander.

-Je t'écoute.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que Lin a prévu ?

-Par rapport à ce qu'elle a dit à Max ?

-Elle vous en a parlé alors !

-Oui et non. Elle nous a bien mises au courant de ce qu'elle avait dit à Max mais nous n'en savons pas plus… Tu sais, notre capitaine est plutôt mystérieuse. Si elle n'est pas sûre de ses projets ou si elle pense que cela ne nous concerne pas encore, elle ne nous en parle pas. Dans le cas présent, elle nous a dit qu'elle attendait une confirmation avant de nous mettre au courant.

-D'accord… Je me demande ce qu'elle a en tête.

-Je te rassure, tu n'es pas le seul ! Autant elle peut lire en nous avec une facilité déconcertante, autant nous, nous n'y parvenons pas. Cette fille est une amie et une capitaine merveilleuse mais quand elle a décidé quelque chose, elle s'y tient et il est quasiment impossible de la faire changer d'avis !

Une petite sonnerie retentit et Kenny remarqua que Dizzi n'avait plus beaucoup de batterie. Il l'éteignit alors avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Alice.

-Tu ne trouves pas que c'est bien que Tyson et Meiko soient enfin ensemble ?

-Si, ça fait plaisir de les voir si heureux. Mais je me demande s'ils ne vont pas devenir encore plus intenables qu'avant !

-Peut-être ou peut-être qu'ils vont rester seuls plus souvent. Ça nous ferait des vacances !

-Ha, ha, ha, je ne te le fais pas dire !

-Alice… Hum… Tu aimerais avoir un petit copain toi ?

La blonde arrêta de rire et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, hébétée. Avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, il ajouta précipitamment :

-Si tu n'as pas envie de répondre, ce n'est pas grave. Ça ne me regarde pas après tout !

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que tu m'as surprise en me posant cette question comme ça, tout d'un coup.

-Pardon.

-C'est rien, je te dis. On est de bons amis, tu n'as pas à faire tant de manières avec moi. Pour te répondre, c'est compliqué… Disons que je ne pense pas pouvoir m'engager dans une relation pour le moment… _Pas tant que je resterais prisonnière du passé…_ pensa-t-elle amèrement.

-Ah, d'accord…

-Bon, et si nous parlions d'autre chose ?

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête et ils passèrent l'après-midi à discuter de choses et d'autres, notamment des demi-finales qui se dérouleraient le lendemain…

Chez les Taylor, Bess finissait de brosser ses cheveux d'or ondulés devant sa coiffeuse en fredonnant une mélodie joyeuse. Elle descendit ensuite au rez-de-chaussée et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte menant à la salle de travail des parents de sa cousine.

-Je sors !

-D'accord, va retrouver ton beau blond ! répondit son oncle en riant mais sans quitter l'écran de son ordinateur des yeux.

-Tonton ! Ce n'est pas « mon » beau blond ! répliqua l'Anglaise qui sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Alice d'aller parler de Max à ses parents ?! Si Bess n'était pas si gentille, elle lui aurait fait payer cela très cher. En parlant de Kenny par exemple ! Avant qu'elle ait pu aller plus loin dans ses réflexions, la voix de Katrina Taylor retentit :

-Ce n'est peut-être pas le tien mais tu n'as pas contredit le « beau », fit-elle remarquer. Alors, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, jeune demoiselle ?

L'informaticienne avait déposé ses papiers sur la table pour fixer sa nièce d'un air malicieux. Cuite, la jeune fille était cuite ! Elle s'était faite avoir comme une débutante ! Elle savait pourtant que sa tante était très douée pour piéger les gens, comme Lin, mais elle ne l'avait pas vue venir ce coup-ci.

-… Ce… ce n'est pas… enfin… bafouilla-t-elle les joues en feu. Et puis ça ne vous regarde pas !

-Mais oui, mais oui. Ne rentre pas trop tard ! lui recommanda Peter Taylor. »

La jeune fille aux yeux émeraude tourna les talons et sortit précipitamment de la maison alors que le couple riait de son embarras. Leur nièce était vraiment mignonne ! Ladite nièce courait en direction de la boutique de M. Tate en tentant de faire disparaître ses rougeurs, tâche bien difficile lorsqu'on avait le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Arrivée non loin de sa destination, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre contenance. Elle passa une main sur sa jupe rose pâle pour en chasser les éventuels plis ou poussières, réarrangea rapidement sa chevelure tout en inspirant et expirant profondément puis reprit sa route en marchant calmement. Elle arriva devant le magasin et entra en faisant tinter la clochette suspendue à la porte. Max, derrière le comptoir, l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

« -Bonjour Bess ! Ça va ?

-Bonjour ! Ça va et toi ?

-Super ! Mais je dois garder la boutique tout l'après-midi et Tyson a préféré rester avec Meiko que venir me tenir compagnie. Enfin, je le comprends ! rit-il. Et toi ? Meiko t'a aussi laissée toute seule ?

-Oui mais ce n'est pas grave. Je suis heureuse de la voir nager dans le bonheur, déclara l'Anglaise en songeant à la princesse des flots (plus qu'un surnom à trouver !).

-Moi aussi. Mais dis-moi, quel bon vent t'amène ?

-Euh… J'avais envie de passer te voir, avoua-t-elle timidement.

-Ça te dirait qu'on passe l'après-midi ensemble ? demanda l'Américain heureux qu'elle ait envie de passer du temps avec lui. Mais on va devoir rester ici…

-Ce n'est pas un problème, le rassura-t-elle gentiment. Je voulais juste profiter de ce jour de repos que nous a accordé Lin.

-Elle s'entraîne toute seule ?

-Non, je ne crois pas. Elle a des choses à mettre au clair avant demain. En plus, ce n'est pas son genre de s'épuiser avant un match, elle préfère se relaxer.

-Pas bête ! Elle est vraiment forte, je suis très content d'avoir pu l'affronter même si j'ai perdu.

-C'est vrai et je peux en dire autant à propos de Kai. Je sais qu'il n'accepte pas les défis facilement alors je n'imaginais pas pouvoir me battre contre lui. Ça a été une expérience très enrichissante.

-Pareil pour moi ! Ce match m'a permis de voir les failles de ma défense et m'a montré une nouvelle fois que je dois améliorer mon attaque.

-De mon côté, c'est surtout l'endurance que je dois travailler. J'ai de nombreuses techniques, offensives comme défensives, mais je me fatigue vite…

-Comment ça se fait que Lin ait la même technique que toi alors que son élément est le feu ? questionna soudainement le Bladebreakers.

-Tu es direct, Max mais je ne peux pas te répondre, même si je sais bien que tu ne le répèteras à personne.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais au moins essayé ! »

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à bavarder, savourant ce moment qu'ils passaient tous les deux.

Autre part, dans la cour des Granger, deux amoureux étaient allongés sous le feuillage verdoyant d'un arbre. Tyson avait passé son bras gauche autour de la taille de Meiko qui s'était blottie contre lui. Ils échangeaient quelques paroles mais étaient inhabituellement calmes alors que M. Granger était sorti faire des courses et que Ray était dans le dojo.

« -Au fait Tyson, pourquoi ton grand-père avait-il une bosse sur la tête quand je l'ai croisé en arrivant ? Il s'est blessé en pratiquant le kendo ?

-Euh… Eh bien vois-tu… débuta-t-il en se demandant comment il pourrait lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand j'ai pris conscience que je t'aimais, je suis allé lui demander conseil parce que je ne suis pas vraiment doué avec les filles…

-Tu l'as dit ! approuva la brune en rigolant.

-Roh, c'est bon ! Tu veux savoir la suite, oui ou non ?

-Oui, oui ! Je plaisantais, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu peux plaisanter autant que tu veux si ça se passe toujours comme ça ! Bien, je reviens à ce que je disais. Donc, je suis allée voir Grand-père et il a été très content d'apprendre que je m'intéressais à toi. Il était même si content qu'il a passé les deux heures qui ont suivies à me parler de déclarations, de romantisme, de délicatesse etc… Et lorsqu'il a entendu ma déclaration pendant les quarts de finale, il a été si surpris qu'il est tombé de sa chaise ! (cf. chap précédent « Il y eut un bruit de chute venant du premier rang des gradins »)

La Française le fixa avec de yeux ronds avant d'être prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

-Alors ça, ha, ha, ha… Je ne, ha, ha, m'y attendais, ha, ha, pas ! articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

-Mouais mais la suite ne m'a pas fait rire ! Hier soir, il m'a fait la morale pendant plus d'une demi-heure et il a failli me priver de dîner ! Heureusement que Ray m'a défendu !

La brune rit de plus belle après avoir entendu la mésaventure de son copain qui en fut un peu vexé. Pour se venger, il se mit à la chatouiller mais elle ne réagit pas comme il s'y attendait. En effet, d'un coup de rein elle se mit au-dessus de lui et s'assit sur son ventre, ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corps.

-Pas de chance pour toi ! Je ne suis pas du tout chatouilleuse !

Elle entreprit alors de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, avec les intérêts ! Le Japonais finit par demander grâce quelques minutes plus tard et elle consentit à arrêter sa séance de torture pour s'allonger sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement puis le beybladeur passa ses bras autour de la taille de Meiko pour la serrer contre lui.

-Je vois que tu profites bien de ta journée de congé !

Le couple se tourna vers l'entrée et vit Lin qui les observait en souriant.

-Oh, salut Lin ! Entre donc.

-Merci Tyson. Je vous rassure, je ne suis pas venue vous importuner.

-On s'en doute ! Ray est dans le dojo, l'informa-t-il.

-Merci, dit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Je vous souhaite un bon après-midi !

-Ah, Lin attends !

-Qu'y a-t-il Meiko ?

-Je peux venir dîner et passer la nuit chez Rika et toi ? S'il te plaît !

-Bien sûr, tu es toujours la bienvenue !

-Merci beaucoup, on rentre ensemble alors ?

-Ça me va, à toute à l'heure ! Et on passera chez toi en rentrant ! lança la déesse des flammes en les saluant de la main alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

-Pourquoi tu veux aller chez elles ?

-Pour profiter de la cuisine, pardi ! Ces deux là cuisinent divinement bien !

-Pas faux !

-_Ouf, c'est passé ! Après tout, c'est l'excuse toute trouvée et ce n'est pas un mensonge… Juste une vérité incomplète ! »_

Pendant ce temps, le neko-jin était en train de méditer, assis en tailleur et bras croisés, au milieu du dojo. Il avait fermé les yeux pour mieux se concentrer mais n'arrivait pas à sortir son prochain match de son esprit. Un léger bruit attira son attention et, devinant qui l'avait provoqué, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Deux secondes plus tard, deux bras fins vinrent entourer son cou et un corps féminin vint se coller contre son dos. La nouvelle venue approcha ses lèvres de son oreille pour lui murmurer son bonjour alors que certaines de ses mèches ébène lui frôlaient la nuque. Depuis la fête des Sanada, sa petite-amie avait pris l'habitude de laisser ses cheveux détachés et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer son charme. Le Chinois huma quelques instants son parfum de roses avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il tourna la tête et vit Lin qui le regardait. Il la salua à son tour avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes mais alors qu'il allait approfondir leur baiser, elle le lâcha et se mit debout.

Alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il lui passait par la tête, elle le contourna pour lui faire face, s'inclina et prit une posture de combat. Elle le toisait et le provoquait du regard tout en affichant un petit sourire. Le maître de Driger était perdu, une seconde plus tôt elle l'embrassait et maintenant elle voulait se battre contre lui. Il se releva en songeant que Kazuki n'avait peut-être pas tord en affirmant que : « les filles ont une logique tellement galère que je ne cherche même pas à savoir si elles sont logiques ou pas ! ». Alors qu'il allait lui demander des explications, elle projeta rapidement sa jambe droite vers son ventre. Par réflexe, il fit un bond en arrière pour l'éviter avant de parer avec son bras le tranchant de la main qui se dirigeait vers sa gorge.

« -Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il te prend, mon ange ?

-Ça ne se voit pas ? Je veux que tu m'affrontes.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je veux qu'on s'entraîne, qu'on s'épuise et qu'on oublie nos soucis pendant un moment. Ensuite on parlera sérieusement.

-… Très bien. _Elle a tout de suite vu que quelque chose me tracassait…_

L'échange reprit alors, avec la participation des deux adversaires cette fois, et dura à peu près une demi-heure. A là fin, ils étaient essoufflés, en nage, mais ils avaient l'esprit plus serein.

La Chinoise s'assit sur le plancher et s'éventa de la main tandis que Ray allait prendre une serviette parmi ses affaires pour s'essuyer le visage. Il en envoya une autre à sa petite-amie qui le remercia d'un sourire.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? lui proposa-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas de refus.

-Attends-moi là, je reviens.

-Je peux encore marcher, tu sais, rit-elle en se levant pour le suivre à la cuisine.

Arrivés à destination, Ray remplit deux grands verres d'eau fraîche qu'ils burent lentement et sans dire un mot. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, Lin le fixa d'un air sérieux. Alors qu'elle allait prendre la parole, il leva la main pour l'interrompre. Elle le questionna du regard et il lui fit signe d'approcher. Docile et curieuse, elle obéit et il la fit asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle tourna la tête vers lui perplexe, et il l'embrassa. Quand ils se séparèrent, le neko-jin chuchota avec un sourire :

-Je voulais finir ce qu'on avait commencé avant que nous parlions.

-J'avoue que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée… Et maintenant, on peut discuter sérieusement. Je t'ai senti perturbé lorsque je suis arrivée et je pense que cela est dû à ce qui m'a poussé à vouloir avoir cette conversation avec toi : le match des demi-finales.

Il acquiesça en silence. Il avait beau être plutôt perspicace et avoir l'habitude de côtoyer quelqu'un qui l'était beaucoup, Kai, la clairvoyance de sa petite-amie ne cessait pas de l'étonner. Elle lisait en lui (et en à peu près tout le monde) comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Nous savions que cela pouvait arriver. En participant tous les deux à ce tournoi et surtout en nous qualifiant pour les demi-finales, nous étions conscients qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que nous soyons obligés de nous affronter, non ?

-Bien sûr… Mais savoir que cette possibilité est maintenant une certitude, c'est plutôt déstabilisant, tu ne crois pas ?

-Tu as raison, avoua-t-elle en soupirant. Mais est-ce que ça change vraiment quelque chose ? Tu es un beybladeur, je suis une beybladeuse et nous sommes dans des équipes différentes. Qu'on doive se battre un jour ou l'autre n'a rien de surprenant.

-Oui, je le sais bien mais…

-Ecoute Ray, le coupa-t-elle, il n'y a pas à se tracasser ni à trop y réfléchir. Demain matin nous nous affronterons et j'aimerais… non, j'exige que tu te battes à fond ! Je ne veux pas d'une victoire facile, je veux te battre à ton meilleur niveau pour que nous puissions tous les deux être fiers de notre performance. Nos liens ne changeront pas quelque soit le résultat, c'est évident. Tu dois te battre pour toi et j'en ferais de même de mon côté. N'est-ce pas ça être beybladeur après tout ? La rivalité n'empêche pas l'amitié, il suffit de regarder nos équipes, et il en est de même pour l'amour.

Il garda le silence, plongé dans ses réflexions.

-Je compte sur toi… En plus, tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit après notre match amical ? Tu espérais qu'un jour on se battrait avec nos spectres pour connaître leur véritable puissance. Eh bien, c'est l'occasion rêvée ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

-D'accord, tu as gagné ! accepta le neko-jin avec un sourire en coin.

La déesse des flammes l'embrassa pour le remercier. Elle était impatiente de l'affronter mais chaque chose en son temps, pour le moment elle était avec son petit-ami et comptait bien en profiter !

-C'est fou ce que tu m'as fait pensé à elle… murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour sa compagne.

-Qui donc ?

-… Mariah Wong.

-Oh, la seule recrue féminine des White Tigers, l'équipe chinoise venant de Sumicat ?

-Exact. Tu es vraiment bien informée !

-C'est l'équipe que vous avez affrontée lors de la finale du tournoi asiatique. Ils ont un bon niveau alors j'ai demandé à Alice de faire quelques petites recherches sur eux.

-C'est mon ancienne équipe et ce sont mes amis d'enfance. Mariah est comme ma petite sœur et lorsque je l'ai affrontée, elle a dit à peu près la même chose que toi… Je tiens beaucoup à eux même si j'ai choisi d'être un Bladebreakers.

-Tu ne regrettes pas ton choix ?

-Pas du tout ! Kai, Tyson, Max et Kenny sont mes amis, au même titre que les White Tigers, et nous formons une bonne équipe. Je progresse bien avec eux, peut-être grâce à la rivalité amicale que nous entretenons, et j'aime ma vie actuelle. Si elle signifie que je dois être loin de mes parents, des White Tigers et de mon village alors je l'accepte.

-Tu voudrais bien me parler de Sumicat, des White Tigers ? J'ai quitté le village alors que j'étais très jeune et je n'ai pour ainsi dire, aucun souvenir… avoua Lin avec un soupçon de tristesse dans la voix. »

Ray acquiesça et ils passèrent leur après-midi à parler de tout cela. La jeune fille avait sentit l'inquiétude l'envahir lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de Mariah. En effet, cette dernière semblait amoureuse de lui et cela n'enchantait guère l'héritière Chang… Elle se força cependant à chasser son angoisse : ce n'était qu'une simple supposition sans fondement. De plus même si elle avait deviné juste, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Elle avait confiance en Ray. Au pire, elle n'hésiterait pas à avoir recours à la force si Mariah essayait de se mettre entre eux. Ce qui paraissait fortement improbable d'après ce qu'elle avait appris à propos de la neko-jin aux cheveux roses. Au contraire, avant même de l'avoir rencontrée, elle l'appréciait déjà. Enfin, elle verrait bien ce qui arriverait si elles se rencontraient un jour…

Chez les deux Chinoises, la reine des glaces s'adonnait à son activité préférée : le jardinage. Cela pouvait en surprendre plus d'un mais la demoiselle Aisu adorait s'occuper des plantes et elle était douée pour cela. Sachant qu'elle avait la main verte et qu'elle adorait les plantes, Lin lui avait confié l'entretien du jardin de leur demeure pour son plus grand bonheur. En ce moment, elle était en train de planter quelques graines de tomates dans la partie potager de leur terrain. Elle avait troqué sa tenue habituelle contre un petit short marron foncé, un débardeur blanc, de petites bottes couleur terre et un chapeau de paille pour la protéger du soleil.

La froide et fière Ice Queen avait laissé la place à une ado normale qui souriait, heureuse de laisser libre court à sa passion. Snow était couchée non loin de sa maîtresse alors qu'Angel se trouvait certainement au grenier, sur un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque. Tout à coup, les oreilles de la chienne se tournèrent vers la droite où se trouvait l'entrée et elle se leva. Lançant un aboiement joyeux, elle courut vers le portail sur lequel elle plaça ses pattes tout en saluant bruyamment le visiteur. Rika arriva quelques secondes plus tard et la surprise se peignit sur son visage.

« -Kai, quelle surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui, avoua-t-elle en le faisant entrer. Je pensais que tu allais t'entraîner.

Le jeune homme mit un genou au sol pour caresser Snow qui était très heureuse de le revoir.

-Je me suis déjà entraîné toute la matinée. Je pense être prêt et je ne veux pas dépenser toute mon énergie juste avant le match.

-Sage décision. A ma connaissance, les autres en font de même : Lin est allée voir Ray et Meiko passe l'après-midi avec Tyson.

-… Je te dérange ? demanda le Russe qui détaillait la tenue de son interlocutrice après s'être relevé.

-Pas du tout, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de la visite. J'étais en train de m'occuper de notre potager donc je te prie d'excuser ma tenue un peu… terreuse, expliqua-t-elle en époussetant ses vêtements.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Que me vaut cette visite ? interrogea-t-elle en conduisant son invité au salon, suivie par Snow.

-… Rien de spécial. _Je ne peux pas lui dire que le vide du manoir me pesait et que lorsque je suis sorti, je suis inconsciemment arrivé devant chez elle, comme si quelque chose m'avait poussé vers elle_, se dit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

La jeune fille lui demanda s'il voulait boire quelque chose et passa dans la cuisine après qu'il ait répondu. Elle revint ensuite avec deux verres d'eau et une assiette de biscuits à l'amande posés sur un plateau. Elle déposa celui-ci sur la table basse et s'assit en face de Kai.

-Sers-toi, c'est moi qui les ai faits.

Il en prit un, le mangea et lui dit qu'elle se débrouillait bien en cuisine, ce qui, dans son langage, voulait dire qu'elle était un vrai cordon bleu. Elle le remercia d'un sourire et en prit un elle aussi. Snow, qui s'était assise près d'elle, la regarda avec envie. La reine des glaces comprit le message et lui en donna un qu'elle partit manger dans la cuisine. Elle n'avait en effet pas le droit de manger dans le salon au risque de laisser des miettes partout.

-Dis-moi, Kai… Tu penses gagner demain ?

-Je ferais tout pour.

-Ça nous promet des matchs intéressants. Lin m'a dit qu'elle allait motiver Ray pour qu'ils puissent donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes et ton match contre Tyson ne peut qu'être époustouflant, comme la finale de l'année dernière.

-En effet… J'aurais tout de même préféré affronter Lin en demi-finale puis Tyson en finale.

-Tu crois que tu aurais pu battre Lin ?

-Tu crois le contraire ? répliqua-t-il.

-Quelle arrogance ! Personnellement, je pense qu'elle t'aurait battu de peu, certainement en dévoilant toutes ses techniques ce qui aurait rendu la finale totalement imprévisible… Enfin, ce n'est pas ce qu'il va se passer alors qu'importe. Tu n'as qu'à gagner demain matin pour pouvoir l'affronter en finale et te rendre compte de sa puissance, déclara Rika en souriant.

Elle disait cela pour provoquer le Russe et le pousser à remporter la victoire contre le Japonais à la casquette. Elle utilisait des moyens détournés mais c'était sa manière à elle de l'encourager.

-C'est ce que j'espère faire, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle lui offrit un de ses magnifiques sourires, devenus bien trop rares selon sa meilleure amie qui était quasiment la seule à y avoir droit régulièrement. Elle aimait sa perspicacité, ils se comprenaient bien même si une partie d'eux-mêmes restait dans l'ombre. Cela était on ne peut plus normal car même si l'on disait connaître quelqu'un par cœur, cela ne pouvait être totalement vrai. On pouvait toujours cacher quelque chose à quelqu'un…

-Nous verrons cela. Ton rival est quand même fort… Je l'ai affronté et j'avoue que je ne peux pas le battre avec ma force actuelle. Je ne suis cependant pas triste d'avoir perdu car cela me pousse à m'améliorer, lui confia-t-elle.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, déclara-t-il avec un sourire complice qu'elle lui rendit. »

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes avant que l'Hiwatari ne prenne congé. Il déambula ensuite en ville en pensant au lendemain et au match qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. C'était une chance de vaincre Tyson et de récupérer son titre de champion du Japon et il n'allait pas la laisser passer sans donner le meilleur de lui-même. D'un autre côté, malgré l'imminence de cet évènement, il ne parvenait pas à sortir la reine des glaces de son esprit. Elle prenait de plus en plus de place dans ses pensées, dans sa vie et peut-être bien dans son cœur même s'il ne se disait pas encore amoureux. Un jour ou l'autre ses sentiments deviendraient limpides et lui sauteraient aux yeux. Peut-être qu'alors il pourrait, comme Rika, réussir à baisser une à une les barrières qu'il avait dressées autour de lui. Toutefois, la Chinoise restait pour l'instant une amie pour lui, une amie très chère mais pas encore tout à fait une future petite-amie.

De son côté, la jeune fille aux yeux d'argent continuait son jardinage du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. En effet, même si elle n'était pas du genre très expressive, la visite du capitaine des Bladebreakers l'avait plus troublée qu'il n'y paraissait. Pour preuve, dans quelques semaines elle s'apercevrait qu'au lieu d'avoir planté des tomates et des haricots, elle n'avait mis que des tomates !

(Fini ! Le prochain n'arrivera pas avant longtemps, les profs ne sont pas très coopératifs (vous devez connaître ça vous aussi… je sais que c'est leur boulot, mais bon…) et je n'ai pour l'instant aucune idée de comment se dérouleront les matchs… Avant de vous laisser, j'ai trois questions à vous poser, merci d'avance à celles qui prendront le temps de répondre !

1) Est-ce que je mets trop les Cats en avant au détriment des Bladebreakers (qui sont censés être les héros) ? J'essaie d'équilibrer mais je me demande si je ne devrais pas me concentrer un peu plus sur les garçons.

2) Lorsqu'on lit, on imagine les scènes comme si elles se déroulaient devant nous. Si c'est le cas pour UND, comment voyez-vous les Bladebreakers ? (saison un, V-Force ou G-Revolution)

3) Les Cats ont des spectres féminins, comment voyez-vous ceux des garçons ? (surtout Dranzer car perso, j'hésite alors que les trois autres je les vois au masculin et Dizzi est une « fille » ça c'est déjà sûr)

Voilà ! Bye et à plus !)


	28. Demifinales

(Salut ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va, je suis très heureuse de vous présenter un nouveau chapitre après presque deux mois d'absence ! Je m'excuse pour le titre du chap, le tiret ne passe pas, j'en ai l'impression... Et pardon pour tout ce retard mais j'ai été pas mal occupée avec les cours et Noël (rires) ! D'ailleurs, avec quelques jours de retard, joyeux Noël à ceux auxquels je ne l'ai pas encore souhaité !! Bonne lecture !)

Chapitre 27 : demi-finales.

« -Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, aujourd'hui est le jour J ! Cet après-midi nous connaîtrons enfin le nom de notre champion ou de notre championne ainsi que la composition finale de notre équipe nationale. Installez-vous bien et préparez-vous à assister à des matchs qui promettent d'être explosifs ! hurla le DJ en levant le poing vers le ciel.

Le public, encore plus nombreux que la veille, acclama cette annonce avec enthousiasme.

-Voici nos quatre prétendants au titre de champion ! Honneur aux dames, Lin est l'unique beybladeuse qui s'est qualifiée en battant Max. Sa panthère, Chunraï, et elle n'ont pas volé leur place et elles vont mettre le feu au beystadium ! Attention les garçons, votre règne touche peut-être à sa fin ! Personnellement, je ne serais pas contre une jeune et jolie championne, ha, ha, ha !

De nombreux sifflements retentirent, approuvant cette remarque, tandis que la Chinoise se dirigeait à pas vifs vers le commentateur. Elle avait les poings serrés et s'exhortait mentalement à ignorer les remarques perverses de quelques garçons. Arrivée à destination, elle arracha plus qu'elle ne prit le micro des mains de son propriétaire.

-Je suis peut-être jolie, j'espère devenir championne mais je suis surtout une grande pratiquante d'arts martiaux et je n'ai aucun scrupule à donner une bonne raclée à ceux qui me cherchent ! De plus, je ne suis plus célibataire. Enfin, vous devriez déjà le savoir vu l'annonce que ce très cher DJ a faite hier… finit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

Elle lui rendit son micro avant de reprendre sa place aux côtés de Ray qui souriait avec amusement.

-Hum, hum… Bon, je pense que je vais passer à notre second concurrent. Non seulement parce que nous n'avons pas toute la journée devant nous mais aussi parce que je tiens un minimum à ma vie ! Donc, celui qui affrontera Lin n'est autre que son petit-ami : Ray. Driger et lui n'ont plus besoin de faire leurs preuves, rappelons que c'est le président de la FMB en personne qui l'avait prié de participer au précédent tournoi ! Préparez-vous à être électrisés lors de ce match qui opposera nos deux tourtereaux !

D'un autre côté, nous avons l'impassible Kai ! Dranzer et lui sont bien connus pour leur puissance et ils ont l'air bien décidés à reprendre leur titre, remporté l'année dernière par Tyson. Mais ce ne sera pas si facile ! En effet, notre champion et son Dragoon, semblent bien décidés à conserver leur place ! Ce match tant attendu sera cependant une demi-finale et non la finale, contrairement à ce que pensaient de nombreux fans. Il aura lieu juste après celui des deux neko-jins et, pour finir, cet après-midi aura lieu la grande finale qui clôturera le tournoi ! Je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à vous dire : 3… 2… 1…

-HYPER-VITESSE !!

Lorsque la clameur se tut, Kai et Tyson allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc non loin du beystadium alors que les deux autres restaient là où ils étaient. Les Chinois se serrèrent la main en souriant et Ray en profita pour glisser quelques mots à sa petite-amie :

-Ta prestation de tout à l'heure était très divertissante mais tu t'es trompée quelque part.

-Vraiment ? Laisse-moi deviner, tu vas me dire que je ne deviendrais pas championne si facilement ?

-C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler. Tu n'es pas « peut-être jolie », tu es d'une beauté envoûtante. Crois-moi sur parole ! »

Elle fut surprise de l'entendre dire cela quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne s'affrontent mais, l'étonnement passé, elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Même s'ils allaient s'affronter en tant que beybladeurs, les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre étaient toujours présents et éclipsaient leur rivalité. Ils allaient donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes pour eux mais aussi pour l'autre, pour qu'il soit fier de l'avoir pour adversaire. La déesse des flammes s'était trompée, mettre leur amour de côté le temps du match n'était pas la meilleure solution. S'ils pouvaient se battre à fond sans écarter leurs sentiments, pourquoi s'en priver ? Le combat n'en serait que plus intéressant !

Alors qu'elle réalisait cela, Lin se dit que Ray était vraiment incroyable et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté. Elle était fière d'avoir un petit-ami pareil et surtout d'avoir été choisie par lui parmi toutes les filles qui l'aimaient. Non pas qu'elle se croyait sans intérêt mais quand même !... Sans lâcher sa main, elle s'approcha de lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds avant de déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes sous les exclamations du public. C'était rare de voir deux adversaires s'embrasser juste avant un match les opposant ! Surpris, Ray ne réagit pas alors qu'elle se reculait alors et le lâchait. Il ne se ressaisit que lorsqu'il vit un sourire moqueur naître sur son visage.

« -On en reparlera plus tard ! déclara-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait sévère mais où on percevait sans peine l'amusement.

-Quand tu veux, chéri ! répliqua-t-elle en lui envoyant un clin d'œil et un baiser.

Ils reprirent ensuite leur sérieux, se placèrent de part et d'autre du beystadium et se préparèrent.

-Prêts ?... Alors c'est parti ! 3… 2… 1…

-Hyper-vitesse !

Les toupies s'élancèrent et atterrirent dans l'arène dont elles firent plusieurs fois le tour pour s'échauffer. Elles se percutèrent ensuite en produisant des crissements métalliques et des gerbes d'étincelles orangées. Driger fit petit à petit reculer Chunraï qui finit par faire un bond de plus d'un mètre de haut pour lui échapper.

-Sort de Feu !

-Contre-la avec les Griffes de Foudre ! »

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent en contact, les deux attaques s'annulèrent en provoquant une petite onde de choc. La toupie rouge tomba sur la grise et la projeta un peu plus loin, vacillante. Elle reprit cependant rapidement son équilibre et lui fonça dessus à pleine vitesse pour lui infliger sa Griffe du Tigre. Chunraï se décala au dernier moment et lui envoya en même temps un Sort de Feu qu'il ne put éviter. Ray garda son calme malgré cela, il se creusait les méninges pour trouver une stratégie. Lin lui imposait son rythme et il n'allait pas faire long feu si ça continuait ainsi, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Driger se ressaisit et se lança à la poursuite de son adversaire qui, bien que rapide, ne parvint pas à le semer.

La neko-jin se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, en proie à un dilemme intérieur. Devait-elle utiliser cette attaque ou non ?... La réponse était non. Certes, elle convenait très bien à cette situation mais il était bien trop tôt pour prendre le risque de la dévoiler. Ecartant cette possibilité, elle fixa Chunraï qui se faisait malmener par son poursuivant. Elle devait agir… et vite ! Elle tenta quelques feintes : brusques changements de direction, accélérations soudaines ou sauts. C'était peine perdue, Driger la suivait comme son ombre et la frappait de plus en plus fort. La déesse des flammes eut soudain une idée.

Elle lança un Sort de Feu vers le haut qui, après avoir exécuté une courbe parfaite dans les airs, se plaça derrière la toupie grise. Il se rapprocha peu à peu d'elle mais le jeune homme savait que s'il l'évitait, il avait des chances de se faire éjecter. La particularité de cette attaque était vraiment pratique pour son utilisateur et gênante pour celui qui la subissait. L'adolescent décida de faire face aux flammes, les dégâts ne devraient pas être trop importants. La Chinoise ne l'entendait toutefois pas de cette oreille. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, la toupie rouge avait effectué un salto arrière et avait atterri en plein dans le Sort de Feu. Les flammes se firent absorber par leur créatrice qui disparut. On pensait la manche finie mais l'héritière des Chang commit une erreur : elle n'attaqua pas tout de suite.

En effet, elle avait mis de la distance entre Driger et elle pour prendre de l'élan et cela avait permis à Ray d'agir. La toupie grise avait brutalement accéléré sa rotation et était à son tour devenue invisible à l'œil nu. Cette manche touchait à sa fin. Aucun des deux beybladeurs ne savait où se trouvait la toupie de l'autre et la victoire reviendrait à celui qui la trouverait en premier… Tout à coup, on entendit les deux toupies se percuter et un éclair rouge passa dans le champ de vision de Lin. Chunraï finit sa course sur le sol, immobile.

« -Ray remporte la première manche ! annonça le DJ tandis que le public applaudissait à tout rompre.

-Bravo ! le félicita la Chinoise. Ce ne serait pas… une attaque aveugle à 360° ? (adresse d'une image explicative tirée du manga (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces) : http : // i48. photobucket .com/albums/f204/rayast/Bey . jpg) J'aurais dû y penser !

Le neko-jin ne répondit pas mais elle prit son sourire pour un « oui ». Elle ramassa sa toupie et reprit sa place devant le beystadium. Le signal de départ de la seconde manche retentit et Lin décida de prendre l'initiative tout de suite.

-Les Crocs de la Panthère ! »

Driger parvint à l'éviter de justesse en sautant et contre-attaqua avec ses Griffes de Foudre. Chunraï réussit à y échapper et lui envoya une dizaine de Sorts de Feu. La plupart d'entre eux s'écrasa sur les parois mais quelques-uns firent mouche. Ils furent plutôt bien encaissés alors que la toupie rouge profitait de cette diversion pour s'approcher de sa proie. Malheureusement pour Lin, Ray n'était pas si facile à berner et avait tout de suite repéré son subterfuge. Les Crocs de la Panthère ne rencontrèrent à nouveau que le vide contrairement à la Griffe du Tigre qui frappa Chunraï peu après.

« -Bon, je pense qu'on s'est bien échauffés !

-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, mon ange !

-Chunraï…

-Driger…

-Montre-toi ! ordonnèrent-ils en parfaite synchronisation.

Les spectres apparurent en rugissant et se toisèrent en montrant les crocs. Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, toutes griffes dehors, alors que leur toupie s'entrechoquaient sans discontinuer. Quelques instants plus tard, la panthère bondit en arrière pour prendre ses distances et rassembler ses forces.

-Il est temps d'en finir… Les Crocs de la Panthère !

Alors qu'elle lui fonçait dessus, le tigre prit une puissante impulsion sur ses pattes arrière et passa au-dessus d'elle. La déesse des flammes semblait avoir prévu cette éventualité car un puissant Sort de Feu percuta la toupie grise à l'instant même où elle toucha le sol. Désarçonnée, elle vacilla quelques secondes qui furent suffisantes pour que son adversaire exécute un parfait demi-tour. L'impact ne put être évité et Driger vola hors du beystadium, jusqu'aux pieds de son maître.

-La seconde manche est pour Lin ! Un point partout, la troisième sera décisive ! Qui sera notre finaliste ? En tout cas, encouragez bien fort ces deux excellents beybladeurs ! déclara le DJ à l'attention des spectateurs qui ne se firent pas prier. Allez, c'est reparti ! 3… 2… 1…

-Hyper-vitesse ! »

Dès qu'elle eut touchée le sol, Chunraï se lança à la poursuite de Driger et enchaîna les attaques sans interruption. Elles furent plus ou moins efficaces mais n'effrayaient pas Ray qui parvenait cette fois-ci à suivre le rythme imposé par la jeune fille. Il ne restait toutefois pas passif et répliquait quand il le pouvait. D'un regard, les deux neko-jins convinrent de passer aux choses sérieuses. Les spectres firent à nouveau leur apparition, entourés d'une lumière irréelle. Le silence se fit dans la salle, tous comprenaient que ce qui se jouait là déterminerait la suite du tournoi et était très importante pour les deux beybladeurs qui s'affrontaient. Le Chinois lança un dernier regard à la déesse des flammes avant de lancer son attaque.

La Griffe du Tigre rencontra les Crocs de la Panthère et elles s'annulèrent en créant une puissante onde de choc. Profitant de leur proximité, la toupie rouge créa un Sort de Feu qui fit reculer Driger. Celui-ci utilisa ensuite les Griffes de Foudre qui envoyèrent Chunraï très près du bord du beystadium. Elle réussit cependant à arrêter sa course, évitant ainsi de se faire éjecter. Elle se servit ensuite de sa position en hauteur pour prendre de la vitesse et fonça vers la toupie grise qui l'esquiva aisément. Ray se demanda ce qu'elle avait en tête, une attaque comme celle-ci était d'une simplicité enfantine et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il comprit rapidement qu'elle ne cherchait pas à le toucher.

En effet, la panthère retourna dans sa toupie qui émit une lueur vermeille avant de s'embraser. Continuant sur sa lancée, elle gravit la paroi opposée à son point de départ et se retrouva dans les airs. Elle décrivit une parabole au-dessus du terrain en projetant des dizaines et des dizaines de rubans de flammes à la manière des Lances Aquatiques de Meiko. Driger fit de son mieux pour les éviter mais elles étaient bien trop nombreuses et rapides. Chunraï avait libéré toute la puissance qu'il lui restait d'un seul coup et un véritable déluge de feu s'abattait sur l'arène. Le tigre, vaincu, retourna dans son antre en rugissant tristement comme pour s'excuser auprès de son maître. Sa toupie s'arrêta tandis que l'autre retombait dans le beystadium en tournant faiblement sur elle-même.

« -Et Lin remporte cette manche et ce match ! Voici notre première finaliste ! Quel match époustouflant cher public, ces deux beybladeurs méritent une ovation pour nous avoir offert ce spectacle inoubliable !

Alors que les spectateurs exprimaient leur joie, Ray était allé ramasser sa toupie.

-Merci beaucoup, mon vieil ami, murmura-t-il en caressant le médaillon où était représenté le tigre blanc. Tu as été parfait, comme toujours…

-… Ray ? intervint timidement sa petite-amie qui avait aussi sauté dans le beystadium pour récupérer Chunraï.

-Félicitations, Lin. C'est l'un des plus beaux matchs que j'aie jamais disputé. La puissance de ta panthère est très impressionnante, plus que ce que j'avais imaginé !

-Merci, j'ai adoré ce match moi aussi. Driger est également très puissant, il n'a pas usurpé son titre du « plus puissant spectre de Sumicat » ! déclara-t-elle en souriant.

-Tu en doutais ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

-Pas le moins du monde ! Allez viens, sortons de là !

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et remonta rapidement avant de lui tendre sa main. La jeune fille accepta son aide avec plaisir et il la hissa hors du beystadium sans difficulté. Il ne lâcha cependant pas sa main tout de suite et l'attira contre lui pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Nous sommes quittes maintenant ! déclara-t-il lorsqu'il se sépara d'elle.

-Je croyais qu'on devait en reparler plus tard, fit-elle remarquer avec amusement. Enfin, pour le moment, nous devrions laisser la place à Kai et Tyson !

Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et ils allèrent, main dans la main, jusqu'au banc devant lequel les attendaient les deux rivaux.

-Bonne chance les garçons !

-J''espère que vous nous offrirez une belle prestation !

-Merci Lin et félicitations pour ce beau match. Et Ray, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, on fera encore mieux que vous ! Mais je ne parle que du match, hein ! Il est hors de question que nous nous comportions comme un couple modèle ! railla-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre… Mais je suis sûre que Meiko n'apprécierait pas que tu la délaisses pour Kai ! plaisanta-t-elle.

-Hn ! Je me passerais de tes remarques stupides, Tyson. Lin, j'espère pouvoir t'affronter… et gagner.

-Je suis flattée que tu veuilles m'affronter, moi aussi j'aimerais faire un match contre toi !

-Mais tu vas d'abord devoir me battre pour obtenir ta place en finale ! lui rappela Tyson en le défiant du regard.

-C'est ce que je compte faire, répliqua le Russe sans ciller.

-Eh les garçons, vous réglerez ça dans le beystadium ! intervint la déesse des flammes en souriant. Montrez-nous ce que vous savez faire !

Les deux beybladeurs acquiescèrent et grimpèrent les quelques marches menant à la scène sous les encouragements de la foule.

-Voici nos deux grands favoris du tournoi : notre champion et notre vice-champion ! Tyson et Kai, Dragoon et Dranzer, le vent et le feu, deux rivaux et un match retour tant attendu, n'êtes-vous pas impatients de voir ça ?

-SI !!

-Ça tombe bien, c'est maintenant ! Beybladeurs, serrez-vous la main.

Les deux garçons obéirent et se préparèrent. La tension entre eux était quasiment palpable, preuve qu'ils étaient prêts à tout donner pour atteindre leur but commun : la victoire.

-Bien, 3… 2… 1…

-Hyper-vitesse !

Dès leur arrivée, les toupies s'élancèrent à la rencontre l'une de l'autre et les chocs se succédèrent. Les frottements projetèrent des gerbes d'étincelles mais aucune ne prit le dessus sur l'autre. Cette phase du match fut courte car les deux Bladebreakers étaient impatients de laisser libre cours à leur pleine puissance. Le Russe ouvrit le bal avec ses Flèches de Feu qui furent partiellement évitées.

-C'est tout ? Bon, à moi ! Attaque Tempête ! »

La plus célèbre des techniques du Japonais apparut rapidement et Dragoon se précipita sur son adversaire. Celui-ci décida d'utiliser sa Tornade de Flammes pour le contrer. L'impact fut violent, le bruit assourdissant et des vagues d'air chaud naquirent. Les deux attaques, de puissance égale semble-t-il, ne s'annulèrent pas mais, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le vent faiblissait contrairement au feu. Le dragon interrompit sa technique et s'éloigna pour ne pas subir la morsure des flammes qui n'avaient pas disparues. Il fut toutefois rapidement rattrapé et se protégea avec Stormheart.

C'était un parfait bouclier composé de deux demi-sphères entre lesquelles évoluaient des vents très violents et incontrôlables (inspiration : le Rasengan de Naruto). Sa force était à la hauteur de sa difficulté de formation et Tyson en était fier. Cependant, ce n'était pas son genre de rester longtemps en défense. Il entreprit donc de se frayer un chemin à travers la tornade pour atteindre Dranzer mais c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il stagnait et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il choisit donc de faire évoluer la situation d'une manière radicale.

Soit cela fonctionnait et il avait des chances de gagner, soit cela ratait et sa toupie serait bonne pour quelques brûlures… Ok, « quelques » était peut-être un euphémisme… D'accord, enlevez le « peut-être ». Mais il fallait savoir prendre des risques dans la vie, non ? Pour lui en tout cas, la question ne se posait même pas. Il se concentra autant qu'il put puis supprima un morceau de la sphère extérieure de sa protection… Du moins, c'est ce qu'il essaya de faire car il ne l'avait jamais essayé auparavant et il risquait de faire disparaître la sphère intérieure ou la technique entière.

Heureusement pour lui, sa stratégie fonctionna à merveille et la tornade de feu fut soufflée comme la flamme géante d'une bougie. La toupie bleue résista à la bourrasque et envoya immédiatement ses Flèches de Feu. La seconde sphère de Stormheart était cependant toujours active et encaissa sans peine l'attaque. Sans perdre de temps, Tyson réappela son Attaque Tempête qui heurta Dranzer de plein fouet. Oscillant dangereusement, le phénix lança une autre salve de flèches que Dragoon réussit à lui renvoyer grâce à sa tornade, comme Bess pendant les quarts de finale. La toupie bleue tenta d'esquiver mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de récupérer et ne fit que zigzaguer pitoyablement. Elle fut touchée plusieurs fois et finit par s'immobiliser complètement.

« -Tyson remporte la première manche ! Je vous avez promis du beau spectacle, je n'ai pas menti ! Et ce n'était que le début ! Passons à la suite, attention messieurs… 3… 2… 1…

-Hyper-vitesse ! »

Les deux toupies atterrirent à nouveau dans l'arène et se lancèrent à la poursuite l'une de l'autre sans tarder. Elles se heurtèrent plusieurs fois avec force et se repoussèrent sans que l'une ne prenne l'avantage sur l'autre. Dranzer distança Dragoon grâce à une brusque accélération et lança ses Flèches de Feu qui s'écrasèrent sur le sol sans toucher leur cible. Sans se décourager, le Russe en créa une seconde salve qui elle fit mouche. Le dragon, après avoir repris son équilibre, forma sa tornade avant de foncer sur son adversaire. La toupie bleue s'entoura de flammes, sans créer de flèches cette fois-ci, et se précipita sur la trombe de vent.

Elle tenta de s'y frayer un chemin mais avant d'atteindre la moitié de son objectif, elle s'envola. Le capitaine des Bladebreakers resta impassible et ordonna à son spectre de se montrer. Le phénix apparut au centre de la tornade et étendit ses ailes écarlates. Il ferma les yeux et concentra son énergie ce qui le fit émettre une lueur rougeâtre. Le Japonais appela son dragon par précaution car il ne savait pas ce qu'avait en tête son rival. D'un coup, l'oiseau vermeil relâcha toute son énergie sous la forme d'un cercle de feu. La tornade se dissipa en projetant des rafales de vent dans toutes les directions tandis que le dragon, frappé de plein fouet par les flammes, retournait dans sa toupie. Cette dernière vacilla dangereusement sous le regard satisfait de son adversaire.

Cette nouvelle attaque, nommée Fire Ring, semblait marcher à la perfection. Puissante, elle touchait l'adversaire peu importe où il se trouvait dans son périmètre d'action. Kai était fier de son idée, surtout que cette technique n'était pas facile à exécuter. Elle demandait une grande concentration, beaucoup d'énergie, une maîtrise parfaite de sa toupie et surtout, une grande complicité avec son spectre. Le Russe ressentait cette satisfaction qu'on a devant un travail fini qui dépasse nos espérances, cette émotion qui flattait sans le vouloir notre égo plus ou moins développé.

Il cligna des yeux deux fois pour revenir à l'instant présent. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de se perdre dans ses pensées en plein milieu d'un match de cette importance. Surtout qu'il était là en position de force, il devait en profiter. Et c'est ce qu'il fit dès que sa toupie eut touchée le sol : il éjecta son rival sans plus de cérémonie.

« -Victoire de Kai ! Il n'a vraiment pas apprécié de perdre la première manche et s'est bien rattrapé dans la seconde ! La troisième sera donc décisive : qui pourra prétendre au titre de champion ? Qui affrontera Lin en finale ? Nous allons le savoir tout de suite ! Vous êtes prêts beybladeurs ? Alors allons-y, 3… 2… 1…

-Hyper-vitesse ! »

Les toupies jaillirent de leur lanceur pour la dernière fois, porteuses de la volonté de leur propriétaire. En apparence, une seule toucha le sol. En effet, Dragoon avait atteint une vitesse telle qu'elle l'avait rendue invisible à l'œil nu. Le capitaine des Bladebreakers n'en fut pas troublé, il avait vu pire. Ce n'était qu'un tour de passe-passe courant et il existait plusieurs moyens de le déjouer. Un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres, Tyson allait voir que ce stratagème enfantin ne pouvait rien contre la puissance de Dranzer. Il appela donc directement son spectre qui apparut en poussant un cri perçant. Le phénix, au centre du beystadium, replia ses ailes contre lui avant de les rouvrir brusquement, créant ainsi des dizaines et des dizaines de Flèches de Feu qui déferlèrent sur le terrain.

On vit rapidement les contours d'un dôme invisible se dessiner : le Japonais avait utilisé le Stormheart pour se protéger. La toupie grise redevint visible et son spectre se montra lui aussi. Le dragon et le phénix se toisèrent alors que le silence s'installait peu à peu dans la salle. L'atmosphère devint de plus en plus lourde, chacun sentant que l'issue de ce formidable combat se jouait maintenant. Les deux esprits se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre en poussant leur cri de guerre. Serres contre griffes, lequel des deux en sortirait vainqueur ? Les flammes et les vents se déchaînèrent pour l'apothéose de ce match qui marquerait longtemps les esprits.

Une rafale de Flèches de Feu envoya la toupie grise haut dans les airs où elle forma son Stormheart qui était vraiment une sphère cette fois-ci et non une demi-sphère. La chute lui conféra une grande vitesse et elle allait s'écraser sur Dranzer. Le Russe vit tout de suite venir le danger et appela sa Tornade de Flammes. Malheureusement pour lui, Dragoon semblait impossible à arrêter et, protégé par sa technique, il passa au travers du brasier. L'onde de choc née du contact entre les deux toupies se propagea dans toute la salle accompagnée d'une multitude de flammèches.

« -Aïe, aïe, aïe, c'est chaud ! se plaignit le DJ en sautillant pour les éviter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Bon, voyons un peu l'intérieur du beystadium…

Une fine couche de fumée et de poussières finissait de se disperser, telle une langue de brume, laissant apparaître le terrain, qui était en assez mauvais état soit-dit en passant. Tous purent voir la toupie bleue immobile alors que l'autre tournait encore très faiblement un peu plus loin. Cette dernière s'arrêta d'ailleurs une demi-seconde plus tard.

-Alea jacta est, le sort en est jeté ! Tyson gagne cette manche, le match et sa place en finale ! Applaudissez-les bien fort tous les deux pour leur performance hors du commun ! Le Japon a beaucoup de chance d'avoir des beybladeurs de ce niveau !

Les spectateurs approuvèrent bruyamment alors que les rivaux se serraient la main.

-Tu t'es bien défendu! Mais j'ai encore gagné ! se vanta le Japonais à la casquette.

-Pas mal… Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que ça devienne une habitude.

Le commentateur reprit la parole :

-Cette matinée a été mouvementée mais je peux vous assurer que cet après-midi le sera encore plus ! La grande finale opposant Lin à Tyson débutera à quinze heures ce qui vous laisse le temps de bien vous restaurer et de faire vos paris sur l'identité du vainqueur ! Je vous promets non seulement un combat mémorable mais également plusieurs surprises ! Vous êtes curieux de savoir ce que c'est ? Alors je vous attends tout à l'heure, vous ne serez pas déçus ! Je m'engage même à manger mon foulard si c'est le cas !

Les rires fusèrent tandis que Tyson et Kai rejoignaient Ray et Lin.

-Vous avez été supers les garçons ! Félicitations !

-C'est vrai que vous nous avez offert un spectacle exceptionnel ! confirma le Chinois.

-Merci les tourtereaux !

La déesse des flammes frappa l'arrière de la tête du Japonais et Ray et lui s'éloignèrent ensuite pour aller à la rencontre des autres qui approchaient. Elle se retourna vers Kai qui n'avait rien dit pour l'instant.

-… Hn ! Dommage, je ne pourrais pas me mesurer à toi.

-On fera un match plus tard, lui promit-elle en souriant. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-D'accord. En attendant, je compte sur toi pour me montrer ce que tu vaux contre Tyson.

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! A mon humble avis, tu ne seras pas déçu…

-Si tu pouvais lui prendre son titre en passant, je ne m'en plaindrais pas… Ça lui fera peut-être perdre un peu la grosse tête, ajouta-t-il en fusillant du regard son rival qui se pavanait devant les autres.

-Je ferais mon possible, assura la neko-jin en riant avant d'afficher un sourire carnassier. Je ne lui ferais aucun cadeau, ça c'est sûr…

-Eh, venez, on va manger ! cria Meiko accrochée au bras de son petit-ami.

-On arrive ! lui répondit sa capitaine en lançant un coup d'œil à Kai qui hocha la tête. »

Ils rattrapèrent le petit groupe composé de leurs coéquipiers mais aussi de Taki, Kaede, Yumi et Kazuki. Ils empruntèrent le couloir éclairé de néons menant aux vestiaires en commentant les deux matchs venant de se dérouler. Tyson ouvrit la porte, impatient de déjeuner, et alluma la lumière. C'est alors que…

(Fini ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai coupé à un bon moment, non ? Un peu de suspense ne fait jamais de mal !... D'accord, je m'en vais si je veux conserver ma vie… (rires) Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu car j'ai eu du mal avec le combat entre Kai et Tyson… Enfin, ce n'est rien comparé à la finale que je suis en train d'écrire… D'ailleurs, le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas trop tarder (une semaine ou deux… comment ça c'est long ?!) parce que je l'ai presque fini au brouillon. Il faut que je le tape, le travaille et le corrige.

Que dire d'autre ? Ah oui ! J'espère que les fans de Kai ne m'en veulent pas de l'avoir fait perdre. Ça m'a brisé le cœur à moi aussi ! J'aurais aimé faire autrement mais c'était prévu comme ça… Mais il aura sa « revanche » un peu plus tard, je vous rassure ! Bon, je pense que j'ai fait le tour ! A la prochaine !)


	29. La finale

(Salut ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, bien long, pour vous et je n'ai mis « que » trois semaines à le finir (rires) ! Bonne lecture !)

Chapitre 28 : la finale.

C'est alors que…

« -JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE TYSON !!

-WAAHH ! hurla le Japonais à la casquette en reculant précipitamment ce qui le fit trébucher et atterrir sur les fesses. Qu-qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

-Alors gamin, on a encore oublié son anniversaire ? se moqua M. Granger.

-Hein ?! Ah, c'est vrai !

-Eh bien, à peine quatorze ans et déjà Alzheimer ? ironisa Meiko. »

Son petit-ami grommela un peu mais retrouva rapidement son sourire en voyant le buffet bien garni préparé à son intention par ses voisins et ses amis. Les adolescents se joignirent donc à ceux qui se trouvaient déjà dans la salle et commencèrent à manger en discutant joyeusement. Quand vint l'heure du dessert, Meiko alla chercher une boîte en carton posée à l'écart et l'apporta auprès de ses amis. Elle l'ouvrit devant le roi de la fête qui découvrit un superbe gâteau au chocolat où trônait l'inscription « Joyeux anniversaire Tyson ! » accompagnée d'un petit cœur en chocolat blanc contenant un « M ». La Française sourit fièrement devant l'air ravi qu'arborait son copain. Elle n'était pas douée pour la cuisine et avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour réussir ce gâteau. Lorsqu'elle s'était invitée chez les Chinoises la veille, c'était pour leur demander des conseils et un peu d'aide pour le réaliser.

Flash-back :

« -Tu veux faire… un gâteau ?! Pour Tyson ? s'étonna Lin.

-Ça ne te ressemble pas. Tu n'aimes pas faire la cuisine et elle te le rend bien, souligna Rika en se souvenant combien Taki avait été malade après avoir dû manger un repas préparé par ses soins.

-C'est son anniversaire demain alors je me disais que ça ferait un bon cadeau…

-Ah, c'est beau l'Amour !

-Tu peux parler ! Ray et toi semblez constamment sur un petit nuage !

-Ce n'est pas faux, mais revenons à ton projet ! Je veux bien t'aider, et toi Rika ? »

La reine des glaces accepta elle aussi en songeant qu'elles allaient avoir du pain sur la planche. Et elle ne se trompait pas. La brunette était déterminée à tout faire elle-même mais ses amies devaient la surveiller comme de l'huile sur le feu. Elles ne pouvaient se permettre de la quitter des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde car, laissée sans surveillance, elle enchaînait les maladresses. Finalement, après plusieurs heures de travail acharné, un beau gâteau au chocolat comestible trônait sur la table tandis qu'une montagne d'ustensiles sales s'amoncelait dans l'évier. Les Chinoises poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Cela avait été dur mais elles ne regrettaient rien : le sourire radieux qu'affichait la Française valait bien quelques désagréments, non ?

Fin du flash-back.

C'est en repensant à ce soir-là que la princesse des flots coupa le gâteau en parts égales avant de les distribuer. Tyson fut le premier à y goûter et sa petite-amie attendit son verdict avec impatience.

_« -Pitié, pitié, pitié ! Faites que ça lui plaise, je vous en supplie !_

-… Meiko, c'est… délicieux !

-C'est vrai ?!

-Mais oui ! Goûte et tu verras !

Hésitante, elle porta un morceau de la pâtisserie à sa bouche et ferma les yeux. Elle prit son temps pour le déguster avant de rouvrir les yeux. Un sourire béat se forma sur ses lèvres et elle tapa dans ses mains comme une petite fille.

-J'arrive pas à y croire ! C'est vraiment le gâteau que j'ai préparé ?! En plus d'être mangeable, il est bon ! C'est un vrai miracle !

-C'est parce que tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts pour le réussir, lui assura l'héritière Aisu.

-L'amour est l'ingrédient principal de toutes les recettes. Après, il te faut juste la bonne méthode et de bons ingrédients ! expliqua Lin en souriant.

-Merci à vous les filles, je n'y serais pas parvenue sans votre aide et vos conseils !

-C'est normal, tu es notre amie. On n'allait pas te laisser tomber, pas vrai Rika ?

-Bien sûr.

-Bon et si nous savourions ce dessert tranquillement maintenant ? demanda la capitaine des Cats.

Ils acquiescèrent et mangèrent dans le calme en félicitant chaleureusement la pâtissière. Tout se déroulait parfaitement bien jusqu'à ce que Taki prenne la parole.

-Vous savez, on dit souvent que les filles amoureuses embellissent. Prenez Kaede et Yumi par exemple. Dans le cas de Lin, c'est presque un crime d'ailleurs vu sa beauté naturelle… Mais pour toi Meiko, même si ce ne serait pas du luxe, c'est bien mieux de te voir t'améliorer en cuisine !

-Comment ça, ça ne serait pas du luxe ?!

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

-Espèce de goujat-pervers-manipulateur-sadique-crétin-débile avec une mémoire de passoire !! On ne parle pas comme ça à une fille !! cria-t-elle, les joues rouges de colère.

-Où ça une fille ?

-Grrrrrr !! Tu vas me le payer ! Fais tes prières ! gronda-t-elle en posant son plat sur la table et en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Ils se pourchassèrent dans toute la pièce sous les éclats de rire de presque toutes les personnes présentes jusqu'à ce que le brun se cache derrière sa petite-amie.

-Kaede, aide-moi ! Meiko veut me tuer !

-Exactement ! Et je te promets une mort lente et douloureuse ! Nyark, nyark, nyark ! ricana-t-elle diaboliquement.

-On dirait une vieille sorcière toute ridée !

-Raahh, tu me cherches espèce de goujat-pervers-manipulateur-sadique-crétin-débile avec une mémoire de passoire !

-Arrête avec ce surnom stupide !

-Justement, il te colle à la peau !

-Hum… Ecoutez… tenta vainement la gymnaste qui se retrouvait prise entre deux feux.

-Gamine !

-C'est pas moi qui me cache derrière ma copine !

-Normal, t'en as pas !

-Tu crois que je n'le sais pas ? Mais je n'me réfugie pas derrière Tyson, moi ! Idiot !

-C'est pas toi qui est poursuivi par une folle furieuse non plus !

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la « folle furieuse » ?

-Eh ! Arrêtez un peu tous les deux ! leur demanda Kaede en élevant la voix.

Ils détournèrent la tête et croisèrent les bras comme des petits enfants qu'on aurait contrariés et qui bouderaient.

-Ne t'en fais pas Kaede, la rassura la déesse des flammes. Ces deux là adorent se chamailler pour un rien, c'est comme ça depuis qu'ils se connaissent et ça fait déjà cinq ans ! Ils sont un peu comme Yumi et Kazuki.

-Mais on dirait des gamins, se plaignit la brune en soupirant alors que les dits « gamins » se renfrognaient.

-Ce n'est pas un mal à proprement parler. Nous sommes encore jeunes et je trouve que garder une âme d'enfant peut être bénéfique. En plus, ils savent être sérieux quand il le faut !

-Tu dois avoir raison, Lin…

- Taki est comme il est et tu l'acceptes, n'est-ce pas ? Même quand on t'a dit qu'il était pervers, manipulateur et sadique, tu as dit que ce n'était pas grave, que tu l'aimais quand même. Alors ne t'en fais pas et fais comme nous, lui conseilla Alice. Profite du spectacle !

-Alice ! protestèrent les deux adolescents, ce qui déclencha une nouvelle vague de rires.

_-Alice a raison, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour ça. En plus, c'est vrai que c'est drôle de les voir se disputer !_

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais si nous passions aux cadeaux ? interrogea Max.

-D'accord !

Tyson eut droit à un kit de pièces détachées de la part de l'Américain, il pourrait ainsi réparer sa toupie lorsqu'elle s'abîmerait et que Kenny serait trop occupé pour s'en charger. Ce dernier lui offrit d'ailleurs un volumineux dossier où il avait rassemblé de nombreuses informations sur le Beyblade et qu'il avait intitulé « Le Beyblade à travers les âges ». Quand vint le tour de Ray, le Chinois lui tendit un ticket en souriant.

-J'ai trouvé un restaurant qui organise bientôt un buffet à volonté. J'ai pensé que ça t'intéresserait alors voilà une entrée.

-Et comment que ça m'intéresse !

-… Tu es dispensé d'entraînement demain matin, lança Kai avec indifférence.

-Hein ? C'est vrai ?! Super !

-Mais tu feras le triple l'après-midi.

-Quoi ?! Où est le cadeau là-dedans ?

-C'est pour toutes les remarques stupides que tu as dites à Lin tout à l'heure.

Le Japonais marmonna un peu dans sa barbe jusqu'à ce que la capitaine des Cats n'intervienne.

-A notre tour ! Rika, Bess, Alice et moi n'avons pas trouvé le cadeau idéal alors nous avons décidé de te donner ceci.

Elle lui tendit une petite enveloppe rouge décorée de fines dorures et qui semblait épaisse (vous connaissez peut-être ça, ce sont les enveloppes contenant les étrennes pour la nouvelle année en Chine. Dans ma famille, on s'en sert aussi comme cadeau, d'annif ou autre.).

-Je peux l'ouvrir ?

-Bien sûr ! »

Il y découvrit tout d'abord une carte où figurait un poème signé par les quatre jeunes filles.

Tyson est un grand beybladeur

Qui n'arrive pas souvent à l'heure.

C'est un merveilleux ami

Avec qui jamais on ne s'ennuie.

Tyson est toujours motivé pour manger.

On le dit gourmand, il se dit gourmet.

Chez lui l'abandon n'existe pas,

Détermination et courage guident ses pas.

Tyson agit selon ses envies,

Comme il l'entend, il mène sa vie.

Tyson c'est Tyson on n'y peut rien,

On l'aime comme ça et on y tient !

Tyson fête aujourd'hui ses quatorze ans,

Il n'en est pas plus mature pour autant.

Il vise le titre de champion

Mais il devra faire attention

Car avec Lin pour adversaire,

On peut vite mordre la poussière…

La carte recouvrait un joli petit paquet de billets qui fit sourire le Japonais.

« -Wah ! Merci les filles, je n'ai jamais été aussi riche !

-Et bien tu vas l'être encore plus dans un instant ! prévint Taki en lui donnant une autre enveloppe. De notre part, à Yumi, Kazuki, Kaede et moi.

-Ouah ! Je suis super riche maintenant ! Merci beaucoup à tous !

-De rien ! »

La bande d'adolescents continua à bavarder pendant encore une bonne demi-heure avant qu'un des organisateurs du tournoi ne vienne les chercher.

Le tournoi reprenait, la finale allait débuter, le futur allait s'écrire.

L'atmosphère détendue dans laquelle ils baignaient jusqu'alors se dissipa peu à peu. Il régnait maintenant une certaine tension, mélange de stress et d'impatience, qui touchait surtout les deux finalistes même s'ils ne le montraient pas. Tyson affichait un grand sourire et paraissait sûr de lui tandis que Lin était calme et concentrée. Le groupe s'arrêta devant les marches menant au beystadium pour leur souhaiter bonne chance.

« -On compte sur toi, capitaine ! s'exclamèrent les Cats' Eyes à l'unisson.

-Fais de ton mieux, ajouta Bess.

-Et deviens championne du Japon ! termina la brune.

-Je pensais que tu allais m'encourager, Meiko, se plaignit son petit-ami en faisant la moue.

-Mais je t'encourage ! répliqua-t-elle en l'embrassant. Même si je suis du côté de Lin ! L'amitié c'est sacré et pour nous c'est « Cats' Eyes forever » !

-Mouais, je comprends… Vous êtes de mon côté, j'espère ! dit-il en se tournant vers ses coéquipiers.

-Bien sûr ! répondirent Max et Kenny.

-Hum… Je dois vraiment choisir ?

-Non, c'est bon… Ton bras parle pour toi ! C'est fou ce que je me sens soutenu !

En effet, Ray avait passé son bras autour de la taille de son ange et la serrait contre lui.

-Je blague Tyson. Je suis avec toi bien sûr. Et toi Kai ?

-… Que le meilleur gagne.

-Ahh, vraiment, quel capitaine ! Je vois que je peux vraiment compter sur lui !

-Ne fais pas la tête ! rigola la Française. Ce qui est important c'est que tu sais qu'il te soutient même s'il n'ose pas le dire, non ?

-Mouais, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me soutienne justement… Bon, c'est pas grave, allons-y ! Le DJ et le public s'impatientent !

-J'arrive !

L'héritière des Chang déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami avant de rejoindre son adversaire sur la scène. Le commentateur ressemblait à un jeune enfant qui allait ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël au pied du sapin, on s'attendait presque à le voir trépigner d'impatience !

-Voici nos deux grands finalistes ! D'un côté le champion en titre, Tyson, et de l'autre une nouvelle venue dans le monde du Beyblade professionnel, Lin ! Lequel de ces talentueux beybladeurs arrivera à faire plier l'autre ? Pour vous dire la vérité, je n'en ai aucune idée ! Ce match promet d'être époustouflant et surtout très serré ! L'attente n'a que trop durée, voici l'heure de la finale !!

Le public exprima bruyamment sa satisfaction et scanda le prénom des deux beybladeurs pour les encourager.

-Bonne chance Lin, tu vas en avoir besoin ! déclara le Japonais en serrant la main de son adversaire.

-Merci.

Elle tourna les talons mais s'immobilisa pour lui lancer une dernière réplique d'une voix glaciale.

-Tu sais… Même la chance ne pourra rien pour toi. »

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et il put apercevoir ses pupilles fendues et un sourire carnassier qui flottait sur ses lèvres tel un funeste présage. Sans savoir pourquoi, un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'avait pas peur tout de même ?! C'était juste Lin, une amie. Certes elle pouvait être très dangereuse, il n'irait jamais remettre cela en question, mais c'était une amie quand même ! Pourtant, pendant une demi-seconde, il avait eu l'impression de se trouver devant un fauve prêt à le déchiqueter… Brrr ! Sacrés neko-jins !

Lorsqu'il se battait sérieusement ou lorsqu'il était fâché, Ray aussi pouvait être effrayant mais pas à ce point… Du moins, Tyson ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état jusqu'à présent. Lin dégageait quelque chose de plus, une fureur animale mais également une froideur veloutée qui donnait l'impression que la lame glacée d'un couteau se promenait sur votre peau. Il comprenait maintenant ce que voulait dire certaines personnes en affirmant que les femmes pouvaient être bien plus terrifiantes qu'on ne l'imagine quand elles sont en colère…

Il se secoua mentalement : il pourrait débattre de la dangerosité des femmes plus tard, là il avait un match à gagner. Ils se placèrent face à face, se préparèrent et attendirent le signal du DJ qui ne tarda pas à retentir. Aussitôt, les toupies s'élancèrent et se posèrent à l'intérieur du beystadium. Elles se tinrent en face l'une de l'autre sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Tyson ne décide de bouger. La patience n'était pas réputée pour être une de ses principales qualités ! La toupie grise fonça sur la rouge qui l'évita d'un bond. Elle revint à la charge plusieurs fois sans que ses efforts ne portent leurs fruits.

Chunraï l'esquivait habilement en se décalant au dernier moment ou en sautant. Elle semblait jouer avec lui, montrant ainsi sa supériorité. Le Japonais en eut vite assez et déclencha son Attaque Tempête. Lin créa cinq puissants Sorts de Feu qui se mirent à tourner autour de la tornade, de plus en plus vite. Ils furent ainsi impossibles à renvoyer au grand malheur de Tyson. Les rubans enflammés resserrèrent peu à peu leur ronde ce qui finit par briser la tempête de Dragoon. Celui-ci reçut alors de plein fouet les Crocs de la Panthère mais parvint à rester dans l'arène, bien que très affaibli. Il réussit à reprendre une vitesse à peu près normale avant qu'elle ne l'attaque à nouveau et se tint sur ses gardes.

Alternant les Crocs de la Panthère et les Sorts de Feu, la neko-jin tenta de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements mais il tint bon. Malgré tout, il finit par se réfugier derrière son Stormheart pour échapper à la succession d'attaques qu'elle lui envoyait. La toupie rouge fut violemment rejetée en arrière lorsqu'elle heurta le bouclier mais se ressaisit très rapidement. Elle testa sa solidité avec ses Crocs de la Panthère qui se révélèrent totalement inefficaces. Fronçant les sourcils, elle passa en revue les différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à elle.

« -_Bon, je vais tenter ça…_ Chunraï, sors ! ordonna-t-elle.

Le félin bleu nuit apparut en feulant, toutes griffes dehors.

-Saute le plus haut possible, augmente ta vitesse de rotation et… Attaque en Piqué !

-Après la Rafale, tu utilises encore une attaque de Bess ?!

-Sache que l'Attaque en Piqué n'est pas exclusivement réservée à Bess ! Toute l'équipe maîtrise cette technique même si Bess est celle qui l'utilise le plus… D'ailleurs c'est une attaque courante au Beyblade et elle peut avoir différents noms selon ceux qui la pratiquent. Mais là, tu vas voir ma variante ! Allez Chunraï !

-Dragoon, sors et prépare-toi à la réceptionner comme il se doit ! »

Alors que la panthère était proche du dôme de vent, elle lança plusieurs Sorts de Feu qui la précédèrent. Ils s'écrasèrent sur le Stormheart, immédiatement suivis par la toupie rouge. Malheureusement pour la Chinoise, ce ne fut pas suffisant pour briser entièrement la protection. Seule l'enveloppe extérieure se dissipa et les vents violents qu'elle contenait s'échappèrent dans toutes les directions, totalement hors de contrôle. Chunraï retourna dans sa toupie qui fut envoyée vers sa propriétaire et rattrapée au vol.

« -Première manche remportée par Tyson ! Son Stormheart est vraiment puissant, Chunraï s'y est cassée les dents ! Voyons s'il en sera de même pour la seconde manche ! 3… 2… 1…

-Hyper-vitesse !

Cette fois-ci, les toupies se mirent à faire le tour du terrain dès qu'elles se furent posées.

-Alors Lin, mon Stormheart est trop résistant pour toi ? se moqua Tyson.

-Dans tes rêves ! répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. J'ai certes sous-estimé sa puissance mais j'ai encore d'autres tours dans mon sac et plusieurs sont à même de balayer ton bouclier chéri.

-Ha, ha, c'est ce qu'on verra !

-Ne viens pas pleurer après !

-Là c'est toi qui rêves ! Attaque Tempête !

La tornade se forma, encore plus forte que d'habitude, et fit voler les cheveux d'ébène de la déesse des flammes toujours calme.

-Sorts de Feu ! »

Une nuée de rubans enflammés apparut sous les yeux ébahis de Tyson, du DJ et des spectateurs. Ils étaient si nombreux qu'ils semblaient avoir recouverts l'arène d'un tapis mouvant. Tous ensemble, ils se lancèrent à l'assaut de la trombe de vent et la recouvrirent presque complètement. Quelques-uns passèrent par le haut et se laissèrent tomber sur la toupie grise. Celle-ci ne vit rien venir, vu qu'elle était littéralement submergée, mais ne subit pourtant aucun dégât. En effet, le Japonais avait pris la précaution de former un Stormheart à l'intérieur de sa tornade. Pour une fois, il avait été prudent et ça avait payé. Malheureusement pour lui, l'héritière des Chang n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter pour si peu : elle avait encore bien d'autres idées en réserve !

Les Sorts de Feu vinrent bientôt à bout de l'Attaque Tempête et convergèrent vers le dôme qui était maintenant l'unique rempart protégeant la toupie grise. Ils commencèrent à nouveau leur travail, rongeant peu à peu le bouclier tel de l'acide. La demi-sphère extérieure se brisa, libérant les vents tumultueux qui se dispersèrent en emportant une grande partie des flammes. Tyson, pensant que c'était le moment ou jamais de contre-attaquer, annula sa technique et Dragoon fonça sur Chunraï. Grave erreur. Les quelques rubans de flammes restants fondirent sur lui tels des rapaces et le frappèrent sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'il s'immobilise. Tout s'était passé si rapidement que le garçon n'avait pas pu se défendre.

« -Oulà, Lin n'était vraiment pas contente d'avoir perdu la première manche ! Elle a gagné la seconde sans même avoir eu besoin de sortir son spectre ! Que nous réserve la dernière manche ? Je ne sais pas mais ils ne se feront pas de cadeau ! Prêts ?

-Non !

Le Japonais était accroupi à côté de sa toupie mais n'esquissait aucun geste pour la prendre.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? interrogea le DJ.

-Elle est brûlante, je ne peux pas la toucher.

-Vu comment les Sorts de Feu l'ont frappé, ça ne m'étonne pas ! Quelqu'un aurait un verre d'eau ?

-Un verre d'eau ? intervint Rika avec un sourire moqueur en se levant du banc où elle était assisse. Comme si ça pouvait être suffisant ! Laisse-moi faire Tyson.

-Attends ! s'interposa Meiko. Laisse-moi m'en charger, s'il te plaît. Je doute que Tyson souhaite avoir un glaçon pour toupie !

-Hum… Tu n'as pas tort, à ta guise dans ce cas.

-Merci ! Allez Catsu ! s'exclama la brunette en lançant sa toupie vers Dragoon. Water Snake !

Un serpent aqueux apparut et entoura la toupie grise qui refroidit peu à peu. Lorsque cela fut entièrement fait, la Française relâcha son contrôle et l'eau tomba au sol en formant une flaque. Tyson récupéra son bien tandis que Catsu retournait gentiment dans la main de sa propriétaire.

-Bien, cela étant réglé, nous voici déjà à la fin de ce tournoi. J'ai l'impression que tout s'est passé très vite (alors que j'ai trouvé ça très long à écrire) ! Il ne reste qu'une manche à jouer avant d'avoir les réponses à nos questions : qui est le ou la meilleur(e) beybladeur/beybladeuse du Japon ? Qui nous représentera au mondial ? C'est maintenant que tout se joue ! 3… 2… 1…

-Hyper-vitesse !

Chunraï se plaça au centre du beystadium tandis que son adversaire enchaînait les tours de terrain. La neko-jin se sentait un peu fatiguée après tous les Sorts de Feu qu'elle avait créés précédemment.

-_Mince, je crois que j'ai exagéré tout à l'heure… Il ne faudrait pas que ce match s'éternise… J'aurais vraiment adoré utiliser cette attaque pour conclure en beauté mais je crains de ne plus avoir assez d'énergie… Dommage, ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je la dévoilerais… _Les Crocs de la Panthère !

Avec une précision chirurgicale, Chunraï percuta Dragoon qui vola à l'autre bout du beystadium.

_-Tiens, bizarre… J'ai l'impression que son attaque est différente de d'habitude… Hum… Elle semble… plus faible ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? Elle veut me duper ou…_

Il leva les yeux vers la Chinoise et l'observa aussi discrètement que possible. Sachant combien Tyson était discret, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle sente son regard scrutateur et se compose rapidement un masque d'indifférence. Il n'était toutefois pas si bête que ça (grande nouvelle !) et vit que quelque chose clochait.

-_Elle paraît fatiguée… Ça doit être à cause des Sorts de Feu qu'elle a utilisé. Hé, hé, hé, c'est le moment d'en profiter et de gagner ce match !_ Dragoon montre-toi et fais-moi une belle Attaque Tempête !

Le spectre sortit de son antre et déclencha son attaque fétiche sous le regard indécis de l'adolescente.

-Chunraï ! s'écria-t-elle une seconde plus tard. _Allez ma jolie, c'est le moment de tout donner ! Je sens qu'à nous deux on y arrivera, courage !_

La panthère, qui fixait le dragon au centre de la tornade, se tourna brièvement vers sa maîtresse. Cette dernière se rasséréna en croisant le regard doré de son spectre d'où émanait une confiance absolue.

-_J'ai confiance en toi, j'ai confiance en moi, j'ai confiance en nous !_ se dit la beybladeuse en fermant les yeux et en prenant une grande inspiration.

Prête à utiliser ses dernières forces, elle rouvrit les yeux.

-Sorts de Feu et enchaîne avec les Crocs de la Panthère ! »

Tyson fut surpris : les deux attaques à la suite, sans temps de récupération alors qu'elle était affaiblie ? Décidément, cette fille était pleine de surprises et n'hésitait pas, comme lui, à prendre des risques pour arriver à ses fins. Bon c'est vrai qu'elle était un peu plus réfléchie que lui… Il sourit, se battre contre elle était aussi bien qu'affronter Kai. D'ailleurs il avait hâte de voir le match qui opposerait la Chinoise au Russe ! Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, les Sorts de Feu étaient venus à bout de la tornade et Chunraï fonçait vers lui toutes griffes dehors. Dragoon l'esquiva de justesse et dressa son bouclier entre elle et lui.

Le félin s'acharna contre le Stormheart qu'il ne parvint pas à percer avec ses Crocs de la Panthère. Il changea alors de tactique et émit une lueur rouge avant d'envoyer un Sort de Feu d'une puissance époustouflante. Une explosion retentit, créant une onde de choc qui fit reculer les beybladeurs et le DJ. Les toupies étaient toujours en mouvement tandis que leur propriétaire respectif était essoufflé. Le bouclier de vent avait disparu et elles se faisaient face dans un silence complet. C'était l'instant de vérité, l'assaut final.

« _-J'ai confiance en toi, j'ai confiance en moi, j'ai confiance en nous ! _se répéta Lin avec détermination.

C'était en quelque sorte sa phrase fétiche, celle qui résumait sa manière de combattre, son esprit du Beyblade.

_-Allez Dragoon, à nous deux on ne peut pas perdre !_

-_C'est le moment de tout donner !_ songèrent-ils.

-Sorts de Feu !

-Attaque Tempête ! »

Les flammes tourbillonnèrent autour de leur créatrice et formèrent une colonne pour affronter la tornade. Les toupies et les spectres s'élancèrent et les techniques se percutèrent sans que l'une ne cède. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes, d'endurance entre les deux beybladeurs. Lin fut la première à montrer des signes de fatigue. Elle pâlissait à vue d'œil, respirait de plus en plus vite et son visage se couvrait de sueur. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle se serait entièrement effondrée si elle ne s'était pas appuyée sur ses bras. Malgré tout, ses flammes ne faiblirent pas et sa toupie continua à tenir tête à celle du Japonais.

« -Tu devrais abandonner Lin… lui conseilla Tyson épuisé mais encore debout. Tu as atteint tes limites.

-Sache que je n'abandonnerais jamais… Et tu sais quoi ? Repousser ses limites est une des caractéristiques du Beyblade ! déclara-t-elle en se relevant lentement.

Elle chancela mais tint bon tandis que le feu redoublait d'intensité. La concentration du Japonais vacilla une fraction de seconde à cause de la fatigue et de la surprise et cela fut bien plus que suffisant pour Chunraï. Elle brisa la trombe de vent et frappa la toupie grise qui fut projetée dans les airs et atterrit aux pieds de son propriétaire.

-Lin remporte la troisième manche, le match et le titre de championne du Japon !! hurla le DJ à travers les exclamations du public en effervescence. Nous avons donc maintenant une championne ! Saluez la performance de ces beybladeurs qui ont tout donné : ils ont été absolument formidables !

L'ex-champion ramassa sa toupie en soupirant.

-Bon, ce n'est pas la mort ! Je me suis battu jusqu'au bout et je me suis bien amusé !

Il se dirigea vers la neko-jin qui était toujours assise au sol. Elle souriait à sa toupie qui était docilement venue se poser dans sa main. Le garçon afficha lui aussi un sourire avant d'attraper le bras de la jeune fille et de l'aider à se relever. Il la soutint une minute, le temps qu'elle retrouve son équilibre et quelques forces.

-Merci Tyson, pour le match et pour m'avoir aidé à me relever, dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

-De rien et merci à toi aussi pour le match. Je ne suis pas près de l'oublier ! Et félicitations championne !

-Merci beaucoup ! Sans rancune ?

-T'as même pas besoin de poser la question ! On se refera un match un jour et c'est moi qui te demandera ça, tu verras !

-Aucun problème !

Ils rirent avant que leur équipe respective les rejoigne. Meiko manqua d'étouffer sa capitaine en l'étreignant puis alla se jeter dans les bras de son petit-ami pour le féliciter. Ray adressa ses félicitations à son coéquipier avant d'aller prendre sa bien-aimée par la taille et de l'embrasser.

-Tu as été magnifique !

-Merci, chuchota-t-elle en appuyant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu tiens le coup ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas.

-Si tu le dis.

Il raffermit tout de même sa prise sur sa taille tandis que les deux équipes congratulaient les finalistes et commentaient le match avec animation. Ils se turent ensuite lorsque le DJ reprit la parole.

-Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, je suis fier de vous annoncer que l'équipe de Beyblade japonaise sera composée de Lin, Tyson, Kai et Ray !

-C'est faux.

-Lin ? s'étonna le commentateur.

La Chinoise se défit de l'étreinte de son chéri et alla se placer à côté du DJ.

-Je refuse de faire partie de l'équipe nationale. Rendez sa place à Max, ainsi les Bladebreakers resteront comme ils étaient et il en sera de même pour les Cats' Eyes.

La foule fut parcourue de murmures stupéfaits. De nombreux beybladeurs donneraient cher pour avoir leur place dans une équipe nationale et elle, elle la refusait ! Décidément, cette fille n'était pas ordinaire ! Certains la crûrent folle, d'autres idiote et quelques-uns pensèrent même qu'elle voulait juste faire son intéressante.

-Euh… eh bien… balbutia le commentateur qui ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire.

Il regarda discrètement un des organisateurs du tournoi qui articula silencieusement le mot « réunion ».

-Hum, le comité d'organisation va devoir se réunir pour prendre une décision. Nous vous invitons à voir ceci comme un entracte et nous vous rappellerons lorsque le conciliabule aura prit fin. Merci de votre compréhension !

La salle se vida peu à peu, laissant les deux équipes, leurs quatre amis qui les avaient rejoints et le DJ dans un silence pesant. L'homme fixa Lin, toujours à côté de lui, et poussa un soupir exaspéré et résigné.

-Franchement, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?

-Oh, pas de ça avec moi je te prie ! Depuis que j'ai battu Max, tu savais parfaitement que j'allais réagir ainsi.

-Effectivement, mais je ne pensais pas que tu allais être aussi… théâtrale.

-Aurais-tu oublié à qui tu parles ? questionna-t-elle en riant.

-Oui, pas faux… Plus rien ne devrait me surprendre venant de toi !

-Parfaitement !... Toujours pas de nouvelles ?

-Non, ça a l'air de s'éterniser… Ta diversion tombe à point nommé en fin de compte.

-Je le sais bien, c'était prévu.

-Bon, en attendant vous feriez bien de retourner dans les vestiaires. Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher quand ce sera l'heure. »

La neko-jin acquiesça avant de s'approcher de ses amis qui étaient restés à l'écart. Elle les entraîna vers la salle de repos en observant leur réaction par rapport à sa décision. Ses coéquipières étaient sereines, elles lui faisaient entièrement confiance. Les Bladebreakers étaient majoritairement encore sous le choc et minoritairement énervés. L'attente s'annonçait mouvementée et pas vraiment agréable…

(Fini, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai adoré écrire la scène entre Meiko et Taki, je rigolais toute seule devant ma feuille en l'imaginant ! Le match n'a pas été facile écrire mais je suis plutôt satisfaite. La banalité du titre est affligeante mais bon, je ferais mieux une prochaine fois (rires) ! Je crois que j'ai fais le tour.

Le prochain chap clôturera le tournoi pour de bon mais ne vous attendez pas à l'avoir bientôt. Il me reste une semaine de vacs, cependant je n'ai pas fini mes devoirs et mes révisions donc UND passera après (snif !). Et quand j'aurais repris les cours, ce sera bien, bien pire (frisson d'horreur)…

Je ferais quand même mon possible pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre, promis ! Mais comme ce chap doit mettre en place des choses très importantes pour la suite, je ne peux pas me permettre d'aller trop vite et d'oublier certains détails capitaux. Donc, soyez patients et indulgents envers la pauvre fille que je suis, s'il vous plaît ! A plus !)


	30. Un nouveau départ

(Salut ! Malgré le raz-de-marée de devoirs que mes professeurs nous donnent, j'ai réussi à finir ce long chap, hourra ! Mais avant de vous souhaiter bonne lecture, je vous demande humblement de bien vouloir** LIRE LES COMMS'** au début et à la fin…

Certains d'entre vous ont peut-être remarqué le mot « complete » en haut… (imagine le regard de certains qui remontent) Et oui : UND est finie ! Je publie aujourd'hui parce que c'est la St-Valentin mais surtout le Jour de l'An Chinois et il se trouve que je suis chinoise (rires) ! Comme je vais bien manger et avoir mes étrennes, je vous fais moi aussi un cadeau ! Et puis, vu que je termine ma fic le Jour de l'An, ça va peut-être me porter chance et je vais pouvoir terminer d'autres projets cette année (l'espoir fait vivre…) !

Pour ceux qui seraient triste de me quitter, je vous rassure, ce n'est pas le cas, pour les autres, dommage vous devrez me supporter encore longtemps ! Une suite directe d'UND va arriver et s'appellera « Beyblade Spirit », si je n'ai pas changé d'avis d'ici-là parce que ce n'est pas pour maintenant. En effet, je vous annonce aussi que je prends trois mois de congé jusqu'au 22 Mai, jour de mon annif, parce que euh… Je n'ai pas fait mes fiches de révisions pour le bac (goutte sur la tempe) et puis, j'ai le bac blanc dans deux semaines… Bref, pas de chap avant ça, désolée !

Ensuite, quelques indications : à la fin, les passages séparés par des traits se déroulent au même moment et les phrases en anglais sont traduites à côté (trad au cas où il y aurait des personnes pas douées en anglais ici même si ça m'étonnerait beaucoup…).

Bonne lecture et on se voit plus bas !)

Chapitre 29 : un nouveau départ.

L'ambiance qui régnait dans les vestiaires était pesante et personne n'osait parler. Les Cats' Eyes étaient assises sur un banc, Lin ayant la place centrale, et une longue table en bois poli les séparait du banc occupé par les Bladebreakers. Taki, Kaede, Yumi et Kazuki étaient installés sur des chaises un peu à l'écart et étaient très mal à l'aise. En effet, cela faisait bien cinq minutes que Kai fusillait du regard celle qui lui faisait face et qui n'était autre que la championne de Beyblade japonaise. Cette dernière était calme et soutenait son regard sans ciller. Néanmoins, le Russe voyait parfaitement qu'elle ne faisait pas réellement attention à lui et qu'elle était préoccupée par autre chose. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas montré jusqu'à présent, cela commençait sérieusement à l'énerver et il décida de prendre la parole pour enfin capter toute son attention.

« -Je peux savoir pourquoi tu refuses de faire partie de l'équipe nationale ? interrogea-t-il froidement.

-Parce que c'est mieux pour tout le monde.

-Vraiment ? répliqua-t-il, sarcastique.

-N'êtes-vous pas heureux que Max reste avec vous ? Lui l'est, je peux l'affirmer.

Le blond hocha la tête en souriant pour confirmer ces paroles.

-Bien sûr que si ! répondirent vivement Kenny, Tyson et Ray.

-Cependant, on ne peut pas oublier que tu es championne du Japon maintenant. Négliger ta force comme cela n'est pas possible, expliqua le technicien qui fut approuvé par le Japonais à la casquette.

-Je ne pense pas que l'on devrait s'en faire pour ça, déclara le Chinois. Lin doit avoir ses raisons et nous devrions accepter son choix. De plus, sa présence a peut-être des avantages au niveau de la puissance mais notre travail d'équipe risque d'en pâtir…

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! protesta le maître de Dragoon. Sans vouloir être vexant, Kai n'est pas un modèle de ce côté-là… et il est notre capitaine !

-Certes, concéda Ray. Mais justement, connaissant Lin, elle ne se pliera pas à ses ordres si facilement. Et son opposition risque d'être d'un niveau bien différent du tien, Tyson.

Ils imaginèrent Kai et Lin se disputer et certains frissonnèrent de terreur. Bonjour le massacre !

-Ray a raison, j'ai un fort caractère et j'ai l'habitude de tout faire à ma manière. Je suis capitaine des Cats, je ne me plierais pas gentiment à tes ordres Kai.

-Fais les choses comme tu le souhaites si ça peut te faire plaisir, ça ne me dérange pas. Tu peux même être mon égale si c'est ce que tu veux.

-Tu es bien généreux ! Toutefois, ma réponse ne change pas, assena-t-elle fermement.

-Mais enfin, es-tu stupide ?! s'emporta-il tout à coup. Ne veux-tu pas avoir une place dans l'équipe nationale ? Ne veux-tu pas devenir une grande beybladeuse reconnue par tous ? C'est une chance exceptionnelle et tu ne veux pas la saisir ?! Es-tu égoïste au point de vouloir priver l'équipe d'un atout majeur pour le tournoi mondial ? Max est un excellent beybladeur, je ne remets pas du tout ça en cause, mais il n'est pas de ton niveau !

-… Kai… tenta-t-elle.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu cherches juste à attirer l'attention sur toi ! Être l'héritière de la fortune des Chang ne te suffit pas ?!

Un éclair de rage illumina les yeux bleu nuit de Lin et ses pupilles devinrent deux fentes. Sans que personne n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser un geste, elle se leva et gifla violemment son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier posa sa main sur sa joue meurtrie et la fixa avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés par la surprise. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle le frapperait vu qu'ils s'entendaient vraiment bien.

-Je t'interdis de dire que je fais ça juste pour faire l'intéressante ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à être l'héritière des Chang, tu le sais bien, mais je l'assume quand même et j'en suis fière ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec notre discussion alors je te prierais de ne pas parler de ça ! Que tu dises que je suis stupide de refuser une telle offre, ok. C'est vrai que je pourrais commencer ma carrière de beybladeuse professionnelle grâce à cette place. Tu peux aussi dire que je suis égoïste car oui, c'est vrai. Ma décision déçoit sans aucun doute de nombreuses personnes mais, même si cela me rend un peu triste, il est hors de question que je quitte les Cats ! Quand bien même elles pourraient se passer de moi, moi j'en suis incapable ! Ce sont mes amies les plus chères, celles qui m'ont permise d'arriver jusqu'ici, d'être celle que je suis maintenant ! déclara-t-elle fièrement, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

Aucune des personnes présentes n'osa bouger ou parler, c'est à peine si elles respiraient. Lorsque la Chinoise reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix faible comme si toute sa colère s'était évaporée et avait été remplacée par une profonde tristesse.

-… Parmi les Bladebreakers, je pensais que tu serais le plus apte à me comprendre. Tu sais ce que signifie porter le poids de son nom et je suis sûre que tu connais jusqu'où cela peut nous mener. Moi je ne veux pas quitter celles qui m'ont aidée à tenir le coup… Je sais que je pourrais juste leur en être reconnaissante sans m'accrocher ainsi à elles mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'y peux rien. Un jour, je sais que je vivrais ma vie sans qu'elles soient constamment auprès de moi mais ce jour n'est pas encore venu… Je vais faire un tour, je reviens plus tard.

Elle sortit sans bruit de la pièce et Bess se leva pour la suivre. Rika lui attrapa cependant le poignet et secoua négativement la tête. L'Anglaise se rassit tandis que la reine des glaces se tournait vers Ray. Elle sentait qu'il hésitait, ne sachant pas s'il devait s'élancer à la suite de sa petite-amie ou rester là.

-Ray, vas-y.

Surpris, il la fixa une seconde avant d'acquiescer et de partir à la poursuite de sa bien-aimée.

-Kai, j'aimerais te parler. Seule à seul si tu le veux bien.

Ils sortirent donc à leur tour et allèrent s'asseoir dans les gradins. Le stade était quasiment vide, seuls quelques techniciens s'affairaient sur la scène et plaçaient les caméras qui diffuseraient bientôt dans le monde entier l'annonce officielle du tournoi mondial. Ils allaient pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Sachant que le Russe n'allait pas faire le premier pas, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

-Pourquoi as-tu agi ainsi ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes… remarqua-t-elle d'une voix douce pour lui signifier qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir fâché sa meilleure amie.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en fixant un point invisible, soupira et finit par avouer qu'il n'en savait rien lui-même. Elle resta silencieuse, le laissant réfléchir aux raisons de son comportement.

-… Je… J'étais déçu que Lin ne veuille pas faire partie de l'équipe alors qu'elle est sans aucun doute la meilleure beybladeuse que j'ai jamais vue… Et aussi… Je pense que j'étais… jaloux d'elle… Elle a réussit à vaincre Tyson alors que moi j'ai échoué par deux fois… Même si je suis heureuse pour elle, je pense que je lui en ai un peu voulu…

-Tu sais, tu n'as pas à l'envier. Pour moi, Tyson, Lin et toi êtes au même niveau. A chaque fois, ce qui fait pencher la balance vers l'un ou l'autre d'entre vous est infime. Vous êtes tous les trois d'excellents beybladeurs.

-Si tu le dis… En tout cas, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter et lui dire tout ça… Ray, a raison, elle doit avoir ses raisons et j'aurais dû accepter son choix. Elle doit m'en vouloir à mort maintenant…

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je connais bien Lin, elle ne reste généralement pas fâchée bien longtemps. En plus comme tu l'as comprise, tout ira bien, fais-moi confiance !

-Merci Rika.

-Mais de rien… Au fait, c'est rare que tu t'inquiètes autant de ce que les autres pensent de toi. Je sais que Lin est une amie mais je te voyais plus attendre que les choses s'arrangent d'elles-mêmes.

-… C'est que Lin n'est pas n'importe qui. Même si je ne le montre pas beaucoup, je tiens à elle et je ne souhaite absolument pas me fâcher avec elle…

Le cœur de la reine des glaces se serra. Les paroles de Kai sonnaient bien ambigus à ses oreilles et lui faisaient aussi mal que si on lui plantait des aiguilles dans le cœur. Serait-il tombé amoureux de la déesse des flammes ?

-_Qui sait, elle est bien meilleure que moi,_ songea-t-elle avec amertume. _Nous sommes toutes les deux jolies mais elle a quelque chose de plus, un charisme qui l'entoure d'une aura unique, et c'est une meilleure beybladeuse que moi…_

-Rika, tu vas bien ? »

Elle sortit précipitamment de ses pensées et offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui sonnait faux, à l'Hiwatari. Il vit bien que quelque chose clochait mais ne comprit pas quoi et n'osa pas l'interroger. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer qu'elle le croyait amoureux de Lin ? Pour lui, c'était évident que la relation qu'ils entretenaient n'était que de la pure amitié. Lin et lui ? Quelle bonne blague ! Ça n'existait que dans l'imagination tordue de son grand-père sénile ! Et pourtant…

Il ignorait les sentiments que l'Ice Queen éprouvait pour lui et les siens n'étaient toujours pas clairs. Etait-ce de l'amour ou une simple attirance ? D'un côté, qu'importe le physique des filles qu'il avait côtoyées, aucune ne l'avait vraiment attiré mais de l'autre, était-il réellement amoureux ? Et si jamais il l'était, que devrait-il faire ? Il n'en savait rien et n'avait pas envie de se poser des questions sur cela pour le moment. Mais, sans le savoir, il venait de créer un malentendu qui, s'il ne se dépêchait pas de le dissiper, risquait fort d'avoir de bien fâcheuses conséquences…

« -Bon, et si nous retournions aux vestiaires ? proposa-t-elle.

-Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux que j'aille m'excuser auprès de Lin ?

-La connaissant, il est plus prudent d'attendre qu'elle se calme. Ray et elle nous rejoindrons plus tard.

-D'accord. »

Ils se mirent silencieusement en route et, arrivés à destination, ils découvrirent les autres en train de bavarder avec animation. Ils essayaient de deviner quelle serait la décision prise par les organisateurs et la majorité pensait que Lin allait obtenir gain de cause. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune règle qui l'obligeait à faire partie de l'équipe nationale. Néanmoins, il était également vrai qu'une championne qui choisissait de ne pas représenter son pays, c'était du jamais vu ! Kai et Rika s'assirent à l'écart de l'agitation et se plongèrent dans leurs réflexions en attendant le retour des neko-jins.

Allons voir ce qu'il s'était passé de leur côté justement…

Ray s'était élancé à la poursuite de sa petite-amie et l'avait rapidement rattrapée. Elle ne courait pas mais marchait à pas vifs vers l'arrière du stade. Il se mit à sa hauteur et la suivit sans dire un mot ce dont elle le remercia intérieurement. Elle était énervée et se sentait prête à passer sa colère sur quiconque aurait eu la mauvaise idée de lui parler. Elle arriva enfin en vue de ce qu'elle cherchait : une issue de secours donnant sur l'arrière du stade. Cette sortie devait normalement n'être utilisée qu'en cas d'urgence mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait impérativement besoin d'un bon bol d'air frais et d'un endroit tranquille pour se calmer. Or, elle savait que derrière cette porte elle trouverait un grand carré de pelouse avec de nombreux arbres. De grands arbres solides où elle pourrait grimper sans problème, évitant par la même occasion les éventuelles personnes passant par là.

Elle sortit donc en prenant soin de ne pas fermer complètement l'ouverture derrière Ray pour pouvoir rentrer après. Il la laissa faire tout en se demandant s'ils n'auraient pas d'ennuis s'ils étaient découverts… Bah, ils improviseraient le moment venu si cela arrivait ! Il observa la Chinoise qui promenait son regard sur les alentours. Une fois qu'elle eut trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, à savoir un arbre convenable, elle se dirigea vers lui et commença son ascension avec agilité, son chéri à sa suite. A environ trois mètres du sol, elle repéra une branche qui pourrait sans peine lui servir de support et s'assit dessus. Elle ferma les yeux avant de poser sa tête contre l'écorce fraîche et rugueuse en poussant un soupir de satisfaction.

Le neko-jin préféra ne pas s'asseoir à côté d'elle car il ne savait pas si la branche supporterait leur poids à tous les deux. Il choisit donc de se poser sur une branche un peu plus haute et peu éloignée ce qui lui permettait d'observer la jeune fille à son aise. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, bercés par le bruit du vent jouant dans le feuillage. Lin rouvrit ensuite les yeux et les posa sur Ray en souriant.

« -Merci, Ray.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait.

-Merci d'être là pour moi.

-C'est normal. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule, tu aurais envoyé à l'hôpital tous ceux qui auraient eu le malheur de te croiser !

-C'est fort probable ! avoua-t-elle en riant. Mais ça va mieux, je suis calmée. Tu peux venir t'asseoir à côté de moi, je ne te frapperais pas, promis !

-Je te crois sur parole mais je ne sais pas si cette branche est assez solide pour nous deux…

-Elle l'est, fais-moi confiance.

-D'accord.

Il descendit de son perchoir et vint prudemment s'installer à côté d'elle. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et elle se blottit contre lui.

-Ray, tu crois que Kai va m'en vouloir ? Je l'ai violemment giflé alors que ce qu'il a dit n'était pas si terrible que ça…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je suis sûr qu'il ne t'en veut pas et qu'il regrette ce qu'il a dit. Et toi, tu lui en veux ?

-Non. Sur le coup, ça m'a rendue furieuse mais maintenant que je peux calmement analyser la situation, je comprends sa réaction.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire dans ce cas, la rassura-t-il. Vous n'aurez qu'à avoir une petite discussion et tout sera réglé.

-Merci.

-Tu me remercies beaucoup aujourd'hui ! Tu sais, si tu veux vraiment m'exprimer ta gratitude, tu devrais le faire comme ça…

Il se pencha lentement et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne tarda pas à répondre à son baiser et ils ne se séparèrent qu'à bout de souffle.

-Eh bien, je vois que tout s'est arrangé pour toi ma petite Lin !

Ils sursautèrent et se séparèrent en pensant qu'ils n'avaient pas été très attentifs : ils n'avaient pas senti quelqu'un approcher ! Baissant les yeux, ils découvrirent M. Dickenson qui les regardait en souriant.

-Grand-père ! s'exclama la déesse de flammes en se laissant tomber de sa branche.

Elle atterrit souplement au sol et le serra dans ses bras. Son petit-ami resta tétanisé deux secondes : elle l'avait appelé « grand-père » ?!

_-Bon, je ferais mieux de descendre pour lui demander des explications ! _songea-t-il avant de se laisser glisser au sol à son tour.

-Ah, bonjour Ray ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bonjour M. Dickenson, je vais bien et vous ?

-Rien ne pourrait aller mieux, ha, ha !

-Ils ont dit oui ? interrogea Lin en le lâchant et en le fixant avec impatience.

-Bien sûr ! C'est une excellente idée et puis, qui aurait osé refuser une idée de Lin Chang ?

-En effet, rit-elle. Mais c'est génial, je suis trop contente !

-Hum, je crois que je suis perdu… intervint le garçon. Pourquoi appelles-tu M. Dickenson « grand-père » ?

-Parce qu'il est mon grand-père de cœur. C'est lui qui est à l'origine de la passion de mon père pour le Beyblade et c'est cette passion qui l'a poussé à aller à Sumicat où il a rencontré ma mère.

-Je vois, et de quoi parlez-vous ?

-Tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir mon jeune ami. Je dois d'abord aller parler aux organisateurs, je vous rejoindrais dans les vestiaires après.

-D'accord ! Au fait, comment nous as-tu trouvé ?

-Une petite voix me l'a dit, ha, ha, ha ! »

La neko-jin fronça les sourcils avant de marmonner quelques mots que Ray n'arriva pas à saisir. Il l'interrogea du regard mais elle se contenta d'agiter la main pour lui dire que ce n'était rien. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa curiosité mais il se tut et la suivit en direction des vestiaires. Arrivés devant la porte, elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage avant de tourner la poignée et d'entrer. Aussitôt, une douzaine de visages se tournèrent vers eux.

« -Kai… Je pourrais te parler, s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr, dit-il en se levant pour lui faire face. Mais avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, je… je tiens à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit… Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée, je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi… Désolé Lin…

-Je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai compris ta réaction… C'est moi qui suis désolée de t'avoir giflé.

-Ce n'est rien… C'était mérité.

-Allez, on oublie ?

-D'accord. »

Elle sourit avant de le prendre dans ses bras sous les yeux stupéfaits de leur public. Le Russe, mal à l'aise, resta immobile un moment puis finit par l'enlacer aussi ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la surprise des autres. Qui aurait cru voir un jour Kai serrer Lin dans ses bras ? C'était une grande première ! Cependant, si Ray ne vit rien de mal à cette étreinte, Rika elle sentit la jalousie l'envahir sans qu'elle ait pu se raisonner. Sa meilleure amie perçut son changement d'humeur et se sépara de Kai même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la reine des glaces réagissait ainsi. Elle se promit d'avoir une conversation avec elle à ce sujet dès que possible. Un coup fut soudain frappé à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur le président de la FMB.

« -M. Dickenson ! s'exclamèrent Taki, les Bladebreakers et les Cats' Eyes, exceptés les neko-jins.

-Ha, ha, heureux de vous revoir jeunes gens.

-Vous connaissez M. Dickenson ? Même Taki ?! s'étonna Tyson.

-C'est un grand ami de mes parents, Taki le connait donc depuis longtemps aussi, et je le considère comme mon grand-père.

-Et Lin est la merveilleuse petite-fille que je n'ai jamais eue, ajouta le vieil homme en souriant.

-Merci grand-père. Je te présente Kaede, la petite-amie de Taki, Yumi et Kazuki, la secrétaire et le comptable du conseil des élèves. Les amis, je vous présente M. Dickenson, le président de la Fédération Mondiale de Beyblade et le manager des Bladebreakers.

-Enchantés !

-Moi de même. Félicitations Taki, tu as une ravissante petite-amie !

-Mer-Merci… bafouilla-t-il en rougissant en même temps que la gymnaste.

-Bon, et si tu leur annonçais ?

-D'accord, concéda le vieil homme en souriant devant l'impatience de sa protégée.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les beybladeurs qui le regardait avec une évidente curiosité.

-Comme vous le savez, Lin a refusé de faire partie de l'équipe nationale et cela cause quelques problèmes. Maintenant, tout est arrangé ! La direction de la FMB vient d'approuver une proposition venant de Lin et concernant le tournoi mondial.

-Une proposition venant de Lin ? répéta Max. C'est pour ça que tu ne t'inquiétais pas ?

-En partie. Je savais que j'avais une alternative en réserve mais si mon idée avait été rejetée, je n'aurais pas changé d'avis et serais restée sur un refus pur et simple.

-Mais ça avait assez peu de chance d'arriver. Qui oserait s'opposer à la fille unique de Ryo et Ayumi Chang alors qu'ils sont l'un des plus importants sponsors de la société ? Enfin, il y a quand même eu un bon nombre de tergiversations, ce qui explique que je viens juste d'arriver.

-Alors, quelle est cette décision ? s'impatienta Kai.

-La grande nouveauté de ce tournoi sera les matchs doubles. En effet, il a été décidé que certaines étapes se joueront en matchs doubles pour tester l'esprit d'équipe mais aussi la capacité d'adaptation des beybladeurs. Sachant qu'il y aura trois matchs doubles, il faut que les équipes soient au minimum composées de six joueurs et au maximum de huit, dont deux remplaçants.

-C'est pourquoi je vous propose de regrouper Bladebreakers et Cats' Eyes. Ça vous tente ? leur demanda joyeusement Lin.

Personne ne lui répondit tellement ils étaient sous le choc. Même ses coéquipières affichèrent un air surpris, elles n'étaient pas au courant non plus apparemment. Kai fut le premier à assimiler ses paroles et entreprit de l'interroger pour obtenir de plus amples renseignements.

-Tes coéquipières sont d'accord au moins ? Vu leur air étonné, je suppose qu'elles n'étaient pas au courant…

-Il est vrai que je ne leur ai pas demandé leur avis mais les connaissant, je pensais que ça ne leur poserait pas de problème. Nous nous entendons tous bien après tout. De plus, si vous acceptez, ce ne sera qu'un regroupement. En clair, tu gères ton équipe et moi la mienne. Nous devrons bien sûr travailler ensemble mais mes méthodes diffèrent des tiennes.

-Comment peux-tu être si catégorique ? Tu n'as jamais assisté à un de nos entraînements.

-Je ne pense pas que la gymnastique et les arts martiaux constituent une grosse partie de ton programme d'activités physiques…

-… En effet. Dans ce cas, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

-Parfait. Les filles, ça vous convient ?

-Bien sûr ! répondit promptement la brune, heureuse à l'idée de pouvoir rester auprès de son petit-ami.

-Je suis d'accord aussi. Ton idée est excellente, comme toujours.

-Merci Bess. Rika ? Alice ?

-… Ça me va…

-Pourquoi pas ? Kenny et moi pourrons partager nos recherches, ça sera intéressant.

-C'est réglé de notre côté ! A vous de voir maintenant.

-Moi je suis pour ! lança Tyson rapidement suivi par Ray, Max et Kenny. La décision te revient capitaine !

Le Russe prit encore quelques secondes pour envisager tous les aspects de la question puis il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Le duo infernal poussa un cri de victoire tandis que les autres montraient leur joie plus calmement, en souriant.

-Parfait ! Je suis sûr que votre équipe ira loin ! Avec tant de talentueux beybladeurs réunis, il ne peut en être autrement ! déclara le président de la FMB avec optimisme. Le tournoi commencera dans six mois, le temps que les autres pays composent leur équipe, et durera six semaines. Chacune des étapes se déroulera dans un pays et un continent différent. Pour commencer, les éliminatoires vous entraîneront en Chine pour deux semaines !

-Aurons-nous du temps libre ? demanda Ray.

-La moitié des équipes jouera pendant la première semaine et l'autre lors de la seconde. Vous devriez donc avoir une semaine pour jouer les touristes ou aller voir votre famille.

Le Chinois afficha un sourire ravi, sa chérie une grimace et la reine des glaces laissa échapper un petit soupir tandis qu'ils avaient chacun une pensée pour leur famille.

_-J'espère que nous pourrons aller à Sumicat, j'aimerais revoir mes parents et leur présenter Lin._

_-Mes parents ne seront pas là mais j'espère au moins que Grand-mère n'aura pas la mauvaise idée de venir me voir…_

_-Je suis sûre que Maman va tout faire pour se libérer et venir me voir. Non pas que cela ne me fasse pas plaisir, mais je sens que je vais avoir droit à son attitude surprotectrice pendant toute la durée de mon séjour en Chine…_

-Enfin, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite car vous avez encore six mois pour vous préparer. En parlant de ça, j'espère que vous n'avez rien de prévu pour les vacances d'été !

-Nous partons en camp d'été pendant la première semaine, intervint Taki.

-Ah bon ?! Depuis quand ?! s'écria Meiko en se tournant vivement vers lui.

-Depuis que le conseil des élèves en a décidé ainsi. L'annonce officielle aura lieu à la rentrée. Ce projet concerne toutes les classes de troisième et a pour but de créer de bons souvenirs avant la fin de l'année, les examens et l'entrée au lycée.

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! s'enthousiasma l'Américain.

-Tu l'as dit ! surenchérit son meilleur ami.

-Profitez bien de cette semaine dans ce cas, parce que vous passerez tout le mois d'août dans un chalet de montagne où vous vous entraînerez d'arrache-pied ! les avertit leur manager. Je me charge d'informer, et de convaincre au besoin, vos parents.

-Comme la dernière fois ?

-Au même endroit mais il y a eu de nombreux réaménagements, mon cher Kenny.

-Est-ce qu'Antonio sera là aussi ? (celui qui était avec eux au camp d'entraînement, épisode 21 de la saison 1)

-Malheureusement non, Tyson. Il n'a pas pu se libérer cette fois-ci. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?... Bien il me faut juste encore quelques renseignements. Qui seront les remplaçants de l'équipe ? Ils pourront bien sûr également participer à certains matchs.

-Moi.

-Tu es sûr Kai ? Tu l'étais déjà la dernière fois.

-J'en suis sûr.

-Qui d'autre ? Une fille peut-être…

-Hum… Meiko certainement pas, elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais ! J'aimerais que Bess participe activement, ça pourrait lui permettre d'améliorer son endurance. Tu veux bien ?

-J'allais te le proposer.

-Rika ?

-Tu fais comme tu le sens, Lin. Je n'ai aucune préférence.

-Dans ce cas, tu seras remplaçante mais je te ferais régulièrement jouer.

-Kai et Rika comme remplaçants donc. Et sous quel nom dois-je enregistrer l'équipe ? s'enquit M. Dickenson.

-Je pense qu'il serait préférable de garder le nom de Bladebreakers… officiellement du moins car comme je l'ai dit, je continuerais à gérer les Cats. Vous avez acquis une grande réputation, ce serait dommage de la gâcher. Tu es d'accord Kai ?

-Pour éviter la confusion, il serait préférable de changer un peu le nom à mon avis…

-Que diriez-vous de Bladebreakers2 (c'est censé être "au carré" mais je ne peux pas mettre le deux en puissance) ? proposa Tyson.

-Ça sonne bien mais tu sais, vous étiez cinq et cinq au carré ça ne fait pas dix, commenta Alice.

-Bah, c'est pas important non ?

L'Anglaise soupira mais finit par rendre les armes, à quoi bon essayer de discuter avec lui ? Le nouveau nom fut donc approuvé et adopté à l'unanimité.

-Bien, je m'occuperai de toutes les tâches administratives, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour ça. Concentrez-vous uniquement sur le Beyblade.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça M. Dickenson ! Et on ne vous décevra pas, promis juré !

-Ha, ha, ha, je n'en attends pas moins de vous mon cher Tyson ! Bien, bien, il est l'heure de faire part de la tournure des évènements au public, remarqua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Allez mes jeunes amis, allons clôturer ce tournoi ! »

Les adolescents se levèrent et quittèrent la salle dans la bonne humeur. Arrivés à un croisement, les deux équipes se séparèrent de leurs quatre amis qui rejoignirent leur place dans les gradins. Après avoir marché encore quelques instants, ils s'arrêtèrent à la demande du président de la FMB qui monta seul sur la scène pour faire son annonce diffusée dans toute la planète.

Quelque part aux Etats-Unis, une adolescente était allongée sur un canapé beige et regardait la télé en grignotant des biscuits au chocolat. Petite et mince, ses courts cheveux brun foncé et son allure garçonnière contrastaient avec son visage fin aux lèvres pleines et ses formes très généreuses qu'on devinait sous le tissu. Se souvenant soudain qu'une annonce officielle concernant le tournoi mondial de Beyblade devait avoir lieu, elle changea de chaîne. Ecoutant distraitement le discours de M. Dickenson en japonais, elle attrapa un autre biscuit et se mit à le mâcher consciencieusement. Un nom attira brusquement son attention et elle prêta une oreille plus attentive à la télé. Ce qu'elle entendit la surprit tellement qu'elle faillit s'étouffer et dû boire plusieurs gorgées d'eau pour pouvoir respirer à nouveau.

Elle remercia intérieurement sa sœur pour lui avoir amené une bouteille d'eau et se concentra sur l'écran. Dès qu'elle vit les Bladebreakers et les Cats' Eyes entrer dans le stade, elle sauta sur ses pieds et fila vers la salle où se trouvait la personne à qui elle devait parler. Elle déboula dans la pièce sans que ceux qui y étaient ne réagissent : ils avaient l'habitude de ses entrées fracassantes. Une jolie blonde aux yeux bleu pâle et un garçon brun aux yeux chocolat sa faisaient face de part et d'autre d'un beystadium où s'affrontaient leurs toupies, respectivement argentée et marron. Celle du brun se fit éjecter et l'argentée retourna dans la main de sa propriétaire qui devança la nouvelle venue prête à parler.

« -What is it Anna ? How many times did I already tell you… (Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Anna ? Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit…)

-… de ne pas venir vous déranger pendant votre entraînement, je sais, je sais ! Mais c'est très important ! Le Serment de la Rose est rompu ! répondit-elle en japonais avec un accent américain.

-What ?! Are you sure ? (Quoi ?! Tu en es sûre ?)

-Puisque je te le dis ! Je viens de les voir à la télé dans l'équipe du Japon qui participera au mondial ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je parle en Japonais, il faut que m'entraîne car on va aller les voir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

-Le Japon tu dis… J'aurais dû m'en douter…

-Alors, qu'allons-nous faire Jane ? Y aller comme le suggère Anna ? demanda le brun en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne les a pas vus, non ?... Ce serait une bonne idée de profiter de ce tournoi pour les revoir. Et, qui sait, nous aurons peut-être l'occasion de prendre notre revanche… finit-elle avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-Excellente idée ! approuvèrent les deux bruns.

-Bien, je pense qu'Anny sera d'accord elle aussi mais il vaut mieux lui demander… Où est-elle ?

-Dehors !

-Bien, dans ce cas, va tout de suite la prévenir Anna ! Si elle est d'accord, nous participerons au tournoi mondial de Beyblade cette année !

-A vos ordres capitaine ! lança-t-elle avant de sortir en trombe à la recherche de sa sœur jumelle qui, elle en était sûre, allait accepter et accueillir la nouvelle avec joie.

* * *

Au Japon, les Bladebreakers2 étaient sur la scène et, sans faire attention à M. Dickenson qui expliquait le déroulement du futur tournoi, discutaient à voix basse.

-Et voilà, c'est la fin d'une belle aventure… déclara Tyson en regardant tour à tour Kenny, Max, Ray et Kai.

-Je te trouve bien dramatique, intervint sa petite-amie en venant lui prendre le bras. Après tout, les Bladebreakers sont toujours là ! C'est juste que nous, les Cats, allons être à vos côtés à partir de maintenant !

-C'est vrai, admit-il. Et je sens que le futur n'en sera que plus palpitant !

Tous eurent un sourire en entendant ces paroles. Chacun d'entre eux sentait au fond de lui-même que c'était vrai, que l'avenir leur réservait encore bien des surprises et qu'ensemble tout irait bien.

* * *

Jane laissa échapper quelques éclats de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

-Pas grand-chose, Mark. J'imaginais juste la tête de ces deux là quand ils nous verront ! Ha, ha, ha ! Je suis sûr qu'ils ne savent pas vraiment qui ils fréquentent !

-C'est fort possible et, si c'est le cas, tu as raison : ça va être très drôle de voir leur tête ! Aujourd'hui est vraiment un jour plein de surprises !

-Oui, aujourd'hui est…

* * *

-Ce n'est pas la fin d'une aventure, Tyson… déclara Lin. C'est…

* * *

-… Un nouveau départ ! »

((pleurs) Que d'émotion, voici la fin d'UND ! Je remercie au moins un milliard de fois chaque personne qui a pris le temps de lire ma fic et surtout, mes charmantes lectrices qui me laissent des comms' : UND est là grâce à vous, vous avez contribué à la création de cette fic ! Merci, merci, merci… Maintenant, un petit mot pour chacune :

-**SNT59** : merci pour ta fidélité, ton soutien et tous tes comms' ! J'espère te revoir pour la suite !

-**Zane Hietala** : merci beaucoup pour tout ton soutien et tes comms', je t'adore ! J'espère te revoir pour la suite aussi et surtout, j'ai hâte de lire quelque chose venant de toi !

-**R1nn0yu3** : la "petite" nouvelle (tu es plus vieille que moi (rires)), merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic en entier, c'est un grand honneur pour moi ! Il va te falloir être patiente pour avoir la suite mais j'espère que tu supporteras l'attente !

A plus !)


End file.
